Night After The Carnival
by animal2020
Summary: The Goddess War
1. Default Chapter

This is my first try at writing. Being such a fan of the show I was just moved to do it. I hope it stays true to the characters or at least as close I can get them. Any comments you have I would love to hear even if you don't like it this will let me know if I am doing the gang the honor they deserve or I should hang up my writing program. Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters that are in my story even Z is used from the last ep in the O.A.V. so I hope ya don't want to sue me heck I have not made one red cent from it. Besides guys to be copied means you must have done something right that others want to do the same thing right???? Ok ill not brown nose any more  
Night after the carnival (part one)  
"No Tenchi !!! Please come back" Sasami cried out as she saw Tenchi being dragged off by an unknown man.  
  
Sasami looked around her.  
  
There was only blackness, then her eyes came across the bodies of Mihoshi and Kiyone.  
  
Both GP officers where not moving, she saw the burns from the blast they had taken.  
  
She cried out " Ohhh Please don't be dead!!" The tears running down her cheeks.  
  
Not far from them she saw Yosho he was laying face down, a small stream of blood moving out on to the floor.  
  
Washu lay on her side just at Yosho's feet.  
  
Her cloths where still smoking from the force that hit her, her fiery red hair was charred and smoldering.  
  
Sasami turned her eyes away not being able to stand to see it any more.  
  
But her fears where not over, on the other side of her lay her sister Ayeka she was laying flat on her back, her face cut and bleeding.  
  
" Oh no Ayeka!" she sobbed. She glanced up laying next to her sister was a man she did not know.  
  
the man was laying over the top of Ryoko.  
  
His back was very badly burned.  
  
Was he trying to protect her Sasami wondered.  
  
Ryoko was unconsesous but other wise seemed not hurt to badly.  
  
Sasami started to get up to go to her sister when a sharp pain rushed thru her.  
  
She looked down at her kimono the darkness of her blood grew larger and larger.  
  
" Help!!!!! Somebody please help me." she started feeling dizzy as weakness over took her.  
  
"Tsunami where are you? Help us please." Soon the darkness over took her.  
  
Sasami set straight up in her bed, Her eyes where wide and red from crying in her sleep.  
  
She tried to rub the soreness from them. "Ayeka are you awake?" she asked her voice still a little shaky.  
  
She pulled her hands away from her still sore eyes and looked over to where Ayeka was sleeping.  
  
She leaned over and looked closer, Ayeka was breathing softly with her cheek resting on her hand.  
  
She is asleep Sasami thought so she ever so quietly slipped out of her bed and into the hallway.  
  
She had to see if Tenchi was ok he would know what to do, he would make these awful dreams go away.  
  
She stopped in front of his bedroom door and lightly knocked. "Tenchi are you awake?" she asked thru the door.  
  
She heard the sound of his bed moving. After a second "Sasami? Is that you?" he asked.  
  
" Yes Tenchi it is me, can I come in I had another bad dream." she replied.  
  
"umm yes please come in. where is Ayeka?" he asked. Getting up to turn on his light for her.  
  
"she is sleeping Tenchi. I didn't want to wake her up." she answered as he opened up the door for her.  
  
As soon she saw him she couldn't hold it in any longer, she rushed to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
Her tears rushing out once again. " OH it was awful Tenchi everyone I loved was hurt really bad.  
  
Even me and this man came and took you Tenchi. We couldn't stop him, not even Ryoko."  
  
she buried her head in his chest and continued to cry.  
  
" It is ok Sasami." he said putting his arm around her. " everyone is ok. And I am still here."  
  
he lead her into his room " I tell you what you can sleep here in my bed and ill sleep on the futon ok. And in the morning you will see that everything is ok."  
  
he went over and pulled the covers down helping Sasami get into the bed.  
  
" Thank you Tenchi." she said snuggling down into his pillow.  
  
" it is ok. Now you get some sleep." he drew the covers over her and got up to get out the futon.  
  
" we will ask Washu about it in the morning. She will know what it means ok."  
  
"ok Tenchi good night ."she said with a small yawn.  
  
"goodnight Sasami." he smiled at her before laying down to sleep himself.  
  
Tenchi woke up to the sun shining brightly in his window. He rolled over sitting up on his bed.  
  
"good morning Tenchi sweetie." that sensuous seductive voice flowed across Tenchi's brain.  
  
His eyes popped open. Sitting across from him on a chair he had put there just for this purpose was Ryoko.  
  
She was wearing her favorite blue and yellow striped dress.  
  
One leg was crossed over the other as she looked up at him.  
  
Tenchi caught himself looking back at her.  
  
The sun that was coming in the window was washing itself over her.  
  
Her golden eyes sparkled and her beautiful cyan hair flowing around her face.  
  
Tenchi quickly looked away, he was already blushing "Oh." he stuttered. " good morning Ryoko."  
  
" I see you had a visitor last night." she said turning towards him putting her elbows oh her knees and resting her chin in her hands.  
  
" Sasami have another one of her bad dreams again?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." he replied. " she is going to tell Washu about it."  
  
Tenchi had made his bed up and was rolling up his futon.  
  
" I think I might have to be jealous here." Ryoko stood up and teleported to him putting her arms around him  
  
" she spends more time in your bed then I do." she leaned in and purred in his ear the warmth of her words flowing over his neck.  
  
" Ryoko Remember our agreement. You promised to behave yourself if I let you stay in here and watch me.  
  
That is what the chair was for." he sputtered out very much aware of her closeness.  
"but Tenchi that was when you where in the bed." she said playfully running her finger in little circles over his chest.  
  
" and you are not in the bed right now..........are you." she hugged him in closer to her.  
  
"Ryoko you know that wasn't part of the deal." he felt her loosen her arms from him.  
  
She was still for a moment before letting him go completely. "ok Tenchi." she said hiding the hurt from her voice.  
  
" besides Ayeka will just ruin it anyway." she said putting up her space pirate toughness.  
  
"Lord Tenchi breakfast is ready." came Ayeka's voice from the hall.  
  
" see what did I tell ya." Ryoko said with a smirk.  
  
" well you know how Sasami hates for us to eat a cold breakfast and I am hungry anyway."  
  
" huh? What? ..... Ohh ya you are right." he replied scratching the back of his head.  
  
" see you down there lover." she winked at him and disappeared from the room.  
  
Ryoko reappeared in her spot at the Maski table.  
  
" oh good morning Ryoko." Mihoshi smiled between mouthfuls of steamed rice.  
  
" good morning Mihoshi and Kiyone." Ryoko said helping herself to the food.  
  
" good morning." Kiyone replied.  
  
" you girls have to go out on patrol this morning?" Nobiyuki asked.  
  
" Yes we really should be going before we are late." Kiyone said.  
  
" you should finish eating before you go." Yosho said sitting quietly at the head of the table.  
  
" Yes Kiyone please!!!! I am still hungry!" Mihoshi begged. Pulling Kiyone's shirt.  
  
" Mihoshi! Let me go will you." said Kiyone angrily trying to pull her shirt back for the begging and pleading Mihoshi.  
  
" ok ok !! If you will let go we will stay." Kiyone yelled giving her shirt one last pull.  
  
"YAAAAA!! Thanks Kiyone!" Mihoshi cheered letting go of the shirt just as Kiyone pulled.  
  
The teal haired detective went crashing to the floor.  
  
" oh are you ok?" Nobiyuki asked.  
  
Ryoko nearly spit out her rice cake from laughing and Mihoshi just munched away happily on her breakfast.  
  
Ayeka finished combing her long rich purple hair and quickly and skillfully put it in two ponytails.  
  
She looked herself over in the mirror making sure she looked just perfect before going down to eat with lord Tenchi.  
  
Yes she smiled to herself this will do perfect.  
  
She slid open her bedroom door and stepped into the hall just as Tenchi was coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"OH Lord Tenchi good morning." she said blushing instantly.  
  
She quickly crossed her hands in front of her and looked down from him.  
  
" oh ! Miss Ayeka you startled me." Tenchi said. " good morning."  
  
" I am sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Ayeka replied bowing a little lower.  
  
" oh it is ok I was on my way to eat breakfast." he said noticing her lower her bow.  
  
" As was I." she said.  
  
" then shall we go together." he said. Smiling at her.  
  
Ayeka looked up at him she caught her breath, he is smiling at me she thought.  
  
Her heart leaped " Yes I would love to." she smiled warmly at him.  
  
He turned and started down the hall Ayeka fell into step beside him.  
  
Sasami came out of the kitchen carrying the rest of the food.  
  
" ok everybody eat up while it is hot." she said cheerfully as she placed it on the table.  
  
" Hey where is Tenchi?" she asked not seeing him at the table yet.  
  
" he is coming." Ryoko replied.  
  
" he is a little tired after last night." she smiled suggestively . " after I was done with him."  
  
" Oh my!!!! Ryoko you didn't do that did you?" exclaimed Mihoshi.  
  
" I mean you didn't.... oh my... did you and Tenchi ummmm." she blushed fiercely .  
  
" Ummmhummmm." Ryoko giggled.  
  
" Ryoko you wasn't in Tenchi's room last." Sasami said with a blank look on her face.  
  
" you were not awake all night where you ?" Ryoko said looking at her and smiling.  
  
Ryoko's smile grew bigger when she saw that Sasami finally grasped at her meaning.  
  
" OH Ryoko." Sasami blushed looking down and smiling.  
  
Ryoko's smile turned to laughter, she loved teasing these guys.  
  
It didn't take long for Nobiyuki to get the meaning either.  
  
He nearly choked on his tea. "well I got to go to work." he said jumping up grabbing his briefcase and running out the door.  
  
That only made Ryoko laugh harder.  
  
" good morning everybody!" Washu said as she shut the door to her lab.  
  
" wow that sure smells good Sasami I am starving." she said sitting down at the table and quickly filling her plate.  
  
" thank you Washu!" Sasami said smiling really big.  
  
" Morning Miss Washu." said Mihoshi.  
  
" Mihoshi." Washu nodded her greeting back.  
  
Washu was thoroughly enjoying her food when she noticed Ryoko Still smiling and Laughing to herself .  
  
Washu narrowed her eyes and looked around at the others " what's with her?"  
  
" oh her and Tenchi umm well you know......they umm well." Mihoshi giggled  
  
" Oh my this is so embarrassing ." her face getting redder.  
  
Washu raised a eye and turned to Ryoko  
  
"Did my little Ryoko do the naughty with Tenchi Last night?" Washu said in her little mommy voice.  
  
Ryoko stopped laughing " that is something only two lovers should know about."  
  
then she started softly laughing again  
  
" you did no such thing." Ryoko heard over her mothers link " I can tell." Washu smiled at Ryoko.  
  
"what!" she shoot back over the link " you can not tell that."  
  
" Yes I can you are still untouched in that way."  
  
Ryoko stared hard at her mother. " we can go into my lab and I can check, you want me to do that?"  
  
Ryoko's face burned and her stare became a glare.  
  
" My virginity is none of your Business!!!!!!" Ryoko shouted out.  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at her all faces blushing even Yosho's.  
  
Washu Cackled. "AHHHHHH." she said stretching her arms over her head.  
  
" If anybody needs me ill be in my lab." she got up and disappeared back thru the lab door.  
  
Ryoko turned at the sound of Ayeka Laughing behind her.  
  
" well no wonder you are still a virgin Ryoko nobody wants to make love to a 2000 year old woman it is just unnatural."  
  
Ryoko shot up her hands clinched into fist " grrrrrrrrrrrrrr." she growled.  
  
Then vanished only to appear next to Tenchi.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and purred into his ear. " that is because I am saving myself for you."  
  
Tenchi's eyes when round and a small drop of blood ran from his nose  
  
"R .R...R.Ryoko." he stuttered out.  
  
" unlike some used up princess over there." she taunted.  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ayeka screamed " how dare you even suggest I am not pure!!!!! I will not stand for any more of this I am going to deal with you once and for all."  
  
Ayeka took a step back and crossed her hands in front of her .  
  
Power logs started to appear around the room.  
  
Ryoko teleported to the middle of the room hovering a few feet from the floor her energy sword in hand.  
  
" bring it on princess." Ryoko challenged forming a red glowing ball of power in her other hand.  
  
Everyone else in the house scattered out as fast as they could.  
  
" we got to go on patrol anyway ." Kiyone shouted thru the noise of the power build up in the room.  
  
" come on Mihoshi lets get outa here before the place explodes." Kiyone jumped up and ran for the door.  
  
" Thanks for having us over Tenchi and breakfast was great Sasami ." Mihoshi shouted and she ran after her partner.  
  
Tenchi having no place to run just jumped over and hid behind the couch.  
  
Ryoko Fired her energy ball at Ayeka.  
  
" Take this you snotty little princess!" Ryoko shouted.  
  
Ayeka fired her juri power at Ryoko's blast.  
  
The two energies collided VAAAAAROOOOOOOOMMM a large explosion shot thru the house.  
  
After the dust cleared Tenchi look out from behind the couch. There in the ruble laid Ryoko and Ayeka soot covered and coughing .  
  
Washu looked up from her holo computer.  
  
The little crab on her lab door was shaking.  
  
She smiled. Them two are at it again is see.  
  
I have such a bully for a daughter. She laughed to herself .  
  
she started typing on the panel again.  
  
A red light started flashing on one of her other panels she used to monitor some of her scanning systems  
  
. "what is this?" she said to no one.  
  
She typed in some commands and a picture appeared on the screen of her holo computer.  
  
She knew at once she was looking into Ryoko's cave she had installed a mini camera in there.  
  
To keep a eye on the place  
  
" so what is going on in here." then her eyes narrowed a little "Well Well hello there." she said to the picture on the screen  
  
Tenchi had managed to leave the house after scolding both girls on fighting in the house.  
  
They both told him how sorry they where.  
  
He was angry when he left but after walking a bit up to the shrine the sight of the day took it all away.  
  
The cherry blossom tree's where in full bloom there branches rustling in the wind, sending the blossom floating on air and drifting slowly to the ground.  
  
He picked up his pace not wanting to be late for his practice with grandpa.  
  
" there you are Tenchi." Yosho said as Tenchi finished climbing the steps.  
  
"I am sorry grandpa." Tenchi replied his hand going to the back of his head.  
  
" did you handle the matters at the house." Yosho asked.  
  
" Yes. When will they ever learn to not fight so much." Tenchi said.  
  
Yosho stood for a second "hummmmm." was his only answer.  
  
He reached and pushed his glasses up a little on his nose " are you ready Tenchi?"  
  
Tenchi took one of the bokken from its holder and faced off from his grandpa. " yes I am ready."  
  
Yosho let out a battle cry and charged at Tenchi.  
  
The crack of wood echoed into the forest.  
  
Another crack of wood as Tenchi was doing his best to fend off Yosho's attacks.  
  
" concentrate Tenchi don't force it. It will come naturally." Yosho told him still keeping up the fury of jabs and slices.  
  
Then without warning he stopped.  
  
Tenchi wasn't able to stop as fast and stumbled backwards falling flat of his back.  
  
" ouch Grandpa do you always have to do stuff like that."  
  
"some one is here," Yosho said looking towards the stairs.  
  
Tenchi stopped complaining " huh?." he said following his grandpa's stare.  
  
Standing at the top was a young man Tenchi could tell he was jurian.  
  
He wore the battle suit of a knight.  
  
At his side hung what looked like his Tenchi-kin the only difference was the cross handle seemed to be longer.  
  
His hair was cut in the customary jurian style he had one long ponytail laying over his shoulder and ending at just above his waist  
  
.he wore a head band made out of wood.  
  
Tenchi assumed it must be made from that mans tree.  
  
The top of his hair was cut short with one long strand running down each side of his face and stopping at his chin level.  
  
His eyes where a darker brown then his hair.  
  
His skin hand that deep tan look just like Mihoshi.  
  
" hello young man may I help you ." Yosho asked.  
  
The man walked closer to them.  
  
Tenchi scrambled to his feet next to grandpa.  
  
" who is this?' Tenchi asked softly so the man wouldn't hear him.  
  
" I have never seen him before." Yosho answered.  
  
" it is a honor to meet you my lord." the man said bowing to Yosho.  
  
" I am Z and I have traveled a long way to be here."  
  
" you have come from juri?" Tenchi asked.  
  
" at one time yes lord Tenchi I did but that was a very long time ago I am afraid."  
  
" how do you know my name?" Tenchi asked surprised.  
  
" everyone knows who you are lord Tenchi you are second crown prince of Juri and lord Yosho is first crown prince and successor to the throne." Z answered.  
  
" your defeat of Kagato and Dr. clay are well know thru out the galaxy ."  
  
Tenchi notices that Z was a little taller then he was to but only by a couple inches.  
  
" so what brings you here to the Maski shrine?" Yosho asked him. " I have come to speak with Ryoko." Tenchi stepped forward in front of his grand father his tone much more serious.  
  
" what do you want with Ryoko? I know how you Jurian's feel about her and I wont let you hurt her," he warned.  
  
" you have nothing to fear from me lord Tenchi I assure you I wish only to talk with her.  
  
I would never hurt her you have my word as a former knight." Z replied.  
  
" you are no longer a knight?" Tenchi asked.  
  
" no when my time of service was up I chose to leave instead of staying a knight." Z told him.  
  
" Oh you can do that?" Tenchi asked even more surprised.  
  
Z smiled and chuckled a little " Yes you can do that the choice to be a knight is yours and yours alone. It is not a demand it is a privilege."  
  
" Tenchi! Why don't you take this young man down to the house so he can speak with Ryoko." Yosho said. Turning to walk back into the shrine.  
  
" but grandpa what about practice?" Tenchi asked still not being able to take everything in all at once.  
  
" we will practice tomorrow." he replied. " If you need me ill be in my office."  
  
Tenchi watched as Yosho walked into his office and slid the door closed behind him.  
  
Z and Tenchi started towards the house walking down the long line of steps leading from the shrine.  
  
" thank you lord Tenchi for allowing me to do this." Z Said after they had gotten about half way down.  
  
Tenchi stopped " I am sorry I didn't mean to be rude to you at the shrine I just want to make sure Ryoko is safe."  
  
" no need to be sorry lord Tenchi I understand if I was in your place I would have done the same thing." Z paused a moment.  
  
Then smiling at Tenchi. " You care for her don't you ?"  
  
" huh?.....Oh well you see." Tenchi's hand went to the back of his head.  
  
As quickly as he had put it there he brought it back down again and faced Z  
  
" I care for all the girls that stay here they are my family and I would protect any one of them."  
  
" that is very noble of you ." Z replied still smiling.  
  
He started back down the steps again.  
  
Once they reached the bottom of the steps they where greeted by Washu.  
  
"Washu!" Tenchi said. " what are you doing out here?"  
  
" hello Tenchi!" Washu Waved to him. " I was just on my way to see you."  
  
she stopped in front of Tenchi and Z, then she turned slightly towards Z looking at him very intently.  
  
" who is this?" she asked in a quizzical voice.  
  
Before Tenchi could answer Z bowed down on one knee before Washu and lowered his head  
  
" Lady Washu I am very honored to meet you." he raised his head and looked up at her.  
  
Washu put her hands on her hips and smiled down at him.  
  
He reached out and took her hand.  
  
Her smiled turned into a look of surprise.  
  
He gently kissed the back of her hand and slowly released it.  
  
Washu blushed bright red. She jumped back from him clasping both her hands to her face.  
  
" OH MY !!" she said in her little girlish voice " I like this one." she laughed.  
  
"Tenchi why don't you go on down to the house and see if Ryoko is there. Ill walk him the rest of the way."  
  
Tenchi looked down at her.  
  
He immediately saw that knowing look in her face.  
  
" uh... Ok Washu." he said starting to walk towards the house.  
  
As soon as Washu saw that Tenchi was out of hearing range. " so what do you want with my daughter?" she asked him.  
  
Z stood up from his bow. " lady Washu I only wish to speak with her I assure you ,"  
  
" well What is it about?" she was not about to let it go that easy.  
  
" it is something I can only say to her." he looked down. " I am sorry, Please forgive me."  
  
This caught her off guard., she looked at him surprised for a moment then her usual little smile came back  
  
"Well then if it is something only you can say to her then I guess we better go and find her."  
  
she turned and started walking towards the house as well.  
  
" come with me please." she said in her formal tone.  
  
Z followed shortly behind her. " Yes." he smiled " little Washu."  
  
Washu rolled her eyes and groaned. "God! What did they do read Mihoshi's report on the evening news." she just kept walking.  
  
Z laughing to himself.  
  
Washu slid open the front door and stepped into the living room Z following closely behind her.  
  
She looked around the room " well no one is here." she said more to herself then to him.  
  
" they must be out back." she turned and smiled at him before turning back around and walking into the kitchen.  
  
" lets go see shall we?" just before she stepped into the kitchen the door to her lab rattled and shook, then blowing open all the way, black smoke pouring out into the hallway.  
  
" Ahhh what is going on?" she screamed.  
  
Washu bolted for her lab door, from inside you she could hear someone's voice.  
  
" Oh my what happened? Washu where are you ? Washu!" came the voice from inside.  
  
" ahh!! Mihoshiiiiiiiiiiiiii I am going to kill you if you touched any my experiments!"  
  
she jumped into the smoke coming out of her door and disappeared.  
  
Z just stood there a surprised look on his face not sure what he should do.  
  
Then Washu poked her head back out of the door her hair and face splashed with soot and smoke.  
  
" by the way this is it make yourself at home I am sure the others will be along soon." she gave him a very big smile  
  
" sit down why don't you!" her smile changed somewhat more seductive  
  
" I'll show you my lab latter ok...bye bye now." she said cheerily. And slipped back into her lab.  
  
" Mihoshi what did you do?" he heard from inside.  
  
" oh there you are Washu. I was looking for you. Umm well I don't know I just walked in and this shinny thing right here touched me.. Well I thought it was trying to get me and...ummmmm well I accidentally shot it."  
  
" What!!! Yyyyou Idiot!!!!!!"  
  
"I am sorry really I am but it scared me."  
  
Z was at a total loss for words all he could do for some time was just stand there.  
  
until his mind suddenly kicked in and he remember Washu had asked him, well rather told him to sit down.  
  
So with nothing better to do he walked over and sat down on the couch.  
  
He had no sooner got there and sat when the kitchen door opened up and out walked a young girl.  
  
She was extremely cute her light blue hair in two very long pigtails, her ruby colored eyes were bursting with life.  
  
She was wearing a gray and blue dress and vest Z knew it was jurian in style and form.  
  
She was humming to herself carrying out trays of food and placing them on the dinning table.  
  
She just set down the last try when she noticed she was being watched.  
  
" oh hello who are you?" she asked smiling at him.  
  
Z stood up immediately almost falling back down in his haste.  
  
" I beg your pardon." he said turning to her and bowing.  
  
" my names is Z I am honored to meet you."  
  
" you are a knight of juri aren't you?" she asked.  
  
Her smile getting a little bigger.  
  
" I am a former knight princess. But yes at one time I was." he replied smiling warmly back at her.  
  
" wow! Wont Ayeka be surprised." she jumped in her excitement.  
  
She giggled happily then stopped and looked at him " how did you know I was a princess?"  
  
"You are princess Sasami second crown of the juri royal family." he bowed again.  
  
" you are well known in the galaxy princess, a hero among the people."  
  
Sasami beamed. " really? I was never a hero before."  
  
" true hero's are always the last to know who they are." Z said warmly and gave the little princess a tender smile.  
  
Sasami blushed a bright shade of red and giggled.  
  
She looked away from him " oh let me get my sister. Ayeka!!" she shouted.  
  
" Sasami you shouldn't shout in the house I can hear you well enough you know." Ayeka answered walking down the stairs.  
  
" but Ayeka look who is here he is from juri. isn't the great." she Sasami told her pointing to Z.  
  
Ayeka stopped on the steps and looked at Z.  
  
" Oh.' she said. The surprise showing in her eyes.  
  
Z bowed to her " I am honored to meet you as well princess Ayeka."  
  
" Oh..umm hello." she said. Ayeka continued down the stairs.  
  
" why has a knight of juri came here to earth? Did the council send you ?" she asked walking into the dinning area.  
  
" no princess I have come here on my own. As I have told princess Sasami I am no longer a knight. I have served my term."  
  
he paused for a second " I am here on a private matter."  
  
she looked at him very curious. " and what is this private matter?" she asked very interested.  
  
"I have come to speak with lady Ryoko." he answered.  
  
Her eyes get noticeably bigger, Ryoko she thought and he called her lady as well.  
  
That monster woman is far from a lady.  
  
" well I am going to get everybody for lunch." Sasami said.  
  
" I have some extra. Z are you hungry? Ill set a plate for ok." she said. Going back towards the kitchen.  
  
" thank you Princess Sasami I am hungry." he replied.  
  
" great!" she giggled and dashed into the kitchen.  
  
" What is it you wish to speak with That woman about?" Ayeka asked.  
  
Not hiding her anger very well.  
  
" I can not say." he watched her eyes narrow a little and her hands slightly turn into fist.  
  
" it is for her to hear first princess I am sorry."  
  
"How dare you refuse me!!!" Z lowered his eyes from her.  
  
She was about to continue when the door to Washu's lab flew open more smoke poured out followed by a few explosions from deep inside.  
  
"GET OUT!!!!" Washu shouted. Out from the smoking door came a tall very attractive Blond.  
  
Her hair was pulled back and tied with a blue band.  
  
Her skin was a golden tan and really brought out her lake blue eyes.  
  
" but but Washu I can help." she said as the small red head was pushing her out the door.  
  
" No I don't need your help. Go away now." Washu said angrily giving the girl one last push and slamming the door shut.  
  
Ayeka's anger was lost at Mihoshi's dramatic entrance  
  
"oh Ayeka." Mihoshi greeted her cheerfully.  
  
Then she noticed Z. "who is this?" Mihoshi asked Ayeka.  
  
" this is Z." she answered " Z this is Mihoshi of the galaxy police." Ayeka said to him.  
  
" Hi! It is nice to meet you." Mihoshi said.  
  
She walked over to Z extending her hand to him.  
  
He bowed to her taking her hand in his and kissing it gently.  
  
" it is a pleasure to meet you detective 1st class Mihoshi."  
  
she blushed furiously her whole face turning a deep red.  
  
Her other hand covering her cheek. " Oh my do I know you?" she asked keeping her hand in his a little longer.  
  
" no miss Mihoshi you do not but I have heard a great deal about you." he smiled at her also holding her hand as well.  
  
" you and 1st class detective Kiyone Are responsible for aiding in the capture of some of the worst class a criminals know in this universe including Kane, Kagato, and Dr Clay." he said appreciably.  
  
Mihoshi noticed she was still holding his hand and pulled away her face turning an even deeper shade of red.  
  
" hi everybody! What is going on?" asked Kiyone coming in from the back  
  
" Sasami said lunch was ready it sure smells good."  
  
"OH Kiyone look we have a visitor!" Mihoshi said happily seeing her partner and friend.  
  
" this is Z he is a knight." she said happily sitting down at the table " oh this looks good! I am starving."  
  
" it is a pleasure to meet you miss Kiyone." Z said bowing to her as he had done to the others.  
  
"hello Z nice to meet you ." Kiyone's mind raced a mile a second as her long time training kicked in and questions flooded into her brain.  
  
"please allow me." Z said moving out of the way so Kiyone could sit down at the table.  
  
She blushed just a little " thank you." she said sitting next to her partner.  
  
Ayeka had settled herself across the table from the two GP officers. Still watching Z with some displeasure.  
  
"Washu!" it is time to eat." Sasami called thru the closet door that led to the lab.  
  
Then she ran to the bottom of the stairs and called up " Tenchi!... Ryoko! Lunch is ready!!"  
  
Washu came out of her lab shook of some of the soot and ash from her clothes and hair.  
  
"AHHHHH Sasami that smells wonderful I didn't realize how hungry I was." Washu said stretching her arms over her head.  
  
Her spiky red hair flowing down to her ankles , rolling back and forth in waves as she yawned.  
  
The front door slid open "I am back." Tenchi said walking in.  
  
"is it lunch time already? I didn't think it was that late." he went into the dinning area  
  
" oh I couldn't find Ryoko Washu." Tenchi said seeing the little genius.  
  
"Oh its ok I am sure she will be back soon." she smiled at him.  
  
Tenchi came in and sat down at the foot of the table next Ayeka.  
  
" Are you just going to stand there Z or are you going to sit down and enjoy some of Sasami's wonderful cooking." Yosho said.  
  
He was sitting at the head of the table Quietly sipping his tea.  
  
Everyone jumped, looking at him. Nobody had seen him come in let alone sit down and start eating.  
  
" grandpa!" Tenchi yelled. " I wish you wouldn't do that kind of stuff ."  
  
Yosho leveled a cold stare at Tenchi causing him to start sweating and leaning away from his grandpa.  
  
Everyone froze wondering what was going to happen expecting Yosho to scold Tenchi.  
  
Then Yosho smiled and laughed out loud. The rest of the table sighed with relief and continued eating.  
  
"well what do you say Z?" Yosho asked him again.  
  
Z snapped out of his staring at the group realizing they where all looking back at him.  
  
" Oh.. yes excuse my thoughtlessness."  
  
"come you may sit beside me." Yosho told him pointing to the spot to the right of him and next to Sasami.  
  
" as you wish." Z said taking his spot next to them.  
  
" here you go Z." Sasami said handing him a plate.  
  
" take this and dig in while it is still hot. There is plenty." she smiled.  
  
" thank you princess." Z replied taking the plate from her.  
  
"So Z tell us." Ayeka asked pausing from her lunch.  
  
" what is going on. On juri right now any news? How are the royal family doing?"  
  
Z stopped filling his plate and set it down in front of him.  
  
" well I can not say princess Ayeka." he placed his chopsticks beside his plate.  
  
"because I have not been on juri." he looked right into her eyes.  
  
Ayeka was very curious. " why is that?" she asked.  
  
Z stopped for a minute she knew he was thinking very carefully about what he was going to answer her with.  
  
She knew he did not want to tell her but being a former knight he would never lie to her that she was very sure.  
  
"I was living on another planet." he answered her.  
  
" for how long?" she asked again not satisfied with his answer.  
  
Again he looked at her and smiled just a little, that was when she saw it, the softness in his eyes, but there was also something more, was it a sadness or maybe something deeper she wasn't sure.  
  
Then she noticed that Washu was watching him very closely as well.  
  
"several hundred years." Z replied.  
  
Washu's eyes narrowed and a small little smile spread across her face.  
  
Ryoko found herself hovering over the lake she was holding a few small vials.  
  
Why do I have to this she thought.  
  
Then she slowly lowered herself under the water.  
  
Damn that Washu! She cursed to herself.  
  
She moved around thru the brush and old wood that littered the bottom of the lake.  
  
Then she came to a spot that didn't have any growth on it nothing but the mud bottom.  
  
She filled the vials up with the foul smelling stuff.  
  
What ever she is going to tell me that Tenchi said about me better be good or she is going to pay for tricking me into doing this for her.  
  
Once they where all full she teleported out of the lake and phased herself dry.  
  
Now she thought to find this flower I wonder what kind experiment she id doing with this stuff anyway.  
  
Weeds and mud not the normal kind of things Washu uses.  
  
But she didn't care Washu told her that Tenchi was Talking about her the other day.  
  
But she wouldn't tell her unless she got these things she said she need for her experiment.  
  
Ryoko flew to the spot near the base of the mountain the was just a few miles north of the Masaki house.  
  
She spotted the small red flower and teleported down and dug it up.  
  
Once that was done she pushed a little crab shaped pin on her sleeve.  
  
A small black hole appeared in front of her.  
  
She placed the vials and the flower into the hole as it shrunk from view and vanished .  
  
ok with that done I better get home so I can eat lunch with Tenchi.  
  
she smiled to herself lifting off the ground and flying straight home.  
  
The house came into sight she teleported out of the sky and reappeared on the front porch.  
  
Then just as fast she teleported again into the house reappearing with her arms wrapped around Tenchi.  
  
" hi Tenchiiiii." purred into his ear.  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi managed to get out.  
  
" Yes Tenchi." she cooed snuggling closer to him  
  
"did you miss me." she turned into him so that her lips where just inches for his ear.  
  
"LET Go!! Of lord Tenchi !" Ayeka glared at Ryoko.  
  
" Cant you see he is trying to eat his lunch and how can he when you have him in a strangle hold."  
  
Ryoko turned her Gaze to Ayeka, her golden eyes narrowing at her.  
  
She made a seductive smile and snuggled closer to him clutching at his chest with her hands.  
  
Ayeka was furious now how dare that monster hold him like that.  
  
Z froze the second Ryoko appeared around Tenchi.  
  
He couldn't move his whole body refused to respond to anything.  
  
At last! At long long last she was right in front of him.  
  
He watched the exchange between the girls.  
  
Suddenly his legs started to work.  
  
He stood straight up so fast that everyone stopped watching what was going on with Ryoko and Ayeka even they had stopped and looked at him.  
  
Ryoko noticed him for the first time when he stood up she didn't let go of Tenchi.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked in her I don't really care kind of voice.  
  
Z started walking around the table everyone's eyes on him.  
  
Ryoko phased off of Tenchi standing just behind him.  
  
" this is Z." Washu said. " and he has something he wants to say to you ." she stuffed her mouth full of steamed rice.  
  
Ryoko stepped back away front Tenchi.  
  
A small red ball of energy formed in her hand, she closed her grip around the ball, it shot out forming her sword.  
  
" I don't care what you have to say to me just don't come any closer." she said her voice threatening .  
  
Z did not stop he walked right up to her.  
  
She pointed her blade at him stopping him just at its end.  
  
" I said don't come any close."  
  
" lady Ryoko." Z said. He paused "Space Pirate."  
  
her face changed from one of anger to slight shock.  
  
He smiled. " to some.........even a demon."  
  
her eyes narrowed again she reinforced her sword point at him.  
  
" but to others you are so much more. You are a warrior.. daughter....friend." he lowered himself down to one knee.  
  
Her face changed once again this time to totally surprise.  
  
" lady Ryoko I am truly honored to be in your presence.......I have traveled the stars to come here.I am yours to command."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone shouted out.  
  
Except Yosho who just sipped his tea " Hummmmm." was all he said.  
  
" wow!" said Mihoshi " you mean you are going to have a guardian like Ayeka does. That is so cool!!!"  
  
" hey who said anything about me having guardian!" Ryoko shouted back at her.  
  
" look who ever you are!" she glared down at Z " I don't need a guardian."  
Any comments send to animal20200@hotmail.com 


	2. chapter 2

Night after the carnival (part two)  
  
" so you can just go back to wherever it is you came from. Beside I have Tenchi."  
  
she teleported back over to Tenchi sitting close to him.  
  
It didn't escape her that he moved away from her.  
  
He didn't even try to do anything she thought Looking at Tenchi as he stared at Z.  
  
Tenchi was speechless he couldn't believe what he just saw.  
  
Z bowed his head low and for a second he was totally lost.  
  
he had not even considered she would say no.  
  
he had not thought about what he would do is she did.  
  
Again his knight training saved him, he quickly regained himself  
  
" as you wish lady Ryoko."  
  
Z stood up and turned to face the others at the table.  
  
" thank you for a wonderful lunch." he looked at each one of them.  
  
" if you will excuse me I shall be going." he turn to leave.  
  
" wait a minute!" Washu said. " oh the things a mother has to do to get her thick headed daughter to see what she has."  
  
Washu clasped her hand together and put on her little girl look.  
  
" oh sometimes it is just to much for me to bare."  
  
" stow it mom." Ryoko snarled at her.  
  
" you don't see what was just handed to you do you ." Washu looked at Ryoko.  
  
" he is offering himself as your guardian . don't you get that?" she said over there link  
  
. " he is yours to command."  
  
then Ryoko's mind clicked.  
  
He will do anything I ask of him, I can have him do all the things I don't like to do Ryoko grinned to herself inside.  
  
" ok mom you win."  
  
" I thought you would see it my way." Washu sent back.  
  
" ok Z I will let you be my guardian." Ryoko Stared hard at him. " but stay out of my way got it."  
  
" as you wish." Z answered.  
  
Washu felt a little sensation in the back of her mind.  
  
She focused on it trying to find its source.  
  
Her eyes went wide it's a link!!!! She shouted inside her head.  
  
She raced to tract t down to see who it was coming from.  
  
But it was to late who ever it was had already closed it off.  
  
You think you can hide from me?  
  
She laughed out inside her head I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe!!  
  
You wont hide from me.  
  
She gave herself a small smile.  
  
Z turned back around and faced Ryoko " lady Ryoko I shall be outside if you have need of me."  
  
he bowed toward her and started to walk out of the dinning area.  
  
She half looked at him as he turned to go.  
  
" Ya whatever." she said turning back to Tenchi  
  
. She started to hug him when she saw the sour look on his face.  
  
"What?" she asked her eyes giving away the hurt.  
  
"You know you don't have to be so mean all the time."  
  
He said the her as a matter of factly he closed his eyes to her, turning his head back to his lunch.  
  
Her lower lip began to quiver lightly.  
  
"but I let him stay didn't I?" her eyes pleaded with him to look at her.  
  
But he refused and just slowly kept eating.  
  
Her mind screamed WHAT DID I DO !! WHAT DID I DO??!!  
  
Her shoulders slumped as she looked down and away from him. Slowly she turned to her lunch and quietly picked at it.  
  
she lowered her head down more hiding her face in her cyan hair so the others wouldn't see the tear run down her cheek.  
  
The rest of the meal went in silence the others not really sure what to say.  
  
When Yosho stood up " if anyone needs me ill be up at the shrine Sasami thank you for the lunch."  
  
" Oh you are welcome Grandpa!" she waved to him with one of her bright warm smiles.  
  
The rest watched him leave.  
  
"Well guess it is time for me to get as well." Washu said.  
  
Standing up and stretching her hands out in front of her.  
  
"little Ryoko?" she said looking down at her daughter.  
  
" I want you to come to my lab later on today. I have some stuff I want you to do."  
  
Ryoko nodded her head yes still not looking at anyone.  
  
Washu gave a quick look at Tenchi she could tell he was already fighting with his guilt for hurting Ryoko.  
  
Trying to grow up are we Tenchi? She thought to herself.  
  
She stepped in front of her lab door and opened it up.  
  
But before she went in she looked over at Ryoko, her eyes softened.  
  
She looked only for another moment before lowering her eyes and going thru the door.  
  
Tenchi was fighting inside himself.  
  
He wanted so much to tell her he was sorry and didn't mean to hurt her he hated himself for it.  
  
But the other part was holding firm to his resolve.  
  
She has got to learn to stop treating people like that.  
  
So he did what he has do for some many times before,..nothing.  
  
Each one who finished there food got up and quietly moved away from the table.  
  
Until only Ryoko and Tenchi where left.  
  
" Ryoko." he said softly not being able to bring himself to look at her.  
  
" I am sorry but it is wrong to treat everyone like that."  
  
"Tenchi." she said he could her the pain in her voice.  
  
"What Ryoko?" he asked finally looking at her.  
  
She felt his eyes on her. She slowly looked back up at him when he looked upon her face his heart sunk.  
  
Her cheeks where streaked with tears and her eyes held such hurt.  
  
He couldn't bare to look anymore and lowered his eyes.  
  
She watched him look down.  
  
She couldn't stand it any longer and quietly phased away.  
  
Ryoko reappeared on the roof sitting down with her knees pulled up to her.  
  
She looked out over the yard following the lines of woods the reached out to the base of the mountains.  
  
The view is so lovely here she thought to herself.  
  
She traced the edges of the mountains with her eyes following them down to the lake.  
  
She could feel her spirits starting to lift.  
  
Her eyes came across a figure standing on the bank of the lake.  
  
She sharpened her eyes until she could see who it was.  
  
It was Z, she turned a little to get a better look.  
  
He was standing very still like he was just staring out over the water or maybe beyond to the mountains she wondered.  
  
She could feel her anger getting stronger.  
  
He was the one who caused Tenchi to treat me that way.  
  
She stood up ready to take flight.  
  
She was going to take her anger out on him.  
  
Then she saw Tenchi come out form the front of the house.  
  
He was carrying his basket on his back and his hoe over his shoulder.  
  
Ryo-oki meowing happily at his heals.  
  
She stopped her flight as she watched him walk down towards the fields.  
  
Then she realized it wasn't Z who was at fault at all.  
  
In her mind she played what Tenchi had said to her at the table.  
  
" you have to stop treating people like that"  
  
treating people he said not Z.  
  
she phased herself back to the roof consoling herself to just watching the man standing at the edge of the lake.  
  
Ayeka was sweeping off the front steps of the house.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't noticed that she had been sweeping the same spot for five minutes.  
  
I have never seen lord Tenchi so forceful and stern with Ryoko before.  
  
Is he finally coming to his senses and throw that nasty pirate out.  
  
Oh do I dare hope that it will happen.  
  
She was smiling to herself inside.  
  
Oh at long last Tenchi will profess his love to me.  
  
Oh she knew she should have been overjoyed at this.  
  
But one look at how Ryoko took it she felt no joy in it.  
  
She may be a lot of things Ayeka thought and right now she could think of quite a few.  
  
But the one thing she did know inside even though she didn't want to admit it  
  
Ryoko loved him just as much as she did.  
  
She couldn't help but feel sorry for her it could just as easily been me in her shoes.  
  
She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Tenchi had came out onto the porch carrying his basket and hoe.  
  
" ummm Miss Ayeka?" he asked seeing her not moving.  
  
"oh Lord Tenchi!" she said shocked. " I am sorry I didn't see you come out of the house."  
  
she held the broom tightly to her and stepped to the side of him.  
  
" You are on your way to the fields?" she asked seeing the basket.  
  
" oh yes I got to get one of the fields planted before it gets to late. Tenchi replied.  
  
"well have a good day lord Tenchi." Ayeka smiled.  
  
" thank you Ayeka." he said walking down the front steps and into the yard.  
  
She watched as he headed towards the fields she smiled to herself  
  
" Oh!" she cried out  
  
"Meow Meow Meoooooow!" Ryo-oki bounced out the front door and after Tenchi.  
  
" you scared me you silly little thing." she laughed at herself after realizing what it was that jumped out at her.  
  
She watched the two until she couldn't see them any more.  
  
Things are looking much better she chuckled to herself. It wont be much longer, I can feel it.  
  
Z stood at the edge of the lake looking out across it over the forest to the mountains.  
  
He still was having trouble believing he was in the same room as Ryoko.  
  
She was everything he had remembered back on juri.  
  
And now he was with her and she had accepted him as her guardian.  
  
He stood there completely still closing his eyes he let himself be calmed by the sounds of the forest.  
  
The way the forest sung enchanted his soul.  
  
He reached into his pocket and drew out a small wooden flute it was delicately carved with leaves and branches.  
  
He put the flute to his lips and began to play.  
  
The notes flowed out into the air mixing with the sounds of the forest.  
  
The music began to sing with the song of the forest.  
  
Ryoko watched him reaching into his pocket and take something out she tried to see what it was but his hand covered it up from her.  
  
Then she saw him bring the object to his face.  
  
Soon after her ears picked up the sound it was very faint for her to hear but she knew it was some kind of music.  
  
Her curiosity was aroused, she teleported down to the yard and then teleported a small distance behind him.  
  
As soon as she reappeared her ears filled with the most wonderful thing she has ever heard.  
  
It was enchanting the music melted into her.  
  
She wanted to close her eyes and just listen then she heard the forest as it joined the song.  
  
Z put finished his little tune and placed his flute back its place.  
  
" you play really well."  
  
he froze " lady Ryoko!"  
  
willing his body to move he turned to her and bowed.  
  
" I am sorry I will leave." he said starting to walk away.  
  
" wait a minute." she stopped him.  
  
He stopped and turned to her.  
  
" I didn't mean you couldn't ever be around me." she said after he turned to her.  
  
" I meant I just didn't want to have to worry about you is all." she said half smiling at him.  
  
" you have my word you wont have to worry about me." he said looking her straight in the eyes.  
  
She was thrown off by this.  
  
She hadn't ever had anyone look at her like he just did.  
  
He was so calm not fidgeting like Tenchi always did and there was no fear of her at all.  
  
If she didn't know better she was almost sure the what she saw was that he wanted to truly be right here where he was.  
  
She felt her face get warmer.  
  
OH my god!!! Am I starting to blush she said to herself completely shocked.  
  
Damn you Zero!! Stop this already, he is not Tenchi.  
  
She could feel herself regaining control.  
  
" where did you learn to play like that?" she asked.  
  
" my mother taught me, she started when I was very young. They use to say I could play before I could walk or talk."  
  
he looked at her she was smiling.  
  
He had never seen her smile before this moment.  
  
His breath wouldn't come, the shear beauty of her smile was overwhelming.  
  
"would you like for me to play something for you ?" he asked when his voice finally came back to him.  
  
Yes! Her mind shouted. "ok you can play something for me if you like." she said instead.  
  
" very well." he smiled. He reached up and untied his cloak and spread it over a fallen tree truck.  
  
" if you would like to sit." he motioned for her to sit where he had placed his cloak.  
  
She phased out from where she was standing and phased back sitting where he had motioned for her.  
  
He stepped back a couple of steps from her  
  
. He turned around and sat on the ground.  
  
He brought out his flute and began to play.  
  
The sun was beating down on Tenchi as he was working his hoe making rows to plant the new carrots.  
  
He had removed his shirt some time ago it was already soaked with sweat.  
  
Ryo-oki was following close behind dropping seeds in the little holes Tenchi made and then covering them back up.  
  
" boy Ryo-oki with your help ill get this one done today." he said smiling at the little cabbit .  
  
" meow meoow meow." Ryo-oki said happily at him.  
  
" Lord Tenchi." Ayeka called out.  
  
Tenchi looked over and saw the princess walking toward him.  
  
" oh hi Miss Ayeka." he said wiping the sweat off of his forehead.  
  
" it is hot out today ." she said coming up in front of him.  
  
" so I thought you could use some tea." she smiled at him showing the container she brought.  
  
" oh Yes Miss Ayeka thank you very much I was getting thirsty."  
  
she beamed. "Oh!.... Here let me pour you some." she said excitedly.  
  
She took out a small cup and poured some into it and handed it to him.  
  
She blushed and looked down feeling his hand touch hers as he took the cup.  
  
He quickly drank down the tea  
  
"ahhhhh. Thank you very much Ayeka I really needed that." he said finishing off the tea.  
  
" Tenchi?" she said filling his cup again for him.  
  
" about what happened at the table this afternoon."  
  
"ummm...Oh..... Well I was kind of hard on her wasn't I?" he said  
  
" well she has to understand it is wrong to treat everyone the way she does." he finished.  
  
" yes you are right." she said agreeing with him.  
  
She wasn't sure how to take this at first she thought that he had finally saw Ryoko for who she was a monster with no morals.  
  
But then what if he was doing this to change her...... To change her into what... Then her eyes widened. into something he can love...her heart started to race.  
  
As fear took hold of her thoughts.  
  
Just before she thought she was going to cry out  
  
. No! No! I wont believe it he would never choose her over me.  
  
Pushing that thought aside she picked up his cup and rose.  
  
" Lord Tenchi I have to go and help Sasami with something. Will I see you when you get home?" she asked.  
  
" ummm yes ill be home in a bit."  
  
Ayeka gathered the things she had brought, smiling at him once more before turning and starting back to the house.  
  
Tenchi sat there for a little while watching her as she left.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi where cruising just on the outer rim of the solar system.  
  
The Yugami rounded the left side of Pluto.  
  
"ok Mihoshi." Kiyone said. " lets make our report so we can head home."  
  
she reached over to the panel at her side.  
  
The controls came to life under her fingers, she typed in a few commands.  
  
" ok! Kiyone," Mihoshi replied cheerfully typing on her panel.  
  
" the Report has been sent." the panel beeped,  
  
"Oh the report has been confirmed." Mihoshi said reading the signal on the screen.  
  
"Yaaa Now we can go home! I am starving." She exclaimed.  
  
"MihoshYou are always hungry." Kiyone sighed.  
  
Mihoshi giggled. "Ok course is set for earth, if we are lucky we will make it home just before dinner."  
  
The engines of the Yugami burst into life, turning the ship back towards earth.  
  
The ship rocked as it was struck on the starboard side by laser fire.  
  
Both officers where slung to the ground from the attack.  
  
Kiyone was the first to recover and get back into her seat.  
  
Her hands furiously typing over her panel.  
  
Lights and singles where displaying on her screen "Mihoshi!!" she screamed  
  
"hurry up and get over here!"  
  
Mihoshi finally reached her chair.  
  
"now keep us from getting hit again." Kiyone ordered her.  
"right." Replied Mihoshi . Suddenly she was very focused taking control of the flight gears.  
  
More laser fire rushed at them but Mihoshi guided the ship out of harms way.  
  
Kiyone had completed a scan of the area, it revealed a ship.  
  
She quickly realized the this ship was way outclassed by the Yugami.  
  
She opend communications " this is dective 1st class Kiyone. Who are you and why are you firing on us?"  
  
the smaller ship didn't answer but just kept firing on them.  
  
Mihoshi had managed to get the Yugami turning into the laser, bearing the ships weapons down on the smaller ship.  
  
Kiyone's anger began to get the better of her. " Ok!! Buddy you asked for it! Firing on galaxy police offiers is a serious crime! You are under arrest!"  
  
Kiyone armed the Yugami's weapons.  
  
"If you don't surrender right now I will be forced to blast you ."  
  
the smaller ship didn't give any sign of stopping its attack.  
  
Kiyone's Left eye Started to twitch her eyebrows drew together.  
  
" OK! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" she screamed into the console.  
  
The Yugami's laser's fired on the ship.  
  
It tried to manuver out of the line of fire.  
  
But it was to slow the lasers ramed into its hull.  
  
The little ship shuddered as the blast exited out its other side.  
  
Kiyone could see the effects of the smaller explosions going off inside the ship.  
  
Then ther was a burst of light followed by a deffening roar as the small ship exploded into a million pieces of now burning space junk.  
  
Mihoshi found herself thrown back to the floor.  
  
Kiyone had manged to stay in her chair by hanging on to the control panels.  
  
" Mihoshi?" she asked when the ship had become quite again.  
  
"OW!" Mihoshi moaned not moving from the floor.  
  
Kiyone looked back at her partner making sure she was ok.  
  
" I ma going to run a check on that ship." she told her going back to her panel.  
  
" Mihoshi as soon as you can you need to make a report for headquarters."  
  
" ok Kiyone." Mihoshi said finally able to get up.  
  
Everyone was gathering at the table for dinner.  
  
Sasami was placing trays down she had carried from the kitchen.  
  
Yosho was sitting at his spot at the head of the table listening to Nobiyuki talk about his day at the office and the newest building desin he was working on.  
  
Washu sat just to Yoshos left, she was reading one of her many books or at least that is what everyone thought.  
  
But Washu was more interested in watching Ryoko and Z that where sitting on the other end of the table.  
  
Neither one of them where talking to each other Z sat quietly on Ryokos right.  
  
Ryoko was already filling her plate with food.  
  
But what got her attention was how at ease they where with each other.  
  
She smiled to herself "Oh by the Way Z would you mind coming to my lab after dinner I have things I want to do to you."  
  
she grined suggestively at him.  
  
Z looked over at her, his face blushed slightly.  
  
" I beg your pardon? Lady Washu." his eyes where wide.  
  
Washu eyed Ryoko her smile got bigger when she saw the reaction.  
  
Ryoko had stopped filling her plate and looked over at her mother at first it was one of surprise then one of anger.  
  
"yes I want to gather some data from you for my records.  
  
Since you are going to be staying here." Washu looked back to Ryoko.  
  
She put her hands to her cheeks going back to Z her face was one of embarrassing surprise  
  
"OH my! What was you thinking."  
  
she turned her head slightly away from him still keeping her eyes on him.  
  
" you where wanting to do naughty things to me wasn't you." her voiced taking on the childish form.  
  
"MOM!!!" Ryoko growled at her slaming her plate of food down in front of her half of it falling off onto the table.  
  
Z flushed " LLLady Washu I would never do such a thing."  
  
"oh it is ok Z darling I don't mind." she gave him a very seductive gaze.  
  
She could have swron he dropped two deep shades of red.  
  
Ryoko jumped to her feet " I said knock it off!!"  
  
she shouted at Washu balling her hand into a fist her power sparkling over it.  
  
" you are always trying to take anything that is mine." she glared at her.  
  
"hello everybody I am home." Tenchi stopped when he saw Ryoko about to let loose one of her energy blast.  
  
"what is going on here." he asked.  
  
Not really sure he wanted to know.  
  
" Oh it is just Ryoko being Ryoko." Washu answerd.  
  
Ryoko suddenly Realized Tenchi was here.  
  
She teleported over to Tenchi thowing her arms around him.  
  
" Oh Tecnhi!" she pouted.  
  
" washu is being really mean to me." she said laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Washu finished her dinner and got up from the table  
  
"Little Ryoko I'll see you in my lab when you are done right?" she asked.  
  
" and when I am thru with you Sasami I'll see you ."  
  
" ok Washu." Sasami answered her cheerfull look faded a little.  
  
Washu went to her lab door. "and Ryoko don't make me come looking for you."  
  
she gave Ryoko one of her knowing looks.  
  
" Oh fine!" Ryoko replied angerly.  
  
Tenchi had manged to sit down with Ryoko still clinging to him.  
  
Ryoko noticed for the first time that Z was now sitting beside Yosho just as he had at lunch.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
He was sitting quietly with his head bowed and eating.  
  
Hum I didn't even see him get up she thought to herself.  
  
Oh well more room for me and Tenchi.  
  
She started to snuggle in closer when she felt him pulling her arms off of him.  
  
" Ryoko!" he said sucking in his breath. " I cant breath and I would like to eat ok."  
  
she took her arms off of him  
  
" Oh I am sorry Tenchi.." she giggled blushing  
  
" I didn't mean to squeeze so hard."  
  
" it's ok." he choked out.  
  
Kiyone had just gotten back the information on the ship.  
  
" it was a frieghter from the saloran system." she paused for a second  
  
" but how could that be that system is on the other side of the galaxy."  
  
" wow he sure is a long way from home isn't he Kiyone?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
" why would it fly all the way cross the galaxy just to shoot at us." Kiyone asked more to herself.  
  
" I don't know." Mihoshi replied. " maybe we owed them money?"  
  
" get real Mihoshi." Kiyone said getting annoyed.  
  
" well lets head back home and we will see what hq says about it." Kiyone said turning the yagami around.  
  
" course plotted and engines engadged." Mihoshi called out.  
  
The engines fired and the yagami was heading towards earth.  
  
After dinner Z had excused himself and headed towards the shrine that Yosho had left for earlier.  
  
He loved this walk up a long flight of steps, the cherry blossom trees covering them with a light blanket of cherry blossom petals.  
  
The air smelled of the wonderful little red flowers.  
  
Yes the thought to himself he was going to like it here very much.  
  
It took him about 20 minutes to reach the front door of the shrine office.  
  
Z knocked lightly. " come." came Yosho's voice from inside.  
  
Z slid open the door and steped inside Yosho was sitting at his table writing out parchments.  
  
" thank you for seeing me lord Yosho." Z said bowing to him.  
  
"What is it you wish to see me about?" Yosho asked not looking up from his work.  
  
Z stepped closer into the room. " My lord I wish to ask for your permission to put a place for me to stay in down close to the lake."  
  
Yosho stopped what he was doing and turned toward Z  
  
" do you not want to stay in the house with the others?" he asked.  
  
" lady Ryoko request that I stay out of her way so I shall not stay in the house."  
  
" oh I see." Yosho understanding the knights oath knew that it would be no good to sugest anything else.  
  
He turned back to his work. " very well you have my permission."  
  
" thank you my lord." Z bowed to him before leaveing the shrine.  
  
Once Z had shut the door he closed his eyes and phased out.  
  
Moments later phasing back in on the edge of the lake he had found this spot eailer today it sat just up a small hill from the waters edge.  
  
He reached into his shirt and pulled out a small hand held device he clicked one of the small buttons.  
  
In front of him phased in a small two story cabin.  
  
The wood was done in deep cherry.  
  
the front of the cabin had a covered porch that ran the whole length pf the house.  
  
the west end of the porch had steps the went up the the second story balcony .  
  
Z walked up to the porch and opened the door.  
  
Before steping inside he looked around the bottom floor was one room there was a table of to the east side close to the firplace that was in the center of the east wall.  
  
The west wall held a bed and dresser, in the center of the room was a set wooden ladder that lead up to the second floor.  
  
Z climbed up the ladder.  
  
the second floor was more like a loft with the one side having just a rail standing on the edge you could look down into the first floor.  
  
The only thing on this floor was a large bed set in the middel of the floor.  
  
its head board was aginst the dresser's back so you would have to walk around the bed to get anything out of it.  
  
He went over and felt the bed the mattress was made of the down of the softest feathers he could find  
  
it had two pillows on it they also where made of the same down that was in the mattress.  
  
Covering the mattress was a soft cotton sheet.  
  
And and thick cotton quilt.  
  
He smiled to himself this is perfect.  
  
Ryoko appeared in Washu's lab " ok I am here. What do you want now?" she said.  
  
Washu turned around on her floating pillow pulling her red hair up from the floor.  
  
"will you hand me that stuff from that table please." she said pointing to a table next to Ryoko.  
  
She looked down at what Washu was poinintg at.  
  
She recognized the vials and plant she had got for her today.  
  
Ryoko groaned picking up the stuff and taking them to her.  
  
" thank you little Ryoko," Washu smiled to her.  
  
She took the vials and dumped them into what look to Ryoko like a flower pot.  
  
Then when that was in she put the plant in it.  
  
Washu looked at Ryoko she could tell she was wondering what she was doing.  
  
So to answer her "the soil on the bed of the lake has a lot of juri enegery infused in it.  
  
I am going to see how it effects the local plant life here."  
  
"Oh." Ryoko said not really understanding what that had to do with anything.  
  
" Ryoko?" Washu looked at her. " What do you Remember about that cave?"  
  
"What!" Ryoko said stepping back from her.  
  
Images of the cave returning to her mind.  
  
" Why do you want to know about that?" she asked totally off guard.  
  
" I know sweetie that this is hard for you but I want to know." Washu told her calming Ryoko with the careing tone of her voice.  
  
" but... I cant." her voice starting to shake.  
  
" Ryoko........Please."  
  
Ryoko looked at her she couldn't say no.  
  
she got a far away look on her face  
  
" it was dark in there I was totally alone.  
  
I had no power, I was sealed off from all sources.  
  
Then I found one it was very small but I drew from it and saved it a little at a time to make a gem."  
  
tears began running down her cheeks.  
  
" but it was so small and took so long."  
  
the fear of the cave set in Ryoko fell to her knees freely crying now.  
  
" finally I had enough power to leave my body and go outside the cave." she paused wiping the tears away.  
  
" that is when I saw him.... Tenchi and I know he saw me.  
  
I knew it would take me much longer to finish the gem cause I was using some of the power to keep going out of the cave.  
  
But I had to see him it was the only thing keeping me from going crazy in that nothingness of the cave.  
  
Ryoko couldn't go on any more that was all she had the strenght to tell.  
  
A small tear ran down Washu's face. " ok Ryoko." Washu said softly.  
  
"that is enough you don't have to talk about it anymore if you don't want to."  
  
Ryoko regained her composer, she stood up off the floor.  
  
" is that all you wanted?" she asked her sarcastic tone returning.  
  
" yes that was all." Washu answered. She turned herself back around to her holo computer.  
  
Ryoko phased out of the lab Washu waited for a moment then brought up the image of the cave she had taken the other night.  
  
So it was you was it she said to herself.  
  
Then she remembered that Sasami had asked to speak with her.  
  
Ok ill get back to this later. She slid off her pillow and went to get Sasami.  
  
The Yagami broke the clouds over the Maski home gliding down and hovering over the lake.  
  
A beam of yellow light went form the ship extending to the ground.  
  
In the seconds of the beam hitting the ground Kiyone and Mihoshi materialized.  
  
" You go on into the house ill take care of the Yagami." Kiyone said reaching up to her earing.  
  
" Ok Kiyone." Mihoshi replied heading to the house  
  
" I hope we are late for dinner."  
  
Kiyone twisted her earring, in front of the ship opened a sub space portal.  
  
The Yagami moved forward into the portal.  
  
once it was completely inside She turned the earring again and the portal closed in on itself and was gone.  
  
Mihoshi walked up on the porch.  
  
The front door was already open so she went on in.  
  
" hi everybody we are back! Did we miss dinner?" she asked before noticing nobody was here.  
  
" Oh my where is everybody?" she asked looking around.  
  
Sasami stepped out of the kitchen . " Oh hi Mihoshi."  
  
she smiled at her. " You guys missed dinner so I made your plates and put them in the kitchen for you."  
  
" great thank you Sasami!" Mihoshi rpelied happily.  
  
" Sasami." Washu said standing with her lab door open.  
  
" ill see you now."  
  
" Oh ok ill go get Tenchi." Sasami said the smile on her face disappearing.  
  
She walked across the living room and up the stairs to Tecnhi's door.  
  
" Tenchi." Sasami said as she came in.  
  
"Washu is ready now."  
  
Tehcni was sitting at his desk working on his school work.  
  
He put his pencil down. " Ok Sasami let me get this picked up and we will go."  
  
" Ok Tenchi." she replied standing next to the door.  
  
He put his paper in the book, then closed the book over it.  
  
" Ok I am ready." He said getting up from his desk.  
  
She gave him a weak smile before following him out the door.  
  
The little red crab on Washu's door rattled as Tenchi and Sasami came in.  
  
"hello Tenchi." Washu called from the other end of the room " come in and tell me what I can do for you two."  
  
Tenchi and Sasami made there way over to where Washu was sitting.  
  
"Umm... Miss Washu." Tenchi Stuttered out. " Sasami had another one of those bad dreams."  
  
" well she did now." Washu said looking at the little girl.  
  
" uh hu." Sasami answered looking down at the floor.  
  
" well now." Washu rubbed her chin " let me see."  
  
she reached over and tapped on her holo computer a metal chair appeared next to Sasami  
  
" Now sit down please." she said her voice becoming very direct.  
  
Sasami moved over and sat in the chair, in a flash wires came from around the chair and fastened themselves to the little princess.  
  
Then a cap of flashing lights placed itself on her head.  
  
Washu started to push the putton then stopped remembering how Sasami felt about reading ones mind.  
  
" Sasami I am going to scan the dream you had last night. That way I can see what is was you saw." she looked at her.  
  
" It wont hurt and you wont have to see it again."  
  
Sasami shook her head ok.  
  
Washu smiled and pushed the button.  
  
The lights on the head band got brighter and started flashing faster and faster.  
  
Tenchi just stood ther watching, Washu's machines never stopped astounding him.  
  
After a couple of minutes the lights slowed down and dimed untill they where completely out.  
  
Then the chair vanished leaveing Sasami standing back on the floor.  
  
" ok ill have a look at this and get back with you when I have something." she said turning to her holo computer.  
  
" Umm... Ok Washu." Tenchi said leading Sasami out of the room.  
  
" Oh Sasami." Washu said just before they left.  
  
" don't worry ok dreams can always change and what you see in them don't always mean that is what is going to happen."  
  
Sasami stopped and looked at her.  
  
Washu never turned around she just kept typing on her panel.  
  
Sasami smiled " thank you Washu." the sparkel coming back to her ruby colored eyes.  
  
Once she was alone she brought up the images of Sasami's dream she sat quietly as it played out  
  
" This just keeps getting better don't it?" she asked out loud.  
  
So Tsunami what are you trying to tell me she thought to herself.  
  
" Miss Washu?" Kiyone asked stepping if from the lab door.  
  
Washu Turned around.  
  
" OH good just person I wanted to see." she said motioning for her to come over.  
  
" so Who was that you got into a shoot out with?" Washu asked  
  
Kiyone stopped her face held a look of surprise.  
  
" YOU know about that already?" she asked.  
  
` " Of course I do after all I am the greatest scientific genius in the universe." she laughed.  
  
" I have this whole solar system monitored it helps to know what is going on out there."  
  
Kiyone walked the rest of the way to her and handed Washu a disc  
  
" it was a saloran cargo ship. This is the information that we where able to get from the ships computer we salaved from the wreckage." Kiyone said refering to the disc.  
  
" The Yagami's computers couldn't make anything out it is coded."  
  
Washu taped her panel and a slot opened up.  
  
She put the disc in " ill give my computers a try at this thing.  
  
It might take a while so ill let you know when it is done."  
  
" alright." Kiyone replied.she turned and left the lab.  
  
Z was sitting on the front porch of his cabin watching the sun slowly move behind the mountains.  
  
"wow Z did you make this?" Tenchi asked walking up to the porch.  
  
" Good evening lord Tenchi." Z greeted him standing and bowing.  
  
" no I did not make this." he said turning to the house " I won this in a game of chance."  
  
" wow really." Tenchi said with surprise.  
  
Z turned back to Tenchi  
  
" yes even as a kinght we are aloud to have a little fun from time to time." he smiled. " would you like to see inside?"  
  
" sure I would like to see it." Tenchi said walking up on the porch.  
  
Z opened the front door so the Tenchi could go in.  
  
"ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tenchi whispered stepping into the main room. " this is great, so calm, so peaceful."  
  
" would you care for some tea lord Tenchi?" Z asked going to the cabinet  
  
" yes thank you ." Tenchi answered noticing there where two beds.  
  
" how come you have two beds Z." he asked.  
  
" well I think when this place was built it was for a family.  
  
The mother and father slept up there." he pointed to the loft  
  
"and the child there." he pointed to the other bed next to the wall.  
  
" I just left it like it was. Makes it more of a home to me." he finished making the tea and poured Tenchi and himself a cup.  
  
" Yes you are right it does." Tenchi agreed takeing the cup from Z.  
  
they both set in silance for a while Tenchi finished his tea.  
  
" I guess ill be going now. I have to get up early for school tomorrow." he said getting up from the table. " thank you for the tea."  
  
" it was my pleasure my lord." Z stood and bowed to him.  
  
" you are welcome to come by anytime you like." Z offord.  
  
" oh ok thanks." Tenchi replied. As he left the cabin.  
  
Z picked up the cups and placed them in the small sink that was next to the fire place.  
  
He washed and dried both cups placing them back on the self.  
  
Outside the cabin sitting alone on the roof of the Maski home sat Ryoko  
  
she was laying on her back and looking at the stars.  
  
How she loved the look of the stars they always had a way of making her feel better.  
  
It wasn't long before the stars had pushed back the awful memories of the cave.  
  
Her eyes caught the glow of a light.  
  
She sat up looking the way she had saw it coming from.  
  
She saw a small house next to the lake then the light was gone.  
  
She could still she the outline agisnt the smoothness of the lake.  
  
Z was just taking off his coat and cape.  
  
When the door to his bathroom begain to glow in a bright pink light.  
  
He heard a knock behind the door.  
  
He walked over and slid the door open but all he saw was his bathroom.  
  
He looked in to make sure and then shut it again the bright pink glow was back.  
  
He heard the knock again he looked over the door then he noticed that it had another handle at the opposite end.  
  
He slid the door open the other way the bright light poured into the room.  
  
" hi Z I hope you don't mind but I set up a dimensional door to the main house it is just much faster this way."  
  
Washu stepped out of the light into Z's room  
  
" wow this is nice and cozy." she said looking around the room  
  
" thank you lady Washu." Z said shutting the door.  
  
"and this door will be of good use. I will let Ryoko know of it so if she has need of me she can use it."  
  
Washu looked back at him for a moment then laughed "Yes I am sure she would."  
  
Z offered her a place to sit down " no that's ok I am not going to stay. I have come to take you to the lab I want to gather that data now." she said going back to the bathroom door.  
  
"as you wish." he replied following her into the portal.  
  
Ryoko was standing outside the porch of the cabin the bright pink light appeared again and then just as fast it was gone.  
  
she teleported to the porch then phased thru the door.  
  
She found herself standing in one large room she quickly scanned the whole place.  
  
She phased over to the eating table the fire crackled in the fire place.  
  
seeing nothing there she phased over to the small bed next to the wall.  
  
She saw laying on the bed was Z's coat and cape.  
  
So this is his place she thought to herself.  
  
She looked up and saw the loft she lifted off the ground and slowly flew up.  
  
She hoverd in the air looking down at the bigger bed and dresser.  
  
the beds bedding was all white the quilt, pillows, and sheet.  
  
She landed at the top of the ladder and walked to the bed.  
  
It looked so wonderful.  
  
She reached down and ran her hand over the quilt, she loved the feel of it she pressed her hand down into the bed the quilt forming over her hand as it sunk deep down.  
  
She closed her eyes and just let the warmth and softness of the bed flow thru her.  
  
After a few minutes she opened her eyes again taking her hand off the bed.  
  
She looked around the rest of the room excpet for the dresser the only other thing was a handle next to the bed.  
  
Ryoko was curious about what the handle did so without a second thought she layed across the bed reaching out she turned the handle.  
  
She heard a sliding noise above her.  
  
She rolled over on the bed.  
  
A section of the roof just above the bed opened up revealing a star filled night sky.  
  
Her eyes went wide this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  
  
She felt her body completely relax, she snuggled herself into the quilt and lay there just watching the stars.  
  
Z had just gotten into Washu's lab when before he knew it.  
  
He was in his underwear with wires and hands holding him completely still a band of flashing lights around his head.  
  
" lady Washu what is this." he said suddenly very nervous.  
  
" oh don't worry. It helps gather the samples that I need." she replied suddenly smiling very segestively at him.  
  
" there is only one that I like to get mayself." Z looked at her in a blink of an eye she was standing before him.  
  
She was wearing a white dress that came to just above her knees.  
  
Oh her head was a small white nurses hat.  
  
She snapped on some rubber gloves smiling at him.  
  
" What kind of sample are you talking about my lady?" he asked trying to get loose of the machine.  
  
But he was held tight. " why a sperm sample of course."  
  
she put her hands on his stomach . " oh my so strong." she ran her fingers over the muscles in his stomach.  
  
"lady Washu!" his eyes doubling in size " I must insist that you do not do this."  
  
" strickly medical.............right." she said sliding her hands down and opening his underwear.  
  
She laughed inside remembering how much Tenchi had squirmed when she had said that to him.  
  
" lady Washu I beg you ." he pleaded trying to move away from her reach.  
  
" oh my Z please you don't have to beg I will be happy to do this for you." she laughed reaching in.  
  
Ryoko wasn't sure how long she had laid there, every second she was there she was becoming more and more at ease.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to Tenchi, his smile, his soft brown eyes.  
  
She felt a strong erge to see him.  
  
As much as she didn't want to leave she teleported out of the bed and reappeared on the chair in his room.  
  
He was laying in his bed sleeping on his side.  
  
She just looked at him a warm smile on her face.  
  
She thought about all the time they have had together.  
  
It was going to be four years soon.  
  
Her mind lingerd on the times when Tenchi had been so nice to her.  
  
The times when he showed he had really cared for her.  
  
Then came the age old question, when is he gonna chose between Ayeka and her.  
  
She didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
Sometimes she thought he was never gonna choose, she layed her head on her knees well at least she thought if he don't choose that is that much longer I get to be with him.  
  
Z was sitting again in a chair the had him held down but at least he was dressed.  
  
He was scolding himself for thinking Washu was going to take advantage of him.  
  
Oh she got her sample but not in the way she had suggested.  
  
" this is going to give me a complete record of your memories." Washu told him after the sample gathering was over.  
  
"is this something that must be done?" he asked her.  
  
" yes it is." she lied to him.  
  
He thought about it for a minute.  
  
"very well Lady Washu. But I must ask something of you."  
  
She turned and looked closely at him.  
  
" I must have your word that you will not tell Ryoko of anything you may find." he looked back at her.  
  
" I beg of you."  
  
" ok I wont say anything to her." she turned and typed on her holo computer soon it began to record Z's memories.  
  
Unknown to him she also sent a copy to a disc as well.  
  
" ok that will do it." she pushed a button and the chair holding Z released him and disappeared.  
  
" I have everything I need now." she opened a portal next to him  
  
" this will take you back to your house."  
  
he bowed to her and stepped into the light the door to his bathroom slid open and he was back in his room.  
  
He went over to the smaller bed and started getting it ready to get into it.  
  
A slight breeze moved around the room he looked up from what he was doing.  
  
He soon found the sorce of the breeze, the roof had been opened.  
  
He teleported to the loft, he noticed that the bed had been laid in.  
  
he ran his hand along the place where the person had been.  
  
He caught the smell of cherry blossoms.  
  
He smiled to himself, she was here he thought to himself.  
  
His hand began to glow with a soft blue light.  
  
He removed his hand from the form left on the bed.  
  
He reached over and truned the handle, the roof started to close.  
  
He held it there for a minute then thought better of it turning the handle again he reopened it.  
  
He phased thru the floor down to the first level he lowered the lights and crawled into his bed.  
  
Ryoko sat there looking at Tenchi sleep her mind just wondering over thoughts she was having. Suddenly a warm feeling came over her whole body.  
  
She wasn't sure what it was but it was very calming to her.  
  
All the thoughts she was having left her mind leaving her feeling sleepy.  
  
She stayed with Tenchi for a few more hours, but the sleep would not leave her.  
  
She thought about the wonderfully comfortable bed.  
  
giving Tenchi one last look she teleported to the loft of the cabin.  
  
At first she didn't move just letting her eyes adjust to the dark and looking around making sure Z wasn't in that bed.  
  
She found the bed just as she left it she looked over the rail and saw Z sleeping on the bed next to the wall.  
  
She smiled to herself "Well if you are not going to use this wonderful bed I might as well." she whispered.  
  
She phased into some sleeping clothes.  
  
It was a long white silk nightgown it glung to her body showing off every curve.  
  
Two thin straps held it over her shoulders it was low cut in the front and even lower cut in the back open all the way down to the small of her back.  
  
It was open on the left side, stopping at her hip.  
  
She pulled the quilt back and sliped into the bed.  
  
She sighed as the comfort slowly relaxed her.  
  
It wasn't long before she was completely asleep.  
  
Tenchi opened his eyes early the next morning.  
  
He yawned once before getting up out of bed.  
  
" good morning Ryoko." He said.  
  
He looked over at the chair.  
  
" huh." he said.  
  
The chair was empty, for the first time that he could remember since putting it in that she had not been in it when he woke.  
  
I wonder what could have gotten her up so early he thought.  
  
He quickly got dressed and shuffled down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Takng some time to freshen up before breakfast he wasn't sure how to take her not being there.  
  
He had come to get use to her remarks and advances in the morning.  
  
It felt very strange to him after all this time wishing it would stop and the one time it does he is bothered by it.  
  
He laughed to himself Aww Tenchi you don't know what you want. He thought.  
  
He finished washing up and steped out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning lord Tenchi." Ayeka greeted him.  
  
He looked over at her and smiled. Well at least not everything changed. " good morning Ayeka." he replied.  
  
" Have you seen Ryoko this morning?" he asked.  
  
" no I havent lord Tenchi ." she paused " wasn't she in your room this morning?"  
  
"No she wasn't gee I hoped nothing has happened to her." he said scratching the back of his head.  
  
" oh i am sure she is alright. Probably got up to be the first to get fathers new stash of sake." she replied steping closer to him.  
  
Tenchi laughed. " Yeah you are probably right. Lets go to breakfast shall we." he held out his arm.  
  
She gasped lightly her face begainng to blush  
  
. She slowly reached out and slipped her hand around his arm.  
  
He smiled at her and lead her down the hall. 


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ryoko slowly opened her eyes she hadn't slept like that in a very long time.  
She stretched the last of the sleep from her body.  
She caught the smell of something cooking.  
Oh that smells really good she thought to herself.  
She looked up noticing that the roof had been closed.  
She phased out of the bed only to reappear downstairs.  
She saw Z standing over by the fireplace, he was holding a pan in one  
  
hand, using a large spatula he placed a small amount of fried noodles  
  
on a plate.  
She noticed the table was set up for two  
Z turned around and started to set the plate down when he saw  
  
Ryoko standing there still in her night gown.  
His eyes poured in her beauty, she was absolutely stunning.  
She watched his eyes as they moved over her.  
She smiled liking the effect she had on him.  
She could tell by the expression on his face that he really liked what he saw.  
She felt herself warming to that look.  
Z finally managed to bow to her. " Good morning lady Ryoko."  
He paused putting the plate on the table.  
"I hope I didn't wake you,"  
"No I was getting up anyway. She replied.  
" Oh that is good than. I thought that when you awoke you might  
  
Be hungry so I made breakfast for you."  
"Really!" she replied surprised.  
" yes I am hungry."  
he motioned for her to sit down at one of the places.  
She sat down looking at what he had made.  
There were fried noodles with steamed rice and deep baked fish.  
But what caught her attention the most was a roll.  
It was covered in some type of brown stuff with what looked like icing poured over it.  
" Allow me." he said taking a small pot and pouring her some tea.  
She smiled at him " I hope you didn't mind that I used that bed  
  
upstairs." she said taking the tea from him.  
" No not at all my lady. If you like it there then consider it  
  
Yours to do with as you will." he replied  
taking his place at the other end of the table.  
She blushed, is he for real she thought giving me that wonderful bed and view.  
Thinking of the view " did you close the roof this morning?"  
  
she asked.  
" yes I did. You where sleeping so peaceful.  
I didn't want the light of the morning sun to disturb you." he  
  
replied.  
Her eyes widened, every time he spoke to her he would surprise her.  
She laughed just a little  
  
  
  
" thank you." was all she could think of.  
He looked over at her " it was my pleasure." he smiled.  
She started to dig into her breakfast.  
It was very good thought not as good as Sasami's.  
She picked up the roll.  
It was hot to the touch and the icing ran warm over her fingers.  
She took a bite; the taste was exquisite as it practically melted in  
  
her mouth.  
" mmmmmmmmm." she said closing her eyes to savor its flavor.  
" this is delicious."  
" thank you lady Ryoko you honor me with your words." he replied.  
" What is this thing called?" she asked about the roll.  
" it is a cinnamon roll." He answered smiling at her.  
" They are a common breakfast food where I came from."  
"Oh and where did you come from?" she asked finishing off the roll.  
" The planet I came from had no name." he told her  
" the people that lived there were still just learning how to  
  
Build good housing and had no idea about space and planets."  
He paused taking a drink of his tea.  
She watched him noticing how very carefully and mannerly he ate.  
She glanced down at her plate, it was a shambles.  
She had dropped some of the food on the table in her haste.  
She felt embarrassed at how she had been eating.  
" How long did you live on that planet?" she asked.  
Starting to eat slower and clean up a little around herself.  
Z picked up on the sudden change in how she was eating.  
" lady Ryoko." he smiled gently.  
She looked over at him.  
" It is ok. It is just you and myself here. Please eat  
  
In any manner that you wish." He picked up his roll.  
" it does not bother me in the least."  
He took a big bite of the roll, its icing sticking to both sides  
  
of his mouth.  
She laughed seeing him grin at her with the sticky icing on him.  
" Would you care for another roll my lady?" he asked.  
" yes thank you." she replied.  
He got up from the table and went to the fireplace.  
He took a tray of rolls and placed them on the table next to her.  
" the fireplace helps to keep them warm. I think they are best  
  
that way." he said sitting back down to his food.  
" I do not know how long I was on that planet." he replied  
  
answering her earlier question.  
" I stayed away from the people that lived there so I would not  
  
Interfere with how they lived."  
Her curiosity was aroused.  
" then why all the sudden have you came here." She asked  
  
watching him closely.  
" To serve you my lady.," he answered.  
Again he surprised her.  
But she had to know why. " How did you know where to find me and  
  
How do you know me anyway cause I sure don't remember you."  
"of course you do not know me." he smiled. " But I know you."  
he slid his plate away " I am sure you are very curious about me  
  
being here. So I will explain as best I can."  
He settled himself a little.  
" I was on Jurai the day you attacked it.  
I was one of the palace guards."  
She wasn't sure how to take what he had just said but kept quiet  
  
anyway as he continued.  
"There where several of us there it was our job to not let anything  
  
happen to the king.  
You came in and when I saw you." he looked away from her.  
" I knew I could not bring myself to harm you."  
She was completely shocked.  
"why?" she whispered out Suddenly afraid of his answer.  
"Everyone was running around telling of a deamon attacking.  
So I was expecting this terrible monster.  
But when you came in and I saw you.  
I did not see a deamon." he took another drink of his tea.  
" I saw a woman, I looked into your eyes and did not see evil."  
" all I could do was watch as you easily defeated the other  
  
knights, they didn't even come close to your battle prowess.  
Your skill with your sword was unmatched by the best of them.  
Until Lord Yosho appeared.  
I watched as you and him fought I saw his skill and power was equal to  
  
your own." his voice became softer.  
" I was afraid for you."  
Ryoko could not believe what she was hearing.  
She had always had nightmares about that attack and the things she had  
  
done that day, but this was almost unreal.  
"When you ran I was relived, than Lord Yosho went after you."  
he reached over the table and picked up the pot of tea.  
She watched in silence as he refilled her cup and then his.  
" I couldn't bare the thought that he was going to track you down  
  
and kill you, so I followed him here.  
I could do nothing but stand by and watch what he had done to you.  
I was very grateful in the fact that he chose to just imprison you  
  
instead of destroying you."  
he looked over at her his gaze was one of hurt and sorrow.  
" lady Ryoko I am so sorry that I didn't save you from that cave. But   
  
I could not go against Lord Yosho.  
So I did the only thing I could for you.  
I finished my term as a knight and waited for the day that you would  
  
be again free."  
Her heart was pounding in her chest and her golden eyes where  
  
about to release a flood of tears, But she fought them back.  
" as soon as I heard that you where free, I came. It took me three and  
  
a half years to get here."  
He could tell what he had just told her had a profound effect on her.  
" lady Ryoko please understand I am here as your guardian, I expect  
  
nothing from you in return.  
I am to serve and be here for anything you might need or even want."  
He waited a moment letting what he had said work over in her mind.  
" I will always be honest and truthful with you.  
You have my word on my honor."  
He stood up from the table and quietly removed the plates and  
  
dishes.  
Ryoko just sat there her mind was numb from going over and over what he  
  
had just told her.  
"Lady Ryoko?" he asked snapping her out of her thoughts.  
" do you think the others might be worried about you?"  
Z finished putting the rest of the dishes in the sink.  
" you are not there for breakfast this morning wont they think that a  
  
bit odd."  
"Oh no." she said trying to push everything that just happened  
  
to the back of her mind.  
" they will most likely think I am looking for Nobiyuki's hidden sake."  
"Very well." he replied.  
" with your permission, there are some things I must attend to this  
  
morning."  
" oh ya like what kind of things." she said looking at him with a newfound playfulness.  
"In the mornings I run, so I figured the I would take a  
  
morning run thru the woods followed by a swim in the lake."  
He walked back over to the table carrying a towel.  
She watched as he wiped off his end and then came over to her end.  
She didn't move as he wiped up the place in front of her.  
Z was very aware of her closeness to him he could almost feel the  
  
warmth from her and he was sure he smelled cherry blossoms.  
To his surprise she placed her hand on his arm, he looked over  
  
at her.  
She was staring back up at him, her eyes sparkled.  
" thank you for breakfast." she said getting up.  
Z stood facing her " I was happy to do It." he said.  
She reached up and touched his nose with her finger.  
"I'll see you later." she giggled and vanished.  
Z stood there for a moment before smiling to himself.  
He turned putting the towel back in its place.  
After he finished cleaning up he changed into something more suited  
  
for his run and stepped out into the morning sun.  
This is going to be a wonderful day he thought to himself as he started  
  
to jog along the lake edge.  
" You wanted to see me Washu." Kiyone asked stepping into the  
  
lab.  
" Ah yes." Washu replied looking up from her work.  
" I was able to decode the data from that ship you destroyed."  
She brought up the data on the screen of her holo computer.  
" It was saloran alright. But it was also carrying a lot to technology  
  
that the saloran's don't have."  
" what kinda technology Washu?" Kiyone asked stepping over to  
  
look at the screen.  
" Well for one it had a cloaking device." Washu pointed to the device  
  
she was talking about.  
" the only reason that you even saw it was cause it malfunctioned  
  
when you where close to it.  
It also had a lot of surveillance equipment, it must have been watching  
  
something on the earth and didn't want anyone to know."  
" I wonder why someone from across the galaxy wanted to come this far  
  
just to spy on the earth?" Kiyone asked.  
" Well the answer is simple really." Washu replied bringing up  
  
another image of the screen.  
Kiyone's eyes widen recognizing the next picture.  
" the lasers where powered by a Jurai power source." Washu answered her  
  
look.  
" someone from Jurai is watching us and they didn't want us to find out.  
It was luck you and Mihoshi where out on patrol when the cloaking  
  
device went out.  
It carried the lasers to take out anyone who found it to keep  
  
its existence a secret."  
" Do you think who ever this is wanting to hurt us?" Kiyone asked  
  
still looking at the screen.  
" I don't know that yet." Washu answered her voice becoming more  
  
serious.  
" all we can do is wait to see who shows up to find out about their  
  
missing ship."  
Ayeka was sweeping the steps of the shrine when she saw Z lightly  
  
running up the long line of steps  
" good morning Z." she said when he was close enough to hear her.  
" good morning princess Ayeka." he said slightly out of breath.  
"What is it you are doing?" she asked.  
" I am jogging." he answered stopping in front of her.  
" It is part of what I do to stay in shape." The fact that  
  
he was very much in shape had not escaped Ayeka's attention yesterday.  
And very much better to look at then her two guardians.  
She blushed slightly. " Oh I see."  
She moved to one side of him. " Well do not let me keep you from your  
  
duty."  
" Thank you princess Ayeka." he bowed to her then continued on his  
  
way.  
As Z got closer to the top he started hearing the sounds of  
  
fighting.  
Not sure what was going on he hurried up his pace.  
Finally reaching the top he saw where the sounds where coming from  
  
Lord Yosho and Lord Tenchi where in the middle of practice.  
Suddenly Yosho stopped.  
Tenchi saw his chance and charged the old man.  
At the last second Yosho side stepped.  
Tenchi already in a charge couldn't stop; he flew past Yosho and  
  
fell flat on his chest.  
" Try harder Tenchi." he said looking down at the boy.  
"So Z what brings you to the shrine so early in the morning?" Yosho  
  
asked facing him.  
" I was jogging and it seems my path led here." Z replied.  
" I see." Yosho said.  
" What about you coming up here from now on and train with  
  
Tenchi.  
I am sure it will help both you and him out."  
Z looked down at Tenchi who was just getting up.  
He bowed "Lord Yosho I, it would be a honor."  
" very good I will see both of you here tomorrow, ill be in my  
  
office." Yosho said turning and walking away.  
"Ok grandpa." Tenchi said.  
" As you wish my lord." replied Z.   
  
  
Ayeka was sitting on the couch watching her favorite soap when  
  
Tenchi came in the front door.  
" Oh hello Lord Tenchi." she said getting up and going to him.  
" how was practice today?"  
"Oh hello Miss Ayeka." he replied.  
He stepped inside the door and removed his sandals  
" it was very tiring and somewhat painful."  
" oh well that is to bad." she said taking his arm.  
"Lets get you inside." she led him into the living room.  
" here you sit down and I will get you some tea." Ayeka said making  
  
her way into the kitchen.  
Tenchi's eyes where wide as he sat on the couch what is going on he  
  
thought.  
Shortly after she left Ayeka was back carrying a tray of tea.  
She set the tray down on the table in front of Tenchi and began  
  
to pour some into two cups.  
"This will make you feel better Lord Tenchi." she said handing him one  
  
of the cups.  
" Oh thank you Ayeka." he said taking the cup from her.  
He found himself just looking at her.  
It is true she is very beautiful and she can be really nice when she  
  
wants to be.  
He thought to himself, he took a drink of his tea  
" ummmm this is very good." he said.  
"You where right Ayeka this is just what I needed."  
Ayeka blushed deeply looking into her tea.  
" You are welcome Lord Tenchi." she said her voice as soft as the  
  
evening breeze.  
"Ryoko." she heard Washu over the link they shared.  
"What is it Washu? I am very busy here." she answered back over the  
  
link.  
" You are not you are laying on the roof doing nothing." Washu told  
  
her.  
"Huh?" Ryoko set up and looked around  
"Yes my dear I can see you." Ryoko could feel Washu's smirkiness with  
  
her words.  
Ryoko's sharp eyes caught the little blink of a light just off  
  
in a tree and the edge of the forest.  
Her eyes narrowed and she focused in.  
Just as she thought in the tree was what looked like a very small  
  
Washu doll.  
A mischievous grin formed on her lips, she pulled back her arm.  
A small charge of orange energy began to form.  
"Ryoko?.... what are you doing?" Washu asked.  
Ryoko laughed a little " what's the matter mom not so cocky now are  
  
you."  
She leaped high into the air and hovered over the house.  
" Take this!!." she shouted and fired the ball at the tree  
" Ryoko WAIT!!!!!!." Washu screamed over the link.  
Washu saw the blast getting bigger on the screen, she franticly  
  
typed on her panel.  
A small black hole opened up next to her.  
She jumped off her floating pillow and plunged her arm into the  
  
hole.  
Just behind the little doll opened another small black hole Washu's  
  
hand reached out and jerked the doll in the hole just as the blast hit  
  
the tree.  
There was a large explosion as the trunk of the tree was  
  
shattered by the power.  
The top half of the tree shuddered and started to fall.  
Ryoko smiled pleased with her work.  
" Do you know how much it cost to repair those things." Washu said  
  
angrily to her. " Now if you don't mind I need to see you ."  
Ryoko grumbled to herself.  
"Now please." Washu persisted.  
" OK!! Fine!!." Ryoko said angrily.  
She disappeared and shortly reappeared next to Washu.  
" Ok I am here what do you want?" she asked Washu still somewhat  
  
annoyed.  
She took a second to get herself under control.  
" what happened today Ryoko?"  
Ryoko looked at her puzzled. " What do you mean what happened to me  
  
today?"  
Washu sat back down on her pillow.  
" you know what I mean. Normally you keep your end of the link shut  
  
off. But this morning I was working on one of my experiments when your  
  
end suddenly opened up."  
Washu looked at Ryoko for a moment.  
She could see that she was remembering that event.  
" So something must have happened if you did not do it on  
  
purpose.  
And since you didn't say anything I am assuming you didn't know or that  
  
something happened to cause you to loose it." Washu finished.  
Ryoko looked away from her mother. " Oh so you caught that huh?"  
Washu nodded her head " yes I did. You know you can't hide anything  
  
from your mother. Now what was it?"  
Ryoko's anger flared " it is none of your business!!!!" she shot  
  
back.  
But Washu wasn't taken back by the sudden out burst.  
" it had something to do with Z didn't it?"  
" how did you know that?" Ryoko replied still with a fare amount of  
  
anger in her voice.  
Washu gave her a knowing look " well I did say that your link was  
  
open didn't I?  
Even if it was for a very short time it was enough for me to see just a  
  
piece of it."  
at first Ryoko was ready to let her have it but she stopped  
  
herself.  
Maybe it would be better to tell her she might be able to help me make  
  
some sense out of some of this she thought.  
She started to float off the floor crossing her legs under her.  
Washu smiled at her " who knows I might even be able to help you  
  
figure it out."  
Then her smile turned more mischievous " after all I am the greatest  
  
scientific genius in the world."  
Ryoko grimaced at her mothers words the anger coming back quickly.  
" MOM!!! Do you want to hear this or not!" she growled clinching her  
  
hands into fist.  
" Ok Ryoko I am sorry." Washu said..  
They sat there for several minutes as Ryoko Told Washu about the  
  
little place Z had by the lake.  
How she had slept in the wonderful bed under the stars.  
Washu sat patiently listening, her computer screen had sat unused for  
  
so long that little red crabs across its screen.  
Ryoko paused when she got to the part about breakfast; she took in a  
  
deep breath before she continued.  
Washu watched her very closely she could tell Ryoko was struggling  
  
with the rest of what she was telling.  
" So what do you think it means?" Ryoko asked once she had finished  
  
recounting what had happened.  
Washu reached up and placed her index finger on her chin.  
" hummmmm well I can see why that your link slipped that must have  
  
come as quite a shock to you."  
Washu jumped up off her pillow " did you just feel that?"  
She said putting her hand on her fore head.  
There was that feeling again, her mind shot to the source.  
But before she could get to it, it was gone again.  
Damn! She thought lost it again.  
Ryoko just stared wide eyed at Washu  
" What are you talking about?" she asked not sure what to make of  
  
Washu's sudden actions  
" didn't you feel anything just now.  
Like something trying to reach into your brain?" Washu asked.  
" No I didn't feel anything." Ryoko floated back down to stand  
  
on the floor.  
" Washu you feeling ok?" she asked looking a little worried.  
Washu tossed her hands in the air  
" oh well I must just be hungry or something." she said returning to  
  
her usual self.  
" You know Ryoko." she said looking back at her.  
" the answer is simple really, I am surprised that you haven't thought  
  
of it yourself."  
Ryoko just stood looking at her a complete blank.  
Washu could tell that Ryoko still had no clue to what she was  
  
thinking.  
" My dear Ryoko they're is only one reason why a man does those kinds of  
  
things."  
She stopped to smile at her for a little suspense  
" he loves you ." she said.  
Ryoko jumped straight back "WHAT!!! He cant love me." she said.  
" he doesn't even know me." Ryoko teleported the short distance  
  
between her and Washu  
" and besides I love Tenchi." she said "he is just going to have to  
  
get that thought right out of his head."  
" Ryoko you must do what your heart tells you is right.  
You must be open to all the possibilities that are out there." she  
  
said pausing to give Ryoko time to think about that.  
" Have you ever even thought about the fact that maybe Tenchi  
  
is not the one for you?" Ryoko glared down at her  
" you are just trying to trick me so you can take Tenchi for  
  
yourself."  
" well true I wouldn't mind having Tenchi." Washu said.  
Ryoko glared even harder at her.  
"But not at the cost of loosing my daughter."  
those words pierced deep into Ryoko's soul.  
She stepped back for Washu  
Quickly Ryoko regained herself, she was not about to let Washu  
  
see how that had effected her.  
"Now you know how Tenchi must feel. Always being asked to choose."  
  
Washu said.  
" It is not the same thing." Ryoko Replied.  
" Tenchi doesn't know what he wants and I do. I Know who I would  
  
choose."  
Washu reached over and adjust the flower on her desk.  
" actually you have it much better then Tenchi does." she said.  
" What are you talking about?" Ryoko asked.  
"Oh my Ryoko you think way to narrow my dear." Washu said  
  
pointing her finger at Ryoko.  
Washu was again looking at a blank Ryoko.  
She rolled her eyes putting one hand on her hip.  
" I can't believe I have to spell this out for you."  
Ryoko shot a daring stare at her.  
"Ok listen up. Z is a knight of Jurai and as a knight he will never  
  
break his word or his pledge to you." Washu paused.  
She could see that Ryoko's mind was starting to turn.  
" and as I recall he pledged he would never leave you unless you  
  
ordered him to." Washu said.  
Ryoko recalled in her mind when Z was at the table in front of  
  
everyone.  
She remembered his words to her about his pledge.  
" Yes he did say that didn't he." Ryoko said lowering her voice  
  
a little.  
Washu gave her a knowing grin.  
Ryoko thought for a minute, then an idea began to take shape.  
" well lets just see how much this Z loves me shall we." Ryoko said her  
  
eyes getting that wild look in them.  
Now it was Washu that was looking blank  
"What are you going to do?" she asked wondering what Ryoko was up to.  
" I am going to see for myself and to you that he doesn't love me."  
  
Ryoko laughed as she phased out of the lab.  
" RYOKO!!! WAIT!!" Washu shouted trying to get her to stop.  
But she knew it was to late she flopped down on her pillow "Ohhh that  
  
girl is impossible."  
Tenchi had left Ayeka to go and soak in the onsen.  
Ahhhhhhhhhhh He thought as he lowered himself into its warm soothing  
  
waters.  
" Oh what a day." he said to himself, the waters beginning to relax  
  
him.  
It sure was nice of Ayeka to have tea for me.  
He thought in fact it was really nice.  
Tenchi started to really think.  
Maybe it is time to decide and once and for all put this behind me.  
After a moment. How should I do this?  
He couldn't think of any easy way to try to figure this out.  
In what seemed like hours to him he finally came up with  
  
something to try.  
He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the onsen door  
  
sliding open.  
"Tenchi? Are you in here?" it was Sasami's voice.  
Tenchi sat up " what is it Sasami?" he asked.  
" oh good you are in here." she said turning around to face the door "  
  
lunch will be ready soon."  
" Ok Sasami I will be there." Tenchi replied.  
He heard the door slide open and then slowly slide shut.  
Tenchi began to hurry up so he wouldn't be late to eat.  
Ryoko found Z drying himself off from his swim in the lake.  
She stopped in mid flight her eyes going wide.  
Z was standing on the shore he was completely naked except for a towel  
  
around his waist.  
Wow Ryoko thought his skin was a deep tan and his hair was completely  
  
down falling over his shoulders and down his back.  
She could see the power in his frame, his muscles where hardened just  
  
like that of a warrior she thought.  
She watched as he picked up his things and went inside his cabin.  
She gave him a few minutes to get dressed before she teleported  
  
to his front door.  
She thought about knocking. Ah what the hell she thought and phased  
  
into the room.  
Z was just hanging up the towel he had been wearing by the lakeshore.  
She was just a tiny bit disappointed to see she had given him enough  
  
time to dress.  
Next time I wont wait as long she thought smiling.  
" Lady Ryoko." he said turning a to face her, bowing " good  
  
afternoon."  
" Hey Z did you say that you would do anything for me?" she asked  
  
settling her feet to the floor.  
" yes I did." he replied raising up from his bow.  
" Good then I want you to do my chores for me around the house.  
They are so boring to me  
. I would much rather spend my time with Tenchi."  
Her eyes where sharp on his.  
He looked down from her " as you wish my lady."  
he turned from her and started finishing up from his swim.  
" if you would be so kind as to let me know what they are, then I will  
  
do them for you."  
She tossed a list on his table " here it is."  
" I shall start them tomorrow right after pratice with lord Tenchi." Z  
  
said.  
" Ok that will be fine." she replied.  
She turned and phased out of the room.  
On her way back to the house she couldn't help but laugh,  
" I'll show Washu, she thinks she knows everything.  
Sasami was finishing up lunch and placing it on the table.  
She suddenly froze dropping a full plate of fried noodles on the  
  
floor.  
She felt a fear coming over her " some one is coming." she said.  
  
  
Washu was looking into one of her many tanks  
"huh." she said as that same feeling crept into her mind.  
She turned and started running for the door of the lab.  
Yosho was sitting quietly drinking his tea in his office.  
He looked up his glasses shining over.  
He to felt the same thing that Sasami and Washu had felt.  
He put his tea down on the table, slowly getting up and going to the  
  
door.  
He slid the door open and looked to the sky.  
As he suspected a small ball of light was coming closer, there is going  
  
to be trouble He thought.  
Quickly he made his way to the house.  
Z had just came out on his porch when he to saw the ball of  
  
light coming closer to the Masaki household.  
He ran inside and quickly got his gear on and headed towards the  
  
house.  
Ryoko to had seen the light.  
Her eyes narrowed, as she looked closer trying to get a better look.  
She couldn't see anything but still quickened her pace to the house.  
Washu burst from her lab just as Tenchi was coming from his bath  
"Wow! What is going on Washu?" he shouted jumping back from the lab  
  
door.  
" oh good Tenchi you are here." she said out of breath.  
" someone or something is coming and I don't think it is friendly."  
" what do you mean Washu? And how do you know they are not friendly?"  
  
Tenchi asked completely taken back.  
" She is right Tenchi I can feel it too." Sasami said looking  
  
worried at him.  
" Tenchi you better get ready there isn't much time." Washu told him.  
Tenchi looked down at the seriousness in her face suddenly he was all  
  
business "right." he ran upstairs.  
Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone where coming in from around back  
" what is going on?" Kiyone asked. "Mihoshi says someone is coming. Is  
  
that true."  
" yes she is right Kiyone. Someone is coming you better get ready I  
  
don't think they want to have tea." Washu answered heading to the front  
  
door.  
Kiyone looked over at Mihoshi with a surprised look on her face.  
Mihoshi giggled "see I told you Kiyone." she reached into her hair  
  
and pulled out her G.P. cube.  
"Where is lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked.  
" he will be along shortly Ayeka. Now let's go meet our guest shall  
  
we." Washu said smiling and sliding the front door open.  
" yes that would be the polite thing to do. Even if they are ruffians  
  
." Ayeka said following Washu out the door  
Kiyone reached behind her and pulled out her blaster and followed  
  
Ayeka out.  
Mihoshi was still turning her cube trying to get it to work.  
Several useless things appeared and fell to the floor  
" oh my why wont this thing work." she said beginning to get upset.  
Suddenly a very large shoulder mounted cannon appeared.  
"ummmm ok this will work." she said picking up the gun.  
"Mihoshi!!!! Hurry up will you!" Kiyone shouted from out side.  
"I am coming Kiyone wait for me please." Mihoshi replied running out  
  
the door followed by Sasami.  
Yosho, Ryoko and Z where coming up to the porch when the others  
  
had come out.  
" so I see everyone is here." Yosho said turning to watch the ball of  
  
light as it came still closer.  
" How do you know that who ever this is. Is not friendly?" Kiyone  
  
asked Washu.  
"Because it has the same signature as the ship you and Mihoshi blew  
  
up yesterday." Washu answered.  
"Wow it sure didn't take them long to get here did it Washu."  
  
Mihoshi chimed in.  
" I sure hope they are not mad cause we blew up there ship it was a  
  
accident really it was."  
Kiyone's face turned red her anger getting the better of her she jumped  
  
around facing Mihoshi  
"Mihoshi !! Will you shut up!" she screamed at the blonde G.P.  
Mihoshi dropped her head " I am sorry." she sobbed.   
Tenchi came running out of the front door he was dressed in his  
  
Jurain battle suit holding Tenchi-kin.  
" are they here yet?" he asked.  
Ryoko teleported next to him " no not yet. But they will be soon." she  
  
said putting her arms around him  
"Ryoko! Take your hands off Lord Tenchi, we about to go into battle and  
  
he don't need you distracting him." Ayeka said angrily coming up to  
  
stand on the other side of Tenchi.  
" girls! This is not the time for this.' Yosho said his voice  
  
stern.  
Both girls looked at him.  
They both sighed and lowered their heads, Ryoko letting go of Tenchi  
  
but still not moving far from him.  
Tenchi noticed that grandpa was only carry his wooden bokken.  
" grandpa take this you might need it." he handed Yosho the Tenchi-  
  
kin.  
Yosho turned to him " and what are you going to fight with  
  
Tenchi if the need should present itself?" he asked.  
" uhhh well I uhhh." Tenchi stuttered.  
" here Lord Take this." Z said handing Tenchi his sword.  
"But what will you use?" Tenchi asked taking the sword handle from Z.  
" It is ok Lord Tenchi I have other means with which to fight."   
  
Z replied.  
" well now that everyone is done swapping swords here they come." Washu  
  
said looking up at the sky.  
Ryo-oki phased thru the front window  
"Meow." she said looking up as well  
" oh there you are Ryo-oki. Where have you been?" Sasami asked picking  
  
the little cabbit up.  
" meow meow." Ryo-oki answered hopping up on her head.  
The ball of light finally came close enough to make out the ship  
  
inside.  
It was long in shape like a cylinder with two wings on the front lower  
  
part of the ship that where pointing forward.  
There was also a set of wings on the back part of the ship. they sat  
  
higher up and where pointing backwards.  
Mounted on each side of the ship just over the front wings where two  
  
pulse cannons.  
The ship slowed it descent to hover just over the lake.  
From underneath the ship a panel slid open.  
As soon as it was open all the way a blue beam of light shot down in  
  
front of them.  
It wasn't long before several beings stood in front of them.  
The one in front was a large man. He was dressed in what could be  
  
described as black leather pants and shirt with a red leather vest on  
  
over that.  
Strapped on his back was a very large sword.  
the hilt of the sword was black as well with the face of skulls at  
  
the middle where the handle meets the cross bar.  
The mans hair was sandy blonde cut very short with one long tail in  
  
the back.  
Tenchi could tell he was very powerful, his body was very  
  
well developed.  
To the mans right floated a very small person not much bigger then  
  
Ryo-oki.  
His head was very large, much bigger then the rest of his body.  
There was no hair on his head and his eyes where really close  
  
together.  
In the middle of his forehead was a large triangle.  
He was wearing a long red robe that hid his legs.  
But Tenchi could still tell that they where folded up under him.  
His hands where crossed over one another.  
Next to him stood a very large reptilian creature.  
He stood on two legs with a larger tail curling out the back.  
His skin was a very dark green and very scalely.  
His eyes where a burning yellow and his jaws held rows of very sharp  
  
teeth.  
The only thing Tenchi could see he was wearing was a strap  
  
holding a very large duel bladed axe.  
Hovering just behind him was a silver globe it was about the size of a  
  
basketball.  
To the big mans left stood two women both wore red body suits covered  
  
in yellow.  
What looked to Tenchi like lighting strikes.  
Across there hips hung holsters each holding a blaster and a long  
  
slender sword.  
They both had very long loose flowing hair that was not tied up in  
  
anyway the only difference was one had black hair and the other had  
  
white hair.  
But what drew out Tenchi the most was there eyes both had completely  
  
black eyes.  
Tenchi felt a chill run up his spine.  
In between the women was a very large dog.  
It was a little taller then girls' waist.  
Its fur was brown with a white streak down its back.  
The upper part of its body was much bigger then the back.  
Its claws dug into the ground as it walked and its eyes where fiery  
  
red.  
Just behind them stood a tall wolf like creature.  
There was very little resemblance of human in it except that it to  
  
stood on two legs and instead it had arms and hands where its front  
  
legs should have been.  
It was completely covered in gray fur at its side he wore a long  
  
curved blade the was much wider at its outer end.  
Kiyone stepped in front of Yosho " I am detective first class  
  
Kiyone of the galaxy police.  
You are in my sector. This is a restricted area.  
What is your business here?" she asked pointing her blaster at the man  
  
in front.  
The man smiled. " So the galaxy police are here."  
He stepped closer. " Well that doesn't matter.  
I am here for the one called Tenchi Masaki." Ryoko and Ayeka both  
  
stepped in front of Tenchi  
" who are you and what do you want with Tenchi?" Ryoko growled at him.  
" I am surprised you have not heard of Me." he waited for a moment.  
" I am Akira the blade." Kiyone's eyes went wide  
" You are a assassin." she said steadying her blaster.  
" Then you must be here to kill Tenchi." Yosho spoke up coming to  
  
stand beside Kiyone.  
"What?" Ryoko shouted starting to take to the air but not before  
  
being held down by Washu.  
Ryoko glared down at her "Let me Go!" she shouted across the link.  
"Wait Ryoko now is not the time." Ryoko settled back to the ground her  
  
eyes shooting daggers at Akira.  
" Well yes as a matter of fact I am. You are worth a lot of  
  
money dead boy."  
" I am sorry but I cannot allow that." Yosho replied, "He hasn't done  
  
his evening chores yet."  
Ryoko and Ayeka hit the ground.  
" You dare to make jokes old man!" Akira shouted his anger in his  
  
voice.  
He reached up and took his sword from it holder.  
The blade was indeed long almost twice as long as Tenchi- kin's blade  
Yosho's glasses flashed over as Tenchi-kin came to life in his hands.  
The skull on akira's sword began to glow and energy crackled along its  
  
blade.  
" Kill them all!" he shouted charging Yosho.  
"What is going on here?" Nobiyuki asked coming from around the  
  
side of the house.  
He stopped short when he found himself staring at a floating silver  
  
ball.  
"Oh what is this? Another one of Washu's experiments." He heard a  
  
slight hum coming from the globe.  
Two small barrels came out from the sphere.  
" I don't like the looks of this." he said his eyes getting a little  
  
bigger the two barrels powered up and fired  
"YAAAAAAA!" he screamed running back around the house followed by the  
  
globe.  
Washu saw the ball firing on poor Nobiyuki she grinned to herself and  
  
ran back inside the house.  
Nobiyuki was running as fast as he could miraculously avoiding the  
  
onslaught of fire from the globe.  
He ran around to the back door of the house.  
He could see the door in front of him, if only I can get inside he  
  
thought.  
Just as he was about to reach the door, it came flying open with  
  
Washu standing there.  
"Washu look out!" Nobiyuki shouted.  
" if you were you I would duck." she said smiling at him  
"huh." he said giving her a terrified look.  
Without question he flung himself on the ground and covered his head.  
The globe came flying around the corner stopping in front of  
  
the door  
" oh I see you have blasters do you." she said to the sphere.  
The globe hovered closer "well I have some too." she smiled at it.  
From around her right arm came a long handle. At the end of the handle  
  
was a grip with a button on the end of it Washu grasped the handle.  
From her back came two very large barrels one over each shoulder  
  
pointing at the sphere.  
" I think mine are bigger." she smiled mischievously at it.  
The globe shook and started to turn away.  
"ohhh leaving so soon." she pouted.  
Then laughed " not with out this.  
She pushed the button on the handle.  
The large barrels began to glow then fired two huge yellow burst of  
  
energy that hit the sphere, blowing it to bits.  
"ahhh isn't science wonderful."  
"oh Washu thank you for saving me." Nobiyuki said getting up from  
  
the ground.  
" don't mention it." she said going back into the house.  
" if it wasn't for the fact you where Tenchi's dad I would have let  
  
that thing have you." she said her gun pack disappearing.  
Nobiyuki stood froze watching her walk away.  
  
  
  
The group scattered weapons in hand.  
Sasami started to move away from the fighting when a blast knocked her  
  
down.  
She cried out as she hit the ground.  
She managed to get up on her knees when she saw the little bigheaded  
  
man in front of her.  
The triangle oh his head was glowing with power.  
" go away." she cried. " Leave me alone."  
Ryo-oki jumped in front of Sasami her fur was sticking out  
  
everywhere.  
She hissed a warning at the little man to leave Sasami alone or else.  
The little man just hovered there, never showing any sign of emotion.  
Then with out warning a beam of energy shot from his triangle.  
Ryo-oki jumped into the path of the beam taking the hit for the  
  
princess.  
Ryo-oki's body shook from the impact  
"MMEEOOWW!" she screamed hitting the ground her little body smoking.  
"Oh Ryo-oki nooooo." Sasami cried scooping the burned cabbit up in her  
  
arms.  
" You may be able to do that to Ryo-oki but you will not do that to  
  
me." Ayeka said standing in front of Sasami  
"Ayeka be careful." Sasami said moving farther behind her sister.  
" don't worry Sasami I will be ok." Ayeka said looking down and  
  
smiling at her.  
Sasami looked up at her sister.  
She smiled and shook her head in agreement.  
Ayeka turned to face the little man, her face was like stone.  
" I am the first crown princess of Jurai how dare you attempt to  
  
harm a member of my family."  
the little man just hovered there.  
Ayeka caught the sudden change in the power of his triangle  
she quickly crossed her hands putting her force field up just in time  
  
to stop the beam.  
The little man's energy hit the shield dispersing around it.  
He fired several more times with the same result.  
Ayeka brought her hand up over her mouth and laughed, "Is that all you  
  
got?"  
She laughed again " oh my. That is sad."  
She brought her hands up again. " Now let me show you the power of the  
  
first crown princess."  
Small logs began to appear around the little man.  
He looked to his left then to his right.  
She looked up at him a small smile appearing on her lips.  
The logs burst with energy, there power engulfing the little man.  
Ayeka laughed but was stopped short when she saw he was still there a  
  
small globe of power surrounded him keeping the logs energy at bay.  
She looked down and groaned " oh what a bother I see I am going to  
  
have to do this the old fashion way."  
Before the little man could even react Ayeka charged him.  
Her fist crashed thru his small shield hitting him square in the face.  
Just as she hit him she released her power blasting the little man  
  
right into the forest.  
She stopped to look at her handy work "well I guess that takes  
  
care of him."  
Sasami stood up and ran to hug her sister  
" thank you Ayeka."  
" well now I can't let anyone hurt my little sister now can I?" she  
  
replied hugging her back.  
Sasami hugged Ayeka tighter. " Oh Ayeka."  
"AHHHHHH Kiyone help me!!" Mihoshi cried running form the very  
  
large dog.  
Kiyone was running after them her blaster firing as fast as she could  
  
pull the trigger.  
'Mihoshi will you stop I cant get a good shot." Kiyone shouted at her.  
"But Kiyone if I stop he will eat me." Mihoshi shouted back the fear  
  
deep in her voice.  
That is not a bad idea. Kiyone thought to herself.  
Mihoshi was loosing the foot race with the beast, as it got  
  
closer it could feel its kill and leaped for her.  
At that same instance Mihoshi's foot caught on a root and she crashed  
  
to the ground just as the monster lunged.  
" oh Mihoshi you are such a cluts." Kiyone shouted.  
Even though she knew that was what just saved her.  
With Mihoshi out of the way Kiyone had a clear shot.  
She fired but the beast was a little quicker, but still not quick  
  
enough.  
The shot that should have hit it in the chest only hit it in the left  
  
rear leg, grazing it.  
The dog turned to face its new threat.  
Kiyone's eyes widened as the dog turned to face her its lips curled up  
  
showing its long sharp teeth.  
The beast charged her.  
She fired off several rounds but the dog easily avoided them.  
Remembering Mihoshi's move she tried to duck out of the beast's way.  
She luckily missed it's gaping mouth but was still hit with the force  
  
of its body.  
Kiyone had the breath knocked out of her from the blow, she landed  
  
hard on the ground stunned.  
She tried to force her breath back into her but was not having any  
  
luck.  
She was on the verge of panic not knowing where the beast was or  
  
when its next attack might be and her completely defenseless.  
"Hey now!" Mihoshi shouted jumping to her feet.  
" you hurt my friend you should be ashamed of yourself."  
Mihoshi's face turned to anger " you are a bad dog now don't you move  
  
or I am going to have to shoot you."  
She hoisted the cannon on her shoulder.  
Kiyone was able to roll over on her back to see the beast.  
It was not far from her crouching like it was getting ready to leap at  
  
her again.  
It shot a quick look over at Mihoshi then turned its gaze to her she  
  
could see it was going to charge but she still couldn't move.  
The beast leaped into the air.  
Kiyone brought her arm up to shield herself from the blow.  
Mihoshi fired her gun, the blast hitting the dog square in the  
  
side of the chest.  
The impact knocked the beast away from Kiyone and up against a nearby  
  
tree.  
Mihoshi dropped her weapon and ran to Kiyone.  
"Kiyone are you ok?" she asked pleading.  
Kiyone started to get up her breath finally coming back to her.  
" I am ok." she said putting her hand on her forehead .  
" thank you Mihoshi." she said softly.  
Mihoshi beemed " Ohhh Kiyone I am so glad you are ok.......oh my I  
  
was so worried."  
Kiyone looked around to see how the others where doing.  
  
  
  
Tenchi ignited Z's sword, it responded to the prince's power.  
A wide blue blade shimmered in front of him.  
The lizard man unleashed his axe holding it in one hand, Tenchi saw  
  
that his other hand had long steely claws on the end of each finger.  
Tenchi gulped hard and steadied his sword.  
The creature lowered himself and let out a savage hiss, its clawed  
  
hand reaching for him.  
The lizard man lunged forward bringing up his axe and slashing at  
  
Tenchi.  
Tenchi brought his blade deflecting the blow, but the shear strength  
  
of the creature slammed him backwards almost knocking him down.  
Seeing his advantage the lizard man pressed forward with great  
  
arching swings.  
For Tenchi it was easy enough to stop his swings the lizard man  
  
though powerful was slow.  
Tenchi's arm was going numb for the shock of each swing.  
The lizard man realizing he wasn't getting past Tenchi's defenses  
  
thought we would try something else.  
Just as he started to swing again he watched .  
Tenchi brought up is sword to block the blow.  
The lizard man saw his chance he swiped out his long tail catching  
  
Tenchi by surprise.  
Tenchi found himself on the ground with the lizard man standing  
  
over him.  
He could see the creature smile as it raised the axe over its  
  
head.  
Just as he started to swing he froze.  
He couldn't move all around him tiny logs appeared.  
" you shall not harm Lord Tenchi ." Ayeka commanded.  
Tenchi looked over and saw her standing just off to the left of him.  
On her face a look of determination, he saw his chance. pointing the  
  
sword at the creature he drove the blade upward.  
The lizard man's eyes became round as he felt the blade enter his  
  
chest pushing its way thru, severing his spine as it exited out his  
  
back.  
Tenchi quickly rolled away pulling the sword out with him.  
The logs around the creature disappeared causing it to fall to the  
  
ground.  
" thank you Ayeka." he said getting up from the ground.  
"ohh." Ayeka blushed putting her hands together in front of her and  
  
looking down.  
"you are very welcome Lord Tenchi."  
Z stepped in front of the wolf creature giving him the juri salute  
  
to battle  
" save your salute's for your grave Jurain." the wolf growled  
  
unleashing his curved sword.  
Z stretched out his left hand to his side.  
A small ball of power appeared in the center of his hand.  
He closed his hand over the ball.  
A dark red energy blade formed in place of the ball.  
The wolf moved in an instance, his sword a flurry of attacks.  
It was everything Z could do to just keep that blade at bay and still  
  
he found himself being forced to give up more and more ground.  
Then in a second the wolf was gone darted away only to attack again  
  
from a different side.  
Z was suffering from various cuts and gashes when the best of his  
  
efforts to keep the wolf's sword away failed.  
Mihoshi had just finished helping Kiyone to the porch when she noticed  
  
Z standing with his sword poised to strike but there was no one there.  
" hum that is strange I wonder what Z is doing?" she asked herself.  
Then she saw the blood coming from the various wounds.  
"Oh my Z you are hurt." she said jumping up "let me help you ."  
Mihoshi ran across the yard towards Z.  
the wolf had just made another pass attack on Z he was enjoying this  
  
immensely .  
He knew this Jurain was no match for him and that it was only a  
  
matter of time before he wore him down enough to get in the killing  
  
blow.  
He done a sharp turn and was heading back in for another pass.  
He was almost on top of Z when out of the corner of his eye he caught  
  
something blonde.  
It was heading right in his path, moving to fast to do anything about  
  
it the wolf creature slammed into object spinning him out of control.  
Z had heard Mihoshi's call that she was going to help him.  
He had turned to warn her back when he saw the gray blur crash  
  
into her.  
The impacted sent her and the wolf flying.  
Z saw his chance.  
the wolf hitting Mihoshi slowed it down enough so he could see it and  
  
with it also totally out of control.  
Z shot forward arching his blade into the air and bringing in down.  
He could feel his blade passing thru flesh as he finished his swing.  
He turned and saw the wolf creature laying on the ground both  
  
it's legs severed just above the knees.  
The wounds where burned closed by the energy of his sword.  
He will live Z thought he will just be a lot slower.  
Sasami saw Mihoshi take that spill  
" oh Mihoshi are you alright?" she asked running over to her.  
"Ouch!" Mihoshi groaned out not able to move.  
Ryoko continued to fly higher about the house, for her the air was  
  
the place to fight.  
Complete freedom to go any way you wanted.  
The twin girls we not far behind, taking out there blasters they  
  
started firing at Ryoko.  
She looked back at them easily dodging the fire  
" SO you wanna play rough huh. Well that's fine by me." Ryoko shouted  
  
back at them.  
She pointed her hand down at the twins releasing a furry of energy  
  
blast.  
The twins where forced to separate to keep from being hit.  
Ryoko disappeared, the two girls stopped searching the sky for her.  
The black haired one scanned down around the house not seeing  
  
her she looked out over across the forest.  
Her eyes widened when she saw she was now face to face with Ryoko.  
Ryoko gave her a devious smile "gotcha."  
Ryoko slammed her fist into the girls jaw, sending her flying back to  
  
the ground.  
Ryoko bolted down after her, drawing her fist back to strike the girl  
  
again.  
She halted to avoid the blaster shots zooming around her.  
Ryoko brought both of her hands together. A large ball of energy  
  
forming.  
Ryoko spun around. "now it is my turn." she smiled firing the energy  
  
at the girl.  
It came to fast for the girl to avoid it, she was hit head on.  
the energy exploded on her, sending her hurling over into the woods.  
Ryoko grinned at her handy work, returning her attention back to the  
  
girl she was chasing.  
" you are not going to get away either." she said getting closer  
  
to the falling girl.  
"I am Ryoko. Remember that cause it is going to be the last thing you  
  
ever hear." Ryoko sped up her flight.  
She closed in on the girl, she swung her fist deep into the girls mid  
  
section doubling her over.  
The girl smashed into the ground, Ryoko right on top of her.   
Z turned around just in time to see the girls hit the ground.  
He could see Ryoko was winning easy.  
Then he caught sight of the other girl racing down at Ryoko  
her sword pointed to spear Ryoko in the back.  
Z shot from his spot, The girl was going to get there before he was or  
  
so he thought.  
The girl swooped down behind Ryoko, Drawing her sword over her head.  
Her face shown the eagerness for the kill, her eyes went wild as  
  
she drove the sword down.  
Her blade stopped short, she looked down to see that a long deep red  
  
energy sword was blocking her own blade.  
She followed the sword up to the eyes of the young man holding it.  
"that is not a very honorable way to fight." he said smiling at the  
  
woman.  
The woman's eyes went wide as she slowly looked away from him and down  
  
to her chest.  
" who said anything about fighting honorable." Ryoko said holding her  
  
light red sword in the girls chest.  
"Who are you old man?" Akira asked taking out his long Two handed  
  
blade.  
"who I am is not important." Yosho answered bringing Tenchi-kin to  
  
life.  
" want a name so I can remember to person I have killed." akira said  
  
his voice becoming more solemn.  
The eyes of the skull in his sword began to glow.  
White bolts of power crackled over the blade.  
Yosho's glasses flashed, akira charged, blades met.  
For several minutes they fought neither man getting the advantage.  
" I have never had to fight this long." Akira said. blocking yet  
  
another one of Yosho's thrust.  
" your skills are very good."  
" coming from you that is a great honor." Yosho said mockingly.  
" lets say we stop practicing and really get down to it."  
" WHAT! How dare! You make fun of me!!" Akira shouted in rage.  
Yosho let out a Battle cry, charging Akira.  
Akira brought up his sword to block the blow.  
Just as Yosho's blade hit Akira's Yosho pushed a huge burst of  
  
power into his blade.  
Tenchi-kin cut neatly thru Akira's sword the tip of the blade just  
  
cutting into Akira's forehead.  
Akira dropped to his knees. He, The great Akira beaten in battle by a  
  
old man.  
He looked down at his shattered sword  
" I have never been beaten." he said his voice in disbelief.  
Akira stood up." I will not die on my knees."  
he stood in front of Yosho raised his head up high and closed his  
  
eyes.  
" so you wish me to kill you now is that it?" Yosho asked him.  
Akira did not respond. " there has been enough killing  
  
tonight....Azaka! Kamadocki! Take this one to Washu's lab I am sure she  
  
will want to speak with him." He said letting his blade disappear.  
"as you command my lord." Azaka said.  
" we will do as you command." agreed the other.  
Both Guardians in cased Akira in a force field. " come with us please."  
  
they both said.  
It took every one a few minutes to get there bearings.  
Washu set about getting her robots out to clean up the mess as the  
  
others where making sure that everyone was ok.  
The group made there way into the house setting down to Sasami's now  
  
cold lunch.  
They all ate slowly and quietly, everyone with the same question on  
  
there mind (who is trying to kill us now).  
Washu sat in her main computer chair.  
Her red hair flowing down behind her as she stared into the screen she  
  
was wearing.  
After a second of looking at various data she stumbled across something  
  
strange.  
She stopped the random patterns to zoom in on the strange data.  
She narrowed her eyes as the realization of what she saw sank into her   
  
brain.  
" Oh my god!!!!!"  
Well this is the end of part three I hope you are all enjoying this as  
  
much as I am writing it. If you want to send me any comments please feel  
  
free to do so at Animal20200@hotmail.com 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
D3 appeared before lady's Tokime's throne.  
  
"you wish to see me my lady?" his deep voice echoed.  
  
"it is time." her voice to echoed.  
  
"He is there now I can feel him."  
  
"then it is time for me to perform the task you set out for me." D3  
  
asked.  
  
"yes and hurry I need time to prepare." Tokime replied.  
" as you wish my lady." d3 answered and vanished.  
  
"it wont be long sisters, we will be together ." she said to herself.  
  
Deep out in space a very small ship was sitting.  
  
Inside was a lone man, he was dressed completely in black.  
  
A full cape enclosed him and a long brimmed hat hung low over his face  
  
so that you could only see his mouth.  
  
He had long gray hair that hung down his back a small braid at its  
  
end.  
  
He was a very thin man and also quite tall.  
  
His skin was a pale white as if he had never been out in any sun light  
  
his whole life.  
Outside the front of the space ship d3's massive face appeared.  
  
"Cronar, go now and bring me what I have asked for."  
  
Cronar slowly lifted up his head.  
  
Until his cold gray eyes could see d3.  
  
"you want me to find this thing but you still have not told me where  
  
to look for it." Cronar said his voice was low and ice cold.  
  
"get to the one known as Akira, he knows the way let him lead you." d3  
  
told him.  
  
" I don't not want a partner and I will not share my payment for  
  
this with him." Cronar said.  
  
"let him lead you there and then kill him he is not of concern to  
  
me."  
  
a very small smile creped over Cronar's face.  
  
"it will be done." he lowered his face back under his hat.  
  
"where will I find this Akira?" Cronar asked.  
  
" he is being taken to galaxy police headquarters at this moment."  
  
d3 brought up a space map with a small dot flashing on it.  
  
Cronar hit a button on his computer and the data was downloaded  
  
into his ship.  
  
D3's face vanished as the small ships engines purred to life ,  
  
thrusting the ship forward.  
  
It wasn't long before his ship was in sight of the single GP cruiser.  
  
Cronar slid his chair over to another panel.  
  
Pressing some buttons his screen came to life  
  
" 30 seconds to E.M.P. launch." came a voice over the computer.  
  
"Sir there is a ship closing in behind us." the young cadet  
  
said pointing to his screen.  
  
The captain of the cruiser pulled up the image showing the small  
  
ship.  
  
"open communications." he ordered.  
  
"yes sir." replied the young officer.  
  
He turned to his panel and hit some button's  
  
"open sir." he called out.  
  
"unknown ship this is the galaxy police cruiser Yuro.  
  
Do not come any closer or we will be forced to open fire." the captain  
  
ordered.  
  
"the ship is slowing sir." the cadet said.  
  
The screen in front of the captain changed.  
  
instead of the small ship he was looking at the half face of Cronar.  
  
In the back ground the captain could hear a count down  
  
"5...4....3....2...."  
  
the captains eyes grew wide "lets move it." he screamed.  
  
A large hatch opened up on top of the ship and what looked like a  
  
huge fork moved out.  
  
A small black orb formed in front of the fork then shot out and struck  
  
the Yuro  
  
"E.M.P. fired." the computer voice said.  
  
"Target hit, ship disabled."  
  
the fork retracted back into the ship as if pulled up along side the  
  
now cripple Yuro.  
  
"access that ships computers." Cronar told his ship.  
  
"computer accessed." his ship answered.  
  
Cronar pulled up the ships interior.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the holding cell of Akira.  
  
" we will enter here." he pointed to a spot on the Yuro.  
  
"target obtained ,docking in progress."  
  
the small ship moved to just under the Yuro attaching itself to the  
  
hull.  
  
It didn't take long to burn a hole in the side and stretching  
  
out a dock tube.  
  
Cronar quietly entered the ship.  
  
Once inside the room he was face to face with a very large man.  
  
" are you Akira the blade?" Cronar asked.  
  
Akira was standing against the far wall.  
  
He had moved there when he saw the burning ring appear on his wall.  
  
He was ready to attack the first person who came thru that hole but  
  
when he saw Cronar.  
  
He just stepped back this man was much smaller then he was but  
  
there was something about him.  
  
Akira knew this man was very dangerous.  
  
"yes I am." he answered.  
  
" I have come to offer you a deal.  
  
I work for someone who wants a item and this item it seems has only  
  
been seen by you ."  
  
Cronar turned slightly facing the door of Akira's cell.  
  
Silently he moved into the corner of the room completely disappearing  
  
in the shadows there .  
  
Akira looked puzzled until he heard his cell door open.  
  
  
  
Two Gp officers entered the cell there guns drawn.  
  
They both pointed them at Akira.  
  
He just raised his hands in the air.  
  
"it wasn't me." he told them.  
  
They both looked at the hole in the other wall.  
  
There was the sound of two small zings.  
  
Each of the officers looked down to find.  
  
One had a small dart sticking out of his stomach and the other had one  
  
in his right shoulder.  
  
Before even they could look at each other the poison coursed  
  
thru there body.  
  
There heart stopped before they hit the ground.  
  
Cronar moved out of the shadows showing himself again.  
  
Akira saw him put two very small hand held crossbows under his cape.  
  
Yes he though a very dangerous man indeed.  
  
"if you will take me there I have been offered to pay you the same  
  
amount that I am getting paid." Cronar said.  
  
"what kind of payment is that?" Akira asked.  
  
" one galaxy to rule over as I see fit." Cronar answered.  
  
Akira's smile grew much bigger. "count me in."  
  
"but I haven't told you what we are after." Cronar replied.  
  
" I need you to take me to the jurian tomb of the damned."  
  
Akira stopped and looked at him.  
  
"well I see your boss sets his sights high." Akira answered.  
  
"well I have some payback to claim on the house of juri anyway.  
  
That damn young prince and his friends kill almost all of my gang."  
  
"then come with me." Cronar said going back into the docking  
  
tube.  
  
" just let me get my things. Akira headed for the open cell door then  
  
stopped.  
  
" I have no things." he turned and headed into the docking tube.  
  
Once both men where inside the ship Cronar gave the ordered to  
  
disengage the dock.  
  
Once done the hole left by the docking tube was open.  
  
Space came rushing in.  
  
the force of its entrance pushed the ship sideways setting it adrift.  
  
Akira watched as the Yuro drifted away from them.  
  
"you disabled the ship's power right?" he asked Cronar.  
  
"Yes." was all he said.  
  
"Then they have now way of closing that hole.  
  
The ones that are not sucked out into space will suffocate and  
  
freeze."  
  
Akira said turning away from the view.  
  
"Yes." was Cronar's only reply.  
  
Yes a very dangerous man Akira thought.  
  
D3 opened up a portal that lead to subspace.  
  
There was one more thing that lady Tokime had wanted and it was up to  
  
him this time to get it.  
  
He floated thru the portal.  
  
It wasn't long before he could since what he was after.  
  
Soon he found it.  
  
He headed for a small waste of a planet.  
  
He covered the vast distance in a few seconds.  
  
Slowly descending down to the surface.  
  
It was completely barren of any life.  
  
It was only gray dust and mountains.  
  
But it was here he could feel it very strongly.  
  
"Kain." d3 spoke out.  
  
"who are you?" came a deep ghostly like voice.  
  
" I am d3." he answered " I have come because lady Tokime wishes to  
  
talk to you."  
  
The ground on the barren planet began to shake.  
  
A small crack erupted open with a black void oozing out of it.  
  
The black mass spread out over the surrounding ground.  
  
In its center a broken white face formed.  
  
"why does she want to talk to me?" Kain hissed out.  
  
"do not take my ladies offer so lightly."  
  
d3 paused for a moment.  
  
"they hurt you. I can feel your pain, a former shell of your once  
  
great power."  
  
the black mass around the mask shot out in every direction.  
  
D3 knew he had brought out just the reaction he was looking for  
  
" ahhhhhhhhhh." Kain screamed. " the juri power I must know its  
  
secret."  
  
"my lady offers you a way back.  
  
A way to have what it is you seek most...........Revenge."  
  
Kain returned his mass back to around his mask.  
  
His mask began to smile.  
  
"But I can not leave this place I do not have the power ."  
  
the aura around d3 began to glow a soft light blue.  
  
Kain's black mass began to pulse with power.  
  
The mask that was his face begun to form and heal.  
  
" a gift form her majesty ." d3 told him.  
  
Kain thru back his head and laughed .  
  
The black mass formed behind him and sent him flying into space.  
  
The face of d3 disappeared.  
  
Akira sat down in the co pilots chair next to Cronar.  
  
"ok then ill take you." he said after he buckled in.  
  
"first we got to go to the planet juri." he said watching Cronar punch  
  
in commands to his ship.  
  
He tugged again on his buckles.  
  
"ok once there head to the smallest moon it is on there,"  
  
"first we go to juri itself. Then we will go it the small moon."  
  
Cronar said not looking up from his controls.  
  
"but why do we have to go there? There is no need to if you want the  
  
crypt." he asked.  
  
Cronar stopped what he was doing and slowly turned towards him.  
  
He lifted his hat just slightly.  
  
Akira stared into his cold gray eyes.  
  
A shiver ran down his spine.  
  
He knew he was looking at the face of death itself.  
  
" a certain king did not fulfill his contract." he stopped and drew a  
  
small smile.  
  
" so now I must full fill mine."  
  
The next morning in the Maski house things where not like they  
  
had been the previous morning.  
  
Sasami was still in the kitchen making breakfast like she had on every  
  
morning.  
  
Her mood was not as cheerful.  
  
Even though cooking helped it still did not take away a big part of  
  
her worry.  
  
Some one was out there trying to kill everyone she loved.  
  
That thought scared her very badly.  
  
But she kept up that she was ok.  
  
Knowing how everyone was most likely thinking the same thing she was.  
  
And she didn't want them to have to worry about her also.  
  
So she went about her normal chores and cooking.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone had already left out on patrol for the  
  
morning and wouldn't be back till late tonight.  
  
Ayeka was sitting in her room looking out her window.  
  
She to was wondering the same thing.  
  
Why would someone be trying to kill us now.  
  
She looked out over the yard to the edge of the lake.  
  
Her mind raced thru all the political things that might be the case.  
  
And she could think of many that would want her and lord Tenchi  
  
out of the way.  
  
A tear began to form around her eye.  
  
They want to kill Lord Tenchi.  
  
She dropped her face into her hands and sobbed.  
  
She raised her tear streaked face up to look at the sky.  
  
"why must it be this way." she cried out.  
  
" why can I not just be happy with the man I love?"  
  
she waited as if she expected the sky to have her answers.  
  
Her tears began anew.  
  
"Lord Tenchi!!!!!!!" she screamed out.  
  
Tenchi was laying on his bed when he heard the sound of Ayeka  
  
screaming out his name.  
  
He jumped up, bolting out his door.  
  
He raced down the hallway and into Ayeka's room.  
  
"Ayeka!! What is it?" he asked dropping down in front of her.  
  
She grabbed on to him and pulled herself into his chest.  
  
She was crying in horrible fits.  
  
"Oh Lord Tenchi." she sobbed.  
  
Ryoko was sitting on the roof when she too heard Ayeka scream  
  
out.  
  
She sat up and quickly looked around before she phased out and in  
  
right outside of Ayeka's window.  
  
She saw Tenchi come running thru the door and drop down in front of  
  
Ayeka.  
  
When she saw Ayeka hug Tenchi and crying.  
  
At first she was angry but she caught Tenchi looking at her.  
  
The concern on his face convinced her to put aside her differences  
  
with the princess.  
  
She slowly floated into the room and knelt down beside them.  
  
Ryoko knew that this time Ayeka was not trying one of her tricks to  
  
steal Tenchi.  
  
She was bothered by the same thing that was on Ryoko's mind as well.  
  
"don't worry Ayeka." Tenchi said.  
  
He was looking at Ryoko and smiling.  
  
"Washu is looking into it as we speak and if anyone can find out who  
  
is behind this she can." he said putting his arm around her.  
  
"ya Ayeka and when she does we are going to pay them a visit and show  
  
them just who they messed with." Ryoko told her.  
  
Her voice was soft and caring.  
  
Ayeka looked up to see her rival.  
  
She smiled wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
Tenchi reached out and took Ryoko's hand.  
  
"she is right Ayeka." he smiled.  
  
" no one messes with my family."  
  
She sat the rest of the way up but still in his arm.  
  
" you two are right. I don't know why I was so worried." she smiled  
  
at Ryoko  
  
"us three do make quite a force to be reckoned with."  
  
"you got that right! Nothing in this universe can stop us." Ryoko  
  
replied putting her hand into a fist and giving them that mischievous  
  
smile she always had.  
  
"we are in the juri solar system." the computer informed its  
  
pilot.  
  
Cronar stopped just outside the planets system detectors.  
  
"so how are we going to get past the planets defenses?" Akira asked.  
  
Cronar was fastening a large hold in strap to himself.  
  
"we are going through them." he said closing the steel buckle on his  
  
chest.  
  
" computer! Activate the hyper drive flash program." Cronar spoke out  
  
to the ship.  
  
"orders received captain." the computer answered.  
  
Akira looked down at his seat and saw the same kind of harness  
  
that Cronar had just put on.  
  
He decided that it would be a good idea to do so himself.  
  
"umm what is flash anyway." he asked quickly getting the harness on.  
  
"flash will commence in 5......4....3.....2....1."  
  
the computer counted down.  
  
On the outside of the ship thousands of small antenna began to  
  
emerge out of its hull.  
  
When they where completely retracted bright arc's of power started  
  
to crackle on the end of each rod.  
  
"power flow increase starting now."  
  
the rods power increased jumping from rod to rod.  
  
In a instant there was a bright flash and a large boom.  
  
The space where the ship had once been was now empty nothing to tell  
  
it had even been there.  
  
Deep in the heart of juri space near one of the three moons came  
  
a large flash of light followed by and large boom.  
  
In its place was a small ship.  
  
"there has been a change of plans." Cronar told Akira once the ship  
  
had settled into a close orbit over the moon.  
  
"oh and why is that?" Akira asked getting out of the restraint.  
  
"where is this crypt?" Cronar asked not answering Akira's question.  
  
He knew he was not going to get an answer out of him so he  
  
decided not to push it.  
  
He gave Cronar the location of the crypt.  
  
The ship flew over the surface of the moon closing in quickly on the  
  
spot.  
  
The ship slowed over a barren spot of land hid by a mountain on each  
  
side.  
  
" I do not see anything." Cronar said scanning the area.  
  
"come on we had to get out and ill show you ." Akira answered heading  
  
to the outer door of the ship.  
  
Once there he stopped and put on a small device around his ear.  
  
As soon as he took his hand away the device shot out a small hose the  
  
rested just under the nose.  
  
"here there is no air outside that you can breath." Akira tossed  
  
Cronar one of the devices.  
  
In one fluid movement Cronar seemed to float to the side avoiding the  
  
device all together.  
  
It clambered on the floor.  
  
Akira looked at him for a moment  
  
"ok suit yourself." he said opening the door.  
  
The moon's atmosphere rushed into the ship.  
  
Akira stepped out followed by Cronar.  
  
"it is over there." Akira pointed .  
  
Over in the distance was a single stone sticking up out of the ground.  
  
Akira and Cronar made there way over to it.  
  
On the face of the stone was a small spot on top like a place to  
  
put something.  
  
On the face was the image of a single tree one half of the tree was  
  
full of leaves while the other was dead and there was only branches  
  
reaching upwards.  
  
So the powers of light and darkness hold this place. Cronar thought.  
  
"well I got you here but I don't know how to open it up." Akira said.  
  
Cronar reached into his robes and took out a small black gem that d 3  
  
had given him.  
  
" I know how to open it." he said placing the gem in the spot on top  
  
of the stone.  
  
He stepped back as the ground around him began to shake.  
  
The shaking spread to both mountains.  
  
On each of the faces of the great rocks doors began to appear and  
  
slowly open.  
  
Akira looked along both sides up as far as he could see were open  
  
doors.  
  
"so which door do we take?" he asked.  
  
Cronar stepped back in front of the stone.  
  
"show me the door to the defiler of planets." Cronar spoke out.  
  
The stone began to glow.  
  
A small beam of light shoot out from the gem.  
  
Cronar followed the beam to one of the many doors.  
  
"it is that one." he said walking to where the beam lead.  
  
Akira was glad that at least the beam had pointed to one of the doors  
  
next to the ground.  
  
"At least there wont be any climbing." he said following behind  
  
Cronar.  
  
They entered the door, there was nothing but a long corridor the  
  
seems to be heading down into the heart of the mountain.  
  
Cronar reached into his robe and took out a small shaft.  
  
He pushed a small button on the side of the shaft and the center of  
  
the shaft lit up.  
  
"it looks like a long way down there." Akira said peering down into  
  
the darkness.  
  
Cronar ignored him and headed down into the mountain.  
  
After a short while Cronar stopped and turned to Akira.  
  
"from this point on stay at least 12 paces behind me. If you come any  
  
closer to me then that."  
  
Cronar stared into Akira's eyes. " I will kill you ."  
  
The color drained from Akira's face.  
  
Cronar started back down the hall.  
  
Akira realizing he was being left in the dark, hurried to catch up.  
  
" do you always have to be so drastic?" he asked really hoping that  
  
Cronar had not heard him.  
  
Soon it became known why Cronar had made this request.  
  
Cronar had stopped again, but this time instead of turning around he  
  
was studying something on the wall in front of him.  
  
Akira stopped as soon as he did making sure he was well outside the 12  
  
paces.  
  
Cronar had taken something out of his robes.  
  
Akira moved up a little to get a good look.  
  
It was a fist sized rock with a length of small rope tied around it.  
  
He watched as Cronar swung the rock out in front of him letting  
  
it hit the floor.  
  
He moved backwards until he had no more rope to let out from the rock.  
  
Akira made sure he too moved back not wanting to get in the 12 paces  
  
of his doom.  
  
Once that was done Cronar began to slowly pull the rock to him.  
  
Suddenly a small square of the floor the rock moved on sunk in.  
  
four large circular blades shot out from the walls , two on each  
  
side.  
  
Akira's eyes went wide.  
  
If someone would have been standing there they would be in four neat  
  
little pieces right now, he thought to himself.  
  
"don't step there." Cronar said quickly getting his rock fixed back up  
  
and put away.  
  
"no kidding." Akira said his mouth hanging open.  
  
Akira watched in awe as he seen Cronar set off trap after trap.  
  
This place was very well guarded he thought no one would have made  
  
it this far he was sure.  
  
But Cronar seemed to know every trap and how to get by it.  
  
Akira was almost sure that no one could have ever know about all these  
  
traps in here, let alone know how to disarm them.  
  
But Cronar just seemed to study them for a few minutes then pull out  
  
something or take something from him and then it was over.  
  
Trap sprung and on to the next.  
  
They had finally reached the bottom of the long hallway.  
  
Cronar stood in front of a very large silver door.  
  
There was a huge bolted lock in the middle sealing it shut.  
  
Both doors where carved with demons and other horrors of the dark.  
  
Cronar examined the lock closely.  
  
"can you get that open?" Akira asked.  
  
Cronar stood up, Satisfied "yes." he said flatly.  
  
"but there is something else I must do first." he reached into his  
  
robes and pulled out another gem identical to the one he had used to  
  
point the way here.  
  
Cronar began searching the doors, running his hands over the  
  
carvings of the monsters.  
  
Then he stopped , his hand rested on one demon.  
  
The creature was kneeling with both hands outstretched.  
  
Cronar placed the gem in the demons hands.  
  
Akira moved closer getting a better look at what was going on.  
  
Once Cronar placed the gem he stepped back a little ways.  
  
The eyes on the demon began to glow a eerie red.  
  
Soon the ones next to it began to glow as well.  
  
It spread until all the creatures eyes where alive with fire.  
  
The demon that was holding the gem, lowered his arms. Pulling the gem  
  
to his chest.  
  
"what is it you seek here?" came the sound of a thousand tortured  
  
voices.  
  
Akira felt sick all the sudden.  
  
Cronar took one step forward. " I seek the body of the defiler  
  
of planets..... the one called...............................Kagato!"  
  
the demon moved across the door and sat on the lock.  
  
He placed the gem into the small hole that was on the locks face.  
  
The gem flashed once before the face of the lock opened.  
  
"what do have to sacrifice?" the voices demanded.  
  
Cronar made a slight look to his right at Akira who had come to  
  
stand right beside him.  
  
A small smile curled over his lips.  
  
"the blood of a killer." he said.  
  
In a single heartbeat Cronar was on the other side of Akira.  
  
The bounty hunter blinked once slowly turning his head towards Cronar.  
  
Akira never got to see his killer again as a small red line  
  
formed across his neck.  
  
Akira's body collapsed to the ground, the flash of the steel from  
  
the blade in Cronar's hand was all he could see before the darkness  
  
took him.  
  
Cronar quickly finished his grizzly work.  
  
He placed Akira's still warm heart into the open face of the  
  
lock.  
  
The door clicked and opened.  
  
Cronar stepped inside,. the room was much smaller then the outer one.  
  
This room completely bare except for the coffin in the center.  
  
Cronar went over to the coffin, he looked down. There was a single  
  
word written in the old style jurian.  
  
Kagato.  
  
Under the word was a carving of a face.  
  
Cronar guessed it must be the face of the one who now was resting in  
  
this tomb.  
  
He took out a third gem and placed it in the small hole in the center  
  
of the faces forehead.  
  
There was a loud hiss and dust floated out from around the  
  
tomb.  
  
Cronar lifted the lid up and looked inside.  
  
He was surprised to find only one skeletal hand and a skull.  
  
This must have been all they could find of him after his ship blew up.  
  
He thought to himself.  
  
He took the two remains and placed them in a bag.  
  
He quickly made his way back to his ship being sure to take back each  
  
gem from its holder.  
  
He could get a very good price for them on the black market.  
  
  
  
Cronar stored his prize in one of his many hidden storages  
  
through out his ship.  
  
"set a course for the royal palace of Juri." he said as he entered  
  
the cockpit.  
  
"yes captain." the computer answered.  
  
Cronar seated himself In his chair.  
  
"course set. Time to arrival. 14 minutes."  
  
the small ship's engines purred to life sending it to it's  
  
destination.  
  
"cloaking on." Cronar told the computer as soon as the ship broke  
  
orbit.  
The ship moved farther away from the small moon shimmering until it was  
  
completely gone from sight.  
  
"cloaking at 100%." the computer informed him.  
  
"initiate sensor jam." Cronar told the computer.  
  
A light flashed on just behind his head. " sensor jam active." the  
  
computer answered.   
  
13 minutes later the ship made a silent landing just outside of  
  
the palace grounds.  
  
Cronar gathered what he knew he would need and left the ship.  
  
It was night at the palace, just the perfect time for him.  
  
Like a ghost he made his way to the inside of the palace.  
  
Once inside Cronar was a little surprised at how easy it was to get in  
  
here.  
  
There were very few guards in fact he hadn't seen any.  
  
Guess they figured no one would dare to break into here. what  
  
fools.  
  
He thought as he made his way deeper inside.  
  
He entered the thrown room and still not one guard.  
  
He had found the door leading into the kings private chambers.  
  
He slipped inside.  
  
It was a hall and at the other end was another door, but this one had  
  
two Guards standing on either side of it.  
  
They where facing each other, Cronar could tell that they where most  
  
likely two of the kings best knights.  
  
Both where older men, both wearing the faces of experience and power.  
  
Cronar remained still, watching them. Nether guard had moved.  
  
So Cronar knew that he had not been heard or seen coming in.  
  
he thought for a moment, he could kill them now and they would not  
  
have a clue .  
  
He smiled at how easy it was to take a life.  
  
He reached into his robe and pulled out the finely crafted  
  
handheld crossbows.  
  
They where both already set with a small bolt, the glisten of poison  
  
still on them.  
  
Cronar melted back into the shadows, like a light breeze he moved  
  
towards them.  
  
One of the guards caught a small movement form the shadows.  
  
He turned to get a better look, causing the other knight to look as  
  
well.  
  
"what is it?" the second knight asked.  
  
" I thought I saw something." the first one answered.  
  
The second knights eyes narrowed as he too seen it.  
  
The shadow began to swirl forming into a blacked cloaked figure.  
  
His face could not be seen for it was hidden completely by a  
  
black wide rimmed hat.  
  
Both knights stepped on front of the door, there staves in hand.  
  
"remove yourself stranger or we will have no choice but to deal with  
  
you ." the first knight ordered the figure.  
  
Cronar slowly raised his head, revealing his pale gray face and his  
  
cold gray eyes.  
  
Both knights stepped back  
  
"who are you ?" the second knight demanded.  
  
Cronar stood for a moment "Cronar." he said.  
  
His robe fell away from his hands.  
  
The guards heard the small sound of crossbows firing.  
  
They put up there shield to stop the shots.  
  
The small bolts passed right thru the shield striking both knights in  
  
the stomach.  
  
They both looked down at the small bolt then at each other.  
  
Suddenly the first knight dropped his staff and fell to his knees.  
  
He clutched his stomach, his face showing his extreme pain.  
  
The knight leaned forward and began getting sick.  
  
The second knight looked down in horror.  
  
Then he to dropped down and started getting sick.  
  
Cronar walked over to them and leaned down on one knee.  
  
"Shall I tell you how you are going to die?" he asked them knowing  
  
they could not answer.  
  
"it is going to be very painful.  
  
You will not die from my poison, merely from its way.  
  
You are going to keep throwing up until your insides break loose  
  
and come up as well."  
  
he smiled down at the two helpless knights  
  
"oh and I bet you are wondering why I was able to get thru your  
  
shield?" he asked them getting up to his feet.  
  
" you jurian's have forgotten your past, your shields only  
  
block energy weapons not good old fashion weapons." he stepped over  
  
them to the door.  
  
"you know you can stop them as well, but you have to train for it and   
  
I bet you have only been training for energy weapons.  
  
It seems I was right." he turned around and looked down at the knights  
  
again.  
  
" I really would love to stay and see how this turns out but I have a  
  
king to kill." he slipped thru the door leaving the two knights to  
  
there fate.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the king's bed chambers.  
  
Cronar stood at the foot of the king's massive bed.  
  
There lay three sleeping persons Cronar knew the one in the middle was  
  
the king himself.  
  
To the kings right lay a woman with water blue hair and to his left  
  
was another woman with jet black hair.  
  
Cronar took out a small vial, inside was a long needle with a tuff of  
  
feathers on one end.  
  
He opened the vial and gently took out the dart, being very careful  
  
not to touch the needle itself, for it had his most powerful poison on  
  
its tip.  
  
He fastened the dart to the end of a very fine silk thread.  
  
Reaching into his cloak again he took out a small blow gun.  
  
He ran the thread thru the blowgun's ends.  
  
He took the end of the thread and made a small knot in it.  
  
He placed the knotted end between his teeth, then sucked the rest of  
  
the thread into his mouth.  
  
He finished getting the dart ready, he took one more look at the  
  
sleeping king.  
  
He aimed and in one quick breath, the dart stuck out of the side of  
  
the kings leg.  
  
The dart had pierced deep into his flesh passing thru the cover that  
  
was over him.  
  
The king made a slight shudder, he took two small quick breathes  
  
and was silent.  
  
Cronar pulled the dart back with the thread.  
  
He carefully put the dart back in the vial closing the lid tightly.  
  
It took Cronar less the 15 minutes to get safely back to his ship.  
  
He boarded his ship  
  
" computer set a course to lady Tokime, make sure we are not heard or  
  
seen." he said sitting back in his flight chair.  
  
" as you command." the computer answered.  
  
Soon the small ship was heading to lady Tokime, the space of Juri left  
  
behind.  
  
D 3 hovered over the large platform in front of lady Tokime.  
  
" your servant has been successful ." he said to her.  
  
"help him get here." she said her voice ringing out from around her.  
  
" as you wish my lady." he answered closing his eyes.   
  
In front of Cronar's ship opened a large sub-space portal.  
  
It was so close that the ship could not avoid it.  
  
"what is that?" Cronar asked the computer.  
  
" we have been pulled into a sub-space portal sir." the computer  
  
confirmed.  
  
The ship entered the portal and in the same instant exited it  
  
again.  
  
The ships sensor's pick up a lot of debris in front of it.  
  
"the remains of other ships sir." the computer seemed to answer  
  
Cronar's unspoken question.  
  
" then we are at lady Tokime's?" Cronar asked.  
  
The small ship settled just over a span of water.  
  
"yes that is correct we are at lady Tokime's."  
  
next to the ship was what looked like a transport of some kind.  
  
Cronar looked out over the water just a short distance.  
  
the water fell over the edge.  
  
What Cronar didn't see was that the water just fell over the edge into  
  
space.  
  
He found himself transported over to the circular object the hovered  
  
next to his ship.  
  
The lady must be in a hurry to get my prize.  
  
He smiled to himself.  
  
It was a short trip to the platform, Cronar was again  
  
teleported.  
  
This time he was standing in front of the massive face of D 3.  
  
"do you have the item?" D 3 asked.  
  
Cronar stepped forward.  
  
" you know I do or you would not have brought me here so fast." he  
  
said sitting a bag on the floor in front of him.  
  
D 3 closed his eyes "yes my lady." he said  
  
" lady Tokime wishes to thank you herself." D3 vanished.  
  
Cronar watched as large dark figures loomed up over him.  
  
Then in the center she appeared.  
  
Even Cronar was in awe of her.  
  
He noticed behind her appeared two silhouettes.  
  
He could tell that each one was of a woman.  
  
" thank you Cronar for your service. I trust the king of juri has  
  
been dealt with as well?" the lady asked.  
  
Cronar knelt down on one knee bowing his head.  
  
" yes my lady it has been done." he answered  
  
. " very good now give me the gems." she said.  
  
Cronar reached into his cloak and brought out the three black gems.  
  
They glowed in his hands then vanished.  
  
As soon as Cronar felt the gems leave his hands he was over come  
  
with pain in his chest.  
  
He through his head back, his hat flying to the floor behind him.  
  
He let out a ear piercing scream.  
  
He brought his hands up to his face.  
  
His nails where growing at a alarming rate as was his hair.  
  
He watched as his fingers became old and brittle.  
  
He screamed out again as they became hard and shriveled.  
  
"what is happening to me!!!!!" he screamed out in pain.  
  
He could feel his eyes sinking farther back into his head and even a  
  
few teeth fell from his mouth.  
  
The power of my gems was to great for your body to handle so they  
  
sucked the life from your body to use in your finding what I  
  
wanted." she told him with not one bit of remorse in her voice.  
  
D 3 watched as Cronar became so old he could no longer talk his body  
  
stiffened and fell to the floor.  
  
" is this how you reward those who serve you ?" D 3 asked her looking  
  
down at the withered body.  
  
" he has not died in vain.  
  
He too will become part of my greatest champion."  
  
"but you already have a champion." D 3 said wondering why she would  
  
need another.  
  
"when the time comes D 3 ." she said not finishing what she started.  
  
D 3 waited for a time when he realized that was all he was going  
  
to get from her.  
  
"you are looking into the future again my lady." he said.  
  
Lady Tokime was unmoving and silent.  
  
D 3 gave up knowing he was not going to get a answer.  
  
" are you ready to begin my lady?" he asked.  
  
"yes let us start." she answered.  
  
In front of her appeared a large vat.  
  
inside the vat was filled with a yellowish liquid.  
Inside the liquid floated the form of Kain.  
On the platform the body of Cronar and the bag had risen into  
  
the air.  
  
They floated over the vat Cronar's body went first followed by the  
  
skull and skeletal hand of Kagato.  
  
Lady Tokime moved down in front of the vat.  
  
She placed her hands on either side of it.  
  
Black power flowed over the vat, for a few moments it was like that,  
  
then she took her hands away.  
  
"it is done. All we can do is wait ." she said returning to her  
  
original place.  
  
Inside the vat the liquid had turned into a thick yellow slime.  
  
Deep in the slime a black power pulsed.  
  
Tenchi and Z where squared off face to face in the shrine  
  
courtyard.  
  
each was holding a wooden bokken, lord Yosho was sitting close by  
  
under one of the cherry blossom trees.  
  
"began." he said to the two warriors.  
  
Each one began there opening exercises, there movements where perfect  
  
in time to one another.  
  
Each one finished with the bokken in front of them and there eyes  
  
closed.  
  
They both opened there eyes each one with a look of determination.  
  
They each charged the other, swords raised high.  
  
There was a large crack of wood as the swords met.  
  
The sounds could be heard more and more as they each tried to get past  
  
the others defenses.  
  
Tenchi was more agile then Z there for was just a little faster.  
  
Was the biggest reason that he had scored several hits on Z.  
  
but Z was more experienced and somewhat stronger then Tenchi.  
  
so that had allowed for one or two hits of his own.  
  
Course Z knew that if this was real that he would be loosing more  
  
blood then his opponent.  
  
"stop!" shouted Yosho.  
  
Both boys froze staring at the older prince.  
  
"Ayeka what brings you here so early in the morning? And what is that  
  
you have there?" Yosho asked the princess who was standing at the top  
  
of the shrine steps.  
  
Tenchi and Z both looked over to the steps to see the princess.  
  
Z quickly stood at attention.  
  
" good morning Princess Ayeka." he said bowing deeply.  
  
"good morning Z." she said smiling at him.  
  
Then her eyes rested on Tenchi, she smiled a little more bowing  
  
to him.  
  
" good morning Lord Tenchi."  
  
" good morning Ayeka." Tenchi smiled.  
  
Ayeka blushed slightly at his look then she remember Yosho had asked  
  
her a question.  
  
" oh I thought you might like some tea and snacks since you had left  
  
before breakfast this morning." she walked over to where Yosho was  
  
sitting.  
  
Tenchi and Z had walked over to the two sitting under the tree.  
  
"ya Grandpa why did we have to do this so early anyway? I am  
  
starving." Tenchi said taking a rice cake from the tray.  
  
"Tenchi sometimes your enemies are not going to wait for you to eat  
  
before they start a fight." Yosho answered him.  
  
Tenchi looked down "Oh."  
  
he reached up and rubbed the back of his head embarrassed he had not  
  
thought of that.  
  
" but I guess it will be ok since Ayeka went to all this trouble to  
  
bring it up for us." Yosho said taking a cup for some tea.  
  
" here brother let me pour you some." Ayeka said taking the tea pot.  
  
" princess let me do that for you." Z said bending down to take the  
  
pot  
  
" You are the Royal Family .  
  
It is I who should be serving you."  
  
Ayeka smiled warmly at him not letting him take the pot from her.  
  
" Z we are on earth not juri, there are no titles here we are equals."  
  
she told him  
  
" and besides." she smiled up at him. " I would be honored to serve  
  
tea to such a noble knight."  
  
Z looked over at Yosho who shook his head yes.  
  
"yes Ayeka is right Z we are all just the same here." Tenchi said  
  
getting a cup as well.  
  
Z sat down taking a cup also.  
  
Ayeka looked up at Tenchi.  
  
He was smiling warmly at her.  
  
She blushed deeply and looked away.  
  
"lord Tenchi. I am impressed for your youth your skills in the sword  
  
are already greater then mine." Z said taking a drink of his tea.  
  
"Z you did not use your powers?" Yosho asked already knowing the  
  
answer.  
  
"no I did not." he answered  
  
" I fought him on equal ground, I did not want to go into battle  
  
with a much greater advantage over Lord Tenchi."  
  
"now that we have eaten Tenchi! Z! I want another round." Yosho said  
  
in a stern voice.  
  
Boy and Knight jumped out into the courtyard, Bokkens in hand.  
  
"WhTTTT!!" Yosho stopped them.  
  
" you will not need those." he pointed to the wooden swords.  
  
Tenchi and Z both looked at each other not sure what Grandpa meant  
  
for them to do, fight with there bare fist.  
  
They slowly lowered there weapons and laid them on the ground.  
  
"use these." Yosho said tossing the master key to Tenchi and Z's own  
  
jurian sword.  
  
Both boys caught there weapon  
  
"grandpa how did you get these?" Tenchi asked surprised.  
  
Z felt down to where he normally kept his trusty sword, sure enough it  
  
was gone.  
  
He smiled to himself, still full of surprises my lord he thought.  
  
Yosho sit perfectly still for a moment.  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha." he laughed throwing his head back.  
  
Then as soon as it had come it was gone and he sat still once more.  
  
Ayeka laughed softly as she was drinking her tea.  
  
"get ready now." Yosho said.  
  
His hands shot forward, a barrage of rocks was fired at the  
  
boys.  
  
Z's sword sprang to life, small explosions formed around him as his  
  
blade disintegrated the stones that flew at and around him.  
  
Tenchi was not as lucky, seeing all those rocks caused him to lose his  
  
focus therefore his sword would not work.  
  
The rocks barreled down on him.  
  
Just as Tenchi was sure he was going to get knocked out, his   
  
instincts took over he skillfully used the handle of the Tenchi-kin to  
  
deflect a few of the rocks.  
  
His focus returned and the Tenchi-kin burst into a blade of energy.  
  
Rocks hissed off his blade and like Z's also disintegrated.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!" Yosho yelled.  
  
As he flew down on the boys Bokken Raised high over his head.  
  
Z was completely caught off by this.  
  
Yosho Dropped down in front of him a small shield of power forming  
  
along his arm.  
  
He smashed the shield into Z, Knocking him off his feet and sending  
  
him crashing hard to the ground.  
Tenchi brought his sword up just in time to deflect Yosho's wooden  
  
blade.  
  
Tenchi was surprised to see his sword hand not sliced his grandfathers  
  
in half.  
  
"why wont my Sword cut thru your wooden one Grandpa?" Tenchi shouted  
  
out deflecting another shot at him from Yosho.  
  
" This sword was carved from the root of my sacred tree your sword  
  
can not harm the wood from the tree of which it was born." Yosho  
  
answered thrusting at Tenchi again.  
  
Ryoko phased into the living room looking for Tenchi.  
  
She looked around and not seeing anyone teleported into the kitchen.  
  
Sasami was standing in front of the sink doing the dishes when Ryoko  
  
appeared.  
  
"Hey Sasami have you seen Tenchi?" she asked the blue haired little  
  
princess.  
  
Sasami turned around  
  
" oh hi Ryoko!" she said smiling at the demoness.  
  
she thought for a minute. " I haven't seen Tenchi this morning I think  
  
that grandpa wanted him and Z to come up to the shrine early for some  
  
kind of practice because they where gone before breakfast."  
Ryoko settled to the floor and took a muffin from the counter  
  
"oh some kind of practice." she said eating the muffin.  
  
So that was why Z was also gone so early she thought.  
  
She had went back out to that bed late last evening after watching  
  
over Tenchi for most of the night.  
  
She had been disappointed when she got up to no breakfast cooked just  
  
for her.  
  
what she had really wanted was one of them rolls, she couldn't  
  
remember now what he called them but they had been really good.  
  
So she had tried her hand at making them from what she  
  
remembered.  
  
After making a huge mess she made up her mind that she didn't  
  
remember enough to make them even close.  
  
So she left his kitchen in a mess and reminded herself to order Z to  
  
make them for her every morning before he left anywhere.  
  
Now she was hungry but taking the time to try making them rolls  
  
caused her miss breakfast at the house as well.  
  
So she settled for muffins for now.  
  
Sasami walked over to the other side of the counter where Ryoko  
  
was.  
  
Ryoko had a idea she smiled to herself that would be perfect she  
  
thought.  
  
"so Sasami then if they didn't eat they must be hungry.  
  
So why don'y I take up some food for them." she laughed inside this is  
  
great now they wouldn't think she was just coming up for no reason and  
  
Tenchi would be really glad to see her with some food.  
  
"oh that is ok Ryoko, Ayeka already took some food up to them."  
  
Sasami told her  
  
"What!?" Ryoko nearly spit out her muffin.  
  
She swallowed the rest of her food down.  
  
"that damn Ayeka always taking my ideas." she teleported outside,  
  
leaving Sasami standing alone in the kitchen.  
  
As soon as she materialized outside she started flying up to the  
  
shrine.  
  
Yosho sent a blast of energy right at Tenchi.  
  
The young prince blocked the blast with Tenchi-kin but the force of  
  
it sent him sprawling.  
  
Ayeka had never seen her brother attacking like that Both Z and Tenchi  
  
had various cuts on them from the bokken.  
  
She knew that the wooden practice sword would not have done that kind  
  
of damage unless he was really putting a lot of force behind it.  
  
Her heart pounded as she watched, fear getting the better of her.  
  
She could not stand it any longer.  
  
She stood straight up  
  
" Brother!!" she called out the fear showing it self in her voice.  
  
"what are you doing? this is not practice you are hurting Lord  
  
Tenchi."  
  
"Ayeka you are not to interfere with this." Yosho said as he deflected  
  
several strikes from Z's sword.  
  
Yosho struck with his weapon, Z block it with his sword.  
  
Yosho saw his opening, he fired a burst of power at Z's wriest.  
  
The force of the power sheared off Z's hand completely.  
  
Ayeka threw her hands to her face and gasped.  
  
"oh Yosho." she cried. "please don't do this."  
  
she wanted so badly to stop this but she dared not go against her  
  
brother.  
  
She could not watch any more.  
  
Where was that demon woman when you needed her, she would stop this.  
  
She could go against her brother.  
  
Ayeka covered her eyes and turned her back on the scene before her.  
  
Ryoko just reached the courtyard when she saw Yosho take off the hand  
  
of Z  
  
"hey Yosho what the hell are you doing?" she shouted angrily down at  
  
him.  
  
Then she saw Tenchi laying on the ground cut and bleeding.  
  
She didn't know what the hell was going on but she wasn't not going to  
  
have this any more.  
  
She fired Two energy burst at Yosho he brought up his arm, his shield  
  
formed absorbing the blast.  
  
" azaka!! Kamadocki!!! Hold Ryoko." Yosho ordered.  
  
"yes sir." they both said as they appeared on either side of her.  
  
She was instantly incased in a round force field.  
  
She tried to bust thru it.  
  
Bolts of energy shot out incasing her in pain, She screamed out.  
  
The pain that ran thru Z was very strong but also very brief .  
  
He looked down at his severed hand it had already started to heal  
  
over.  
  
He closed his eyes sending his power down his injured arm.  
  
The end of his wrist began to glow dark blue.  
  
Then the glow arched out into the shape of a hand.  
  
When the glow was gone Z was left with a perfectly new hand.  
  
Ryoko saw this and was quite surprised, she had thought only  
  
she was able to do that.  
  
"Z I order you to protect Tenchi." Ryoko screamed down from her  
  
prison.  
  
"as you wish my lady." Z answered moving between Tenchi and Yosho.  
  
He formed a energy blade from his new hand.  
  
Yosho looked over at the two guardians "keep her quite."  
  
"yes sir." they said.  
  
A huge burst of energy ripped thru her.  
  
She threw her head back and screamed out in shear pain.  
  
Tenchi's eyes popped open  
  
"Ryoko." he said Tenchi started to get up.  
  
"z." Yosho said. " as first crown prince of juri I order you."  
  
he paused for a moment.  
  
" to kill Tenchi."  
  
Ayeka jerked her head up  
  
. She could not believe what she had just heard.  
  
She spun around "brother no I will not allow this."  
  
she stepped forward her arms going up to call on her power.  
  
"Ayeka!! Be still!" he commanded.  
  
She felt his power wash over her she knew she could not stop this.  
  
Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
" Tenchi I am so sorry." she choked out thru her tears.  
  
Ayeka couldn't stand any more of this.  
  
So she ran for the stairs.  
  
She had to get as far away from this as she could.  
  
But she couldn't get very far.  
  
As soon as she reached the steps Washu stepped out for the shrubs  
  
she had been hiding in.  
  
"Ayeka why the hurry you are going to want to stay and see this." she  
  
said with her knowing little smile.   
  
Ayeka looked down at Washu, her face in total shock  
  
. She just couldn't think any more even the words out of Washu's mouth  
  
made no since to her.  
  
Washu took her hand and slowly lead her back over to her spot under  
  
the tree.  
  
" by lady Ryoko's wishes, I shall not harm Lord Tenchi." Z said to  
  
Yosho his voice firm.  
  
" you would go against a order given to you by the Royal house of  
  
juri?" Yosho asked him his glasses raising slightly  
  
. By this time Tenchi had stood up.  
  
He was completely confused.  
  
Ryoko saw Washu taking Ayeka back to the tree.  
  
What the hell is she doing?  
  
She thought to herself.  
  
Why isn't she helping Tenchi?  
  
Can't she see that Yosho has gone mad?"  
  
she screamed over the link at her mother.  
  
" what the hell is going on? Why are you not trying to stop this? He is  
  
going to kill Tenchi damn it !!!"  
  
" slow down Ryoko." Washu answered her.  
  
Her head turning to look up at the trapped Ryoko.  
  
" I can only answer one thing at a time."  
  
"If anything happens to Tenchi." Ryoko sent back  
  
" I will hunt you down and make you pay."  
  
her golden eyes where ablaze with anger she raised her fist at Washu.  
  
" I swear it!" she send over the link.  
  
Washu stumbled at the sear power of Ryoko's feelings she sent  
  
along with her threat.  
  
Tenchi tried to focus on what was happening around him.  
  
But all it did was make his head spin so hard that he fell back to his  
  
knees holding his head.  
  
He had taken quit a shot of Yosho's power and it's effects where  
  
still very strong.  
  
" as you once told me." Z said moving over closer to Tenchi.  
  
" this in not juri this is earth and we are all equals here."  
  
Yosho smiled.  
  
" ahh I see you remembered that" he said adjusting his glasses back.  
  
"then maybe you will remember this.  
  
You are a guardian and as such you must always protect the life of  
  
those you have sworn to protect.  
  
So if you do not do as I have ordered then I will have no choice but  
  
to order Azaka and Kamadaki to kill Ryoko."  
  
they all stared at him, there expressions ranged from Washu's knowing  
  
smile, to Ayeka's still blank stare, to Z's stone face and Ryoko's   
  
utter shock.  
  
"if she dies then you will be forever dishonored among the juri and  
  
you will bring shame on your family."  
  
the cobwebs finally cleared from Tenchi's mind.  
  
He stood back up, he had only caught the last part of what Yosho said  
  
but it was enough.  
  
"What is going on here!" he said angrily.  
  
Z had put his head down.  
  
" I am sorry my lady but I have no choice I must do this." he said  
  
softly.  
  
"Z Nooooooooooooooo!!" she begged him.  
  
Z's face softened from the pain he was causing her.  
  
He could feel his own soul crying out from the agony of his heart.  
  
But the softness was brief , he turned around to face Tenchi.  
  
"Tenchi Maski by the order of the first crown prince of juri I  
  
have been ordered to kill you." Z let loose his total juri power.  
  
It flashed around him in a deep blue glow.  
  
His training outfit transformed into his juri battle armor.  
  
"WHATTT!!!!" Tenchi shouted jumping back away from Z.  
Ryoko dropped to her knees.  
  
She was crying now  
  
"Z I beg you please don't do this."  
  
but it was to late Z charged Tenchi.  
  
His blade met the Lightning fast power of Tenchi-kin's blade.  
  
Tenchi knew as soon as he blocked the blow that had just made the  
  
same mistake he had with his grandfather.  
  
By blocking the blow instead of dodging out of its path he left  
  
himself open for what had came next.  
  
Z reached his hand in front of the exposed chest of Tenchi.  
  
The juri power shot out of Z's hand hitting Tenchi directly in the  
  
chest.  
  
Tenchi went flying back several feet landing hard on his back.  
  
The impact of the landing knocked his breath out of him.  
  
The Tenchi-kin went spinning across the courtyard.  
  
Z pressed his advantage leaping into the air and landing right over  
  
the top of Tenchi.  
  
Z raised his sword over his head.  
  
Complete fear swept over Tenchi's face a Z swung his blade down on  
  
him.  
  
WOW getting exciting now huh. I hope you are enjoying reading this as  
  
much as I am writing it. Any comments please feel free to email me  
  
Animal20200@ hotmail.com 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Lady Tokime watched the container holding her new toy.  
  
It was almost finished.  
  
The black mass inside had formed itself into the figure of a man.  
  
The yellow liquid inside began to bubble and swirl.  
  
Lady Tokime smiled, it would be very soon indeed.  
  
D3 appeared next to the lady.  
  
"it will not be much longer." she said to him not taking her eyes off  
  
the container.  
  
"then we must start the next part of our plan." D3 said to her also  
  
watching the container.  
  
"yes we must, I will leave it up to you ." she said as she phased out.  
  
"yes my lady." he answered also phasing from the room.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi where on there way back to earth.  
  
There patrol had been complete and the report sent to H.Q.  
  
inside the ship Mihoshi was munching on some snacks and giggling.  
  
Her favorite show was on and Kiyone had been nice enough to let her  
  
watch it on her computer screen.  
  
Kiyone was sitting in her seat quietly watching over the ships  
  
monitors.  
  
She looked over at her blonde partner.  
  
She smiled to herself just a little. " you know Mihoshi eating to much  
  
of this stuff will make you fat."  
  
Mihoshi stopped watching her show and looked over at Kiyone.  
  
"how do you expect to maintain G.P. regulations on physical  
  
conditioning?" Kiyone finished.  
  
Mihoshi blinked once then it was like a light went off in her  
  
head.  
  
"oh you are so right Kiyone thanks."  
  
she put down the bag of snacks.  
  
"from now on I am only going to eat good things.  
  
No more junk food for me that is for sure." Mihoshi froze.  
  
Kiyone saw her partner drop the bag she was holding on the floor  
  
"look what a mess you made Mihoshi!" she said angrily.  
  
She was ready to start yelling at Mihoshi when she saw that the blonde  
  
G.P. officer wasn't moving at all.  
  
"Mihoshi?" she asked starting to look concerned.  
  
"Mihoshi are you alright?" she asked again raising her voice louder.  
  
Mihoshi fell a little bit forward  
  
"oh my." she said sitting back up in her chair.  
  
"something is not right.....it is not right at all." Mihoshi tapped her  
  
screen out shutting off her TV show.  
  
Kiyone we have to get home fast something is wrong." she said looking  
  
at her.  
  
Kiyone seen the fear on Mihoshi's face.  
  
"what is it Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked her worries showing as well.  
  
"I don't know but we have to get home." Mihoshi answered cleaning off  
  
her screen from the snack debris  
  
Kiyone studied Mihoshi, she was a lot of things she thought  
  
but Kiyone also knew that Mihoshi also had this sort of gift.  
  
It was all Kiyone could think to call it and she found that she  
  
had grown to trust that gift.  
  
"main thrusters engaged." Kiyone said firing up the ship.  
  
"we will be home in a few minutes." Kiyone reassured her partner.  
  
Z Stood over Tenchi his sword drawn down.  
  
instead of his blade being buried into Tenchi's chest.  
  
It was resting against the force of one of Tenchi's light hawk wings.  
  
Tenchi's face was a mask of stone.  
  
He used the power of the wings the push Z back.  
  
Z jumped away from the wings power.  
  
Tenchi stood up and put both his arms in front of him.  
  
Two of his wings flowed over him, transforming his juri armor into his  
  
light hawk armor.  
  
He took a hold of the third wing transforming it into his light hawk  
  
sword.  
  
"STOP!!" Yosho shouted.  
  
Both warriors looked at the old man.  
  
So did everyone else even Ayeka.  
  
Yosho turned towards Washu.  
  
"did you get all the data you needed?" he asked her.  
  
She walked over to him, her face beamed with her smile.  
  
"yes I got everything I need. Now I can help lord Tenchi to use  
  
his light hawk power."  
  
she looked over at Tenchi giving him one of her seductive playful  
  
smiles.  
  
Yosho looked around at the others.  
  
"I am sorry for the deception but it was necessary in order to get  
  
Tenchi to use his powers.  
  
He is going to need them very soon."  
  
Tenchi gulped under Washu's stare his light hawk powers leaving  
  
him once again.  
  
"but what if this had not worked?" Z asked.  
  
" I could have killed him." he said looking up at Ryoko.  
  
She was staring down at him, he could see the anger in her eyes.  
  
"Release Ryoko." Tenchi told the guardians.  
  
"yes sir." they said back as one.  
  
The force field that was holding her vanished.  
  
She teleported down to Tenchi.  
  
"are you alright." she said hugging him close.  
  
"Yes I am fine." Tenchi answered not pulling away from her embrace.  
  
She held him close for a moment before turning to look at Z  
  
"and you." she teleported away from Tenchi and Reappeared in front of  
  
Z.  
  
"don't you ever do that to Tenchi again." she growled at him.  
  
She doubled up her fist and punched him right in the mouth.  
  
Z's head shot around spinning his body around with it.  
  
Even though the force behind the punch was great he didn't fall.  
  
" I am sorry my lady." he said his back still to her.  
  
"Ryoko." Yosho said.  
  
" do not take it out on Z, it is not his fault."  
  
she turned to stare at Yosho.  
  
" when the time comes you will thank him for what he has done."  
  
"the hell I will." she shouted back at him.  
  
She flew towards Yosho drawing her fist back.  
  
When she was close enough she struck, there was a loud smack.  
  
Ryoko stopped stunned.  
  
Then she smiled  
  
" oh ya I forgot." she said looking at her fist caught in Yosho's hand  
  
"umm hum." he shook his head and smiled back.  
  
"listen people." Washu said leaving Ayeka still standing under the  
  
tree.  
  
She walked over to stand by Tenchi.  
  
" I have come across some information that may give us some answers as  
  
to who our attackers are." she said.  
  
"you mean the guys from yesterday?" Ayeka asked her heart finally  
  
starting to slow down some.  
  
"yes that is some of what I mean but also who sent them.  
  
My data is not complete yet." she looked up at Tenchi  
  
"I am sorry about tricking you into using your powers." she rested  
  
her hand on his arm.  
  
"with out knowing yet what we are facing I didn't want to count on pure  
  
luck that your powers would come when we needed them."  
  
Tenchi looked down at Washu for a second then a smile came across his  
  
face.  
  
"you sure had me going there for a while." he said looking over at  
  
Yosho.  
  
"Washu came to me and explained about all her test not being able  
  
to bring forth your powers.  
  
So I told her I would give it a try." Yosho answered.  
  
"and it worked." Washu said snuggling into Tenchi.  
  
Ryoko Teleported back over to Z.  
  
she faced him, giving him a demanding look.  
  
"how come you have some of the same powers that I do?"  
  
Washu saw another chance to display her great genius.  
  
" I can answer that for you my little Ryoko." she said letting go of  
  
Tenchi and coming to stand beside her daughter.  
  
"you see I ran some test on him.  
  
And I found something very interesting." she scratched her chin giving  
  
him a knowing look.  
  
" you see he is only one third jurian."  
  
Z looked down at her his eyes going wide.  
  
"there where three sets of genes in there." she continued.  
  
" one I knew quit well." she turned to look at Ryoko.  
  
" one set of DNA was that of the mass."  
  
now it was Ryoko who was looking surprised.  
  
"you mean that life form you used to create Ryoko?" Ayeka asked her  
  
surprise also showing.  
  
"ah you remembered that." Washu said turning to smile at her.  
  
"yes it the same one.  
  
I was quite surprised I tell you.  
  
But it gets much better." she paused to look at every one  
  
" the second set of DNA was I am sure the mothers, my computer  
  
could not identify it.  
  
And that is something that is just not done to my computer, it has  
  
every strand of DNA in the known universe."  
  
" what about the fathers?" Ayeka asked very curious.  
  
"now the fathers was easy." she said.  
  
" The DNA of the father is from juri." Washu walked around Z.  
  
" I even know who the father is." she said her voice giving her  
  
a seductive tone.  
  
" I know who my father and mother was." Z said to her.  
  
" my father was a knight also and served many faithful years," Z  
  
paused looking down to the ground.  
  
" he died defending the Palace when." he stopped Washu could see the  
  
pain in his face.  
  
He swallowed hard. " when it was attacked."  
  
Ryoko fell silent her anger completely gone.  
  
she had always dreamed of the horrors that Kagato had forced her to  
  
do.  
  
She had always grieved for the ones she had killed.  
  
But now for the first time she was confronted with the pain that the  
  
ones who survived had carried with them.  
  
She lowered herself to her knees hiding the tears that where  
  
rolling down her face in her cyan hair.  
  
Tenchi went to her.  
  
" are you ok Ryoko?" he asked softly as he knelt down to hold her.  
  
She clutched to him as she cried into his chest.  
  
" I have hurt so many." she sobbed.  
  
Z turned around and went to her.  
  
" you didn't hurt those people Ryoko." Tenchi said stroking her hair.  
  
" Kagato made you do those things.  
  
There was nothing you could do every one knows that now."  
  
"yes lady Ryoko he is right.  
  
When news about Miss Mihoshi's report got out.  
  
Everyone knew then who was to blame." Z said trying to Reassure her.  
  
Ayeka's first Reaction when she saw Tenchi go to Ryoko and the  
  
way he held her.  
  
She was furious, but one look at Ryoko and the anger left.  
  
She could see the true torment that her rival was going thru.  
  
Ayeka walked over to them " come now Ryoko even if I can be your  
  
friend.  
  
That should tell you that we all know that it wasn't your fault."  
  
Ryoko looked up from Tenchi's chest.  
  
She saw the smile on Ayeka's face.  
  
She gave the princess a small smile.  
  
Ayeka reach out her hand for Ryoko.  
  
" come on now and get up.  
  
It is not proper for a lady to be sprawled out on the ground like  
  
that." she gave a huff  
  
" really Ryoko you are so manner less." Ayeka gave her a mischievous  
  
smile.  
  
Ryoko took her hand and stood up  
  
" ya but I did manage to get a hug from Tenchi." she teased back at  
  
Ayeka.  
  
"oh ya Washu you said you knew who Z's father was?" Ryoko asked  
  
remembering something being said about it earlier.  
  
"yes I did." Washu answered crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"well who is it?" Ryoko asked again a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"yes I bet you would like to know now wouldn't you." Washu said  
  
walking across the courtyard.  
  
she stopped and turn around "Z I would like you to meet your father."  
  
she turned and looked over at the old man.  
  
"Yosho."  
  
"What!!!" came the chorus of voices from the courtyard.  
  
the once calm old man went ridged a deep blush formed under his  
  
glasses.  
  
"miss Washu are you sure about this?" he said to her, his eyes wide.  
  
"yes very sure his DNA and yours where a perfect match." she replied.  
  
"lady Washu this can not be." Z said finally finding his voice.  
  
" I told you that I know my parents they where always with me.  
  
Even as a child they are all I can remember."  
  
" I am sorry Z but DNA does not lie." she said with concern.  
  
"so then that means you are my uncle." Tenchi said standing up  
  
himself.  
  
" no this can not be." Z said as he phased out.  
  
"Z Wait!" Washu called after him.  
  
There was that feeling again.  
  
She search her mind for the source.  
  
Ryoko got a sudden feeling along her link this time as well.  
  
What was that she thought.  
  
Ryoko opened up her link to Washu.  
  
did you feel that? she asked in Washu's mind.  
  
yes that was what I was feeling before, but this time who ever it  
  
is isn't trying to hide it Washu answered still running along the link.  
  
Oh my she thought as a wave of confusion raced back at her.  
  
She closed off the connection before the feeling over came her.  
  
Oh Z she thought.  
  
Z? Ryoko asked.  
  
Yes Z has the link.  
  
I was pretty sure it was him since I didn't start having this feelings  
  
until he showed up.  
  
"boy Miss Washu you sure know how to bring out the big surprises don't  
  
you." Ayeka said moving a little behind Tenchi.  
  
"and nobody does it better." Washu Replied laughing loudly.  
  
" and I still have more." she said her face becoming suddenly serious.  
Sasami was sitting outside on the front porch looking up at the  
  
sky.  
  
Her hand gently petting Ryo-oki as the little cabbit slept on her lap.  
  
She looked down when she felt one of Ryo-oki's ears lift up  
  
"meow." the cabbit said sleepily.  
  
Sasami giggled "it is Kiyone and Mihoshi back from patrol."  
  
she said happily sitting the cabbit down on the porch  
  
"come on Ryo-oki lets go and see them." she hopped up and ran for the  
  
lake.  
  
"Meow!" Ryo-oki exclaimed.  
  
And bounced off after the little princess.  
  
As Sasami reach the lake the bright red hull of the Yagame broke  
  
thru the clouds and settled just over the lake.  
  
At the lakes edge the two G.P. officers materialized.  
  
"hi Mihoshi and Kiyone." Sasami shouted happily.  
  
"how was your patrol?" she asked when she got closer  
  
"Meow Meow." chimed in Ryo-oki.  
  
"hello Sasami." Kiyone greeted her warmly.  
  
"Is everything ok here?" she asked.  
  
"why yes I think it is." she said puzzled.  
  
"why do you ask?"  
  
" oh hi Z!" Mihoshi greeted the Knight before Kiyone could  
  
answer Sasami's question.  
  
. Kiyone and Sasami looked along the bank where Mihoshi was waving.  
  
"good after noon miss Mihoshi, Miss Kiyone." Z greeted them when he was  
  
closer.  
  
"and good afternoon to you Princess Sasami." he said bowing to her.  
  
Sasami laughed at the knight " good after noon to you to Z."  
  
Kiyone was also going to greet him when she saw how completely ragged  
  
he looked.  
  
Not only in clothes but also in his face.  
  
"what is wrong Z?" she asked concerned for the knight.  
  
"oh so I see that I do not hide my feelings very well." he said to  
  
her.  
  
" I got a bit of shocking news today."  
  
"oh? What happened?" she asked.  
  
Z stood there for a moment.  
  
"miss Kiyone if it is ok with you I am not comfortable yet with this  
  
and I have not really sorted out how I feel about it ." he stammered.  
  
" may I have some time alone first before I share this with you?"  
  
Kiyone was taken back by this but also understood.  
  
"yes of course Z we can talk later." she told him.  
  
" thank you." he said bowing to her.  
  
"if you will excuse me." he said before he started for his cabin.  
  
" aww it must not have been good news poor thing." Mihoshi said  
  
looking after him.  
  
" I am starving Sasami is there anything to eat?" Mihoshi asked  
  
seeming to already have forgotten what had just happened.  
  
Sasami blinked a couple of times.  
  
She to had watched Z walk off towards his house.  
  
" oh! Yes I have some snacks I made for everyone since hardly anyone  
  
was at breakfast this morning." Sasami said snapping out of her stare.  
  
The three girls walked back to the house With Ryo-oki not far behind.  
  
"where is everyone else?" Kiyone asked stepping onto the porch.  
  
" oh well let me see Tenchi, Z, grandfather, Ayeka, and Ryoko are  
  
up at the shrine and I am not sure where Washu is." Sasami told her  
  
opening the front door.  
  
She stopped and giggled a little.  
  
"well I guess Z is no longer up there.  
  
So the others might be coming down shortly."  
  
D3 transformed himself into a human form.  
  
Even so he was still a very imposing figure.  
  
He had a long white beard and long white hair to match.  
  
His body was very full and his arms where as thick and strong as any   
  
being in this universe.  
  
Over each bicep was a band of gold.  
  
He was wearing only a silk sleeveless shirt and long pants.  
  
His boots can up to just above his knees with the outer sides going on  
  
up to his hip.  
  
On the back of each hand and cover around the wrist where silver   
  
bands over each knuckle was a small claw the curved over and out.  
  
Its edges sharp as a razor.  
  
Behind him furled a long cape it was a darker blue then his  
  
shirt and pants.  
  
Across his brow he wore a jet black head band in it's center was a  
  
glowing blue gem.  
  
D3 Teleport himself inside of a very large dark room.  
  
He glanced around before making his way over to a massive thrown.  
  
He stopped in front of the thrown , his body began to grow until  
  
he was the right size to sit upon it.  
  
Once he was seated he closed his eyes to wait.  
  
Outside the room he could hear the chanting of thousands of voices.  
  
Yes it wont be long now, he thought.  
  
On a planet about 80 light years from earth and 120 light years  
  
from juri.  
  
The people that lived there were gathering.  
  
They came from all corners of the planet to this one colossal temple .  
  
The building itself was pearl white.  
  
Its shape was long and square, With a slanted roof.  
  
All around the walls where mammoth round pillars.  
  
Making it look as they where holding the roof over the rest of the  
  
building.  
  
The crowds of people where all wearing white robes tied around  
  
the waist with a golden cord.  
  
on their feet they wore white sandals that strapped up to just under  
  
the knees.  
  
As they got closer to the temple they would drop to there knees and  
  
began chanting.  
  
Standing on a raised platform in front to the temple was a single  
  
man.  
  
He was much older then the rest of the people.  
  
He wore the same type clothes as the others.  
  
The only difference was the on his head he wore a open crown of golden  
  
leaves.  
  
The crown was open across his forehead, the golden leaves formed   
  
on each side of his head going around the back into a single band.  
  
He looked out over the crowd as far as he could see was just hordes  
  
of people.  
  
There chanting was deafening but it also carried a eerie calmness to  
  
it.  
  
He watched out to the horizon, the sun was just beginning to  
  
set.  
  
He watched closely as the sun slowly lowered until the tip just touched  
  
the edge line of the earth.  
  
He turned to the Temples great doors he raised both hands high into  
  
the air.  
  
" ZUES!!!" he bellowed over the masses.  
  
" come forward. Your faithful beg thee. Come lead us to glory!" he  
  
screamed.  
  
Clouds began to form over the temple, at first they where gray but  
  
soon the blackness over took them.  
  
They broke loose with great explosions of thunder that shook the  
  
ground.  
  
Great giant bolts of lightening burst down on the temple, hitting each  
  
of the four corners.  
  
The power of the lightening flowed over the building, rushing over it's  
  
walls and going into the massive doors  
  
. For a few moments there was nothing.  
  
Inside the temple D3 felt the lightening burst inside and race along  
  
the inner walls.  
  
He opened his eyes, stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
Outside the head priest watched for any sign.  
  
He wasn't kept long.  
  
one of the large doors started to move slowly open.  
  
The crowed immediately dropped their faces to the ground.  
  
Even the head priest fell to his knees and bowed down.  
  
The doors opened up showing the great god behind them.  
  
D3 looked over the sea of followers, better make it look good he  
  
thought.  
  
He reached both of his hands to the sky, large bolts of lightening shot  
  
to the heavens.  
  
" it is I Zeus." his voice boomed over the people his eyes crackled  
  
with power.  
  
" the time has come for you take your rightful place in this universe."  
  
he said lowering his arms  
  
" the rule of juri has come to a end, we are going to take what  
  
is ours."  
  
" what should we do oh great Zeus." the high priest asked standing  
  
back to his feet.  
  
" D3 looked down at the little man  
  
" wipe them out." he said his tone low and dangerous.  
Well there ya go part 5 I sure hoped ya liked it!  
  
Ok ok so I guess I do have a little explaining to do.  
  
Why Zeus you say?? Well my dear reader the answer is simple.  
  
It was the only god that I could think of that d 3 looked like to me.  
  
So I used that as a basis for his army to have a Greek theme.  
  
Hay now keep a open mind ok *big cheese grin*  
  
well anyway I would really like to know what you think so far and if ya  
  
have any questions I would be glad to answer them  
  
( without giving away how it is going to end) to find that out you just  
  
have to keep reading.  
  
Send all comments to animal20200@hotmail.com  
Part 6 coming soon to a web page near you !! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Z changed out of his practice clothes and into something more  
  
suited to doing chores.  
  
While in his mind all he could do was keeping asking himself the same  
  
thing over and over.  
  
What if she was right?  
  
He finished dressing  
  
What if she was right?  
  
His mind would not go past that to even consider the  
  
possibilities.  
  
He left his cabin and began walking up the path to the house.  
  
Still that one question plagued him.  
  
it was almost like he had to keep saying it over and over to make his  
  
mind think of what it could mean.  
  
he reached the front yard of the house.  
  
It didn't take him long to find the rake leaning against the side of  
  
the house.  
  
The cherry blossom flowers had fallen and there was a light pink   
  
blanket of petals over the yard.  
  
He hadn't started long when he heard a light little yawn.  
  
He turned to see Mihoshi sitting up from the porch.  
  
She must have been sleeping there when he came up.  
  
He was so deep in his thought he didn't even see her.  
  
"oh hi Z." she greeted him her voice still sounding a little sleepy.  
  
" good after noon Miss Mihoshi." he bowed slightly to her.  
  
"so is that thing you was doing still hurting you?" she asked not  
  
really remembering to much about what it was before.  
  
Z stood there for a bit not really sure what she was asking.  
  
Then he remember down by the lake.  
  
"oh yes I think I have come to some form of terms with it." Z told  
  
her.  
  
"oh that is good." she brightened.  
  
" you know one time I had a problem with this dress I was going to  
  
buy."  
  
she turned her full attention the him.  
  
" oh it was awful, I mean would it look right and did I have enough  
  
money to buy it?  
  
Then I just kept a open mind about it.  
  
And bought the dress anyway to try it and see if it was what I  
  
wanted.  
  
Cause if it wasn't then I could just take it back.  
  
And keep things the way they was before." she paused and gave him one  
  
of her innocent little smiles.  
  
" so what do you think?" she asked seeing his complete blank look.  
  
At first all Z could do was look at her.  
  
He didn't see her story having anything to do with what he had just  
  
went thru.  
  
Then his mind began to associate what she had said with what he had  
  
been thru, then finally coming up with the fact.  
  
It had been really good advice  
  
"yes miss Mihoshi I will remember that. Thank you very much." he smiled  
  
at her.  
  
She blushed slightly looking away from him and giggling.  
  
"you know it is a wonderful day out.  
  
Would you like to take a walk around the lake with me?  
  
I would love to hear some more of those stories." Z said reaching out  
  
for her hand.  
  
Mihoshi blushed furiously. " oh my."  
  
she looked up and him, her water blue eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
"umm ...ok ... I would like that." she said taking his hand and  
  
standing.  
  
"first let me take care of this." he said as he reached his hand out  
  
over the yard.  
  
He closed his eyes focusing his power over the yard.  
  
Mihoshi watched as all the cherry blossom petals and leaves began to  
  
lift into the air.  
  
The petals began swirling around  
  
"oh my." Mihoshi said watching the pink blossoms settle into a pile  
  
next to the house.  
When the last petal settled on the pile Z released his power.  
  
"shall we?" he asked her.  
  
He walked over closer to her and offered his arm.  
  
"ok." she said taking his offer and sliding her arm around his and  
  
placing her other hand on his shoulder.  
  
They started down towards the lakes shore, Mihoshi already telling him  
  
about one of her many cases with Kiyone.  
  
Ryoko and Ayeka where both walking back down the shrine stairs  
  
heading back to the house.  
  
Neither girl sure what to say about what had just happened.  
  
"Ayeka?" Ryoko finally asked breaking the silence.  
  
"what do you think Washu meant by there is more?" she was still  
  
thinking about that.  
  
" I am not sure Ryoko." Ayeka answered her mind going to that time as  
  
well.  
  
" I am not sure I can take any more of Washu's surprises today."   
  
Ryoko stopped she didn't know why but she laughed.  
  
" you know what Ayeka that has to be the most corrected thing I have  
  
ever heard you say." she laughed again.  
  
Ayeka turned around to face Ryoko, at first she was going to get mad.  
  
But then she too laughed.  
  
" oh I tell you I was so worried back there that was some  
  
display of power."  
  
it wasn't long before both girls where walking back to the house   
  
talking about how each of them viewed the events of a few moments ago.  
  
They soon reached the bottom of the stairs " well I guess we might as  
  
well go and see what else Washu has in store for us." Ayeka said to   
  
Ryoko.  
  
" ya hell I cant be more shocked then I already have been now can I?"  
  
Ryoko answered with a grin.  
  
" on this point I can agree with you Ryoko." Ayeka grinned back at her.  
Washu , Kiyone and Sasami where sitting at the eating table having  
  
some hot tea and sweet cakes that Sasami had made.  
  
Washu looked over at the door as Ryoko and Ayeka came in.  
  
Ayeka stopped to take off her shoes, Ryoko just teleported over to the  
  
table and sat down at one open end.  
  
" so what is this other surprise you got for us?" Ryoko asked as Ayeka  
  
came over and sat down next to her younger sister.  
  
" now, now Little Ryoko." Washu spoke in her teasing mommy  
  
voice.  
  
" we must learn to be patient and wait for everyone to get her."  
  
Ryoko glared at her " MOM!"  
  
" oh Tenchi and grandfather will be down shortly, they are cleaning  
  
up after that practice." Ayeka remarked taking a cup of tea.  
  
" then that just leaves Z and Mihoshi." Kiyone said.  
  
" hum I wonder where those two have gotten off to." Washu asked more  
  
to herself then to anyone around the table.  
  
" Ryo-oki go down by the lake and see if you can find Z I am sure   
  
Mihoshi is asleep somewhere around here." Washu told the little cabbit.  
  
" meow meow meow." Ryo-oki hopped across the floor and over to the  
  
glass doors.  
  
She leaped forwards hitting her head on the glass.  
  
She bounced back to the floor  
  
"merow!" she shook off the bump and tried again, this time phasing thru  
  
the glass and bounding off to the lake.  
  
No sooner than the cabbit had disappeared.  
  
Then the front door opened up.  
  
Tenchi and Yosho had stepped inside taking off there sandals at  
  
the door.  
  
Coming in behind them was Nobiyuki, he to stopped and took off his   
  
loafers.  
  
He sat his brief case down next to him.  
  
He sighed at not having to carry that thing any more today.  
  
Now he could put his work aside and enjoy the company of such   
  
charming and beautiful ladies.  
  
He took off his long coat and scarf, hanging them on the peg  
  
next to the door.  
  
" hello everyone we are home." Tenchi said to the girls at the table  
  
"welcome back Lord Tenchi." Ayeka greeted him.  
  
" TENCHIIIIIII!!" Ryoko Teleported over to him, wrapping her arms  
  
around his chest and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
" how are you feeling Tenchi? Are you ok?" she purred.  
  
She brought her hand around to rest on his chest.  
  
She could feel his heart beating under her palm.  
  
She closed her eyes, nestling closer up to Tenchi.  
  
" huh? What? Oh Ryoko." he stammered.  
  
" yes I am alright now." he said to her his calm voice returning.  
  
" I understand why they had to do what they did." Ryoko's eyes  
  
opened.  
  
She just noticed a pressure around her lower back. She moved her eyes  
  
down OHHHHH her mind reacted.  
  
It was Tenchi's hand on her waist.  
  
He is holding me!  
  
really holding me  
  
. When I teleported over he instinctively reached out to catch me.  
  
But he is still holding me.  
  
Her heart started pounding as she squeezed him tighter.  
  
oh Tenchi her mind softly spoke.  
  
Tenchi walked over to the table with Ryoko still floating beside him.  
  
He hadn't bothered to pull away from her embrace or take his  
  
hand from around her.  
  
Ryoko glanced down when she felt him stop.  
  
It didn't take her long to find the furious face of Ayeka staring  
  
daggers at her.  
  
She decided that she wasn't going to let the princess spoil this moment  
  
she had with Tenchi.  
  
She teleported away from him and took her place just down from  
  
Ayeka.  
  
Tenchi blinked once then realized Ryoko was gone.  
  
He put his now outstretched arm down.  
  
And sat down in between the two girls.  
  
Yosho and Nobiyuki also sat down at the table.  
  
Sasami had gotten up and served the two men some tea and cakes.  
  
" why thank you Sasami this is wonderful." Nobiyuki said cheerfully  
  
" Yes this is very nice thank you ." Yosho added.  
  
" oh it was nothing really I just thought you guys would be hungry  
  
since you missed breakfast." she replied blushing.  
  
" Sasami you will be a wonderful bride someday." Nobiyuki teased the  
  
little princess.  
  
Her blush deepened as she laughed.  
  
Ryo-oki hopped up onto a stump of a old fallen tree.  
  
She scanned down along the lake shore.  
  
Not far from Z's cabin she saw them.  
  
Z and Mihoshi where walking back up to the cabin  
  
" Meow." she hopped off the stump and headed to the cabin.  
  
"meow , meow, meow, meow." she called out to them.  
  
" oh hi Ryo-oki what are you doing all the way out here?" Mihoshi  
  
greeted the little cabbit.  
  
Ryo-oki stopped just in front of them.  
  
" meow, meow." she said flipping one of her ears towards the  
  
house.  
  
" I believe miss Mihoshi that we are being called to the house." Z  
  
said.  
  
he opened his mind to the little cabbit.  
  
At first Ryo-oki could only look puzzled.  
  
Soon she picked up on Z's link.  
  
Hello Ryo-oki it is nice to finally get to meet you like this. Z said  
  
over the newly formed connection.  
  
The little cabbit's face became one big smile "MEOW!" she sang.  
  
She jumped from the ground to his shoulder Rubbing her head against his  
  
cheek.  
  
Z rubbed her head "shall we?" he asked Mihoshi offering her his  
  
hand.  
  
She took his hand "ok." was all she could say before they phased out  
  
and phased back in on the front porch.  
  
" oh my Z that was something." she said catching her breath.  
  
Z slide open the door for her. " after you ."  
  
Mihoshi went inside, Ryo-oki scampering in behind her.  
  
" Oh good you are here." Washu said to them as they came in  
  
" now come in here and sit down I have something very important to  
  
tell you."  
  
Ryoko noticed that Mihoshi and Z had came in together.  
  
She gave Mihoshi a suspicious look.  
  
" so where were you two." she asked them.  
  
" oh Ryoko you should have been there Z took me for a walk   
  
along the lake, oh it was so wonderful and we talked." she stopped for a  
  
second, her face began to blush a little  
  
" oh and we umm well we umm."  
  
" Mihoshi will you just come in here and sit down." Kiyone ordered her.  
  
Mihoshi caught the angry look on her partners face  
  
" oh ok." she said her voice quivering a little.  
  
She sat down next to Kiyone and took a sweet roll.  
  
Z took his place just to the right of Ryoko.  
  
She snuggled closer to Tenchi as Z settled in.  
  
she stared at him long and hard.  
  
He would not look at her instead keeping his eyes down at his lap.  
  
" ok now that everyone is here I will begin." Washu said taking a  
  
spot in front of the group.  
  
She brought up her holo-computer.  
  
punching in a few commands a large screen appeared behind her.  
  
" ok people listen up a few days ago Mihoshi and Kiyone was  
  
attacked by a ship that was hovering out over earth."  
  
the screen showed a picture of the ship.  
  
" it was sent here to spy on some one and I suspect it we us."  
  
" how do you know it was us." Ayeka asked.  
  
" I am glad you asked that Ayeka." the screen changed.  
  
showing some very fuzzy over head view of the house.  
  
" I got this from the ships data.  
  
It is only a small bit but as you can see that is our house."  
  
she took out her pointer and pointed out the fuzzy shape on the  
  
screen.  
  
" then shortly after that we are attack by assassins." the screen  
  
showed the gang that had attacked them  
  
" these guys are not to bad for what they do but they are not really  
  
that good either."  
  
she stopped to look over at everyone " which is what puzzled me that  
  
most after I found out who sent them."  
  
" you know who sent them? How did you do that Washu?" Sasami asked her.  
  
" well Sasami all hired killers have a contract so they can get  
  
paid when the job is done.  
  
The most common way is this.' she brought up a picture of a very small  
  
chip.  
  
" this chip is so small that it will fit just under the skin.  
  
The data on these things are encrypted.  
  
But I was able to encode it."  
  
" show us who it is Washu." Kiyone said.  
  
Washu looked over at Ayeka and then to Sasami and finally resting her  
  
look on Yosho.  
  
She hit one button.  
  
The screen flickered.  
  
Then a picture came up, it showed the group of assassins in what  
  
looked like the hull of a ship.  
  
" Why that looks like the inside of a jurian ship." Ayeka said  
  
her eyes getting a little bigger.  
  
" some one from jurai wants to kill us." Sasami said her eyes  
  
starting to water.  
  
A door to the room slide open and in walked the king of juri.  
  
Akira stood and walked over to the king.  
  
" father." Ayeka breathed out her voices almost escaping her.  
  
She leaned forward, Tenchi reached out and caught her before she hit  
  
the table.  
  
The tears flowed down Sasami's face.  
  
" oh no Washu this is not true. Father would never want to hurt us."  
  
she buried her face in her hands, crying.  
  
Kiyone reached over to comfort the girl.  
  
Yosho sat unmoved his eyes focused on the screen.  
  
The king spoke " I will agree to your price in return you bring me  
  
proof that you have killed the boy Tenchi."  
  
" what if the others try to stop us." Akira asked him.  
  
" kill them if you must." he replied.  
  
" ok then we have a understanding.." Akira opened a panel on the side  
  
of the ship.  
  
A small slot opened up revealing two chips.  
  
" here are the recorded contracts." Akira pointed to them.  
  
The king looked over the shoulder of the assassin " hey is that a  
  
gardolion squeezer mouse?"  
  
the king pointed to a corner of the room.  
  
The whole gang looked over to the corner.  
  
In a flash the king switched one of the chips.  
  
" I am sorry I must have been mistaken, but if I where you I would run a  
  
scan of your ship just in case.  
  
They have been know to chew a hole in the hulls of ships." the king  
  
said taking his chip.  
  
Akira handed the king a small gun.  
  
The king took it placing the chip on the guns end.  
  
He placed the end of the gun against his forearm.  
  
He pressed the trigger sending the chip just under his skin.  
  
Akira took the gun back, inserting the chip the king had switched into  
  
the back of his hand.  
  
" now before you get all out of control on me.  
  
I ran a scan on the chip that the king had switched."  
  
Washu flashed a picture of the chip on the screen again.  
  
this time there was a red flashing panel on the under side of the chip.  
  
" your father sent a carrier message." she flipped the screen  
  
and the face of king Azuha appeared.  
  
" Ayeka, Sasami please forgive me for what I have done.  
  
I have been ordered to send assassins after the boy Tenchi.  
  
The ones I have chosen I know you will be able to handle with the help  
  
of your friends.  
  
But I fear that my failure will bring a end to my life.  
  
But I could not see my only children die.  
  
So I will give my life so that you may live to avenge me.  
  
There is a force out there that is very powerful and they mean to  
  
destroy you.  
  
Tenchi my grandson. I am sorry for the way I behaved towards  
  
you."  
  
the kings face softened.  
  
" Tenchi protect my daughters I love them very much, I am counting on  
  
you ."  
  
Tenchi looked at the screen " you have my word sir I will do my  
  
best."  
  
" Yosho, my son now that I am gone our people will need your   
  
leadership.  
  
Your mothers will need your strength.  
  
Please son do not turn your back on our people."  
  
Yosho still was unmoved but a very small single tear ran down his  
  
cheek.  
  
" Ayeka, Sasami, my daughters you have grown into beautiful  
  
young women.  
  
I see my strength in you.  
  
I love you both very much and I am so very proud of you."  
  
" oh father." Ayeka sobbed.  
  
" one more thing before I go." Azuha said  
  
" Tenchi who ever or should I say whom ever you do choose to be your  
  
bride I will be honored to have you succeed me on the throne."  
  
with that the screen went blank.  
  
" so what do we do now?" Nobiyuki asked blankly.  
  
Yosho wiped the tear away " we are going to juri if something has  
  
happened to father they are going to need us."  
  
" you are right of course." Washu added.  
  
" and it will be a safer place to be until we find out who this new  
  
threat is."  
  
" Kiyone , Mihoshi I will speak with galaxy police I wish to  
  
have you take us to juri." Yosho told them.  
  
" Yes Sir." they said.  
  
" NO!" Ayeka shouted. " I will not leave."  
  
she lowered her voice some " this is our home, I love it here and I  
  
will not just give it up without a fight."  
  
" You wont have to." Washu assured her a small grin forming on  
  
her lips.  
  
" I have already taken this into consideration and besides." she smiled  
  
" I like it here to.  
  
I have taken a copy of the three dimensional lay out of the graphic  
  
surroundings and recorded it so I could make a copy on juri." Washu  
  
gleamed at her brilliance.  
  
" I don't get it?" Mihoshi questioned.  
  
" no I didn't think you would." Washu lowered a look at her.  
  
" anyway I already made a copy of the house.  
  
It just fit into the hold of the Yagami.  
  
Some how it feels like we have done this before somewhere." she  
  
scratched her chin.  
  
" I don't think we have." Tenchi said.  
  
" oh ya and Tenchi remind later to ask you about some one called  
  
Sakuya."  
  
" What?? Who is that?" he asked getting all the sudden very nervous.  
  
" I don't know......" she grinned at him  
  
"Yet."  
  
"Oh." he shuddered his hand going to the back of his head.  
  
" so when do we leave?" Kiyone asked Yosho.  
  
"immediately." he answered.  
  
Kiyone moved over closer to Sasami who was still crying.  
  
" you know the king might still be ok." she stroked the young girls  
  
hair.  
  
" the king is a powerful man and wont be very easily beaten." Sasami  
  
looked up sniffling her tears  
  
" do you think so."  
  
" yes I think so." Kiyone smiled at her.  
  
the little princess wiped her tears away  
  
" I knew you where going to say that." Washu grinned at Yosho  
  
" so I have the Yagami already to go outside."   
  
It didn't take long for everyone to pack up a few things they  
  
wanted to take.  
  
Z took down his cabin and placed it back into its dimension box.  
  
Ryoko had him carry all her stuff into the ship while she helped Tenchi  
  
with his things.  
  
But mostly seeming to be in the way.  
  
Everyone boarded the ship and it slowly lifted off the lake.  
  
In the hold of the ship Tenchi's house stood.  
  
the front porch looking out a large window into space.  
  
Tenchi stood there watching his home get smaller.  
  
He was missing it already.  
  
Ha had grown to really love how his life had turned out and how   
  
his family had grown.  
  
He thought about what the king had said.  
  
He remembered about the plan he had to figure out who he loved.  
  
But it seemed different now.  
  
He wasn't bothered by the thought of it so much any more.  
  
And now he had one answer to his trouble, to marry more then one of  
  
them and to take his place on the throne.  
  
but I don't know it seemed to bring up more questions for him then  
  
answers.  
  
He sighed there will be more time for this later he thought.  
  
Yosho was also looking out that window but he was looking   
  
elsewhere .  
  
Father I am coming he thought as his eyes took in the blackness of  
  
space.   
  
  
  
In front of the royal palace stood rows upon rows of knights there  
  
where over Eight hundred thousand battle hardened warriors wearing  
  
their best armor.  
  
Slowly coming up the main road into the palace was a carriage.  
  
It was pulled by two deep black horses.  
  
The carriage its self was made from the wood of the kings tree.  
  
It was eloquently carved and polished.  
  
Inside lay the glass casket of the king.  
  
Following behind the carriage where the kings top members of his  
  
royal court.  
  
The carriage made its way thru the rows of knights.  
  
It entered the inner palace courtyard.  
  
not far up in front of it was a great tree.  
  
Standing on either side of the tree was queen Funaho and Queen Masaki.  
  
Funaho was standing quietly, her hands held together in front  
  
of her.  
  
Her tears flowing freely down her face as she watched the carriage  
  
coming closer.  
  
Masaki wasn't nearly as controlled as her sister.  
  
She was openly sobbing, her hands over her mouth to try and muffle the  
  
sounds.  
  
The horses reached the outer edge of the tree.  
  
The trunk began to glow, shimmering with a light blue aura.  
  
Funaho reached out, gently brushing one of the horses as it went by.  
  
Her fingertips sparkled to its touch.  
  
" Farewell my love." she whispered.  
  
The carriage drifted into the trunk of the tree, The shimmering  
  
power flowing in behind it.  
  
Funaho went to her sister.  
  
Maski hugged her tightly " we will make them pay for this." she sobbed  
  
angrily.  
  
Maski pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
She turned to the leaders of the royal court.  
  
" the Greeks have declared a act of war on us." she pulled out a roll  
  
of parchment from her dress.  
  
They have claimed we are to weak to rule this galaxy and to prove it  
  
they have killed our king."  
  
Funaho came up next to her.  
  
" General gather our forces." she looked hard at the old general.  
  
" we will show these Greeks the full power of Jurai."  
  
"yes my Queen." he bowed to her.  
  
"General." Maski stopped him before he turned.  
  
" take three of your strongest ships and bring our children home."  
  
" Yes my Queen." he bowed to her as well.   
  
Tenchi opened the front door to the house.  
  
He heard the sound of the T.V. as he took off his slippers.  
  
" hello?" he asked when no one had come to greet him.  
  
He walked into the living room to find everyone sitting around the T.V.  
  
" what is going on?" he asked.  
  
" it has been confirmed. That the king of Jurai has been  
  
Assassinated." the news man announced.  
  
Tenchi froze, his whole focus on the screen.  
  
He did not just say what I though he said. The king of Jurai dead?  
  
His mind wanted to shut down.  
  
Grandpa, Ayeka, Sasami.  
  
He looked at each one of them.  
  
Yosho was knelling his head lowered.  
  
Ayeka was leaning up by the couch her hand clutching her chest.  
  
Sasami was hugging Mihoshi crying.  
  
Mihoshi herself had tears rolling down her cheeks as well.  
  
" oh my I am sorry Sasami."  
  
" the Race know as the Geeks has claimed responsibility for this  
  
horrific act." the news man finished.  
  
"who are the Greeks?" Z asked.  
  
" I have never heard of them."  
  
" they are a very old race." Washu answered.  
  
" they believe in that old earth clich' survival of the fittest."  
  
"Then why would they attack Jurai?" Kiyone asked.  
  
" they are the most powerful race in the universe and no one has more  
  
power then the Royal family."  
  
" yes that is strange." Washu replied.  
  
" but if they are brave enough to do something like this and brag about  
  
it.  
  
Then they must have something new They think is stronger then the power  
  
of Jurai."  
  
Kiyone's Wrist band went off, scaring the others.  
  
She looked down Reading the signals  
  
" we are receiving a communication from headquarters." she told the  
  
others already getting up from her spot on the couch.  
  
" come on Mihoshi."  
  
Mihoshi let go of Sasami, who had slowed her crying down  
  
somewhat.  
  
" I have to go." she told her " are you going to be ok?"  
  
Sasami's tears where still flowing down her cheeks, but she gave  
  
Mihoshi a small smile.  
  
" yes I will be alright." she reassured her.  
  
Kiyone was at the front door.  
  
She looked back Mihoshi had not moved.  
  
" Mihoshi Come On!" she shouted her voice becoming tense.  
  
" ok I am coming." Mihoshi called back jumping up from the couch.  
  
" Wait for me!" she ran to catch up to her partner.  
  
She ran just past the eating table when her foot caught on the corner  
  
of one of the small rugs sitting close to it.  
  
Her arms flailed as she crashed to the floor.  
  
Only Tenchi, Sasami and Z looked concerned for the poor blonde.  
  
The others just rolled there eyes and kept watching T. V.  
  
"Mihoshi you are hopeless." Kiyone told her turning and going out  
  
the front door.  
  
Mihoshi leaped back to her feet.  
  
Her face completely red.  
  
" I am ok see." she turned herself to prove her point.  
  
" yes I am fine umm no pain her." she looked franticly left then right  
  
seeing her escape from her embarrassment she bolted for the front door  
  
" Kiyone wait for me Please!"  
  
On the bridge of the Yagami the two officers where at there  
  
stations.  
  
The rest of the group had come in shortly after having followed the  
  
two.  
  
" ok Mihoshi I have got the power up. Open a channel." Kiyone said  
  
monitoring her screen.  
  
" channel is open." Mihoshi replied.  
  
A transparent screen appeared over the windshield.  
  
" detective first class Kiyone reporting for duty sir." she said as the  
  
face of their commander came up.  
  
" ahh good you already have them with you." the commander brightened.  
  
" what do you mean sir?" Kiyone asked.  
  
" well I am sure you heard the news."  
  
" about the king, yes we have." she answered him.  
  
" well the high council wanted us to escort the Princess's back  
  
home.  
  
They are sending three of there finest ships to come along as well."  
  
" why do they want us to come back to Jurai?" Ayeka stepped forward to  
  
address the commander  
  
" if the killer is still there. Then we would be coming right to him."  
  
the commander bowed to Ayeka  
  
" umm well princess the Greeks have declared war on Jurai and they think  
  
you would be safer at home."  
  
" very well." she said lowering her head just a little.  
  
Ryoko smirked " well that was pointless."  
  
Ayeka spun around on her. "what did you say." she glared.  
  
" well come on we where going to Jurai anyway you knew that.  
  
Or did your little Princess mind forget already." Ryoko laughed.  
  
" I'll have you know, even thought it is really none of your business."  
  
she stuck her chin up just a little. " but I was hoping that he  
  
might have more information from our home."  
  
" I am sorry Princess." the commander cut in. " but Jurai has closed  
  
it's borders and cut off all communication."  
  
Ayeka forgot her anger.  
  
This is really serious. She thought.  
  
My home is under attack again.  
  
So many of our people will have to suffer through more death and  
  
destruction.  
  
Her heart ached for her home  
  
" I am sorry." she said her voice shaking as she ran from the room.  
  
She ran down to the hold and collapsed on the front porch of the  
  
house.  
  
" why must it be this way." Her mind cried out.  
  
" Ayeka?" came a soft voice.  
  
She turned to see who it was.  
  
Her violet eyes met a pair of warm brown eyes.  
  
" Tenchi?" she quickly turned away.  
  
" I am sorry." she said her voice low and soft.  
  
" the first crown princess of Jurai. Crying like a little girl." she  
  
straightened her back and lifted her head up but still not looking at  
  
him.  
  
" it is ok to cry Ayeka." he walked up closer to her.  
  
" a lot of things have been happening in a short time, it must be  
  
very over whelming for you." he said looking out at the stars.  
  
" I do know some of how you are feeling.  
  
When I lost my mother, I remember the emptiness I had inside."  
  
she looked up at him.  
  
She could see a calmness come over him.  
  
" but I have lived thru it and have come to realize that she never  
  
really left me." he looked away from the window again looking into her  
  
eyes.  
  
" as long as I remember her she will live inside of me."  
  
she turned completely to face him.  
  
Tenchi lost his breath as he stared into those brilliant violet eyes.  
  
"hey you two! What is going on here!" Ryoko demanded.  
  
Tenchi turned to see her standing at the corner of the house.  
  
Her hands where on her hips.  
  
She was staring down at something.  
  
Tenchi followed her angry look down.  
  
His eyes shot open.  
  
He was holding Ayeka's hand.  
  
he instantly pulled away, turning from her, his hand shooting to the  
  
back of his head.  
  
" umm nothing Ryoko........really." he stammered out.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at Ayeka  
  
" Ya well there better not be."  
  
Ayeka was still in shock at having realized she was actually  
  
holding his hand.  
  
She smiled to herself .  
  
She neatly stood up.  
  
" now we are even Ryoko." she grinned.  
  
Ryoko gave her a blank look " you got a hug and now I got to  
  
hold his hand.  
  
I would say that makes us even."  
  
Tenchi could see where this was going and made a hasty retreat.  
  
" What!" who said anything about keeping a score." Ryoko shot back.  
  
She was about to blast her when a better thought occurred to her.  
  
" well then if we are to keep score.  
  
Then I get points for that midnight swim Tenchi and I had." she gave  
  
her a sly smile.  
  
" huh?" Ayeka was thrown off by this.  
  
" oh and I should get extra points for sleeping with him a couple  
  
of nights ago." she lied but still loved the effect.  
  
Ayeka's whole face turned cherry red.  
  
" you did wwwwwwhat." she stuttered out.  
  
" ya you know Tenchi, myself naked under the covers, the heavy  
  
breathing, sweating and everything." Ryoko moved in for the kill.  
  
She loved nothing more then to Tease Ayeka about sex.  
  
Ryoko laughed as she phased out.  
  
" Ryoko!!" she shouted  
  
" you are a liar! Tenchi would never do anything like that with a  
  
monster like you."  
  
Ayeka stamped her foot and balled up her fist  
  
"OHH that Woman." she fumed.  
  
Tenchi decided that it wasn't safe around the house for awhile.  
  
So he went out of the Yagami's hold to the engine room  
  
. "They wouldn't think to look for me here." he thought  
  
. Inside there was nothing really for him to do.  
  
But at least it was quiet, except for the light hum from the engines.  
  
He went looking for a place he could just sit back and relax  
  
" oh." he said startled.  
  
He wasn't alone in here after all.  
  
Sitting on some shipping crates was his father.  
  
Tenchi Stopped, Nobiyuki had not seen or heard him.  
  
Or if he did Tenchi couldn't tell.  
  
His father made no move to greet him.  
  
He started to walk closer to his father but stopped again when he  
  
heard him start to talk.  
  
" Achika we are going off into space.  
  
Tenchi and father have some things they have to take care of on another  
  
planet.  
  
You should see how our Tenchi has grown up, you would be so proud.  
  
I am sorry about not being at your resting place tonight.  
  
But I was told it would be to dangerous for us at home." he sat there  
  
for a moment.  
  
Tenchi couldn't move.  
  
He had never seen his father like this before.  
  
he knew that his father had often went to where he mother was  
  
buried to put flowers.  
  
Tenchi had always just thought it was more out of respect for her  
  
memory, not that his father still held such a deep devotion to her.  
  
His heart began pounding in his chest  
  
" I am not sure what is going to happen this time." Nobiyuki continued.  
  
" the others are a lot more on edge then normal.  
  
I don't know how I can help Tenchi my love.  
  
I don't have any kind of powers like the others." he raised his head up  
  
a little.  
  
" I wish you where here."  
In the few days it took them to clear the outer rims of the sol  
  
system.  
  
Things where pretty much the same on the ship as they where back on  
  
earth.  
  
Tenchi , Z and Yosho still practiced.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko still tried every way they could think of to get Tenchi  
  
to say that he loved them.  
  
Which mostly just ended in a fight of some kind between the two.  
  
Sasami stayed busy keeping the house in order and keeping everyone fed.  
  
She found she had more time then she had chores.  
  
Namely thanks to Z.  
  
Ryoko was relentless in having him do any and everything that  
  
came to her.  
  
And one of them things was to put most of the household chores on him.  
  
Sasami marveled at how he would just quietly bow his head and got off  
  
and do what ever it was she wanted at that time.  
  
So she just spent that extra time playing with Ryo-oki.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi kept to their duties keeping watch over the  
  
bridge and general maintenance of the ship.  
  
Washu stayed in her lab.  
  
she was pouring over any information on the Greeks.  
  
So far she had found nothing that would merit any kind of increase in  
  
thier power.  
  
They had not even had much trading among there closest allies.  
  
She tried searching thru even the black market, but still nothing.  
  
The only slightly curious thing was that she found out that they had  
  
traveled to earth several thousand years ago.  
  
A small group of them settled on the planet.  
  
But all that meant was really nothing to her.  
  
Next was back history for her she settled in for a long night.  
  
The only thing that was really different was every ones mood.  
  
Even Ayeka's and Ryoko's fighting seemed only half hearted.  
  
Yosho was sitting on the porch of the house when Tenchi walked up.  
  
he saw his grandson's troubled look. "Tenchi what is on your mind?"  
  
" oh Grandpa! you startled me." Tenchi jumped out of his  
  
thought.  
  
Tenchi came over to the porch.  
  
" something seems to be on your mind Tenchi, tell me about it." Yosho  
  
sat there his legs crossed under him.  
  
Tenchi saw the tea set next to his grandpa.  
  
Yosho glance down.  
  
" come sit and have some tea." he said picking up a cup and the tea  
  
pot.  
  
Tenchi sat down taking the cup from him.  
  
" thank you ." he took a sip of the tea.  
  
" grandpa the girls have been so sad lately.  
  
with all the bad things that have happened."  
  
" yes they have been a bit low in spirits." Yosho sipped his tea.  
  
" well I was trying to think of something that might cheer them up."  
  
Yosho sat there for a moment " you know Tenchi that is a good  
  
idea."  
  
Tenchi watched him stand up.  
  
" I have a idea, get Nobiyuki and z and meet me in Washu's lab." he  
  
told the wide eyed Tenchi and went into the house.  
  
There was a knock at Washu's lab door.  
  
" Go away! I am busy!" she shouted angrily at the door not looking up  
  
from her screen.  
  
She heard the door knocker rattle.  
  
She turned ready to yell at who ever dared bother her when she told  
  
them to leave.  
  
But her anger was lost when she saw Yosho standing there holding  
  
a try of hot tea and food.  
  
" Washu I need your help." he said stepping farther into the lab.  
  
She blinked once then lowered her eyes seductively.  
  
" oh a man bearing gifts." she gave him a suggestive smile.  
  
Yosho stopped short gulping hard.  
  
She tossed her hair back and laughed.  
  
Yosho's shoulder slumped, relived that he was not going to have to try  
  
and reject her advance's  
  
" ok I'll help." she said turning herself around on her floating  
  
pillow.  
  
" I need a break from this anyway." she waved her hand and the screen  
  
disappeared.  
  
Tenchi found his dad reading some of his magna's in his private  
  
office.  
  
" dad!" he called in from the door.  
  
" grandpa wants to see you in Washu's lab right away."  
  
" ok." Nobiyuki answered.  
  
Tenchi went into the kitchen.  
  
Sasami was inside getting ready to make dinner.  
  
"Sasami have you seen Z?" he asked her.  
  
" oh hi Tenchi." she looked over at him smiling from the sink.  
  
" yes he is around back doing Ryoko's laundry I think." she told him  
  
" ok thank you Sasami." Tenchi headed for the back door.  
  
" your welcome Tenchi and don't be late for dinner!" Sasami called  
  
after him.  
  
Z had just finished putting the last of Ryoko's clothes in the  
  
washer.  
  
" oh Z grandpa wants us to meet him in Washu's lab." Tenchi told him  
  
looking at the neat pile of folded cloth.  
  
" very well my lord." he bowed.  
  
" I am done here for a bit anyway."  
  
"ummm Z?"  
  
"yes what is it my lord."  
  
" you are really washing her cloths?" he looked again at the pile.  
  
Z stopped turning to Tenchi. " yes." he answered.  
  
"but.....I mean.....isn't that kind of .......well....below a Knight?"  
  
Z seen Tenchi's uneasiness " it is ok." he smiled  
  
" she is just testing me." he saw the blank look on Tenchi's face  
  
" she wants to see just how loyal I will be.  
  
She will stop I am sure when she feels comfortable in that fact."  
  
"well ok as long as you know what you are doing." Tenchi said still not  
  
really sure what he was talking about.  
  
But it seemed to not bother Z so he figured it shouldn't bother him   
  
either.   
  
The three men went into the door under the stairs.  
  
Two of them visibly shuddering the other barely holding in his  
  
excitement.  
  
Tenchi was the first to go in "hello?" he called out  
  
"Little Washu we are here."  
  
he went on in the other two following close behind.  
  
"Tenchi there you are come on in." Washu waved to him.  
  
He smiled nervously at her.  
  
" come in Yosho told me what he wants to do.  
  
So hurry we don't have much time."  
  
Sasami was almost finished with dinner when Tenchi came in  
  
"Oh Tenchi good you are here." she smiled at him.  
  
" will you help me set dinner out on the table?"  
  
" yes of course I will, but first I have something for you." he grinned  
  
at her.  
  
She stopped what she was doing and looked at him surprised.  
  
"oh really." the surprise was replaced with a beaming smile.  
  
"wow! What is it?"  
  
she ran over to him her blue pig tails bouncing behind her.  
  
" well..um it is a invitation." he said holding out a light blue  
  
envelope the was addressed to her.  
  
"oh! A invitation to what?" she asked taking the invite from him.  
  
"it is on the card." he told her.  
  
She opened up the envelope and slid the small white card out.  
  
It was hand written.  
  
:Sasami you are invited to attend a party this evening:  
  
" oh a party!" she beamed.  
  
" when is it? I'll make the snacks."  
  
Tenchi let out a small laugh.  
  
" it is tonight after dinner and you don't have to make snacks dad is  
  
taking care of that already."  
  
"well then great I would love to come. I accept your invitation!" she  
  
hugged him.  
  
He hugged her back  
  
" ok then, I have to go now and give out some others." he let go of  
  
her  
  
" which of these should I get?" he asked pointing to the many trays of  
  
food.  
  
Z stepped into the cockpit of the ship.  
  
"miss Kiyone , miss Mihoshi?" the girls turned from there stations.  
  
" Oh hi Z." Mihoshi greeted him  
  
" hello Z." Kiyone added.  
  
Z stepped into the bridge.  
  
"what is it? Is everything ok?" Kiyone asked.  
  
Z cleared his throat.  
  
" we would be honored of you would join us tonight for a small party."  
  
he bowed to them.  
  
They both where stunned as he held out their invitations.  
  
Mihoshi was the first to recover.  
  
"YAAAA!" she cheered.  
  
" I love parties."  
  
" A party?" Kiyone asked.  
  
"isn't that kind of odd?"  
  
"Aww come on Kiyone it will be fun." Mihoshi pleaded.  
  
"everyone has been so depressed lately."  
  
"that is why Tenchi thought this would be good idea." Z put in.  
  
" see Kiyone it was even Tenchi's idea."  
  
"well." Kiyone thought about it for a bit she looked over at Mihoshi's  
  
begging eyes.  
  
" a party does sound like fun and it sure would help the mood around  
  
here."  
  
Mihoshi jumped straight up "YAAAAAAA!"  
  
Tenchi found Ayeka in her room.  
  
"Miss Ayeka? May I come in?" he asked lightly knocking on her door.  
  
"Yes you can come in Lord Tenchi." he heard her say for inside.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
Ayeka was sitting in front of her bedroom window looking out.  
  
Tenchi started to come the rest of the way in but stopped short when he  
  
saw her there.  
  
"she is truly beautiful." he thought.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
Seeing the look on his face told her he had been staring at her.  
  
She could feel her cheeks getting warmer.  
  
"what is it you wish to see me about Lord Tenchi?"  
  
he snapped out of his stare.  
  
"oh I came to..... How come you are looking out that window?"  
  
he asked suddenly very curious why she would want to look out to only  
  
see the inside of the Yagami's hold.  
  
She turned back to the window "habit I guess." she answered.  
  
"back home I would sit at this window and look out at the natural  
  
beauty the was all around us." she sighed.  
  
" I miss being home." she quickly corrected herself " I mean earth."  
  
"Ayeka it was home for all of us." he said warmly.  
  
" I had forgotten how cold and empty space is." she said getting  
  
up for the window.  
  
" what was it you wanted to ask me?"  
  
" oh I almost forgot." he handed her one of the small envelopes.  
  
" this is for you."  
  
she took it from him.  
  
She saw her name written on it.  
  
" we are going to have a party and you are invited."  
  
"thank you Lord Tenchi." she bowed to him her heart began pounding  
  
fiercely.  
  
"he has invited me to a party." her mind sang.  
  
"Sasami has dinner ready. I got one more to deliver and ill be  
  
down ok."  
  
she didn't respond, her thoughts where a million miles away dreaming of  
  
fancy balls with her husband Tenchi.  
  
He waited for a minute then just shrugged his shoulders and left.  
  
Tenchi searched the ship but couldn't find Ryoko.  
  
After what seemed to him hours (really only about fifteen minutes.) he  
  
finally found Ryo-oki.  
  
"have you seen Ryoko?" he asked the little cabbit.  
  
"meow." Ryo-oki looked up towards the roof of the house.  
  
Tenchi smiled. "oh by the way this is for you ." he handed her  
  
one of the invitations.  
  
Ryo-oki cocked her head at the paper.  
  
She leaned closer sniffing it.  
  
" it is a invitation to the party we are having tonight." her ears  
  
perked up.  
  
"meow."  
  
Tenchi watched as she transformed into her small humanoid form.  
  
she jumped on him hugging him around the neck.  
  
He laughed. " ok here you go."  
  
she took the invitation and went running in the house.  
  
He watched the cabbit leave then looked up to the roof.  
  
It didn't take him long to get up there only to find Ryoko  
  
sleeping.  
  
He couldn't bring himself to wake her.  
  
She was so peaceful, so quiet.  
  
It was hard for him to believe that this was the same woman who once  
  
terrorized the whole galaxy.  
  
He tried to slowly lean down to sit beside her.  
  
But his foot slipped a little causing him to fall next to her.  
  
She opened her eyes, seeing who it was that disturbed her "Tenchi you  
  
didn't have to wait for me to be asleep to try something."  
  
she rolled over to him, he could feel her body against his.  
  
It was suddenly very hot in here for him.  
  
He felt Ryoko playfully rolling her finger on his chest.  
  
"R..R..R..yoko." he managed to squeak out.  
  
" this for you."  
  
she stopped what she was doing, seeing the little blue envelope in his  
  
hand.  
  
She looked back down at him and smiled. Leaning closer.  
  
" oh you shouldn't have." she whispered lustily in his ear.  
  
Tenchi's heart skipped several beats, sweat ran down his forehead.  
  
" oh it is so damn hot in here." his mind screamed.  
  
In a blink Ryoko was sitting up with the envelope in her hand.  
  
" Oh what is it." she said eagerly.  
  
Tenchi saw his chance and shuffled away from her.  
  
Ryoko read the little card.  
  
Her golden eyes brightened. " oh this sounds like fun."  
  
she looked over at him " sure why not."  
  
she lowered her eyes at him. "now where were we?"  
  
Tenchi jumped at her hungry look.  
  
He scooted closer to the edge of the roof trying desperately to think  
  
of a way out of this.  
  
Then it hit him. " Come on Ryoko, Sasami has dinner ready and  
  
you know how she hates for us to be late."  
  
she thought about it for a minute, her eyes studying him.  
  
" ok Tenchi." she sighed inside.  
  
" yes I am kind of hungry." she said anyway.  
  
Tenchi sighed, being glad that he had once again diverted her advances  
  
.  
  
Inside the dinner was much different then it had been the last few  
  
days.  
  
For once the girls were talking and laughing.  
  
Excited at the thought of having some fun for a change.  
  
Everyone ate quickly, and even pitched in to clean up afterwards.  
  
"ok girls now if you will go outside.  
  
We have some preparing to do then we will come and get you ." Nobiyuki  
  
told them.  
  
As soon as they where out of the door.  
  
The four men began setting up the rooms for the party.  
  
Yosho brought out the karaoke machine.  
  
Tenchi and Z moved some of the furniture and put up streamers and  
  
balloons.  
  
While Nobiyuki set out the snacks and drinks.  
  
Once they where finished they brought the girls in.  
  
"ok ladies if you will follow me." Z said guiding them in.  
  
he lead them to where Tenchi was standing next to the couch.  
  
"if you will have a seat." he told them extending his hand towards the  
  
couch.  
  
" we have something we want to show you."  
  
they all excitedly sat down.  
  
Nobiyuki came in from the kitchen carrying a tray.  
  
On it was a bottle of sake surrounded by a ring of cups.  
  
" ok but before we show you." he said walking in and handing each of  
  
the girls a glass of the drink.  
  
" we thought you might like a drink."  
  
" but I don't like sake." Sasami pouted.  
  
" for you my dear I have brought you punch." he smiled at her.  
  
" thank you." she brightened.  
  
He sat down the tray for them.  
  
The three went over and took there place in a small line just  
  
behind and to the right of Yosho.  
  
They hadn't noticed the old man until now.  
  
Yosho was standing on a makeshift stage holding a microphone.  
  
Ryoko's smile turned into a full blown laugh  
  
"you are not going to sing are you old man." she choked out thru  
  
her laughter.  
  
Ayeka to began to laugh, though no where near as loud as Ryoko was.  
  
She couldn't help it the sight of him singing some old love song was  
  
just to much for her to keep in.  
  
his once calm face was now twisted into embarrassment.  
  
In a blink it was again calm, he cleared his throat.  
  
" Washu if you would." he said hitting the button on the karaoke  
  
machine.  
  
"ok get ready now." she grinned.  
  
Her holo-computer appeared in front of her, she hit a few  
  
buttons.  
  
Yosho's normally white priest robe turned into a pure white with black  
  
trim zuit suit complete with wide rimmed hat that hid his face.  
  
Tenchi, Z and Nobiyuki's outfits where replaced with yellow zuit suits  
  
trimmed in red.  
  
Each of them also got a instrument.  
  
Z got a trumpet, Nobiyuki got a slide trombone, and Tenchi got a  
  
saxophone.  
  
The room filled with a upbeat jazz tune.  
  
The girls eyes where wide as saucers all except for Mihoshi who was to  
  
busy remembering where she had heard this song before.  
  
"oh I know this!" she said excitedly.  
  
" it was popular in America once." she looked over and saw the guys and  
  
started to giggle.  
  
The boys in behind Yosho put the instruments to their lips.  
  
Their hips started to move in sink with the back and forth movement of  
  
there horns.  
  
Yosho raised his hat slowly until they could see his eyes.  
  
He grinned at them then went into the zuit suit shuffle.  
  
The girls cheered and laughed.  
  
"who is that whispering in the trees." Yosho began to sing.  
  
" its two sailors and narrowly.  
  
Clasp and chains and swinging hands who's your daddy yes I am.  
  
Fat cat came to play now. Ya can't run fast enough.  
  
You best stay away now when pushes comes to shoves.  
  
Zuit suit riot."  
  
"RIOT!" the three dropped there horns and sang.  
  
"throw back a bottle of sake.  
  
Zuit suit riot."  
  
"RIOT!"  
  
"pull a comb through your coal black hair."  
  
the girls couldn't sit still any longer.  
  
They jumped up and started dancing and cheering.  
  
They belted out the whole song for their new fans.  
  
Just as the music stopped the whole ship was rocked.  
  
The force of what ever it was tossed them everywhere in the living  
  
room.  
  
The music was replaced by the warning buzzers of the Yagami.  
  
"what was that?" Sasami asked looking around frightened.  
  
" what ever it was is going to pay for messing up this party." Ryoko  
  
growled.  
  
" it has been to long since we have hand any fun and I am not going to  
  
let anything ruin that."  
  
she started to lift into the air when she was stopped my Ayeka's  
  
scream.  
  
Everyone looked over at the princess.  
  
She had a look of terror over her face.  
  
Everyone followed her stare.  
  
Out the front window of the house was the ships outer window.  
  
In the blackness of spaces was a burning object spinning out of control  
  
away from them.  
  
" that is one of the Yagami's main engines." Kiyone whispered out the  
  
fear creeping over her face.  
Well there you go another part done.  
  
Well now never thought anyone would put Yosho in a karaoke band did ya.  
  
*cheesy grin* I got the idea when I was listening to the song zuit  
  
suit riot by the cherry poppen daddies.  
  
I had my eyes closed when this picture of the Tenchi muyo group   
  
singing it began to form in my head.  
  
I thought it was great so I used it for a way to break some of the  
  
hardships they have been through.  
So let me know what ya think. Animal20200@hotmail.com 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
  
" Come On Mihoshi!!" Kiyone shouted, jumping up and racing for the  
  
bridge.  
  
"Right." Mihoshi replied her tone focused.  
  
She ran after her partner.  
  
" well I am not waiting around for them to take another shot at  
  
use." Ryoko said phasing into her battle suit.  
  
" COME!! Ryo-oki."  
  
the cabbit obeyed her long time friend.  
  
She phased thru the outer hull of the ship.  
  
"MMMMMEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!"  
  
her call echoed out into the vastness of space as she transformed into  
  
her spaceship form.  
  
Ryoko teleported aboard the bridge of the ship.  
  
Just behind her Z to teleported aboard.  
  
She glared over at him.  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" you are about to go into a battle I am sworn to protect you ."  
  
" I don't need you here." she warned him angrily.  
  
Z bowed his head.  
  
" I am sorry my lady but on this I can not leave."  
  
Ryoko fumed.  
  
" alright but stay out of my way."  
  
" as you wish." he responded.  
  
" Ryo-oki show me what is out there." she ordered.  
  
A large screen appeared in front of her.  
  
On it was several very large ships.  
  
She had seen ships like these back on earth.  
  
But they could only move over water.  
  
And these where much larger versions of those as well.   
  
Inside the Yagami the others where also looking at the ships over  
  
their monitor.  
  
" those look just like old Viking ships, I have seen them in our books  
  
at school." Tenchi commented looking at the screen.  
  
Washu grinned at him.  
  
"well close Tenchi."  
  
she flashed him her naughty smile, making him nervous instantly.  
  
"they are crafted after the Greek ships which looked very much   
  
like old Viking ships."  
  
the ships had long massive hulls.  
  
In the center was a single mass with its sails unfurled.  
  
On the sail was the symbol of a large hand holding a lighting  
  
bolt.  
  
Along both sides there was one long row of oars.  
  
They didn't move just hovered out into space.  
  
Protruding out of the front of the ship on either side was mounted a  
  
pair of twin cannons.  
  
" Mihoshi lets get this ship under control and get out of here."  
  
Kiyone ordered trying to get her controls online again.  
  
" I have got the computer back up." she breathed easier.  
  
" shutting off the fuel supply to the missing engine. Prepare to fire  
  
the remaining engines."  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I where you."  
  
Washu interrupted.  
  
" if you do that you will put us into a spin.  
  
Your maneuvering thrusters can not keep us straight at those speeds."  
  
Washu looked out the front window of the ship, watching Ryo-oki flying  
  
towards the ships.  
  
" I am going to get to the bottom of this!"  
  
Kiyone told her now becoming very annoyed.  
  
She punched up the communications console.  
  
" this is detective first class Kiyone of the galaxy police and you  
  
have just fired on us.  
  
I hear by place you under arrest.  
  
You are in serious trouble!" she shouted to the other ships.  
  
" they are turning." Ryoko said mostly to herself.  
  
Her eyes watched a moment, tracing a path to where they where turning.  
  
"they are going after the Yagami!"  
  
she felt her breath leave her as her mind began to fathom what they  
  
where about to do.  
  
"Tenchi." her mind drifted to his face.  
  
" RYO-OKI!! Get in front of them!  
  
They are not going to get away from me."  
  
"MEEOOWW." the ship answered speeding towards the Greek ships.  
  
As they got closer Ryoko didn't waste any time trying to get there  
  
attention.  
  
" FIRE!" she commanded.  
  
Her anger coming to a boiling point.  
  
Ryo-oki Fired on the ship just behind the lead one.  
  
The Greek craft shuddered from the impact.  
  
Several sections of the hull was torn away from the force of the blast.  
  
" HA whadda think about that." Ryoko grinned deviously.  
  
The damaged craft banked off from the rest of the group.  
  
" oh so you want to fight do you." she placed her hands on the  
  
controls.  
  
Her golden eyes alive with fire of combat.  
  
" Fire! Again Roy-oki!"  
  
the cabbit sent another barrage of shots at the ship.  
  
The first few went passed.  
  
Missing it completely, but not the second set.  
  
They found there mark, shearing great holes into the sail.  
  
As the cabbit had thought.  
  
The ship slowed down in its turn.  
  
But it wasn't slow enough to keep from finishing its turn and bringing  
  
their guns down on the cabbit.  
  
They fired in rapid secession, first the starboard side then the port.  
  
It rained down a flood of shoots on the cabbit.  
  
She did the best she could dodging most of them.  
  
But the more she got hit, the more she slowed down.  
  
Which in turn got her hit more often.  
  
More and more explosions rock the little ship  
  
"MOEW." she cried out and the pain got stronger and stronger.  
  
" come on! Ryo-oki don't stop now.  
  
We will show them why this galaxy fears the name Ryoko!"  
  
as much as the cabbit wanted to obey, the fire was just to great.  
  
There was a large explosion that rocked the little ship.  
  
inside Ryoko and Z where thrown against the back wall, landing in a  
  
heap on the floor.  
  
  
  
"Ryoko!" Tenchi shouted.  
  
" Kiyone we have to do something!" he looked down at her desperately.  
  
She gave him one quick look  
  
. " Mihoshi fire on that ship!" she ordered.  
  
" Right." Mihoshi let loose a barrage of homing missiles from the  
  
Yagami.  
  
They rained down on the damaged ship.  
  
There were several large explosions, tearing the ship apart.  
  
"KIYONE!" Mihoshi cried out pointing to the other Greek ships.  
  
Kiyone's eyes got bigger as she saw their weapons powering up.  
  
The remaining seven ships opened fire on the crippled Yagami.  
  
Tenchi stood in between Kiyone and Mihoshi.  
  
Time stopped as he placed his hands together, closing his eyes and  
  
bowing his head slightly.  
  
The jurai royal family symbol on his forehead began to glow.  
  
The admiral of the lead Greek ship was standing on his bridge.  
  
He couldn't hardly believe his luck.  
  
In one swift blow he would kill every successor to the throne of jurai.  
  
He could cripple that miserable planet's moral and take the fight right  
  
out of them.  
  
His head swam with the glory that would be bestowed upon him from Zeus  
  
himself.  
  
" there they are sir."  
  
one of the ship's ensigns spoke up.  
  
The Admiral looked out at the Yagami his eyes narrowed a little at the  
  
three Lighthawk wings in front of the ship.  
  
the blades had completely closed together forming a round shield in  
  
front of the Yagami.  
  
The fire from the Greek ships just absorbed harmlessly into the wings  
  
power.  
  
"engage the t matter cannons." he ordered.  
  
the ships stopped firing.  
  
Along the outsides the oars began to raise.  
  
Under the oars a long panel started lowering.  
  
Once the oars where vertical they moved into the ship.  
  
When the panel was completely lowered a large barrel started to slide  
  
out.  
  
" I don't like the looks of that." Ryoko said getting up from the  
  
floor.  
  
" Ryo-oki come on !" she grabbed the cabbit's controls.  
  
" Lady Ryoko wait I have a better idea."  
  
she turned on him daggers in her eyes.  
  
" I told you not to get in my way."  
  
Z was not going to let her win this time.  
  
" lady Ryoko, Ryo-oki is no match for there smaller guns.  
  
She would not survive a hit from one of those."  
  
she was just about to punch him, but what he said did make a lot of  
  
since and she would never forgive herself if she lost her best friend.  
  
" then what do we do?" she demanded.  
  
" we go out there and attack those ships ourselves.  
  
We are a much smaller target, there for much harder to hit."  
  
she straightened up. " a little hand to hand combat."  
  
that idea appealed to her.  
  
" great! Lets go." she suddenly grinned at him.  
  
Inside the Yagami everyone was in awe of the power that Tenchi was  
  
wielding.  
  
In front of him the Tenchi-kin appeared.  
  
The Lighthawk wings shimmered then folded back over the ship.  
  
Ayeka realized what he was about to do  
  
" Lord Tenchi! NO!!" she cried out starting to run to him.  
  
But she was held fast by Yosho.  
  
" Brother let me go!" she tried to get free of him.  
  
" He cant do this." her tears stung her eyes.  
  
" the last time.." she couldn't finish. the thought was to horrific for  
  
her to even say it.  
  
Tenchi shot his hands forward.  
  
Power crackled down his arms, shooting from his hands.  
  
It engulfed the handle of the sacred sword.  
  
The same power flowed over the wings, gaining strength until it was a  
  
large black ball of deadly energy.   
  
Tenchi screamed out sending the ball to it's target.  
  
The Admiral went pale  
  
"EVAS...." was the last thing to ever leave his lips.  
  
The concussion from the impact shook the surrounding ships.  
  
There was a moment of silence.  
  
Ryoko and Z even Stopped to watch.  
  
There was a planet shattering explosion as the lead ship was blown  
  
apart.  
  
Several bolts of energy shot past Ryoko  
  
" what the hell?" she looked around to see a volley of energy fire  
  
raining down on the Greek ships.  
  
over her right shoulder where three Jurian battle ships.  
  
Their first round of fire took out two of the Greek warships.  
  
The Greeks responded by turning to face this new threat.  
  
The jurian battle ships activated their Lighthawk wings and fired  
  
again on the Greeks.  
  
Tenchi fell to his knees his strength was gone.  
  
The Lighthawk wings disappeared from in front of the Yagami.  
  
Ayeka felt Yosho let her go.  
  
She rushed to Tenchi's side  
  
" Oh Lord Tenchi are you ok?" she asked wrapping her arms around  
  
him and resting his head on her chest.  
  
" look there are Jurai ships out there we are going to be saved."  
  
Mihoshi pointed out.  
  
" is everyone ok?" Kiyone asked looking around at the others.  
  
The remaining four Greek ships aimed in on the three Jurian  
  
battleships.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Ryoko brought her hands out in front of her.  
  
A large burst of yellow energy slammed into the side of one of the Greek  
  
ships.  
  
She looked to see that the ship was still moving  
  
" hey! don't just float there do something!" she hollered over at  
  
Z  
  
" Yes my lady." he to brought up his hands.  
  
The Ships was hit again this time by a light blue and yellow blast.  
  
They left behind two large gaping holes in the port side of the vessel.  
  
The T matter cannon on that side was completely destroyed.  
  
Flames erupted from inside.  
  
Black charges of power ran along the remains of the cannon.  
  
The cannon exploded tearing the ship in half sending two parts burning  
  
into space.  
  
The three Greek ships fired.  
  
the massive cannons erupted with huge black burst of energy.  
  
If it wasn't for the deep purple haze the surrounded the burst.  
  
They would have been totally invisible in the blackness of space.  
  
The burst hit the Lighthawk wings of the two smaller  
  
battleships.  
  
Instead of being absorbed by the wings the burst shattered them.  
  
Going deep into the heart of the ships.  
  
Both of them shook before exploding into flaming wreckage.  
  
The main Jurian battleship turned just in time to miss the first  
  
shot but wasn't fast enough to avoid the second one.  
  
The burst collided with one of the ships Lighthawk wings, tearing it  
  
from the ship.  
  
The explosion from the impact knocked off a large section of the ship,  
  
sending it reeling to its right.   
  
The crew of the Yagami just stared at the scene before them.  
  
"W.W.Washu." Sasami wavered.  
  
" I have never seen power like that."  
  
Washu stepped closer to the to get a clearer view.  
  
" we need to get to Jurai as quickly as possible." she said her gaze  
  
intense on Greek ships.   
  
Ryoko didn't see the large piece of wreckage the was hurling at  
  
her.  
  
The was a sickening thud as it hit her from behind.  
  
" LADY RYOKO!" Z shouted in horror, racing to her.  
  
He reached out and caught her. He saw the jagged cut across her back  
  
" Lady Ryoko are you alright?" he pleaded.  
  
She groaned trying to reach around to her back.  
  
" you are cut." he stopped her hand.  
  
He ripped a piece of his shirt to tie around the wound.  
  
As he was starting to put the makeshift bandage on.  
  
He could see that the wound was already closing up.  
  
" I'll be alright." she managed to say her voice still shaky.  
  
The last jurian ship opened fire on one of the Greek ships.  
  
It was hit several times. Small fires could be seen all over the hull.  
  
It began to drift away from the other two.  
  
Leaving a trail of smoke behind it.  
  
Z caught the hint of movement.  
  
He turned around to find himself facing one of the Greek ships  
  
pointing two very large cannons at them.  
  
" one of them must have decided that they didn't need to help the  
  
other finish off the last Jurian battle ship."  
  
Z thought.  
  
Ryoko had not fully recovered yet.  
  
He knew she wasn't ready to defend herself.  
  
He spun on the ship, placing himself between it and Ryoko.  
  
" YOU shall not have her!" he shouted to the warship.  
  
He saw the cannons energy forming deep inside the barrel.  
  
He put up one hand and began building his power for one last shot.  
  
"MMMMEEEERRRRRRROOOOOOOLLLLLL!!" Ryo-oki slammed into the side of  
  
the warship.  
  
Her pointed ends piercing into the hull and exiting out the other side.  
  
Z was completely caught off guard.  
  
His surprise soon left him as he saw the black energy of the pierced  
  
cannon crackling over both ships.  
  
"Ryo-oki get away from there!!" Z called to the cabbit.  
  
The black energy released.  
  
Z turned, covering Ryoko from the force of the blast.  
  
" Mihoshi finish them off." Kiyone ordered.  
  
Mihoshi fired another round of Missiles at the last ship  
  
"RYO-OKI NOOOOO!!" Sasami ran up to the window.  
  
Her heart racing, her body began to tremble.  
  
" oh Ryo-oki." she cried.  
  
The missiles found their mark, finishing off the last ship.  
  
Z reached out with his mind.  
  
Searching for Ryo-oki.  
  
"Ryo-oki? Are you out there? Speak to me please." he sent out along  
  
his link.  
  
He looked around at what was left of the two ships.  
  
There where several pieces of the Greek ship, but nothing of Ryo-oki.  
  
" You saved me." Ryoko said appearing beside him.  
  
He looked over at her.  
  
She was staring at him.  
  
He wasn't sure what she was thinking but at least she was feeling a lot  
  
better.  
  
" my lady I did not save you."  
  
she blink once at him  
  
" what?" she asked a little puzzled.  
  
" Ryo-oki saved us both."  
  
he pointed to the remains of the ship.  
  
Where is she?" Ryoko looked over the area.  
  
" I do not know my lady. I had to turn away from the explosion."  
  
she closed her eyes " Ryo-oki come."  
  
she sent over their link.  
  
There was no response. " Ryo-oki?"  
  
she phased into the wreckage and began searching.  
  
She had a strong feeling of doing this once before.  
  
Yes now she remembered.  
  
Not so long ago she had searched for Tenchi in just the same way.  
  
Her body trembled at the memory.  
  
"Lady Ryoko." she heard in her mind.  
  
" forgive me my lady, but I have found Ryo-oki."  
  
"Z?" Ryoko sent out over this new link.  
  
She followed it in her minds eye, teleporting next to him.  
  
She felt her throat tighten.  
  
In Z's hand laid the little cabbit.  
  
Patches of it's fur was burned away.  
  
She had a jagged cut across her lower belly.  
  
A small trickle of blood flowed from her nose, dripping onto his hand.  
  
" oh my lady." Z said his voice a trembled whisper.  
  
" we got to get her to Washu." she told him thru the link, having  
  
her voice completely fail her.  
  
" mom." she called to Washu with her link.  
  
" Ryo-oki has been hurt."   
  
In side the ship Washu picked up her daughters feelings.  
  
She had already tried to contact Ryo-oki earlier and had gotten no  
  
answer either.  
  
" take her to my lab Ryoko I'll meet you there."  
  
" Ryo-oki has been hurt pretty bad." she told the others.  
  
" Ryoko is bringing her to my lab."  
  
"is she going to be alright?" Sasami asked new tears falling from her  
  
eyes.  
  
" I don't know Sasami."  
  
Washu looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
She looked over at the little girl.  
  
" why don't you come with me I could use your help."  
  
Sasami ran to her wrapping her arms around the fiery haired genius.  
  
" come on we have to hurry ."  
  
Washu told her pulling away for Sasami.  
  
The two left the bridge heading for the house.  
  
Tenchi sat up his strength was quickly returning to him.  
  
Ayeka helped him to his feet.  
  
" Lord Tenchi are you alright?" she asked still holding onto him.  
  
" yes I am ok now." he replied.  
  
" something was different this time." he rubbed his head.  
  
" it was like something came at me thru my power. Sort of like a  
  
backlash."  
  
" It seems our enemy has indeed found a new and destructive power."  
  
Yosho commented.  
  
"that jurai ship is hailing us." Kiyone said opening up a  
  
channel.  
  
A screen opened up in front of the ships front windshield.  
  
"Yagami this is the battleship Anoiyo are you there?" said the  
  
imposing figure on the screen.  
  
He was very broad shouldered with graying brown hair and mustache.  
  
" Yagami it is good to see you are still alive." the man said seeing his  
  
screen open to view the crew inside the G.P. ship.  
  
" I am First Crown Princess of Jurai who am I speaking with."  
  
Ayeka stepped in front of the screen.  
  
The figure bowed. " Princess Ayeka it is good to see you safe."  
  
he raised to look at her.  
  
" I am captain Yama I have been ordered by the Queens of Jurai to  
  
bring you, Princess Sasami, Lord Yosho, Lord Tenchi, and their friends  
  
and family back to Jurai."  
  
the captain looked over and saw Yosho.  
  
His eyes widened. "my Lord." he bowed deeply.  
  
" Our ship has been severely damaged.  
  
It will take us weeks to repair the damage to even be able to fly."  
  
his bow became even lower  
  
" I am sorry I have failed in my mission."  
  
"Quite the contrary." Yosho said.  
  
"we are still here. I would say your mission is not yet over."  
  
Captain Yama raised from his bow.  
  
" we will get to Jurai." Yosho finished before leaving the bridge.  
  
Inside Washu's lab the others where gathered.  
  
On a silver table with a light beamed down on it.  
  
Lay the still form of Ryo-oki.  
  
There where several wires and tubes running from the cabbit to various  
  
machines.  
  
Over the table was Washu.  
  
She was studying the wound on her belly closely.  
  
She noticed along the outer edges of the cut where dark beads of some  
  
sticky type substance.  
  
What ever it was. Wasn't allowing the cabbit's cells to heal.  
  
The others looked on from a glass window.  
  
Washu had insisted that they stay out of her way.  
  
She brought up her holo-computer.  
  
She scanned the information she was getting from the screen.  
  
" this is not good." she looked down at the little cabbit.  
  
" there is nothing that I can do for you. All the knowledge of the  
  
universe and there is nothing to give me the answers I need." she  
  
lowered her head.  
  
Outside the room looking thru the glass was Ryoko, Z and Sasami.  
  
"if Washu needed my help. Then I wonder why she wanted me to stay out  
  
here?"  
  
Sasami asked more to herself then to anyone.  
  
Then she saw Washu lower her head.  
  
"No! Washu you can't let her die, you just can't" Sasami ran out of the  
  
lab crying.  
  
"Sasami." a soft voice called to her.  
  
She stopped running to look for the source of the voice.  
  
A warm comforting feeling flowed over her.  
  
" Tsunami." the Princess's ruby eyes became vacant.  
  
She held out her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"by my royal seal and my true name, please open the path to our  
  
ancestors the space trees.  
  
Heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to heaven show me the path  
  
created by the light."  
  
Sasami rose off the ground, a luminous white light surrounding her  
  
little body.  
  
  
  
" Kiyone would you be so kind to take the Yagami over to the  
  
Anoiyo to pick up the crew."  
  
Kiyone snapped out of her work from the controls.  
  
" right." she answered turning to her controls.  
  
Back inside Washu's lab Ryoko and Z had came in to stand beside  
  
the table where Ryo-oki was laying.  
  
Suddenly the room was filled with a soft blue light.  
  
Ryoko shot a look at the light's source.  
  
" Tsunami." Ryoko stepped back a little  
  
. Z's eyes went wide.  
  
He dropped to one knee his head bowed low.  
  
He placed his master key on the ground in front of him.  
  
" goddess Tsunami I am humbled before you."  
  
Ryoko glanced down at her guardian then back to the goddess.  
  
Tsunami smiled down at him.  
  
" raise noble Knight."  
  
Z slowly looked up at her.  
  
He was having trouble getting air into his lungs.  
  
As a child growing up, the stories that where told about Tsunami  
  
where well known.  
  
But never in all his dreams had ever though he would see her.  
  
The goddess moved up next to the table.  
  
She looked down at Ryo-oki.  
  
Z finally got his body to work again.  
  
He picked up his sword and stood up.  
  
Moving just behind Ryoko.  
  
Washu came in. a stack of books in her hand  
  
" Tsunami you are here." she said seeing the goddess.  
  
Tsunami placed her hand over the wound.  
  
A warm glow flowed from her hand.  
  
Washu came up next to her quietly watching.  
  
As the glow fell over the dark substance it began to react.  
  
A thick black claw shot out of the wound.  
  
It tried to grasp at the goddess but the glow held it off.  
  
Tsunami cried out in pain but still held her hand out.  
  
Z's sword activated.  
  
He raised it to strike when Tsunami held out her other hand to him.  
  
" No Z stop." she told him.  
  
. Her stare stopped him in his tracks.  
  
Ryoko had also ignited her energy sword.  
  
She to obeyed the goddess and didn't come any closer.  
  
The claw had tried anew to take a hold of Tsunami's hand.  
  
She focused more of her power to holding it off.  
  
The strain shown in her face.  
  
The symbol on her forehead began to glow brighter.  
  
" Washu." she turned to the fiery haired genius.  
  
" sister...... Help me."  
  
there was a loud clang on the floor.  
  
Z was standing there jaw hanging.  
  
" sister?" his mind echoed.  
  
Shocking him so thoroughly that he had dropped his sword.  
  
Ryoko's defensive stance had turned into just a straight stand.  
  
"this has got to be some kind of mistake?" she thought.  
  
Washu looked up at Tsunami blinking once.  
  
Then not really sure why she placed her hand over her sisters.  
  
Washu let her power flow into Tsunami's.  
  
the warm blue glow was now intermixed with bright red swirls.  
  
The claw began to change, no longer where there long jagged  
  
nails or disfigured features over the skin.  
  
Instead there was a slender female hand.  
  
A black aura of power was forming around it.  
  
The hand reached again for tsunami.  
  
The black power formed over the blue and red power that was  
  
coming from Washu and tsunami.  
  
The hand folded over both of theirs.  
  
At first it looked like a feeling of calm came over both ladies.  
  
The hand suddenly changed back into the black claw it had been before  
  
It dug it's claws deep into both of their hands.  
  
They screamed out.  
  
Ryoko and Z both dropped to their knees Holding their heads in pain.  
  
On the bridge of the Yagami the Captain of the Anoiyo was filling  
  
Yosho and Ayeka on the events so far on Juri.  
  
Ayeka suddenly grabbed her head and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ayeka!" Yosho called out before he to was overcome by a sharp pain in  
  
his head.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi both cried out in pain as what ever happened to the  
  
prince and princess hit them to.  
  
The captain was screaming over the monitor.  
" PRINCESS AYEKA, PRINCE YOSHO!"  
  
he stare franticly at the screen.  
  
"Get this ship over there NOW!!"  
  
he screamed orders to his crew.   
  
Nobiyuki was walking back to the house  
  
" I hope Sasami's little pet is ok." he said out loud even though no  
  
was there to hear him.  
  
His eyes got wide as he saw a band of black power swipe past him.  
  
For a split second his mind was flooded with images.  
  
Things he couldn't sparsely believe.  
  
Then it was gone replaced by a enormous blast of pain.  
  
That blacked him out.  
  
Inside the lab Washu and Tsunami rallied their powers.  
  
The red and blue was snaking its way over the clawed hand.  
  
The tendrils of power where working their way under the skin of the  
  
claw.  
  
Tsunami's power symbol was ablaze.  
  
Ryoko saw a red glow just under Washu's neck line of her shirt.  
  
She looked and saw those same glows on each of her wrist as well.  
  
The pain had left almost as fast as it had come.  
  
The claw started to crack small beams of light began to burst thru the  
  
blackness of it's skin.  
  
Shortly it burst apart and fizzled into nothingness.  
  
Washu was the first to recover.  
  
" I have felt that before. It is very familiar."  
  
she rubbed her chin looking down at the cabbit.  
  
What ever that was had completely left.  
  
The wound was already visibly better And she seemed to be resting  
  
"Washu the time has come." Tsunami spoke once she to had recovered.  
  
Tenchi was on his way down to the house to see how Ryo-oki was  
  
doing.  
  
He was really worried about the little cabbit.  
  
His face went blank as he stared at the black band of energy bearing  
  
down at him.  
  
All he had time to do was throw up his arms before the energy burst over  
  
him.  
  
Tenchi was flung backwards into the air.  
  
He screamed out.  
  
A shearing pain was piercing deep into his chest.  
  
Then it was there, that feeling of power coming from deep in his soul.  
  
The emblem on his forehead came to life.  
  
The black power was beginning to be pushed back.  
  
The pain started to lessen and was soon gone.  
  
In front of him the three wings of the Lighthawk.  
  
The wings shimmered with power, dissipating the blackness around it.  
  
Soon it was completely gone.  
  
Tenchi stood there a moment longer before the Lighthawk wings  
  
disappeared.  
  
He blinked looking around him, again his great power gone.  
  
Just up the corridor in front of him lay his father.  
  
" DAD!" he cried out running to the body laying there.  
  
He dropped down Lifting Nobiyuki up.  
  
"Dad wake up." he was patting him on the cheek hoping to stir him  
  
awake.  
  
Nobiyuki groaned out "oh my head hurts."  
  
he shuddered out grabbing his head.  
  
"dad are you ok?" Tenchi asked helping his father up a little more.  
  
"Tenchi what was that?"  
  
" I don't know dad."  
  
he looked back down the hall where the black force had vanished.  
  
" I don't know"   
  
" the time has come for what?"  
  
Washu addressed the jurian goddess.  
  
"you once told Dr Clay that you did not Remember anything past 20,000  
  
years." Tsunami replied.  
  
"I'll not inquire as to how you came to know that." Washu smiled at  
  
her.  
  
" so what are you saying to me exactly?"  
  
Tsunami lowered her head a moment, her face washed over with  
  
sorrow.  
"Tokime is here." she raised up looking at Washu once again.  
  
" it is time for you to remember."  
  
Washu stepped back clutching her shirt collar tightly.  
  
For a moment she was completely caught off guard.  
  
But she quickly regained herself.  
  
Her knowing smile returned. " what is it you have to show me?"  
  
Out side of the Yagami not far off of its starboard side.  
  
Space began to bend " captain something is coming out of subspace."  
  
Captain Yama glanced up at the screen in front of him.  
  
His eyes grew wider a bright glow flowed over the screen bathing his  
  
face in a brilliant blue glow.  
  
The other officers on the bridge stared in awe at the screen.  
  
" Tsunami."  
  
the captain spoke in reverence.  
  
Outside the flagship of juri was moving majestically towards the two  
  
crippled ships.  
  
her ten glorious Lighthawk wings displayed in front of her.  
  
On the bridge of the Yagami, Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Kiyone, stared  
  
wide eyed at the ship before them.  
  
Only Yosho's look remain unchanged.  
  
His wise brown eyes following the flagship as she pulled up along side  
  
the Yagami.  
  
"captain I believe a way has presented itself for us to get to juri."  
  
he said turning to leave the bridge.  
  
The outer door slid open and he step thru.  
  
Stopping his walk.  
  
"come on ladies time is short I think." the door slid shut.  
  
The girls looked at each other then back out to the ship and then at the  
  
door that Yosho had just went thru.  
  
" brother Wait!" Ayeka called out running after him.  
  
Kiyone jumped up to go after Ayeka at the same second as  
  
Mihoshi.  
  
Both girls collided with each other.  
  
Ayeka was just about out the door when she heard a loud noise behind  
  
her.  
  
She turned to see the two G. P. officers in a tangle on the floor.  
  
" oh Mihoshi...Really." she rolled her eyes.   
  
Ayeka left them to fend for themselves.  
  
She couldn't help but to smile as she heard them from behind the door.  
  
" MIHOSHI!!"  
  
" Sorry."  
  
"come Washu the answer you seek are on the planet of jurai."  
  
Tsunami reached out her hand for Washu.  
  
Ryoko caught on to what was happening.  
  
" hey wait a minute you are not going to juri without me." she stepped  
  
towards Washu.  
"some one is trying to hurt my Tenchi."  
  
she raised her hand up in front of her, pressing it into a fist.  
  
" now they have to deal with me."  
  
a passionate fire burning in her golden eyes.  
  
Washu's sharp eyes caught Z lower his head just slightly.  
  
" do not worry Ryoko everyone on this ship is needed there."  
  
Tsunami spoke as she shimmered out of sight.  
  
Before the others could even react they to shimmered out of sight.   
  
  
  
The group was gathered at the main tree of the ship all except  
  
Tenchi and Nobiyuki.  
  
Ayeka was kneeling down on her knees resting close to the trunk of the  
  
tree.  
  
She became aware of something moving.  
  
Startled she looked up.  
  
Her heart leaped. " Lord Tenchi!"  
  
the others also looked up.  
  
Tenchi was walking up the path that led to the tree the girls where  
  
under.  
  
Ryoko took to the air.  
  
" Tenchi!!!!!!"  
  
she flew into him, embracing him in a air squeezing hug.  
  
" Oh I have missed you ." she said snuggling into his neck.  
  
"Ryoko...I..Can't....breath." he choked out.  
  
"Oh." she giggled  
  
"I am sorry Tenchi."  
  
she let up on her embrace but still holding him close.  
  
He looked up to find himself face to face with the Princess.  
  
He blinked once before she to embraced him tightly.  
  
" Oh I was so worried about you ."  
  
he could hear the anguish in her voice.  
  
"Meow ! Meow!" Ryo-oki came hoping from around the tree  
  
"Ryo-oki!?" Tenchi exclaimed.  
  
" You are alright now. That is great."  
  
he finished when the little cabbit jumped into his arms.  
  
"Meow Meow." she said happily.  
  
" I think I have something you might like."  
  
Ryo-oki hopped up on his head while he fished in his pocket.  
  
" ahh here it is."  
  
he pulled out a big orange carrot.  
  
He held it up to her.  
  
"MEOW!!"  
  
Ryo-oki took the carrot and hopped to the ground.  
  
She gave the vegetable a big hug before she began munching  
  
happily on it.  
  
" come on now girls let him breath will ya."  
  
Washu said getting up from the stump she was sitting on.  
  
Ayeka remembered herself she blushed furiously and immediately let him  
  
go.  
  
"Oh excuse me."  
  
but Ryoko wasn't about to let him go.   
  
She stuck her tongue out at her mother.  
  
But she stopped suddenly when she felt him gently pulling her arm from  
  
him.  
  
She allowed him to take her arm and let him go.  
  
But she still stayed a breaths length from him.  
  
" Washu." Tenchi became very serious.  
  
" dad and I where attacked by some kind of evil power."  
  
" we all where Tenchi. It was the power from the cannons that those  
  
ships had."  
  
she walked over to edge of the little island that the tree grew on.  
  
She looked thoughtfully in the water.  
  
" Tokime." she said.  
  
Z shuddered.  
  
His mind was suddenly filled with a powerful sense of dayjavu  
  
"Tokime." he thought.  
  
" I know that name. But from where."  
  
his mind could not break thru .  
  
There was nothing but blanks.  
  
" Tokime?" Tenchi asked  
  
" What is that?"  
  
Washu looked over at him and smiled.  
  
" not What Tenchi, Who."  
  
she walked away from the water  
  
" I don't know yet but I am going to find out."  
  
she snapped her fingers.  
  
To her left a portal opened up.  
  
She stepped halfway in.  
  
" Oh Tenchi." she called to him.  
  
" Um Yes Washu."  
  
he answered suddenly feeling very nervous.  
  
" come down to the lab tonight ok.  
  
I will wrap up early so we can be alone."  
  
she grinned seductively at him.  
  
Ryoko glared at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? If he spends the night with anybody it  
  
will be me." she growled  
  
. Washu laughed once before she disappeared into the portal.  
  
Tenchi just stood there the color in his face refusing to come back.  
  
On a shimmering screen another universe away was showing the  
  
image of Tsunami pulling away from the two crippled ships.  
  
The Yagami began using maneuvering thrusters to set a course back to  
  
earth.  
  
"the weapons infused with your power was indeed no match for the  
  
Lighthawk wings."  
  
his huge face floating just off from the image.  
  
"there will be no trouble from them to take the planet."  
  
Tokime gazed into the image.  
  
" What about the ship?" d3 asked her.  
  
"Slow them down but do not kill them." her gaze never changed.  
  
" they must not get there before my plans are ready."  
  
" my ships are no match for her." D3 responded.  
  
" Yes they need a better defense.......and a flagship to lead them."  
  
she closed her eyes.   
  
In front of D3 appeared a image of a colossal ship.  
  
The space galleon looked much the other ships of the fleet only on a  
  
much grander scale.  
  
The both starboard sides of the ship held two of the great cannons.  
  
The main sail held the image of the huge fist clutching a bolt of  
  
lightening.  
  
" my lady that is impressive, but how will it hold up against the  
  
power of Tsunami?"  
  
D3"s face shimmered as a light began to glow from the image in front of  
  
him.  
  
"as you will my lady." he spoke his face disappearing from the image  
  
of the ship.  
  
Tokime watched the ship for a little while longer.  
  
Then she changed the image.  
  
Sitting on a large tree root next to a small pond where Tenchi and  
  
Ryoko.  
  
There was a very deep low growl  
  
"promise me mother when you get what you want from them that I can have  
  
the eternal pleasure of killing those two."  
  
Kagato step out from the darkness.  
  
He was himself again in every detail except two.  
  
His eyes where now as gray as his skin.  
  
And inside he could feel a power stronger then he had ever  
  
dreamed to imagine.  
  
Everyday his mother taught him how to master more and more of it.  
  
" the girls is of no concern you may do with her as you wish. But the  
  
boy ."  
  
she paused for a moment.  
  
" I must know the secret of his powers ." she looked off into space.  
  
Her minds eyes searching to pages of time, trying to see its  
  
secrets.  
  
But she could not see this outcome.  
  
She could not penetrate the darkness that covered it.   
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko sat down next to him on the tree root.  
  
"huh?" he looked over to see her sitting down.  
  
" Oh Ryoko you should be resting with the others."  
  
" I know but I couldn't sleep so I went to watch you ."  
  
she looked down knowing he didn't like when she watched him.  
  
" I know you don't like it but I just wanted to see you even for a  
  
little while."  
  
he heard her tone getting softer.  
  
Not really knowing why he reached out and put his hand over hers.  
  
She looked up at him surprised.  
  
This must be some kind of accident she thought.  
  
But when she looked into his warm smiling face.  
  
She knew it was for real.  
  
"Ryoko I'll admit when you first started doing that I was creeped  
  
out about it.  
  
But I don't mind it so much anymore."  
  
"really?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He squeezed her hand gently.  
  
" yes really." she leaned closer to him.  
  
He didn't know why but he did not want to pull away from her either.  
  
"Tenchi!!" Ayeka called out.  
  
" Lord Tenchi where are you?"  
  
she looked over and saw them sitting there together.  
  
Her eye brows lowered.  
  
" Ryoko What are you doing." she demanded.  
  
Tenchi startled by the outburst jumped up from Ryoko.  
  
" Miss Ayeka we weren't doing anything." he stammered scratching the  
  
back of his head.  
  
Ayeka marched up to them.  
  
' Lord Tenchi she was trying to seduce you."  
  
" What!......no she wasn't."  
  
he began to back slowly away.  
  
" and what if I was."  
  
Ryoko said suggestively .  
  
" Lord Tenchi would never want to be seduced by some one as low  
  
as you ."  
  
this set it off.  
  
Ryoko stood up her eyes glaring at the princess.  
  
" take that back princess."  
  
she hissed, energy beginning to crackle over her hands.  
  
" Ummmmm..ladies." Tenchi tried to cut in.  
  
" I will not take it back."  
  
Ayeka replied staring fiercely back at Ryoko and completely ignoring  
  
Tenchi.  
  
" After all it is the truth you are going to have to face this fact one  
  
day."  
  
" I have had enough." Ryoko's energy sword came to life.  
  
" Princess it is time to finally show you just how weak you really  
  
are." she took to the air.  
  
Tenchi saw his chance and ran for cover.  
  
" and it time for you Miss Ryoko to see that you are really not wanted  
  
here.  
  
Lord Tenchi and I are destined to be together."  
  
" over my dead body."  
  
Ryoko shouted firing a blast of laser fire at Ayeka.  
  
" My thoughts Exactly." Ayeka retorted.  
  
Small logs appearing around Ryoko.  
  
" STOP IT!!! Both of you!"  
  
both girls froze.  
  
They looked over at Tenchi.  
  
He was standing next to the tree his face was cold as stone.   
  
" Stop this." his voice was much lower but still held that  
  
coldness about it.  
  
"all you two do is fight over who I like.  
  
You don't care who you hurt or what you destroy."  
  
he lowered his head a little looking down at the ground.  
  
" you have never even asked me who I liked."  
  
he looked back up at them the anger returning to his face.  
  
" if I had to choose right now Mihoshi would win."  
  
both girls went pale at this.  
  
" at least she doesn't act like a child."  
  
he turned and walked out leaving them to there thoughts.  
  
" he thinks of me as nothing more then a spoiled child fighting over a  
  
favorite toy."  
  
Ayeka's heart sank  
  
Ryoko lowered herself to the ground.  
  
Ayeka could see the tears running down the pirates cheeks.  
  
They both stood there for a bit.  
  
Neither one saying anything.  
  
" he is right you know." Ryoko finally spoke.  
  
" why would he chose either one of us when every time we are around him  
  
we are fighting."  
  
Ayeka thought about this for a moment.  
  
"Ryoko this is the second time that I agree with you ."  
  
Remembering the time they had tried to get rid of Washu and Mihoshi.  
  
" so what are we going to do about this?"  
  
Ayeka smiled at her.  
  
" I have a idea."  
  
Ryoko smiled back.  
Deep in the ship alone in a small room lay Nobiyuki.  
  
His skin covered in a thin film of sweat.  
  
His mind was racing with images, things he could not even put a name  
  
to.  
  
"what is wrong with me?" he thought.  
  
Was this the future he was seeing.  
  
He just didn't know so many Questions and not one single answer came to  
  
him.  
  
Suddenly his mind flashed a bright white light  
  
completely wiping out the images.  
  
With the light came instead of total forgetfulness, there was in it's  
  
place understanding.  
  
He sat up he knew now what he must do.  
  
He headed for the Maski house.  
  
He needed to get to his drawing table.  
  
He had a lot of work to do.  
  
At the royal palace of Jurai Queen Funaho was receiving a subspace  
  
massage from the fleet admiral.  
  
" My Queen we are almost upon the Greek fleet."  
  
the admiral reported to her.  
  
" that is very good engage them at once."  
  
her eyes narrowed at the screen.  
  
" show them no mercy."  
  
Queen Maski finished for her sister.  
  
The admiral swallowed hard at the deadly looks for his queens.  
  
" As you wish my Queens.  
  
We have gotten our scans back and they show that we out number their  
  
ships at least five to one."  
  
he bowed to them " I will avenge our king."  
  
he said his voice somber as the screen went blank.  
  
On the bridge of the Admiral's flag ship it was the second  
  
strongest ship next to the awesome power of Tsunami stood the admiral  
  
" set a course to intercept the Greek Fleet."  
  
his orders where Relayed thru out the fleet.  
  
The massive armada began to move forward.  
  
" Admiral!" one of the Ensigns shouted.  
  
"Behind the main Enemy fleet is a single ship sir and it is big."  
  
he turned to look up at the admiral.  
  
" very big."  
  
The Admiral looked at the large dot on his screen.  
  
" Run A Scan on that ship.  
  
I want to know what it is and what it is doing out there all alone." he  
  
ordered.  
  
His eyes widened when a image of the Greek flagship came up on his view  
  
screen.  
  
" engage main engines."  
  
he ordered  
  
" we must get to the main fleet before that ship gets there."  
  
Tokime watched the events carefully  
  
" our plan is working perfectly."  
  
Kagato's cryptic voice filled the room.  
  
" so it seems."  
  
she answered never looking away from the scene before her.  
  
" go my son it is time."  
  
Kagato smiled and vanished.  
Well, well, well, so we are getting closer and closer. What is to become  
  
of the goddesses? What has gotten in to Nobiyuki? Is Tenchi getting  
  
closer to choosing one true love? Can the Jurai fleet reach the main  
  
fleet of the Greeks before the flagship does? And who the heck is  
  
licking my toes????? Oops *Blush* sorry ... Anyway these Questions and  
  
others to be answered in the next chapters. Except the toes thing *  
  
cause I am to afraid to look under my computer desk to see what it is.*   
  
I hope you are enjoying this story and don't be afraid to let me know  
  
how you are liking it or not liking it *shudder* heck I will even  
  
respond. So till next chapter good reading.!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Night After the carnival  
Part 8  
Dr Clay was pacing in his cell at Galaxy Police headquarters  
  
"Damn that Washu!" he roared out.  
  
He froze.  
  
Behind him a figure appeared in the darkness of his cell.  
  
Clay turned slowly to look into the shadows.  
  
His eyes grew wide as the figure walked into the light.  
  
" Kaga..."  
  
The figure put his finger to his lips.  
  
The doctor swallowed the rest of his words.  
  
Kagato looked over at the shielded door of the cell.  
  
He grinned, slightly floating to stand in front of the door.  
  
He stretched out his hands, his palms facing to either side.  
  
Dr. Clay fell back in disbelief at what he saw.  
  
From Kagato's hands a black force shot through the walls of the cell,  
  
ripping through the backs of the two guards standing on the other side.  
  
"My god! It can't be!" Dr Clay spoke in awe. "How did you?"  
  
"A gift." Kagato answered before Clay could finish.  
  
"A gift?" Clay was even more surprised.  
  
"But you failed lady Tokime. You didn't bring Washu to her."  
  
The doctor was beginning to get himself under control.  
  
"Instead of taking her there you instead held her and went after Tsunami as well.  
  
Even though you knew that it was my mission to find the Jurian goddess."  
  
Kagato floated closer to the doctor.  
  
"And now that I have Kain's power for my own I will again have both Washu and Tsunami under my control."  
  
"So you can take them back to lady Tokime and claim one whole universe to yourself." Dr. Clay sneered.  
  
Kagato lowered a small smile at him.  
  
"If I take them back..."  
  
Clay jumped back " WHAT!....................you would dare go against the wishes of a true goddess?"  
  
"That is why I did not bring Washu straight to Tokime.  
  
I was able to use the power she gave me to shield my thoughts from her.  
  
With Tsunami under my control as well..."  
  
He stopped what he was saying, instead he just watched Dr. Clay.  
  
It wasn't long before he could see that the good doctor was beginning to realize his plan.  
  
"But why would you want to destroy lady Tokime?"  
  
He paused for a moment.  
  
"Her power is completely unknown."  
  
"Come on now Dr. Clay a man as smart as you should be able to figure this out."  
  
Clay looked down for a second as the answer crept into his mind.  
  
He shot a look at Kagato.  
  
"Yes that is right Doctor Clay.................... a god."  
  
Kagato caught the sounds of running feet from outside the cell.  
  
He raised his hand creating a force field over the door.  
  
"There is something I want from you Doctor."  
  
He stepped closer to Clay.  
  
"When you were on Jurai you found something, I want to know what that was."  
  
Clay stumbled backwards. " I.. I.. don't know what you are talking about."  
  
Kagato sneered "Yes, I think you do."  
  
He slowly raised his hand up.  
  
A small detach of guards were nearing the cell where the silent alarm had went off.  
  
They were stopped by a blood-curdling scream.  
  
Sergeant Nero grabbed his radio.  
  
"Sir, someone is attacking the prisoner. Two officers are down."  
  
"Seal off the chamber." Came back a reply over the radio.  
  
The Sergeant went over to a panel next to the cell.  
  
The outer section became sealed in a green field of power.  
  
The Sergeant stepped cautiously to the door to see inside.  
  
Inside was a man standing over the mutilated body of Dr. Clay.  
  
Feeling someone watching him, Kagato turned to look at the door.  
  
The sergeant jumped back in shock.  
  
"K.Kagato."  
  
A gasp rang through the other officers.  
  
Nero lowered his blaster at Kagato.  
  
"You are under arrest. You must surrender there is no way out."  
  
Kagato floated over to stand in front of the door.  
  
He began to laugh lightly at first but grew increasingly louder.  
  
His smooth cold voice began to change into a deeper baritone.  
  
"You don't yet know the extent of my power."  
  
Sitting at his desk the captain was holding his radio waiting for a report from his officer.  
  
His patience was getting very thin.  
  
The com was quiet.  
  
"Damit! What is going on down there?"  
  
The captain had had enough.  
  
He grabbed up his blaster and hit his com link button hard.  
  
"Sergeant, report!"  
  
Still there was no answer.  
  
He hit another button  
  
"Grand Marshall, there has been a disturbance in sector 10, cell 23."  
  
The face of the Marshall appeared on the screen  
  
"Who is in that cell Captain?" the Marshall asked.  
  
"It is Dr. Clay sir." The Captain punched up some data on the Doctor.  
  
"I have sent a detachment to the spot sir."  
  
He put his helmet on.  
  
"I have sent you the report on the Dr. Clay's arrest."  
  
The Marshall scanned briefly over the report.  
  
He was already familiar with the Doctor and how his granddaughter had helped in his arrest.  
  
He shut off his screen. He felt there was something very bad about to happen.  
  
Something inside chilled him.  
  
He had learned long ago to trust this feeling.  
  
He turned and looked out his state room window at the blackness of space.  
  
The G.P. cruisers where coming and going from Headquarters.  
  
He watched for only a moment before turning back to his desk.  
  
He breathed a small sigh as he took a necklace off of his neck.  
  
On the end of the necklace hung a small key. He opened the bottom drawer of his desk and took out a  
  
small sealed box. Some one was attacking his station, this he knew.  
  
They were either very foolish or very powerful.  
  
He took the small key off of the necklace. To him they had just insulted his honor.  
  
He turned the key to unlock the small box. This he would not let go unchallenged.  
  
He opened the box to reveal a hand blaster. It was much like the standard issue G.P. blaster.  
  
Except the handle was crafted of wood instead of the polymer that the standard issue was made with.  
  
He took out the gun and slid it in his holster.  
  
Yes, this would not go unchallenged.  
Yosho found himself standing in front of the royal tree of Tsunami  
  
" So it has begun." he spoke to the tree.  
  
Small beams of colored light began to shine down from the leaves of the tree and reflect upward from the surface of the water.  
  
The trunk of the great tree began to glow with a pearly light.  
  
Tsunami stepped out from the tree.  
  
"Yes." she spoke her voice enchanting.  
  
He bowed low to her.  
  
She stepped closer to his.  
  
Reaching out she touched his chin, lifting his face up to meet hers.  
  
" You have done everything I have asked at great cost to you."  
  
She leaned forward and gently kissed him on the forehead.  
Tenchi had finished his studies.  
  
(Something Yosho had insisted on while they where in space. It was also something that Ryoko had tried to get him to not do)  
  
Yosho had told him that it was important to keep up his studies  
  
so that he wouldn't fall too far behind his classmates, and to keep his mind sharp as well.  
  
He closed the book sitting back and stretching his stiff back.  
  
He decided that he had spent enough time in the house and a walk would do him some good.  
  
He stepped out into the hallway and went down the stairs.  
  
He slowed his pace as he saw Ryoko laying asleep in her favorite spot on the rafter just over the stairs.  
  
He managed to slip past her to the front door.  
  
Just outside he could hear Mihoshi talking to someone.  
  
He slipped into his shoes and went outside.  
  
On the front porch sat Z and Mihoshi.  
  
She was talking away to Z.  
  
Tenchi wondered how he could have so much patience to listen to her stories for what seemed like to him hours on end.  
  
Z noticed Tenchi and immediately stood up  
  
" Good evening lord Tenchi." he bowed.  
  
" Oh hi Tenchi." Mihoshi said cheerily.  
  
" Oh hi, I just finish my studies and thought I would just take a walk."  
  
Tenchi replied walking away from the two.  
  
"Tenchi have fun ok." Mihoshi called after him smiling and waving.  
  
" I will Mihoshi thanks." he waved back.  
  
Z waited for him to get a little farther down the path before he sat back down next to Mihoshi.  
  
He looked over and smiled at the blonde G.P. officer as she picked up right where she left off with her story.  
  
Tenchi wasn't walking anywhere in particular.  
  
It was just nice to be moving around alone with his thoughts.  
  
Before he even realized it he was just outside of where the main tree of the ship was.  
  
He looked up just in time to see the goddess Tsunami kiss his grand father on the forehead.  
  
His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open.  
  
" It will not be long now and you will be free from this task."  
  
he heard her say as she vanished from his view in a swirl of tiny lights.  
  
"Grandfather." was all the Tenchi could breathe out.  
Inside the Galaxy Police headquarters a couple of young cadets were just sitting down to eat their lunch.  
  
The cafeteria was full of officers with many different ranks and positions.  
  
The two cadets where very excited, this was there first assignment.  
  
They had just received it.  
  
"Wow patrolling the outer rims of the Solnar asteroid belt."  
  
one of them said to the other as they sat down.  
  
It wasn't long before they where chatting and stuffing their lunches down.  
  
Suddenly the noise of the room stopped.  
  
For at least three seconds not even the air seemed to breathe.  
  
The two looked down at their drinks.  
  
The cups began to shake, spilling their contents on to the table.  
  
The silence was shattered by an ear piercing alarm.  
  
The shaking grew harder, soon the sounds of explosions could be heard over the alarm.  
  
" What is going on?"  
  
one of the young cadets shouted.  
  
Other more experienced officer's started running to get to their post.  
  
Before the two cadets could move the floor beneath them began to shake.  
  
They looked over at each other.  
  
The fear on their face was a flash as the floor exploded up ward.  
  
Sending them flying out over the other tables.  
  
A large black figure shot through the hole not slowing down.  
  
He flew up to the ceiling and right through it. Sending debris falling on the shocked officers below.  
  
The Marshall walked calmly over to the window again.  
  
He felt the station shudder under his feet.  
  
He had to reach out and steady himself as the impacts grew stronger the closer they got.  
  
There was a loud crash outside his door.  
  
The Marshall turned watching a small cloud of smoke puff from under the door.  
  
His hand moved to the grip of his blaster.  
  
The only thing he could hear was the distance sound of the alarm.  
  
There came a light knock on his door.  
  
Raising one eyebrow he was quite surprised.  
  
Not really sure how to act he pushed a button on his desk top.  
  
The door slid open  
  
" Kagato."  
  
the Marshall said flatly.  
  
" I am very pleased you remembered me."  
  
the figure replied stepping into the room.  
  
"But you where killed by a earthling boy."  
  
the Marshall said as a matter of factly.  
  
"Tenchi Masaki I believe wasn't it."  
  
Kagato's fist clenched, the Marshall saw the anger move over his face.  
  
Green sparks of power crackled over Kagato's hands.  
  
There was a small smile as he released his fist, the power fading.  
  
" Yes it seems that is the rumor going around."  
  
His smile grew a little bigger. " The rumor it seems is wrong."  
  
The Marshall cut straight to the point.  
  
" Why are you here Kagato?  
  
I am sure you have not come all this way just to surrender to me are you?"  
  
Kagato flipped his cape behind him.  
  
"Right to the point. I like that."  
  
He moved farther into the room  
  
. The door slid shut behind him closing the two men in the room.  
  
" I have a secret Marshall, one I think you will find most interesting."  
  
" I will not fall for any of your tricks Kagato."  
  
the Marshall shot back.  
  
" Oh I assure you this is no trick,"  
  
Kagato answered.  
  
" Your father is one of the heads of the Jurian council now isn't he."  
  
"What does my father have to do with this?"  
  
The Marshall tightened his grip on his blaster.  
  
" He is retired now is he not?"  
  
Kagato kept his voice level.  
  
" Yes he is." the anger in the Marshall's voice was rising  
  
" If you have done anything to my father I will kill you where you stand."  
  
" My what strong words, is this supposed to frighten me."  
  
Kagato pressed the Marshall further.  
  
" Do not worry my dear Marshall your father is of no importance to me."  
  
Kagato paused for a moment before leveling his eyes at the head of the galaxy police.  
  
"But your mother..."  
  
The Marshall stared at the man in front of him for a moment.  
  
" Ha ha ha ha ha, if you came all this way to get my mother then I am afraid you wasted your time she died when I was still a baby."  
  
Kagato's eyes narrow and his smile grew big enough to see two pointed fangs.  
  
" No............................ she is not."  
  
That was all the Marshall could take " What!! YOU LIE!!!"  
  
In a flash he pulled out his blaster and fired.  
  
Kagato brought up his shield but the blast punched through it.  
  
It hit Kagato in the center of his chest burning a hole right through him.  
  
The force was strong enough that it threw him backwards slamming him against the door.  
  
The Marshall's eyes went wide.  
  
Kagato reach out to either side of the door digging his fingers deep into the wall.  
  
The hole in his chest was still smoking from the shot.  
  
He raised his head looking at the Marshall again.  
  
"Indeed your Jurai power is strong Marshall."  
  
Blackish fluid flowed out of the hole in Kagato's chest.  
  
" And I thought hearing that your mother was still alive would have been good news."  
  
The fluid flowed over Kagato's body.  
  
Before the Marshall could fire again Kagato burst across the room shattering the desk in front him  
  
The Marshall could barely breath from the pressure of Kagato's hand on his throat.  
  
Kagato's face mere inches from his.  
  
" Do not be in such a hurry to die." His breath was hot across his face  
  
" I have waited a long time to see her suffer as I have.  
  
This time 5000 years of imprisonment will be nothing compared to what I have in store for her."  
  
The door was forced open and a handful of officers rushed in blasters pointed.  
  
" Freeze!" one of them ordered.  
  
" You must be joking." Kagato laughed.  
  
The blackness flowed over the Marshall  
  
" If you do not wish to watch him die before your eyes then you will put your weapons away."  
  
They stood there for a moment still aiming their guns at him.  
  
" Do you wish to find out if I will."  
  
he grinned at them "Very well..."  
  
The blackness started to push itself into the Marshal's skin.  
  
He cried out in pain.  
  
The officers dropped their blasters immediately.  
  
"That's better."  
  
The blackness stopped. " Now send out word."  
  
The Marshall was encased in the blackness  
  
" Tell Washu that I have something that is very important to her."  
  
Kagato's green energy sword formed in his hand  
  
" She will know how to find me in time."  
  
He slashed open a large hole in the hull of the ship,  
  
disappearing into space taking the incased marshal with him.  
In front of the great Royal tree stood Yosho, he was silent for some time.  
  
His eyes moved slightly to his left  
  
" Come here Tenchi."  
  
he said not turning.  
  
Tenchi jumped a little.  
  
He was going to have to find out how his grandfather was able to do that.  
  
He walked over to the old man.  
  
" Ummm Grandpa."  
  
"Tenchi it is not polite to listen in on someone's conversation."  
  
Yosho interrupted him.  
  
Tenchi lowered his head  
  
" I know but I didn't mean to I was just out for a walk is all."  
  
Tenchi replied lowering his voice.  
  
They where quiet for awhile both of them just standing under the great tree.  
  
" You want to know what she meant don't you Tenchi?"  
  
Yosho finally broke the silence.  
  
Tenchi looked over at his grandfather.  
  
" I have lived a very long time Tenchi." Yosho started.  
  
Tenchi could hear the tiredness in his voice.  
  
Yosho turned to face his grandson.  
  
" Knowledge given before the right time is sometimes a very dangerous thing."  
  
He placed his hand on Tenchi's shoulder  
  
" The answers that you seek will come to you when the time is right for you to know them.  
  
For now it is best for you to try and not think about it and concentrate on your training."  
  
Yosho moved past the boy and started back down the trail.  
  
" I could use some hot tea." he stopped for a moment to look back at Tenchi who was still looking at the Royal Tree.  
  
" Perhaps we should head back and see if the girls would like some tea with us."  
  
Tenchi turned to catch up with him, falling into step with his grandfather.  
Washu was deep in her lab.  
  
Her red hair contrasting against the vast gray ness of the huge machines around her.  
  
She was sitting in her favorite chair, screens hover around her.  
  
Her hand was playing like a musician over her keyboard.  
  
Not far from her stood Kiyone.  
  
She was standing next to a table looking into a small sealed glass vial.  
  
Inside was a small sample of black fluid.  
  
" Well Washu I am looking at this but I am not sure what it is you want from me."  
  
Kiyone asked.  
  
" That is a sample of the substance that I was able to collect from the energy that had hit Ryo-oki."  
  
Washu's fingers never slowed down.  
  
"And if my hunch is right..."  
  
She stopped her hand and hit one more button.  
  
The screens in front of her stopped their seemingly endless lines of numbers.  
  
To be replaced with one large word  
  
. * Match*  
  
" Jut as I suspected."  
  
she said looking at all her screens.  
  
" What is it Washu?" Kiyone asked looking over at the little scientist.  
  
Washu hopped off of her chair and walked over to the table with the vial sitting on it.  
  
" This has the exact same power signature as Kain."  
  
She looked closer at the sample, her green eyes magnified by the glass.  
  
"Kain." Kiyone gasped.  
  
" How did he escape for that dimension we trapped him in?"  
  
" I am not sure he has."  
  
Washu replied.  
  
" I have set my scanner to search this universe for him.  
  
But there is one difference in this stuff and Kain."  
  
she spoke rising up to look at Kiyone.  
  
" This has no free will. So in a sense it is not alive like Kain is but it is much more powerful than Kain was."  
  
Washu's eyes were serious.  
  
" So that is why it is able to get through the Lighthawk Wings?"  
  
Kiyone asked trying to take in everything that Washu was telling her.  
  
"That could be."  
  
Washu answered "There is still one more part of it's matrix that I have not figured out yet."  
  
Outside on the front porch Mihoshi had finally talked herself out and had laid down on the wooden floor of the porch to take a nap.  
  
Z smiled down at her, marveling at how easily she could sleep.  
  
When he was sure she was completely out he quietly went into the house.  
  
There he saw that Ryoko too was still deep in slumber.  
  
Not sure where the others where he slipped as quietly as he could upstairs to Ayeka's room  
  
Ayeka was sitting outside on her balcony doing some needle point when she heard a light knock on her door.  
  
She looked up surprised.  
  
" Yes who is it."  
  
she called out.  
  
" It is Z Princess Ayeka may I speak with you?"  
  
she heard from the other side of the door.  
  
" Oh yes of course come in."  
  
she answered putting her work down.  
  
Z slid the door open and stepped inside.  
  
He bowed to the Princess  
  
" I am sorry if I have disturbed you Princess but I wish to ask you something."  
  
he said still bowing.  
  
She blushed slightly at the politeness he was showing her.  
  
" You may ask me anything you like." she replied.  
  
" Thank you Princess."  
  
He raised up from his bow.  
  
" I would like your permission to train with Azaka and Kamidake?"  
  
" Well yes of course I am sure they would like to be doing something as well."  
  
He bowed to the Princess  
  
" If you will excuse me."  
  
He turned and walked out shutting the door closed behind him.  
  
Ayeka sat there for a moment wondering.  
  
What could possibly posses a former knight like Z to want to be in service with that space pirate.  
  
And to have him doing all her chores all the time.  
  
Why she is just so lazy?  
  
The more she thought about it, the angrier it made her.  
  
She tried to get back to her needlepoint,  
  
but her mood got the better of her.  
  
" Oh that woman!" she spouted out.  
" Azaka, Kamidake, Princess Ayeka has given me permission to train with you."  
  
Z said appearing in front of the two logs.  
  
" Good evening Z." said Azaka.  
  
" Good evening." joined Kamidake.  
  
" We would love to help you train." Azaka followed.  
  
"Yes, it has gotten very boring." Kamidake filled in.  
  
They took to the air.  
  
Z got out his master key.  
  
The blue blade sizzled to life.  
  
" Do not take it easy on me."  
  
Z instructed them.  
  
" Ok." they said in unison.  
  
The Two guardians rained down a barrage of laser fire.  
  
Z skillfully dodged or parried each shot.  
  
It was soon apparent to the Guardians that this was not going to work.  
  
" He is very skilled Azaka." Kamidake observed.  
  
" Yes he is." Azaka answered.  
  
Both hovered for a moment.  
  
" He did say not to take it easy on him didn't he?"  
  
" Yes Azaka I believe he did."  
  
Z stood up when the two had stopped firing on him,  
  
a smile of confidence on his face.  
  
But it was short lived as he saw them open up their outer shell revealing much bigger lasers.  
Ryoko awoke to the sound of laser fire.  
  
He golden eyes quickly focused to the room.  
  
There was no one there.  
  
She teleported down from the rafter to the living room floor just as the door to the lab opened up.  
  
Kiyone too heard the sounds of the firing.  
  
" What is going on?"  
  
she asked seeing Ryoko in the middle of the room.  
  
Ryoko looked over at her and shrugged.  
  
Both girls ran for the front door.  
  
Their eyes went wide.  
  
Ayeka's guardians had Z pinned against one of the larger trees at the edge of the ship's forest.  
  
Z's shirt was partially ripped and burned.  
  
It seemed he was trying desperately to fend off the onslaught of fire from Azaka and Kamidake.  
  
Z raised his hand and fired off a few shots himself completely missing both of the logs.  
  
Azaka fired down another round.  
  
The ground around Z erupted from the impact, one shot hit Z on his hand.  
  
Knocking his master key away from him.  
  
" What the hell is going on?' Ryoko shouted out taking to the air herself.  
  
The initial surprise gone from Kiyone.  
  
She to reacted.  
  
Jumping from the porch, blaster in hand she took off for the fray.  
  
Z now unarmed darted around the tree.  
  
He rushed out the other side with his power blade in hand.  
  
Z fired off several shots of his own,  
  
the blast hitting Azaka, but the Guardians' shield absorbed the shots.  
Ryoko appeared next to the guardians  
  
" What are you doing?' she shouted to them.  
  
Kiyone closed in not really sure who to point her blaster at.  
  
" You two back off now!" Ryoko ordered.  
  
She ignited her power sword.  
  
" YES MA'AM" they said in unison.  
  
They closed their outer shells and drifted to the ground.  
  
" It is ok Lady Ryoko and Miss Kiyone I asked them to help me with some training."  
  
Z said out of breath.  
  
" Z that sure seemed pretty tough for just training."  
  
Kiyone replied putting her blaster back in its holster.  
  
" Training huh."  
  
Ryoko said floating back down to the ground.  
  
Mihoshi was woken up from all the commotion.  
  
She saw her friends standing just a few yards from her.  
  
Wondering what was going on she came over to the group.  
  
" Z what happened?  
  
You look like you where in a fight or something."  
  
" Well it is a good thing he was just training." Kiyone said angrily.  
  
" He could have really been hurt and you sleeping right through it."  
  
" Hey I can't help it if I am a sound sleeper."  
  
Mihoshi shot back the hurt in her voice.  
  
" Actually Miss Kiyone, Miss Mihoshi I was wondering if you would be so kind as to spar with me as well.  
  
I have heard the skills of the Galaxy police are quite impressive."  
  
Z said putting an end to the angry looks from Kiyone to Mihoshi.  
  
" That would be fine with me but I am not trained in swordplay." Kiyone replied.  
  
" I was not asking you to fight me sword to sword, use your blasters."  
  
Z smiled  
  
" And if you hit me I will cook dinner for everyone tonight."  
  
" Well this sounds like fun." Ryoko grin, rubbing her fingers over her chin.  
  
" Ok count me in."  
  
She gave Z a challenging smile and ignited her energy sword.  
  
A blaster shot rang out Knocking Z several feet back.  
  
Kiyone and Ryoko jumped back in shock both staring at Mihoshi.  
  
The blonde G.P. was holding her blaster.  
  
" OH look Kiyone I got him!" she said excitedly  
  
" Now he'll have to fix us dinner.  
  
Oh and he makes the most delicious rolls."  
  
" MIHOSHI!" Kiyone screamed.  
  
" You just shot him!" she glared at her.  
  
Mihoshi's excitement changed to confusion  
  
" But Kiyone isn't that what he wanted us to do?"  
  
She started to pout.  
  
Ryoko ran over to Z who still laying on the ground  
  
" Oh Kiyone,........Ryoko, I am sorry."  
  
Tears began running down her tan cheeks.  
  
Ryoko knelt down to examine him.  
  
The blast had hit him on his bared shoulder, the spot was burned badly.  
  
Kiyone came up kneeling next to Ryoko.  
  
She put her hand on his neck.  
  
"He is alive."  
  
The fog slowly cleared from his mind only to be replaced by a burning pain in his shoulder.  
  
" Are you ok?" Kiyone asked.  
  
" Yes. I will be alright."  
  
Z responded slowly trying to get up.  
  
Ryoko helped him to his feet it was then she saw the scars on his back.  
  
Kiyone turned to her partner.  
  
" Mihoshi of all the dumb things."  
  
" It is ok Miss Kiyone." Z cut in.  
  
He walked between her and Ryoko.  
  
" Miss Mihoshi it is ok..................... really I will be ok."  
  
Z said warmly to her  
  
" But she could have killed you." Ryoko reminded him.  
  
Z turned to her "Yes my lady she could have, but how am I to protect you if I am not prepared for an attack such as this."  
  
He turned back to Mihoshi  
  
" Please do not cry Miss Mihoshi you have taught me a very important lesson this day and for that I thank you."  
  
" Really?" her sobs growing less.  
  
He reached out and took her hand  
  
"Yes."  
  
He brought her hand up and gently kissed the back of it.  
  
Mihoshi suddenly blush fiercely.  
  
" And I believe that I now owe you and the rest of the family a dinner."  
  
He turned so the he was facing all the girls.  
  
" If you will excuse me I have a meal to prepare."  
  
He bowed to them then headed for the house.  
  
" Z." Ryoko called after him.  
  
He turned back to her  
  
" Yes my lady?"  
  
" I want some of those rolls you make.  
  
Oh yeah, and it's my turn to clean the bathroom."  
  
He smiled knowingly at her  
  
" As you wish my lady."  
Sasami was in the kitchen humming to herself as she poured cups of hot tea.  
  
The others would be home soon she knew.  
  
" Meow, meow."  
  
The cabbit was in her little girl form  
  
" Do you want to help Ryo-oki?"  
  
Sasami asked smiling down at her.  
  
" Meow, Meow, Meow."  
  
The little cabbit jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
" Ok you can take these sweet cakes and set them on the table for me."  
  
Sasami handed a plate full of warm cakes to her.  
  
Ryo-oki took the plate from her and headed for the dinning table in the other room.  
  
Sasami took the large try with the tea on it and headed into the other room as well.  
  
She placed it on the center of the table next to the plate of cakes.  
  
She looked over as she saw Ayeka coming down for the stairs.  
  
" Oh Ayeka it is tea time."  
  
she said, her face brightening at the sight of her older sister.  
  
" Would you tell Washu? I still have to finish up here."  
  
she said placing cups around the table.  
  
" Ok Sasami." Ayeka answered.  
  
She reached the bottom of the stairs and went to the closet door just under them.  
  
She knocked lightly on the door.  
  
Washu's face appeared in the small round window in the upper center of the door.  
  
" Who is it?'  
  
" It is Ayeka." the Princess answered.  
  
" Ok." the little face replied and disappeared.  
  
Ayeka went in.  
  
The door to Washu's lab opened.  
  
There was not a sound except for the little red crab clangor.  
  
" Miss Washu it is tea time." Ayeka called out.  
  
Washu looked up from her computer  
  
" Oh my tea time already." she stretched her arms up over her head.  
  
" Well I guess there is not much more that can be learned right now that can't be learned after tea."  
  
She turned off her Holo-computer, the screen and keyboard panel vanishing into the air.  
  
She hopped off her floating pillow her red hair bouncing around her face.  
  
" Thank you Ayeka some tea sounds great."  
  
The others had already gathered around the table.  
  
Each one sitting at there normal spots.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko where at one end, Yosho and Z on the other.  
  
Mihoshi, Kiyone and Ryo-oki to Yosho's left.  
  
Sasami was sitting in the middle of the table to his right with spots on either side of her for Ayeka and Washu.  
  
"Oh Washu you will never guess what?" Mihoshi chirped out happily.  
  
" I bested Z in his training today and now he has to fix us dinner tonight isn't that great," she finished giggling.  
  
Z looked up to stares from everyone except Ryoko and Kiyone.  
  
Ryoko was stuffing cakes into her mouth not paying any attention to anyone.  
  
Kiyone was just watching the others watching him.  
  
"Yeah, talk about dumb luck." Ryoko said through mouthfuls of cake.  
  
"You know little Ryoko you may just be right." Washu added sitting down at the table  
  
" She beat you in sword training?" Tenchi asked curious.  
  
" Yes it seems her blaster is faster then my blade."  
  
Z smiled rubbing his now healed shoulder.  
  
"So you are really going to cook dinner tonight?" Sasami asked  
  
"Yes Princess Sasami, that was the agreement." Z answered.  
  
" Great I will help." she replied enthusiastically.  
  
" Princess Sasami you do not have to do that." Z said sitting his teacup down.  
  
He caught the small hurt look in her eyes.  
  
" But I would be honored if you would teach me some of the techniques of cooking that I have heard so much about." he quickly recovered.  
  
Sasami was blushing as she giggled.  
  
"Sure, I would love to."  
  
"Where is Dad?" Tenchi asked suddenly not seeing his father at the table.  
  
" He went into his study and told me he didn't want to be disturbed." Kiyone answered.  
  
Tenchi turned looking at the hallway that led to his dad's study.  
  
His mind wondering what in the world he could be working on that would be so important out here in space.  
  
" So Mihoshi lets hear how you managed to beat old Z here."  
  
Washu said grinning at the now embarrassed Knight.  
  
Tenchi turned his attention back to the table.  
  
Mihoshi was overjoyed to tell her story again.  
  
Halfway into the story Tenchi suddenly noticed that all through out tea that neither Ayeka nor Ryoko spoke much.  
  
To really confuse him more they had not once said one cross word to each other.  
  
He looked from one girl to the next.  
  
"Wow, what I said must have really sank in this time." he thought.  
  
He replayed the scene over again in his mind.  
  
Suddenly he was ashamed of himself for being so cross with them.  
  
He again looked at each of them.  
  
Both girls had there head slightly lowered neither one had looked at him since he had sat down.  
  
" I have really hurt them this time." he thought.  
  
He vowed to himself that he would make it up to them both.  
In another part of the house there was a darkened room.  
  
The only light was from a small desk lamp that over hung a large drafting table.  
  
Sitting there was Nobiyuki his hand flying skillfully over a large piece of paper.  
  
Small beads of sweat were forming on his brow.  
  
He was consumed with this one image that he couldn't get out of his mind.  
  
It drove him to put it down on paper.  
  
His skills as an architect had always been good.  
  
But the image he saw in his mind, to him, was a thing of complete beauty.  
  
*Snap*  
  
His drafting pencil broke  
  
" Damit!!" he shouted.  
  
His hands shaking he struggled with his sharpener.  
  
He was afraid that if he wasted one second he would loose this image forever.  
  
He finally got his pencil sharpened and was back at it.  
Kagato stood before Lady Tokimi.  
  
The Marshall laid at his feet.  
  
" I have brought you the son of Washu."  
  
he spoke, his voice echoing in the vastness of her domain.  
  
" Now she will come to us."  
  
On either side of Kagato shadows began to raise up followed shortly by the goddess herself.  
  
" Very good my son." she said pleased.  
  
Tokimi closed her eyes  
  
" Soon she will come."  
  
her mind moving through time  
  
"But first she will go to the planet."  
  
In front of Kagato appeared a round portal with the view of the Greek fleet.  
  
" If she goes to Jurai D3 will try to capture her.  
  
Are you willing to take that risk when you do not know its outcome."  
  
Kagato looked up at her.  
  
" D3 is no longer of any use to me." she said opening her eyes again.  
  
Kagato was silent for a moment thinking about what she had just said.  
  
He soon began to realize what it was she meant.  
  
" Yes my son he was just a diversion. When I enter this dimension he will not longer be needed."  
  
She smiled down at him.  
  
" I will not share my rule."  
  
Kagato watched the fleet of ships  
  
" So D3 you play the part of the fool." he thought.  
  
Kagato began to laugh  
Well so we come to the end of chapter 8. Have I confused you yet *grins* well don't worry more to be revealed in the next chapter. I know it has been some time since I have submitted this chapter for that I am sorry. Guess maybe I will chalk it up to writers block. 


	9. Chapter 9

Night after the Carnival Part 9  
Tenchi sat alone under the great tree of Tsunami.  
  
His mind was filled with so many things.  
  
"Grandpa and Tsunami,  
  
The attacks on him and his friends,  
  
His father locking himself away in his study,  
  
His feelings for the girls"  
  
His mind jumped from one to the other.  
  
"Why couldn't I have just remained a simple school boy?"  
  
Even as his mind brought this thought to light.  
  
His feelings for that life where not as strong as they had once been.  
  
Yes that life was much simpler then but it was also a lot more boring.  
  
He wasn't anything special just a normal boy with a normal life.  
  
He thought back to his younger days when he dreamed of going into space or flying a jet plane.  
  
Now look at him, he is actually living his childhood fantasy.  
  
His mind drifted back to the girls.  
  
His father had been right.  
  
They did brighten up life in his home.  
  
"Tenchi." Yosho called out to him.  
  
Tenchi was snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
He turned to see his grandfather standing there with Z just behind him.  
  
He got up to head over that way when he noticed that Z was wearing bug yellow rubber gloves.  
  
"Doing Ryoko's chores again?" he asked him.  
  
Z looked down  
  
"Oh." He quickly took off the gloves.  
  
"It is time for your training Tenchi."  
  
Yosho said as he took a seat next to the tree.  
Ryoko and Ayeka where sitting in the living room watching their favorite soap.  
  
Sasami was playing just outside of the house with Ryo-oki  
  
The sounds of her laughter and the cabbits meowing could be heard inside  
  
"Oh Ryo-oki this is so much fun" she said cheerily.  
  
"Meow meow." The cabbit answered.  
  
"Meow?" Ryo-oki turned around to see Sasami standing completely frozen.  
  
Sasami dropped to her knees.  
  
Her eyes had a far away look about them.  
  
The cabbit tried to get her to answer, but nothing she did got any response from the little princess.  
  
Worried Ryo-oki darted into the living room  
  
"Meow Meow! Meow Meow!"  
  
the little cabbit hoped up and down in front of the TV.  
  
"Come on Ryo-oki you are blocking the TV." Ryoko protested.  
  
"Yes and it is coming up on the best part." Ayeka joined in.  
  
The cabbit refused to move.  
  
"Oh Ryo-oki come on."  
  
Ayeka Protested even louder trying to see around the cabbit.  
  
Ryoko sat up "Ayeka wait." She said.  
  
After a few seconds  
  
"Something is wrong with Sasami."  
  
Ryoko looked out side the front windows at the little girl still on her knees.  
  
"Sasami?" Ayeka was already getting up and heading for the front door.  
  
But Ryoko teleported and got there first.  
  
'Hey are you alright?'  
  
Ryoko asked trying to stir the little girl.  
  
The front door was flung open as Ayeka rushed out and dropped down next to her sister.  
  
"Sasami what is it?" Her voice was shaking.  
  
Tears began to run down Sasami's cheeks.  
  
She blinked her ruby eyes once  
  
"Mother." She spoke in a whisper.  
  
Then she realized she was back.  
  
"Oh Ayeka something bad is going to happen to mother."  
  
She flung her arms around her sister and began to sob.  
  
"Washu." Ryoko spoke over their link.  
  
"Yes what is it my little Ryoko?" she replied back.  
  
Ryoko cringed at that comment  
  
"Damit! Mom this is serious." She shot back.  
  
"Something has happened to Sasami."  
  
Ryoko told her after she calmed down a little.  
  
"I will be right there."  
  
Washu said just as a portal opened up just outside the house.  
  
Ayeka helped her sister up.  
  
"Washu will know what to do Sasami lets go talk to her."  
  
Sasami's crying had dead down to just some sniffles.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Was all she could get out.  
  
Washu was already standing out side of the portal.  
  
"What is it Sasami? Have you had another one of those dreams again?"  
  
she asked the concern showing on her face.  
  
Sasami let go of her sister and a walked over closer to scientist.  
  
"This was different this time Washu. I wasn't asleep this time, I was just playing with Ryo-oki when all the sudden I saw mom and auntie Funaho in danger."  
  
"Do you know what kind of danger?" Ryoko asked.  
  
" I don't know just that they are in a lot of pain."  
  
Sasami replied.  
Deep in space two massive fleets of ships were headed for each other.  
  
The admiral of the jurian fleet watched his screen closely.  
  
The mammoth Greek flagship was still not up with the rest of its fleet.  
  
If I can reach the main fleet before the flagship gets there.  
  
We will be able to wipe out the fleet and leave the flagship vulnerable with none of the other ships to help defend it.  
  
"Increase our speed." He ordered.  
  
"We must engage the enemy fleet before the main ship can get there."  
  
"Yes sir." His navigator called out.  
D3 was also watching his screen.  
  
"Your grace" the high priest spoke up.  
  
"The jurian fleet has increased its speed."  
  
He stepped closer to the screen.  
  
"They are trying to reach our ships before we do."  
  
He watched for a moment more.  
  
"Shall we match them as well my lord?"  
  
he asked turning to look up at the great god.  
  
'No." was all D3 said.  
  
"But my lord if they manage to break thru.  
  
We will be vastly out numbered."  
  
D3 glared down at him  
  
"Do YOU Dare Question Me?" he thundered.  
  
The high priest dropped to his knees trembling.  
  
"No my lord I wouldn't dare please forgive me I forgot my place."  
  
D3 sat back up in his throne.  
  
"We will let them think that they have the upper hand for now."  
  
His voice returning to normal.  
  
"Sir we will be within firing range in less then 45 seconds."  
  
His communications officer informed him.  
  
"All ships." He said as he stood up.  
  
"Open the light hawk wings."  
  
Outside the darkness of space began to shimmer as the hundreds of ships opened there wings.  
  
Most of the ships only had three wings.  
  
The commanders of the first, second, and third fleets had five.  
  
The admiral was the second finest ship in the whole jurian navy.  
  
His ship had six wings only Tsunami was stronger with ten.  
  
"As soon as we are in range, open fire." He ordered.  
  
The fleet closed in, the light hawk wings blazing.  
  
"Sir we are in range." The ensign informed him.  
  
The admiral looked out over the scene, the enemy was everywhere.  
  
There ships where arranged in such a way that every other one was just behind the next one  
  
"All ships pick your targets and Fire!"  
  
he ordered.  
The Greek ships that where in the front line fired a barrage of lasers into the Jurian fleet.  
  
What shots hit where absorbed harmlessly by the light hawk wings.  
The ensign called out.  
  
"Take out those ships." He ordered.  
  
The fleet returned fire but this time they shot passed the front line.  
  
Some of the back ships where hit but most of the fire was taken by the front line moving into the line of fire.  
  
"They are sacrificing themselves." The ensign said in disbelief.  
  
The back row of Greek ships fired again.  
  
The Jurian fleet was rocked once more by explosions.  
  
Two of the blast hit the flag ship.  
  
The force was so great that it flung the ship on its side.  
  
One of the light hawk wings was tore away from the ship.  
  
The admiral was overwhelmed with the pain of his tree.  
  
He fought to clear his head of the feeling.  
  
All around him were small explosions and the choking smell of smoke.  
  
He pulled himself up off the floor.  
  
Looking around he saw that except for some small fires his ship was still intact.  
  
"Get these fires out." He ordered.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
He shot a look over to his second in command.  
  
The station was empty.  
  
Lying on the floor was the body of his second knight, blood running.  
  
"Damn." He muttered under his breath  
  
He ran over to the now vacant station.  
  
All along the Jurian ships cannons slid out.  
  
Small balls of energy formed on the ends of each of the small power rods that formed the inside of the ships cannons.  
  
Drawing their power in and then firing into the masses of the Greeks ships.  
  
Soon great explosions tore through the ranks of the Greeks as the blast found their marks.  
  
Knights cheered as they saw ships being ripped apart by great explosions and others burning, drifting from their ranks unable to carry on the fight.  
  
The admiral stood quietly on his bridge.  
  
His eyes focused on the back row of ships.  
  
He could see their sides opening up and massive guns sliding out.  
  
A small knot of fear creped into his stomach.  
  
"TARGET THOSE BACK SHIPS!" he screamed out.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
The second wave of enemy ships fired their huge guns.  
  
The impact rocked the admiral's ship.  
  
"Damage report!" he shot out keeping his balance by holding on to his chair.  
  
"Sir our light hawk wings have held but we won't be able to take to many more hits like that."  
  
His second in command reported.  
  
The admiral brought up his screen.  
  
He viewed his fleet.  
  
Several of the smaller ships had been completely blown apart.  
  
Others where severely damaged, missing one or two of their light hawk wings.  
  
"Sir we lost a fourth of our fleet."It didn't take him long to get his ship righted.  
  
"sir." The ensign looked over at him the fear showing plainly on his face.  
  
"What is it ensign?"  
  
"Sir the Greek flagship." He brought up a screen  
  
"it is here."  
  
Not far behind the rest of the Greek fleet was the massive flagship.  
  
"Our ships are suffering heavy losses."  
  
The ensign informed him as another barrage of blast came from the second line of ships.  
  
"Get me my commanders." The admiral told him.  
  
D3 watched the battle from his ship.  
  
"My lord our losses are great." The high priest mused.  
  
"But the Jurians will soon be crippled."  
  
D3 rose from his command throne.  
  
"It is time we make our presence known."  
  
"By The Goddess!" the ensign was on his feet staring at the screen.  
  
Screens began to open up all around the bridge as other captains had seen it as well.  
  
"Sir we must retreat!" one of them spoke out.  
  
The admiral went back to his command seat.  
  
"Knights." He choose his words very carefully.  
  
The battle was raging all around him there was another explosion.  
  
A screen of one of his captains would fizzle out.  
  
"We are all that stand between these bastards and our home."  
  
He stood up. "By Tsunami and our queens I will not retreat.  
  
First and second fleet you show them why we are the mighty fleet of Juria."  
  
He clenched his fist.  
  
"The flagship is mine."  
  
"Yes sir." They all said in unison.  
  
"Commanders clear me a path." He ordered.  
  
The first and second fleets lead ships moved in on either side of the admiral's.  
  
All three charged forward cannons blazing.  
  
They ripped thru the ranks of the Greeks.  
  
The ships blowing apart under the onslaught of jurian fire.  
  
Ahead the admiral got a good look that had brought the fear through his men.  
  
Out there loomed the Greek flagship.  
  
in front of it was what looked like light hawk wings except they where a deep purple in color.  
  
The ship had ten of them.  
  
"My lord they come." The high priest spoke.  
  
"Very foolish these Jurians."  
  
"Give them a taste of our power." D3 commanded.  
  
"As you wish my lord."  
  
The four power canons fired.  
  
The commander of the first fleet took all four shots.  
  
His ship burst into flames blowing into hundreds of pieces of burning wreckage.  
The admiral shielded his eyes from the flash of the explosion.  
  
"Admiral I will distract that bastard."  
  
The voice of the first commander came over the com.  
  
The Admiral shot up from his chair "I Will be ready."  
  
He stood bravely on the bridge of his ship.  
Aboard the command ship of the first fleet its captain had shut off his com.  
  
"Full power to the light hawk wings." He ordered.  
  
Outside the wings of the ship began to shimmer and expand.  
  
The ship moved away from the bigger ship of the admiral's.  
  
It picked up speed as the wings formed a complete circle in front the ship.  
  
The Admiral watched as the commander moved away from him.  
  
He already knew in his mind that he wasn't going to stop what was about to happen.  
  
He walked away from his chair to face the center of his bridge.  
  
He lowered his head and closed his eyes.  
Deep in the center of the ship his royal tree began to shoot small beams of power into the water that surrounded it.  
  
In front of the Admiral his jurian key floated before him.  
  
The light hawk wings of the ship started expanding until they had over lapped each other.  
"Tsunami remember us this day."  
  
The first fleet commander spoke as he watched the main guns of the Greek flagship power up.  
  
The black sparkle of power from the guns danced across his eyes "maxim speed!" he ordered.  
  
The guns fired.  
  
"Good luck admiral."  
  
Was all the commander could get out before all four blasts struck his ship.  
The oncoming explosion shook the jurian flagship.  
  
The admiral was already lost in his power to notice it much.  
  
The wings of his ship had now formed a circle in front of him much like the one of the first command ships had.  
  
The circle folded back over the ship as the admiral raised his head up.  
He reached his hands out to his floating jurian key.  
  
He pushed all his power into it.  
  
The energy crackled from his hands flowing over his key.  
  
A massive ball of orange energy appeared in front of the light hawk wings.  
  
For a split second it just hovered there then it was released,  
  
hurling towards the Greek flagship.  
There was a blinding flash of light followed by a planet shattering boom.  
  
All the screens of the Jurian flagship went blank from the repercussions of the blast.  
  
The light hawk wings shimmered once then twice and were gone.  
  
"Get those screens back up." He ordered.  
  
"Yes sir." The ensign was working franticly to comply.  
  
After a few moments the screens flickered and where back up.  
  
All the admiral could see was nothing but a huge cloud of smoke.  
  
He peered deeper to try to see.  
  
His eyes grew rounded as in the cloud was ten shinning dark hawk wings.  
  
"No this can not be." It seemed that the admiral's face had aged several years.  
"Finish this." D3 spoke to his Priest. "The planet Juria awaits."  
  
"Yes my lord." The high priest bowed.  
  
The ship lunged forward on a straight course for the last remaining Juria ship.  
  
"We will be there shortly." The priest informed D3  
"Sir they are going to ram us." The ensign reported his fear not covered very well.  
  
"Sir?" the ensign turned to stare in disbelief at the now lost admiral.  
  
"Sir what should we do?" the Ensign pleaded.  
  
But the admiral could not respond.  
  
with out the light hawk wings they were powerless to stop them and even with the wings they,  
  
no,  
  
he had failed.  
The admiral dropped to his knees  
  
"my Queens I am sorry."  
  
Was all he got out before the Greek ship collided with his.  
Back on Tsunami it was getting close to supper time.  
  
Every one had gathered at the dinning table.  
  
Tenchi looked around and again his father wasn't there.  
  
"I am going to get father he has to eat."  
  
He said getting up from the table.  
"I will go with you Tenchi." Ayeka replied starting to get up also.  
  
"No that is ok Ayeka you stay here and finish eating I won't be long."  
  
Ryoko gave her a nasty glare but didn't say anything.  
  
She was not about to let Ayeka prove to Tenchi that she was just a silly girl.  
Tenchi knocked on his fathers study.  
  
"Dad it is dinner time don't you want something to eat?"  
  
he called thru the door.  
  
He stood there for a while but got no answer.  
  
He knocked again  
  
"Dad are you in there?"  
  
Still there was no answer.  
Tenchi slowly opened the door.  
  
It was dim inside, the only light coming from the desk lamp on his work table.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Tenchi called into the room.  
  
He looked over at the table but his dad wasn't there.  
  
He stepped on inside.  
  
"Dad?" he called out more time.  
  
Suddenly he saw his father lying on the floor not moving.  
"DAD!" Tenchi ran over to his father  
  
"Dad wake up. What is the matter? Are you ok?"  
  
Nobiyuki wouldn't move in his hand he clutched a long roll of paper.  
  
Tenchi couldn't wake him.  
Not knowing what else to do he ran out of the room.  
  
"Grandfather." He called out into the hall.  
  
"Something is wrong with dad."  
  
"Oh my." Mihoshi replied worried.  
Everyone else was getting up from the table and heading for the study.  
  
Washu was the first to get there.  
  
"He is unconscious."  
  
She said stating the obvious  
  
"I know that Washu what is wrong with him?" Tenchi said getting annoyed.  
  
"Well I don't know yet Tenchi I have to get him to my lab and do some test on him."  
  
She answered.  
  
Tenchi bent down to pick up his father.  
  
"Let me help you Lord Tenchi."  
  
Z said coming into the room to help him.  
  
They both hefted up the still unconscious Body of his father.  
  
Washu lead the way to her lab.  
Inside it didn't take her long to hook the poor man up to an unnamable amount of machines and gadgets.  
  
"Well do you know what it wrong yet?"  
  
Tenchi asked impatiently.  
  
"Hold on a sec Tenchi."  
  
She half commented while she was studying her computer screen.  
  
"Well for one he is completely exhausted.  
  
I suspect from all that time in his study without eating."  
She sat up and rubbed her chin  
  
"I wonder what it was that he found so interesting in there?"  
  
she asked herself more then anyone else.  
  
"Maybe it was this."  
  
Ryoko answered pulling the long roll of paper out from his tightly grasping hand.  
"I don't care about that I just want to know if he will be ok."  
  
Tenchi was getting really angry now with no one answering his question.  
  
"He will be ok he just really needs some rest and when he wakes up he will need to eat something to get his strength back."  
  
Washu finally answered him.  
"This looks like a jurian ship."  
  
Yosho comment looking at the paper that Ryoko had unfolded.  
  
The others, except for Tenchi had turned to see what was on the paper.  
  
"Yes you are right, but I have not seen any ship in the fleet look anything like this one."  
  
Ayeka said getting a closer look herself.  
"It looks a lot like this one except for this and this."  
  
Mihoshi joined in  
  
"oh and this and this."  
  
"Ok Mihoshi we get the point."  
  
Kiyone said annoyed.  
"But why would he draw a Juria ship?" Sasami asked.  
  
"That is a good question Sasami."  
  
Washu took the paper.  
  
"One that I will find out."  
  
She said going back into her lab.  
Later that night Tenchi was still sitting beside his father.  
  
He had not left since Nobiyuki had been brought in.  
  
his mind swirl with thoughts of his mother.  
  
How she had been taken from him at such a young age.  
A small tear ran down his cheek,  
  
god how he missed her.  
  
Now that same fear and sense of loss filled his heart.  
  
At one moment he had thought that he was going to loose he father as well.  
"Tenchi?" he quickly turned at the sound of his name  
  
"oh Ayeka."  
  
He said seeing the princess standing just off from the darkness of the lab.  
  
She was holding a plate of food.  
When the others had left he had stayed behind with his dad and missed dinner.  
  
"Sasami made this for you."  
  
she said coming in closer to where he was standing.  
  
"Thank you Ayeka but I am not very hungry right now."  
  
He replied.  
  
"Oh well I will have Sasami put it up for you maybe you will be hungry later."  
  
Ayeka put the plate down at the end of the bed.  
She closed her hands together and put them down in front of her.  
  
For a long while the room was silent except for the light sounds of Washu's machines.  
  
There steady humming was numbing.  
  
Ayeka didn't know what to say.  
  
But she felt that she had to say something.  
  
She could see that he was going thru a great deal of pain  
  
. And it hurt her to see him this way.  
"Ayeka." He spoke breaking the long silence.  
  
She looked up at him but his head was still down.  
  
"Yes Tenchi what is it?"  
  
she answered.  
She could see he was struggling with something.  
  
It must be very important for him she thought.  
  
She dared not speak for fear that what ever it was he was about to tell her he wouldn't if she pressed it  
  
. Finally he looked up at her.  
  
"Have you ever lost anyone close to you?"  
  
His eyes seemed pleading.  
Her heart skipped,  
his mother.  
  
her mind wirled.  
She remembered the only time in her life that she had seen so much death and destruction.  
  
It was the time that Ryoko had attacked Juria.  
  
"Yes." She said.  
  
"I have seen death up close."  
"But was it someone who was close to you?" he asked again.  
  
She couldn't stand the look in his eyes any longer.  
  
But she wouldn't dare leave his look either.  
  
"I lost my uncle when Ryoko attacked the palace."  
She finally looked down as the images flooded into her mind of that day.  
  
"I remember that there was smoke and fire all around I couldn't hardly see.  
  
I was very scared I had gotten separated from the rest of the family."  
  
She steadied herself on the bed.  
Every dark fear that she had dreamed about was again racing across her mind.  
  
"I had came around one of the corner pillars of the palace and there he was laying face down."  
  
She choked down the lump forming in her throat.  
  
"There was so much blood."  
  
Again she couldn't finish speaking.  
Suddenly she was frozen; his hand was on her arm.  
  
She didn't realize that she had started crying.  
  
Her tears had run along her cheeks and were falling onto the sheet of the bed.  
  
She could feel Tenchi turning her towards him.  
Again she didn't know what to do.  
  
"I am sorry." He said.  
  
"I did not mean to bring up such bad memories."  
  
"It is ok really, I shouldn't be acting like such a baby."  
  
She replied wiping off her cheeks.  
Tenchi let her go.  
  
Her words hurt him deeply.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
"I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was angry but not at you two."  
  
He took in a deep breath.  
  
"You both are very special to me."  
She couldn't get her lungs to take in air.  
  
What did he say?  
  
Her mind flooded with emotions.  
  
She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  
He thinks I am special rolled over and over in her mind.  
  
"Oh Tenchi." She moved closer to him.  
  
Tenchi found himself face to face with the princess.  
  
He was completely lost in her ruby eyes.  
  
With out knowing it he was slowly leaning closer to her.  
His lips mere inches from hers.  
So do they kiss or don't they. Oh my oh my you will just have to wait till the next chapter comes out.  
  
(Mihoshi hasn't finished the report yet)  
He he I love this stuff. Anyway thanks again to NCcatfan for the proof reading. Without his help I am sure this wouldn't even pass the third grade-spelling test. And again if you wish to drop me a line and tell me what ya think *good or bad* then just send me an email and I will be glad to answer any questions that I can.  
  
Animal20200@hotmail.com  
t 


	10. Chapter 10

Night After the Carnival  
  
Part 10  
The Odyssey, the great Greek flagship loomed over the planet of Jurai.  
  
The high priest watched over the monitor in front of him.  
  
"Your greatness."  
  
He turned and bowed.  
  
"Your warriors are ready to serve."  
  
D3 surveyed the screen before him.  
  
" Shall I send them to the palace?"  
  
"No."  
  
D3 stood up.  
  
"Send them to the city, seek out all who appose us and deal with them."  
  
Power flowed around him.  
  
Over his body formed the golden Greek armor of the god.  
  
"I will deal with the Queens myself."  
  
His body became transparent and soon disappeared.  
  
Tenchi found himself being slowly drawn to Ayeka.  
  
"Ut-umm."  
  
Tenchi blinked twice.  
  
His mind becoming aware of what he was about to do.  
  
He sprang back from the Princess.  
  
" I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"  
  
Washu asked eyeing to two closely.  
  
Tenchi's hand went straight to the back of his head.  
  
"Ummm no you wasn't, we were just talking."  
  
He said nervously.  
  
"That didn't look like talking to me."  
  
Washu remarked.  
  
" Anyway come on you to I have heard some very disturbing news."  
  
She finished.  
  
She led them into the living room where the others had gathered.  
  
The T.V. was on.  
  
"There have been confirmed reports that the Greeks have attacked the planet of Jurai."  
  
The newscaster was reporting.  
  
"The Jurain Fleet was unsuccessful in stopping the power of the Greeks."  
  
Sasami looked over pleadingly at her sister.  
  
" Ayeka what about mom and auntie Funaho?"  
  
Her Ruby eyes starting to water.  
  
"I don't know Sasami"  
  
She stared at the T.V.  
  
"They can use the Jurai power but the Greeks have proven they are very strong."  
  
" Our enemies are powerful indeed."  
  
Commented Yosho.  
  
"In other news the galaxy police was attacked by an unknown assailant."  
  
The screen showed the massive amount of damage that the floating police station had taken.  
  
" Washu look at that."  
  
Kiyone said shocked.  
  
Washu had caught exactly what Kiyone had seen.  
  
"Those power signatures look awfully familiar."  
  
"It is also known that this person has also captured the grand marshal."  
  
The newsperson finished.  
  
" His whereabouts are still not known at this time."  
  
"OH NO!" Mihoshi jumped up from her chair.  
  
"Grandfather."  
  
She began to cry.  
  
Z reached out.  
  
Putting his hand on her shoulder trying to comfort the now bawling officer.  
  
Mihoshi turned to the knight.  
  
Throwing her arms around him she sobbed into his chest.  
  
At first Z was completely off guard.  
  
But he soon recovered. " It will be ok Miss Mihoshi."  
  
He gently stroked her golden blonde hair.  
  
" Really?"  
  
she sobbed her voice muffled by his chest.  
  
"The Marshal is a strong man I am sure that he will do what ever it takes to survive."  
  
Mihoshi stood up letting Z go.  
  
"You are right."  
  
She sniffled.  
  
" I must get ready I have to save him."  
  
Yosho reached out stopping her.  
  
" You will not have to."  
  
He too was studying a form of power out there, one that was different then the one Kiyone had saw.  
  
" He will come to us."  
D3 found himself standing along the great hallway of the palace.  
  
The sides where lined with statues of great hero's of the planet.  
  
Great arcs of lightning shot from his hands.  
  
The statues exploded before him.  
  
The arcs going from one statue to the next until there was nothing left but shards of marble and dusting smoke.  
  
When the smoke settled he was surprised to see that one statue still remained.  
  
It was at the far end of the hall, it was the only one that was placed in the center instead of the side like the others.  
  
He walked up closer to it.  
  
At the base there was a plaque that read  
  
: Jurai's greatest hero:  
  
. He reached out putting his massive hand around the head of the statue.  
  
" Not for much longer Yosho."  
  
His eyes flared.  
  
Shards of marble shot from around his hand as he crushed it.  
Masaki and Funaho where standing side by side in the grand meeting room.  
  
Against the best efforts of the council they had refused to leave.  
  
Outside they could hear the explosions.  
  
D3 pushed open the doors to the grand meeting room.  
  
Inside he saw two women standing in front of him.  
  
They both had their hands clasped in front of them.  
  
Their heads down so that their faces where hidden from view.  
  
" Queens of Jurai I am here to accept your complete surrender."  
  
D3 commanded.  
  
Both Queens shot their heads up the look of death in their eyes.  
  
Masaki released her hands.  
  
Around her wrist was the ornamentally carved wood of her Jurain tree.  
  
The wood extended over the back of her hand stopping just at the end of her first knuckles.  
  
Her power glowed around the wood as four lazer claws materialized from her right hand then from her left.  
Behind D3 the meeting room door burst open and several of the gods soldiers rushed in.  
  
They had barely enough time to get in when Masaki was upon them.  
  
The sound of her power searing thru flesh as she torn thru their ranks.  
  
One of the soldiers managed to get behind her.  
  
He raised his broadsword over his head to strike the killing blow.  
  
But the Queen was not fooled;  
  
the soldier fell away his arm severed in four neat little pieces.  
  
D3 knew that his men where no match for the power of the queens.  
  
But they would serve as a good distraction.  
  
He saw his chance,,  
  
he fired a bolt of power at the now prone Queen .  
  
There was a large explosion as the bolt of energy arched around her but never touching her.  
  
D3 raised one eyebrow as he looked over at Funaho.  
  
The Queen had not moved since the start of the fight.  
  
In her right hand was a exact copy of the Tenchi-kin, around it glowed an aura of power.  
  
She had not used this ancient blade since she had trained her son with it.  
  
She remembered that she had come to him one evening after dinner.  
  
She was going to tell him something very important about the twin keys.  
  
But she never got to.  
  
The Space pirate Ryoko had attacked the palace.  
  
Her son, Yosho had left his home to drive off the demon.  
  
She had known that he was not going to return.  
  
She had seen his torment at the burden of being the son of an earthling.  
  
A bastard prince.  
  
"So then you will not surrender."  
  
D3 said stepping over his now dead soldiers.  
  
The ones that managed to stay alive closed in behind him.  
  
" Then taste the pain of my lightening whip."  
  
A massive length of power lashed out at Masaki.  
  
She crossed her laser claws in front of her deflecting the blow.  
  
But the force of the attack knocked her back.  
  
A globe of power engulfed her, saving her from being smashed into the wall behind her.  
  
The blade formed from Funaho's key.  
  
She charged the god.  
  
D3 lashed out again with the whip.  
  
Funaho knocked it away easily with the power of her sword.  
  
The blade burned thru his flesh.  
  
D3 felt a deep burning across his chest.  
  
Several of the surviving soldiers rushed her.  
  
Two fell to her blade until her waist was wrapped up by D3's lightening whip.  
  
Funaho screamed out as she dropped her master key.  
  
Every nerve ending in her body was on fire.  
  
Her body crashed to the floor, still smoldering from the attack.  
  
Yosho her mind cried out as blackness over took her.  
  
Again D3 felt that burning sensation.  
  
He looked down at four laser claws were sticking out from his stomach.  
  
Behind him Masaki stood, her fist against the lower back of the god.  
  
" This is for my husband and my sister."  
  
She said raising up her other claw to the middle of his back.  
  
" And this is for Me." she drove the claws thru.  
D3 through his head back to let out a scream, But instead laughed out.  
  
"You have forgotten something Queen of Jurai."  
  
He reached up and took a hold of the claws sticking out of his chest then the ones in his stomach.  
  
" You can not kill a god."  
  
Lengths of lightening Danced over his body.  
  
The claws disappeared as the power flowed over Masaki.  
  
Her scream echoed thru out the palace.  
"You are awake."  
  
Washu said seeing Nobiyuki's eyes slowly opening.  
  
" How do you feel?"  
  
She asked.  
  
"Like I have drunk way to much sake."  
  
He answered reaching up to try and stop the pounding going on inside his head.  
  
"Washu what happened to me?"  
  
She hopped off her floating pillow, coming to stand beside his bed.  
  
" I was hoping you could tell me."  
  
She replied.  
  
Nobiyuki searched thru his slowly calming mind.  
  
"I am not sure.  
  
I was walking through the ship when I was hit by some kind of blackness."  
  
He tried to sit up but the sickening feeling in his stomach wouldn't let him.  
  
Washu saw his discomfort  
  
" Don't try to do to much to so ok you still need your rest."  
  
She gently but firmly pushed him back down on the bed.  
  
"Finish." She instructed him.  
  
He took a moment to catch his breath and let the feeling settle down some.  
  
" At first I thought my head was going to explode then I began to see things."  
  
He eyes began to stare off into the depths of her lab.  
  
" Things I have never seen before."  
  
" What kind of things?"  
  
she pressed him.  
  
" I don't know as soon as my work was finished they left me."  
  
He stopped for a minute.  
  
"My work!"  
  
He jumped up putting the feeling in his stomach out of his mind.  
  
Yosho was sitting alone under the great tree of Tsunami.  
  
He had come here to clear his mind.  
  
He knew that there was going to be very dark times to come for all of them.  
  
Deep inside his soul he heard her cry out.  
  
"..........Mother."  
  
Inside the Masaki house Ayeka was sitting on the couch working on her needlepoint.  
  
Ryoko was napping on her favorite spot above the living room.  
  
Mihoshi, Z, and Sasami where sitting around the table listening to Mihoshi telling about one of her many cases.  
  
Kiyone having heard them a million times had elected to loose herself into the T.V., Ryo-oki sitting next to her.  
  
Upstairs in his room was Tenchi.  
  
He was trying to keep his mind on his studies but found that it was nearly impossible with everything going on.  
  
I am going to be so far behind when I get back to earth it won't be funny.  
  
He thought.  
  
But that didn't seem so important anymore.  
  
It was becoming such a small thing when compared to what was going on now.  
  
Then again as it had done so many times before his mind was on the girls.  
  
What was he going to do his plan had not been able to happen and at the rate things kept coming up he didn't think now that it ever would.  
  
" I have go tot talk to somebody about this."  
  
He thought.  
  
"But who."  
  
Grandpa would just give him some kind of answer that he knew he wouldn't understand.  
  
He was afraid of what his dad would say knowing it would surely be indecent.  
  
Asking any of the girls was out of the question.  
  
So that left only Z.  
  
Well then with his mind made up when got up to go and find him.  
  
Ayeka looked up from her work to see Tenchi coming down the stairs.  
  
At that same second the front door slid open causing the others to look up from what they where doing.  
  
And in that same second the door to the lab opened up and Washu stepped out.  
  
"Tenchi."  
  
Yosho said coming into the living room.  
  
" Yes grandpa what is it?"  
  
he answered coming the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
" Do you have the sword?"  
  
Tenchi was surprised.  
  
" Umm yes I have it."  
  
He brought out the Tenchi-kin.  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
Yosho told him reaching out to take the sword.  
  
Tenchi handed it over  
  
"why grandpa?"  
  
he asked.  
  
The others where as curious as he was about this unexpected request. " We have to get to Jurai now."  
  
He turned to face the rest of the group.  
  
He carefully looked over each one of them.  
  
He studied the concerned looks of each one.  
  
"Sasami I will need your help please."  
  
" Yes Grandpa."  
  
She got up and followed him out of the front door, the others on their heels.  
  
They soon found themselves standing in front of the central tree of Tsunami.  
  
" Something bad has happened on Jurai hasn't it?"  
  
Washu asked knowingly.  
  
Yosho stopped in front of the tree.  
  
" The fleet has failed."  
  
He said not turning around.  
  
"Jurai is lost."  
  
"What!"  
  
Ayeka said shocked.  
  
" That can not be!  
  
We are the most powerful family in the universe."  
  
The silence hung thick in the air.  
  
"What about our mothers."  
  
Sasami asked her voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Yosho hung his head.  
  
"But if we rush in will we not also be destroyed?"  
  
Z asked.  
  
" Will Tsunami be powerful enough to take on the whole Greek fleet?  
  
She is just one ship."  
  
Kiyone put in.  
  
"By herself no."  
  
Washu answered.  
  
"Then what do we do?"  
  
Tenchi looked to her.  
  
" Well."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"You can thank your father for that answer."  
  
She drew blank looks from the others.  
  
" Remember this."  
  
She took out the drawing the Nobiyuki had been holding when they found him.  
  
"But the fleet has no ship that looks like that one."  
  
Ayeka said.  
  
" That is right miss Ayeka.  
  
That is because it hasn't been born yet."  
  
" if that is so then how is it going to help us?"  
  
Ayeka said growing impatient.  
  
"How did dad do this?"  
  
Tenchi cut in.  
  
" I am glad you asked that Tenchi."  
  
Washu beamed getting the chance to display her great knowledge.  
  
" That day when we where attacked by that unknown power source.  
  
It reacted to his human DNA.  
  
He was able to look into the future for a short time.  
  
What he saw scared him."  
  
She looked down for a moment.  
  
" We did not fare well."  
  
"Fare well?"  
  
Mihoshi asked not getting Washu's meaning.  
  
"We where killed."  
  
She said flatly.  
  
Mihoshi's blue eyes went wide.  
  
" But I don't want to die."  
  
She said beginning to cry.  
  
"It will be ok Miss Mihoshi as long as we are together everything will be fine."  
  
Z said trying to comfort her.  
  
" Really?"  
  
she asked looking hopefully at him.  
  
" Yes."  
  
He answered smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Z is right."  
  
Washu added.  
  
" Assuming that because of his training in drafting he came up with this.  
  
She pointed to the picture.  
  
" Can he still the future?"  
  
Kiyone asked.  
  
" No the power was to great for his human mind to handle for very long.  
  
So to keep from completely being destroyed his mind shut down for a time."  
  
" so then how do we get this ship?"  
  
Ryoko cut in.  
  
Washu looked directly at Sasami.  
  
For several seconds Sasami and Washu stared at each other.  
  
Sasami turned from the Genius and placed her hand gently on the sword in Yosho's hand.  
  
He released it to her.  
  
Sasami hugged the sword to her breast.  
  
The symbol on her forehead began to glow.  
  
The sword responded with a glow of it's own.  
  
The little princess began to float up from the ground, her power glittering around her.  
  
" By the royal seal and my true name.  
  
From heaven to the ocean..  
  
Ocean to the earth.  
  
and earth back to heaven.  
  
show me the path engraved by the light."  
  
A blinding white light erupted from the trunk of the great tree. Sasami's body shimmered into nothingness and disappeared into the tree.  
  
Inside the tree stood the goddess Tsunami.  
  
Before her floated the image of the drawing.  
  
She smiled, as she looked it over.  
  
The image faded away as she closed her eyes.  
  
The symbol on her forehead began to glow.  
  
She raised her arms out over her head.  
  
The tree behind her glowed, sending small beams of light down to the water below.  
  
The beams hit the surface of the water and were reflected over the hull of the ship.  
  
Back where the others stood, those trees to started to glow one after the other.  
  
Each one sending its beams of light along the ship.  
  
A calm came over the whole ship, the wooden structures began to give off a warming blue glow.  
  
Inside the ship nothing could be seen as being much different.  
  
" What is happening?"  
  
Ayeka asked looking around for some sign of the change.  
  
Washu stepped up bringing a holo screen to life.  
  
It showed a view of the outside of the great ship.  
  
The blue glow had totally encompassed the ship.  
  
" Oh my how beautiful"  
  
Mihoshi said in awe.  
  
The outer hull of the ship was moving and flowing into another form.  
  
" Metabolic transformation."  
  
Washu replied her eyes dancing with excitement.  
  
She took note of the two most profound changes.  
  
One was the addition of two very long wooden shafts on the front of the ship.  
  
The wood had twisted itself until it formed pointed ends.  
  
And the other was the slender frame of what looked like wings to her.  
  
Back deep inside of the ship Tsunami smiled, her work was done.  
  
She lowered her hands bringing them to her chest.  
  
She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Soon her image shimmered into nothingness.  
  
The central tree began to shimmer with a bright white light.  
  
Inside the light was the small image of Sasami.  
  
Tenchi stepped forwards as the small princess fell forward into his arms.  
  
" Take her to her room Tenchi she needs to rest."  
  
Yosho instructed him.  
  
He nodded his understanding.  
  
He lifted her up in his arms and headed back to the house.  
  
" Everyone else get ready we will be at the planet Jurai in about two hours."  
  
Yosho said turning away from the rest of the group and walking in the way Tenchi had gone.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi soon followed with Ayeka close behind.  
  
Ryoko lifted off the ground she too was going to go back to the house.  
  
"Ryoko."  
  
She heard in her mind.  
  
She shot a look down to her mother.  
  
" I want you to come to my lab in a little while I have something I need to talk to you about."  
  
Washu finished.  
  
At first Ryoko was irritated at this intrusion into her mind again by Washu but she over looked when she saw the look in Washu's eyes.  
  
Ryoko phased out not answering her.  
  
Washu to started to leave when she saw that Z was still standing there facing the Royal Tree.  
  
She thought for a moment then walked over to stand beside him.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
She asked.  
  
Z did not answer instead he just looked down and slightly away from her.  
  
" It is nothing really."  
  
He finally answered.  
  
"Z."  
  
she smiled.  
  
" Do not lie. you are not good at it."  
  
Z jumped he quickly looked over at her.  
  
" Have you so easily forgotten?"  
  
she tapped her forehead.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Was all he said remembering that he to was linked with her.  
  
" It is ok to be afraid even for a former Jurain knight."  
  
She saw his shoulders slump  
  
" I am not afraid of what we are about to face."  
  
He said his voice very solemn.  
  
"What if I can't protect her?"  
  
Washu had not expected that, she could feel his fear but she didn't know what had caused it until now.  
  
"You have seen the same things that I have seen on the T.V. and through the transmissions that the galaxy police have sent to miss Mihoshi and Miss Kiyone.  
  
There is a great evil power out there and we are heading straight for it.  
  
The Queens are among the most powerful of the Royal Family.  
  
Yet lord Yosho knows they have been defeated and are in great pain if not even dead by now.  
  
So what hope do I have?  
  
My power is nothing compared to theirs."  
  
Washu looked down as small tears crashed on the ground in front of Z.  
  
" I will fail and lady Ryoko will pay for my failure."  
  
He dropped to his knees no longer able to stand any more.  
  
Washu went to him.  
  
She lowered herself wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"Oh Z."  
  
she whispered.  
Well so we come to another ending chapter is it getting too much for you yet??? Stay in your seats folks cause it is about to explode secrets are about to be reviled and the Tenchi crew is about to face one of their biggest challenges yet. So till chapter 11 good reading and as always any comments will be well received. And promptly answered. All emails to be sent to animal20200@hotmail.com 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Night After the Carnival  
Ryoko after deciding that she wasn't going to go to Washu's lab found herself there anyway.  
  
She was just too curious about what it was that her mother had wanted to talk to her about.  
  
" Ok Washu I am here what do you want." She called out.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
She looked around but the small genius was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
Ryoko was starting to get annoyed.  
  
She was about to leave when one of the many screens in the lab caught her attention  
  
Z Memory Scan  
  
It said on the screen.  
  
She walked over to closer to it.  
  
" Well this might be interesting."  
  
She pushed a button on the panel in front of the screen.  
  
There were flashes of light across her golden eyes as the images went past them.  
  
Washu held the knight tightly as he cried.  
  
"Z listen to me."  
  
She said her voice was soothing.  
  
"Are you going to do your best to see that no harm comes to my daughter?"  
  
Z rose up to meet her eyes.  
  
"Yes of course I am..but."  
  
"No buts."  
  
She cut him off  
  
" no matter what happens as long as you are doing your best then no one can ask anything more from you.  
  
And as long as you are doing that then I have complete faith in you."  
  
Z found that he couldn't refuse that look in her emerald eyes.  
  
She leaned in and gently kissed him on the cheek.  
  
His face was instantly hot.  
  
She gave him one of her seductive smiles  
  
" I think this was just a trick to get to hold me close."  
  
She cooed snuggling closer to him.  
  
Hot flashes shot through him.  
  
" Umm.. Oh I I .. No I ."  
  
he jumped up  
  
" I would never do anything like that."  
  
He said bowing low to her.  
  
She got up  
  
" of course not Z."  
  
She winked.  
  
" Come on and lets go home before the others think we have run of together."  
  
" What??"  
  
He stammered falling in next to her.  
  
" You don't think they would think that really do you?"  
  
The two headed back to the house the sounds of Washu's laughter echoing through the trees.  
  
Ryoko yawned most of what she had seen so far was pretty boring.  
  
It was nothing more then him and his everyday life as a knight.  
  
His endless hours of training and his very lack of a social life made for not much to look at.  
  
She began to wonder,  
  
" Has he really never known the love of a woman?"  
  
Her thought was cut short when the screen changed to a battle.  
  
"That day."  
  
She spoke her mind recognizing some of what she saw.  
  
The screen flashed as explosions erupted all around him.  
  
He had managed to dodge most of the main blast.  
  
His body was cut and bleeding from several places where he wasn't able to escape all of the flying debris.  
  
She caught her breath.  
  
He was standing facing her.  
  
She didn't remember him at the time all she knew was the faceless enemy that Kagato had ordered her to attack.  
  
"Why didn't he attack me?" her mind questioned.  
  
On the screen she saw him just standing there looking at her.  
  
She had fired a couple of blast down at him but he still had not moved.  
  
A large piece of rock had ripped through his left arm leaving behind a very nasty gash.  
  
But all he did was power down his sword.  
  
The next image she saw was of her leaving the spot as other knights came.  
  
She fired down on them sending the knights scrambling for their lives.  
  
She watched as he made his way to a ship.  
  
" He followed me."  
  
The surprises just kept coming one after the other.  
  
She could hardly believe what she was seeing.  
She continued to watch the screen as he was trying to keep up with her,  
  
But Ryo-oki was to much for the ship Z was in.  
  
He was quickly falling behind.  
  
" Damn."  
  
He slammed his fist on the console in front of him.  
  
He watched helplessly as Yosho's ship raced off after her.  
  
"Don't let them get away."  
  
He ordered his ship.  
  
" Yes sir."  
  
The ship responded.  
  
Suddenly his ship shook violently and alarms went off everywhere.  
  
" What happened!"  
  
he shouted out trying to stay on his feet.  
  
" Sir we have taken fire."  
  
On the ships main screen was the massive hull of the Soja.  
  
Its main center gun still discharging its energy.  
  
"Sir it is going to fire again."  
  
His ship warned him.  
  
"Quickly deploy the light hawk wings."  
  
He ordered but it was to late the Soja fired.  
  
His ship was nearly ripped in two.  
  
The impact through him back against the central tree of his ship with such force that it knocked him out instantly.  
  
Ryoko was glued to her seat.  
  
She was so involved with what was happening that she didn't even care if Washu caught her any more.  
  
Back on the screen it was black then slowly an image began to form.  
  
Her breath stuck in her throat it was the face of Kagato.  
  
"You are a knight I assume."  
  
He said.  
  
Z found himself being held upright by his arms that had been strapped up by two long cables that lead up to the ceiling.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
He asked barely above a whisper.  
  
"That is not important."  
  
Kagato replied moving away from Z  
  
" You have attacked a knight of the Royal Jurai court."  
  
Kagato's laugh cut Z off.  
  
" I have done much better then that."  
  
He smirked  
  
" I have just attacked the planet Jurai itself."  
  
"You?"  
  
Z slowly raised his head up despite the piercing pain in his brain.  
  
"Yes Ryoko is my creation. As is this ship you are now on."  
  
Kagato waited for this information to sink in before he continued.  
  
" I admit she is not much to look at but she is agile."  
  
"Ryoko?"  
  
Z looked questionably at him.  
  
"The one you where chasing after."  
  
Kagato answered.  
  
He reached up and adjusted his glasses.  
  
"She is a lot of trouble and her many failures such as this one is beginning to be to much."  
  
" What are you saying?"  
  
Z demanded.  
  
Kagato stared at him.  
  
" I am saying that when I find her again she will die by my hand."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Z lunged at his restraints.  
  
"No?"  
  
Kagato rubbed his chin.  
  
" But why would that matter to you?"  
  
" I will not let you harm her."  
  
Z glared at him.  
  
A small line of blood began to run down his arm as he pulled so fiercely at the cables.  
  
Kagato smiled.  
  
" Don't tell me you have taken a fancy to her already."  
  
Kagato cleared the room in a flash.  
  
He reached out and took Z by the throat.  
  
He lifted the knight up off the ground.  
  
Z's head swam with the new flow of pain screaming through his head.  
  
" I have searched this universe in every dusty back water planet looking for some clue to the power of the Jurai royal family.  
  
If she has them you will tell me where she is going."  
  
Z choked from the pressure Kagato was putting on his neck.  
  
" I...."  
  
Kagato lowered the knight.  
  
It took Z few minutes to catch his breath.  
  
Finally he stood up as straight as he could and looked Kagato straight in the eyes.  
  
" I will die before I tell you where she went."  
  
Kagato laughed,  
  
" Do you think I would let you out that easy."  
  
He lowered a deadly look at Z  
  
" There are things far worse then death knight."  
  
Behind Z a long slender robot appeared out from the darkness.  
  
It hovered a few feet about the floor.  
  
It only had one arm and a perfectly spherical head.  
  
The robot rasied up its arm and grabbed a hold of what was left of Z's shirt and ripped it off of him.  
  
"He is a knight so lets start with 50 lashes I think he will want to talk after that."  
  
Kagato walked over and took a seat facing Z.  
  
"Began."  
  
At the end of the robots arm form a glowing red cat-o-nine tails.  
  
It's arm raised and shot down the nine tails tiny blades tearing open his flesh.  
  
The blood bubbled out black as it cooked from the weapons energy.  
  
Z flinched as his body was assaulted with this new pain.  
  
Again the weapon tore across his back Z stared death at Kagato.  
  
He fought back everything that was in him to keep from screaming out.  
  
Again it struck and again and again soon his back was nothing but shredded flesh.  
  
But the robot was relentless never even slowing down.  
  
It counted out each strike 18,19,20,21.  
  
In his defiance to scream out Z had bitten a chuck off the side of his tongue the blood had run freely from his mouth.  
  
22,23,24,25.  
  
"Just tell me where she went and all this will stop."  
  
Kagato poured himself a hot cup of tea from the small serving set that was next to his chair.  
  
Z could not hold back any longer.  
  
As the pain broke his pride 26,  
  
he screamed out as only a tortured soul could.  
  
Kagato raised his hand and the robot held its next strike.  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
Z could barely hear the words but he knew what he was asking.  
  
"I.will."  
  
his voice almost failed him.  
  
"I.will.never."  
  
Again he couldn't finish.  
  
"Pity."  
  
27.  
  
Ryoko turned it off as his scream filled her ears once more.  
  
"Why Z?"  
  
She asked to herself.  
  
"That is something you are going to have to ask him."  
  
Ryoko spun around started that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Washu you knew about this and didn't tell me."  
  
She glared at the little genius.  
  
"Yes I knew but Z made me swear not to say anything."  
  
Ryoko looked back over at the now black screen.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
Washu walked the rest of the way into the room.  
  
"Kagato beat him like that for seven days.  
  
But knights hold honor above anything else and he wouldn't speak he would have died before he told him where you was."  
  
Washu put her hand on Ryoko's shoulder  
  
" But I didn't ask him to do that."  
  
She tried to cover her emotions.  
  
" He saved you."  
  
Washu watched her daughter closely.  
  
"Kagato looked for you for a long time he didn't know if you had taken the children of the royal family or not.  
  
If he had found you and found out that you didn't have them he was going to kill you."  
  
"How did Z get away?"  
  
Ryoko asked standing up.  
  
"Kagato grew tired of watching the beatings and just dumped him out into space.  
  
I guess he figured that he was as good as dead."  
  
"Well I am going to find out why and then I am telling him to leave."  
  
She got up to go.  
  
" Ryoko. Before you do I want you to think about this if you order him to leave ......................he will obey.  
  
But you must know that in his mind he has failed you once already."  
  
Washu sat down on the floating pillow that Ryoko had just got up from.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
Ryoko was getting more annoyed.  
  
"Stop speaking in riddles and just spit it out ok."  
  
" He knows Kagato got here before he did."  
  
Ryoko just looked at her for a few minutes.  
  
Then in her mind she remembered how Z had told Kagato that he would not let him hurt her.  
  
She looked one more time at her mother then phased out of the room.  
  
Outside of the house she found Z with Mihoshi.  
  
He was sitting on the porch drinking a cup of tea.  
  
Mihoshi was sitting on the other side of him.  
  
She to had a cup of tea and a rice cake.  
  
Ryoko phased onto the porch.  
  
"Mihoshi I need to talk to Z." she said.  
  
" But we where just having some tea." Mihoshi protested.  
  
Z saw a look he had never seen in Ryoko before.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi thank you very much for the tea I would be honored it we could do this again sometime."  
  
He stood up and bowed to her.  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
She was blushing furiously.  
  
Ryoko had walked off towards a small patch of trees.  
  
Z followed her soon after.  
  
Once he had reached her she was already sitting down next to one of the smaller trees.  
  
" What is it you whish of me my lady." He asked.  
  
She looked up and him.  
  
"Z why are here?"  
  
Her question was very direct.  
  
Again that look Z knew something had changed but he was at a loss at what it was.  
  
" As I have said when I first came I am here to be your Guardian." He answered.  
  
"No that is not what I am asking."  
  
She stood up and faced him.  
  
"Z tell me."  
  
Her eyes burned into his soul.  
  
Now he knew.  
  
His first reaction was to look away from her.  
  
"I am the demon of Jurai why.."  
  
"NO!"  
  
he startled her with his sudden outburst and she stepped away from him.  
  
He caught himself.  
  
Again her eyes searched his.  
  
He turned away from her.  
  
"Lady Ryoko please do not ask me to do this."  
  
" Z I want to know. I want to hear you say it."  
  
She watched his back for a moment waiting.  
  
"Z look at me."  
  
She watched as his head lowered just a little.  
  
"Please."  
  
She said.  
  
Slowly he turned back to her.  
  
She was not going to let him out of this she just had to know and she had to hear it from him.  
  
" Z I can order you."  
  
" Yes you can and I will have no choice."  
  
She could see the torment in his eyes and she knew that what ever he said after this it would be the truth.  
  
"Z I order you to tell me."  
  
That was it he was trapped by his honor.  
  
He knew now that there was no way out.  
  
He looked her deep in the eyes.  
  
" I am here lady Ryoko because I love you."  
Deep in the lab Washu was suddenly overcome by something very powerful that threatened to overcome her emotions.  
  
She reached out to steady herself.  
  
For a moment she didn't know what it was but as she regain herself.  
  
She smiled.  
  
" So daughter now you know.  
  
What are you going to do?"  
  
In the kitchen Ryo-oki was happily munching on a carrot.  
  
When it dropped to the floor.  
  
"What is it Ryo-oki?"  
  
Sasami asked seeing the little cabbit staring off into space.  
  
Ryo-oki shook her head " meow.meow."  
  
She hopped over the kitchen counter and stared out the window behind the sink.  
  
Sasami looked out after the cabbit  
  
"Oh what is it?  
  
" she asked seeing Ryoko and Z standing not far off.  
  
Ryoko's body went numb.  
  
Her heart started to pound in her chest.  
  
"But how?"  
  
She finally asked her voice was barely above a whisper.  
  
Z reached out to steady her.  
  
She pulled away from him.  
  
She was angry now  
  
"How can you say that to me." She demanded.  
" I am a demon. A monster to Jurai."  
  
"The people of Jurai may think that but I do not."  
  
He looked down  
  
" I never did."  
  
" But how can you say you love me when you don't know me."  
  
Z took some time to gather his thoughts.  
  
"The day you attacked the planet I was there.  
  
I had heard them say that we where under attack from a terrible demon.  
  
I went to destroy the demon.  
  
I followed your path of destruction.  
  
I had managed to get behind you.  
  
When I came out you turned around and looked at me.  
  
I don't know what happened but I was frozen before me was not a demon."  
  
He looked back up at her.  
  
"I could not strike you.  
  
At your feet lay other knights victims of your great power.  
  
Even at that I could not harm you."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Her anger swept away by his words.  
  
"Because I had never seen such beauty as you possessed.  
  
Lady Ryoko I don't know how but you looked into my soul that day and when you done that I looked into yours.  
  
And I knew from that point on I had to be by you.  
  
No matter how you felt about me.  
  
I had to be able to see you.  
  
I had to hear your voice."  
  
" Then why have you waited so long to tell me all this?" she asked.  
  
"Once I got here and I saw you.  
  
I knew it would never have been.  
  
You have given your heart to another.  
  
At first I was troubled.  
  
But back then when I looked into your eyes I saw such great pain.  
  
I wanted to take that from you.  
  
I wanted to show you happiness.  
  
Lord Tenchi has done that for me.  
  
So I am ok with that.  
  
It does not matter to me that I was not the one to do it as long as it has been done,  
  
I can not ask for more then that."  
  
He stopped  
  
"lady Ryoko are you ok? Have I done something wrong?"  
  
A single tear had ran down her cheek.  
  
"No, no you haven't done anything wrong."  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
" Lady Ryoko please don't worry about me ok.  
  
You follow your heart and I will be happy."  
She walked over to him and put her arms around him.  
  
Very gently she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Then she hovered up from the ground and started to drift towards the house.  
  
He turned back towards her.  
  
" Does this mean I have been released from your chores?"  
  
She looked back and him and smiled  
  
"tomorrow it is my turn to do the bathroom."  
  
He smiled back up at her  
  
" as you wish my lady." He bowed.  
Z stood there watching her go.  
  
"Umm Z are you ok?"  
  
he turned to find Mihoshi standing there.  
  
" She wasn't mean to you again was she?"  
  
Z smiled. "No Miss Mihoshi she wasn't."  
  
" Oh good." Z turned around to face her.  
  
" I have an idea Miss Mihoshi."  
  
" Oh really what is it." She said excited.  
  
" Well I am all the sudden in the mood to play a little tune and I was wondering."  
  
he took out his small wooden instrument  
  
"if you would honor me with a song."  
  
"What! Oh my."  
  
She brought her hands up to cover her burning red cheeks.  
" I do not mean to embarrass you.  
  
But I heard you and Miss Kiyone singing on the karaoke machine.  
  
And I must say your singing voice is enchanting."  
  
"Oh do you really think so?"  
  
she couldn't stop from giggling.  
" Yes I really do."  
  
He sat down on the soft grass and began to play.  
  
She sat down next to him.  
  
Soon her voice was carried through the trees of the ship by his music.  
  
"Huh." Kiyone looked up as the music reached her ears.  
  
She had been out back trimming some of the flowers.  
  
She put her shears down and went around the house.  
  
"Was that Mihoshi singing?"  
  
she wondered.  
As she came around the front the door slid open and Ayeka stepped out.  
  
"Is that music I hear?" she asked Kiyone.  
  
"Oh it is so beautiful."  
  
Sasami chimed in coming out of the kitchen door with a basket in her hand and Ryo-oki on her head.  
  
" Come on lets go."  
It wasn't long before the others to had come out and where sitting around the wonderful picnic that Sasami had made.  
  
Yosho had brought out some of his Sake and even Nobiyuki was feeling good enough to come out and sit with the old man.  
  
Tenchi was sitting down eating on of Sasami's cucumber sandwiches.  
  
Ryoko was sitting quietly next to him.  
  
He looked over at her.  
  
"Ryoko what is it?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
she asked him the small of her face still there.  
  
"Something is different about you somehow?"  
  
She laughed and moved a little closer to him.  
  
"Nothing is wrong at all Tenchi."  
  
"Your weird."  
  
Ryoko laughed.  
  
So this brings us to the end of chapter eleven only two more to go so hang on to your seats. All I can say is the gang is about to face the biggest threat of their lives. I hope you are ready.  
  
So any comments please send them to animal20200@hotmail.com and happy reading. 


	12. Chapter 12

Night After the Carnival Chapter 12  
  
Inside Washu's lab she sat.  
  
Her long red hair just touching the ground behind her.  
  
In front of her was a large transparent screen.  
  
On it was the planet of Jurai, floating just above the planet was the Odyssey.  
  
" We are here."  
  
Ryoko was standing in the living room.  
  
She had transformed her clothes into her red and black battle suit.  
  
She reached up and took her one red earring out of her ear.  
  
In a small shimmer of light it disappeared and reappeared on her other wrist.  
  
Its power raced over her suit completing its design.  
  
"Z are you ready?"  
  
He was already in his old Jurain battle armor.  
  
He slid his master key into his belt holder.  
  
"Yes my Lady I Am ready."  
  
On the couch Kiyone and Mihoshi where already in their Galaxy police assault suits.  
  
Kiyone was putting extra power packs for her hand blaster in her suit.  
  
Mihoshi was adjusting her cube to make sure she could get to some of the bigger things (as she put it).  
  
"Ok Mihoshi lets do a good job ok?"  
  
Mihoshi picked up her blaster and cocked it.  
  
" We are going to kick their butt." Kiyone smiled at her.  
  
She looked over at Z then back to Mihoshi.  
  
The blonde watched her partner.  
  
"What?" she blushed.  
  
Outside of the house Sasami was hugging her sister close.  
  
"Please be careful Ayeka ok."  
  
The princess stroked the little girls powder blue hair.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami everything is going to be fine."  
  
" That is right." Ryoko said coming out of the front door with the others.  
  
" They don't know what kind of hell we are going to bring down on them." She grinned.  
  
" I wish I could help more." Sasami said letting go of her sister.  
  
" Princess Sasami we are counting on you to do your part up here." Z reassured her.  
  
" I don't know maybe I should stay here just in case." Ayeka looked at Sasami worriedly.  
  
"Princess I am sure she will be ok Washu is going to be with her." Kiyone tried to comfort her.  
  
" Huh I never thought I would hear you want to back out of a fight." Ryoko teased her.  
  
" What?!" she shot a look at Ryoko.  
  
" How dare you."  
  
Ryoko only smiled " did I get your spirit up?"  
  
Ayeka stopped mid sentence.  
  
" They wont know what hit them." She raised her fist.  
  
" That's what I want to hear." Ryoko took to the air " lets go."  
  
" Where is Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked.  
  
Ayeka and Ryoko both looked up to his room's window.  
  
Inside Tenchi was sitting on his bed.  
  
In his hand was the master key.  
  
"This is it." He thought  
  
" In a few minutes everyone he ever cared about was going to be fighting for his or her lives."  
  
He squeezed the handle of his sword.  
  
There had to be some way out of this.  
  
His fears began to take hold of him.  
  
What if all of us don't make it? I don't think. he could see the faces of each and everyone of his family.  
  
" Tenchi?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked around.  
  
"Tenchi?"  
  
"That voice." He stood up looking around.  
  
There was no one in the room but him.  
  
" Tenchi?"  
  
The closet? He walked over and opened the door.  
  
On the floor was the box he had put his clothes in for storage.  
  
He backed away as it began to glow.  
  
His eyes went wide as an image of a woman began to form in front of him.  
  
"Look how you have grown."  
  
The Tenchi-kin fell from his hand.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
" Yes my son." The tears came freely to him.  
  
" Mother!"  
  
" Tenchi you have become a man I am so proud of you."  
  
She reached out to brush the tears from his face.  
  
"Tenchi you must clear your mind and settle your heart."  
  
" But mother I don't know." he stammered.  
  
She pulled him to her "search your heart Tenchi.  
  
You know what you must do."  
  
She let him go the image began to fad  
  
" Trust in your heart."  
  
"No mother wait!" He tried to stop her but it was to late the image was already gone.  
  
He looked down at the sword "trust in my heart."  
  
The front door slid open.  
  
All the girls looked up.  
  
"Lord Tenchi?" Z puzzled.  
  
"Tenchi?" Ryoko to looked at him curiously  
  
" What is it lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked seeing the same thing the others did.  
  
" Come on everybody lets get grandpa we have got work to do."  
  
Just under the great tree of Tsunami sat Yosho.  
  
His hands where folded in front of him.  
  
His head was bowed and his eyes where closed.  
  
All around was the beauty of the great ship.  
  
" I am coming mother."  
  
Later that day everyone had gathered at the great tree.  
  
"Don't worry Tenchi we will be ok."  
  
Washu said putting her arm around Sasami.  
  
" Thank you Washu." He smiled at her.  
  
" You be careful ok Tenchi." Sasami said trying to be brave like the others.  
  
"Don't worry Sasami everything will be fine you'll see."  
  
He patted her on the head.  
  
" Ok Ryo-oki lets go."  
  
"Meow." The little cabbit took to the air.  
  
She phased out of the hull of the ship.  
  
Once she had formed a ship her self she brought the others onboard.  
On the planet the captain of the Greek soldiers entered the palace.  
  
" My Lord they are here." He said bowing.  
  
" Lets make them welcome." D3 answered.  
  
" Yes my lord." The officer left.  
  
Ryo-oki made short work of the trip down to the planet.  
  
The cabbit dropped off the gang and returned back to Tsunami.  
  
"Where are we?" Kiyone looked around at the small group of buildings.  
  
"This is a small part of the city." Z answered.  
  
"That road over there will lead us straight to the palace."  
  
Tenchi looked at the devastation the houses had suffered.  
  
" They took the fight even here."  
  
"Where are Ayeka and the old man?" Ryoko asked looking around for them.  
  
The others started looking as well.  
  
They were nowhere to be found.  
  
"Lord Tenchi we cannot stay here." Z informed him.  
  
"Right they will be ok."  
  
They started down the road that leads to the palace.  
  
Mihoshi was the first to clear the rows of houses.  
  
"Oh my." She stopped,  
  
Before her was a vast open field.  
  
On the other end of the field was a sea of Greek soldiers.  
  
"My god there must be thousands of them." Ryoko said her eyes narrowing.  
  
Each soldier was holding a large shield in one hand and a broad sword in the other.  
  
In the back of the formation was a line of movement.  
  
"Quick get back to the buildings!" Kiyone shouted  
  
" They are going to fire on us."  
  
The air was filled with the sound of hundreds of bows.  
  
They had just got under cover as the arrows rained down on them.  
  
"Oh they are going to pay for this." Ryoko took to the air.  
  
In the back of the army were two rows of archers.  
  
She circled around them and fired a barrage of energy bolts down.  
  
"See how you like it." She grinned.  
  
Explosions erupted and bodies went flying.  
  
She laughed Firing down another round.  
  
But this time there was no explosions.  
  
"Huh." She couldn't believe it.  
  
Some of the soldiers had covered the archers with their shields and they had harmlessly absorbed the blast.  
  
" Damn!"  
  
On the ground the mass of soldiers began to charge across the field.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi took up positions on either side of Tenchi and Z.  
  
"Shall we wait till we see the whites of their eyes?" Z looked at Tenchi.  
  
" Well you guys can wait if you want." Kiyone began to fire her blaster into the mass of soldiers.  
  
Mihoshi took her cue from her partner and started to fire her blaster as well.  
  
Greek troops where dropping like flies under the officers onslaught.  
  
But the horde never slowed down.  
  
As one would fall another would take its place.  
  
They soon started putting the shields up in front of them as they ran.  
  
Kiyone slowed her fire as she saw that the shields where harmlessly absorbing her shots.  
  
"Kiyone what are we going to do it is not working anymore?" Mihoshi shouted over.  
  
She took a few more tries with the same result.  
  
Tenchi and Z called up the power of their swords.  
  
Ryoko phased in-between the two her energy blade in hand.  
  
" Save some of the fun for me." She winked at Tenchi.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at the oncoming army, crouched down and prepared for the impact.  
  
Z held out his sword giving the Jurain salute to battle.  
  
Tenchi slid his foot back to steady himself.  
  
His sword arched out in front of him.  
  
Kiyone and Mihoshi dropped back  
  
" Mihoshi try to shoot around their shields."  
  
Kiyone leveled a line of fire around the three warriors.  
  
Mihoshi backed up and brought up her blaster.  
  
But as she tried to fire her foot slipped into a hole.  
  
" whaaaaaawhooaaa." She stumbled into a nearly collapsed building.  
  
She hit the front door crashing through it.  
  
"Oh that was close." She huffed.  
  
The floor started to crack.  
  
"Ohhhhh." She tried to get up.  
  
But it gave away slamming her onto the basement floor.  
  
The force of the impacted knocked her out cold.  
  
The army poured down on Tenchi, Z and Ryoko.  
  
The shear force of the armies' momentum forced the three to make a hasty retreat backwards.  
  
Swords clashed as one by one the soldiers of the Greeks fell to the skill of the three.  
  
In spite of that the army kept forcing them to loose ground.  
  
Kiyone was down to her last charged gun cartridge.  
  
"Mihoshi!!! Where the hell are you."  
  
She cried out just noticing that the blonde was not there.  
  
Kiyone's back hit something solid.  
  
She turned to see a huge rock wall.  
  
" Tenchi we are trapped." He quickly shot a look around.  
  
Kiyone braced her back against the wall and unloaded her last power clip into the Greeks.  
  
" Back off." Ryoko glared at them swinging her sword into great arcs.  
  
But the Greeks where relentless as again Z was forced back.  
  
But he could go back no farther as his heel hit the base of the wall.  
  
Tenchi and Ryoko too had been pushed back up to the wall.  
  
" we have got to do something!" Tenchi called out to the other two.  
  
" I can't kill them fast enough." Ryoko yelled back as she dropped four more of the soldiers.  
  
Kiyone saved the last shot in the blaster. " Just in case."  
  
"STOOOOOOPPPP!!!!"  
  
On top of the wall stood Mihoshi on her shoulder was the galaxy police heavy cannon.  
  
She leveled the cannon at the Greeks and fired.  
  
The soldiers jumped back to keep from getting hit by the blast.  
  
Mihoshi dropped the cannon and leaped from the wall.  
  
She landed as gracefully as only Mihoshi could in front of Kiyone, Tenchi, Ryoko and Z.  
  
" Leave my friends alone." She warned the still massive army in front of her.  
  
" Or what?" one of them sneered.  
  
Mihoshi turned just slightly towards them.  
  
She lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
She brought her left hand up and seductively ran it over her hip.  
  
Z's heart beat like a trip hammer.  
  
She took her right hand and slowly ran it over her breast.  
  
Z's jaw dropped.  
  
Her hand continued on up over her neck then to the back of her head.  
  
Even Tenchi was wide eyed.  
  
The Men of the Greek army where awe struck by this sexy blonde goddess in front of them.  
  
She untied the red ribbon and let it fall.  
  
She tossed her head back and let her golden tresses fall loose to her shoulders.  
  
Not one man there dared to breath for fear of missing one second of her beauty.  
  
She turned her face to the army and smiled.  
  
She shot open her eyes, but instead of her normal baby blues.  
  
They where glowing a blinding yellow.  
  
That same power engulfed her hand as well.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" she screamed as she unleashed a god like power down on the Greeks.  
  
It raced through their ranks devouring every solider in its path.  
  
Mihoshi stumbled forward as the last of blast left her.  
  
Now that it was gone her eyes returned to their brilliant deep blue.  
  
She blinked once before dropping to the ground, her hands still smoldering from the release.  
  
"Mihoshi?' Kiyone was in shock at the display of such power coming from her partner.  
  
Z and Tenchi finally finding their legs ran to help her.  
  
Ryoko just stared out across the field.  
  
The whole entire Greek army lay in waste.  
  
There was nothing left but burnt out husk of what use to be the once great army.  
  
"Wow who would have thought that Mihoshi had that much power."  
  
Z bent down and cradled her in his arms.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi please be ok." He said softly to her.  
  
Tenchi kneeled down next to them. " Do you think she will be alright?"  
  
Z tried his best to wipe away the sweat from her face.  
  
" I don't know Lord Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi saw the ribbon still lying where Mihoshi had dropped it.  
  
He picked it up "lets put this back on."  
  
He tied the ribbon back around her hair.  
  
"Come on Tenchi we have got to get to the palace." Ryoko urged him.  
  
" But we can't leave Mihoshi like this." He protested.  
  
" Z stay with her." She ordered.  
  
" But lady Ryoko."  
  
" That is a order." Z looked at her for a moment.  
  
" As you wish."  
  
Ryoko took to the air.  
  
Tenchi stood up.  
  
He still wasn't sure he wanted to leave anyone behind.  
  
"It is ok Lord Tenchi, Miss Kiyone I will make sure she stays safe until you return."  
  
" Thank you Z." Kiyone smiled at him.  
  
"Well Tenchi I think we better catch Ryoko."  
  
Tenchi nodded his agreement.  
  
Z picked up Mihoshi.  
  
He took her into one of the many buildings to try and find something soft to lay her down on.  
Ayeka found herself inside the courtyard of the palace.  
  
In her mind flashed images of the news reports about the planet of Jurai being completely over run by the Greeks.  
  
Her heart pounded as she came upon the row of shattered statues.  
  
Even thought she had heard about the attacks her mind still had refused to truly believe it.until now.  
  
"Mother.Aunt Funaho?" She was suddenly very afraid.  
  
" Halt!!"  
  
Ayeka was startled out of her thought.  
  
At the other end of the line hall stood three Greek guards.  
  
She looked at them for just a second before her anger began to grow.  
  
She slowly clenched her hands into fist.  
  
Her eyes blazed purple as her headband began to glow with power.  
  
The guards took out their swords.  
  
"By the order of the Greek nation you are ordered to surrender"  
  
They quickly lost their reserve as they saw Ayeka rising off the ground.  
  
Her deep lavender hair dancing in the glow of her head bands pulsating power.  
  
" I would never bow to the likes of you." She crossed her hands out in front of her.  
  
Small logs began to appear all around the three now completely shaken guards.  
  
They dropped their swords and turned to run.  
  
Tendrils shot out from the logs, wrapping up all three men by the necks.  
  
Ayeka started breathing harder as she kept building up her power.  
  
Her anger was now built to a fever pitch.  
  
"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." She screamed.  
  
Enormous serge of power raced down her arms and shot from her hands.  
  
The guards couldn't even scream before their bodies where reduced to nothing but ashes.  
  
D3 sat quietly on the throne of the now former king of Jurai.  
  
He smiled to himself. " How easy it was to defeat the all powerful royals of Jurai."  
  
He thought. Lady Tokime's plan had worked perfectly.  
  
Sending in an assassin to kill the king had done what it had set out to do.  
  
Without his leadership the army was easily destroyed.  
  
Now there was just one more task ahead of him.  
  
"Welcome hero of Jurai." D3 never moved.  
  
Standing in the central archway was Yosho.  
  
" I believe you are sitting on something that does not belong to you."  
  
D3 looked up at the old man.  
  
"What is this?" D3 looked closer at him.  
  
He laughed. "Tell me hero why are you hiding behind a mask."  
  
D3 stood up, stepping over the bodies of the two queens.  
  
" If one of us is to die then let us die face to face."  
  
He clinched his fist, sparking the lightening whip to life.  
  
Yosho reached up and took off his glasses.  
  
He let his long time disguise down.  
  
The whip arced up over D3's head, its tip poised to strike.  
  
Yosho shot his hand out.  
  
Funaho's forgotten sword lay on the floor.  
  
It shimmered then disappeared, reappearing in the grasp of the first crown prince.  
  
The blade immediately answered his command.  
  
The whip struck.  
  
Yosho cut it clean in two with one swift stroke.  
  
D3's eyes narrowed.  
  
From his hands he fired six bolts of lightening.  
  
Yosho leaped away from the onslaught Stone pillars erupted all around him as the bolts shattered them.  
  
"You are strong." Yosho landed safely a few feet away.  
  
" But weak for a god."  
  
He stood up and faced D3. " If you where a true god I would be dead by now."  
  
D3 gave him a half smile. " You are right. But now is not the time to show you my full power, first I wish to test you."  
  
The lightening formed a massive blade in the gods' right hand.  
  
"Come hero!" D3 charged.  
  
Washu watched her screen as the flagship Odyssey came to bare on Tsunami.  
  
" Pretty confident aren't we."  
  
The sides of the ship opened and the barrels of the main cannons moved into position.  
  
"Sasami get ready."  
  
" Yes Washu." The princess closed her eyes and folded her hands out in front of her.  
  
The symbols on her forehead began to glow.  
  
Out in front of the ship six shimmering light hawk wings formed.  
  
One ran along each side of the ship and the last two formed over the frame of the wings in back.  
Aboard the Odyssey the high Priest watched his screen.  
  
" I thought that flagship had ten wings?"  
  
He had failed to notice the other four that had positioned themselves on other parts of the ship instead of in front with the others.  
  
"Well so much the easier to destroy her."  
  
The panel in front of him lit up.  
  
The main cannons where ready to fire.  
  
" When you are gone our victory will be complete."  
  
He pressed the fire button.  
Outside the ship small beams of light began to sweep into the four barrels of the guns as their power began to charge up.  
  
The great ship shook as the cannons unleashed their fury on Tsunami.  
  
The ships front wings folded outward creating a funnel to the center of the ship.  
  
Instead of being tore apart the blast where channeled into the center of the ship.  
  
They where then picked up by the two wings that ran along each side.  
  
The blast ran along the flat side of the two wings.  
  
This had shrunk the four powerful blasts into smaller and smaller beams.  
  
When they hit the last two fanlike blades they had become nothing more then a dazzling show of colorful lights drifting off into space.  
  
"Well father I am impressed." Washu smiled to herself.  
  
The high priest sat on the command chair of the great Greek ship.  
  
The smiled drained from his face.  
  
He jumped up from his command chair.  
  
On the screen in front of him Tsunami was still there.  
  
"By Zeus! How can this be?" he shouted.  
  
He stopped, his eyes grew wide.  
  
The two wings along the side of Tsunami had fired forward and were racing toward his ship.  
  
Outside of the Odyssey it's darkhawk wings came to life.  
  
The two blades of Tsunami's where like golden daggers soaring thru space.  
  
They impacted the darkhawk wings, shearing off two of them as they passed into the ship.  
  
At first there was nothing, but suddenly small beams of light began to burst through the hull of the great ship.  
  
The explosion that followed was nothing short of planet shaking.  
  
D3 looked up at the bright flash in the sky.  
  
He smiled "the Jurain flagship Tsunami is now nothing more then a memory."  
  
He looked down at a now ragged Yosho.  
  
" And soon so will its greatest hero." He struck at Yosho with his sword of lightening.  
  
The blade cut deep into the stone where Yosho was standing just second earlier.  
  
" You cannot run from me forever."  
  
"STOP! Leave him alone!"  
  
Standing in the central door stood Ayeka, her headband blazing with her power.  
  
"I will not allow you to harm another member of the Royal family."  
  
D3 turned to face this new threat.  
  
Ayeka reached deep down inside herself, pulling up everything she had left.  
  
All the horrors and fears she had brought forth her power into one massive blast from her hand.  
  
D3 was ripped from the ground.  
  
His chest was torn open from the impact and his body was smashed thru the back wall into the room beyond.  
  
With all her power drained, Ayeka collapsed to the floor.  
  
Yosho stumbled over to his sister.  
  
"Ayeka?" He gently turned her over.  
  
He had only just looked upon her when the sounds of rocks moving caught his attention.  
  
He looked over thru the hole in the wall.  
  
Just inside the rocks began to move.  
  
D3 slowly rose from the rubble.  
  
His chest was shredded and charred.  
  
D3 looked down at his chest for the first time.  
  
He reached out and grabbed a hold of each side of the hole.  
  
Yosho tightened his grip on his mothers' sword.  
  
D3 came back thru the broken wall.  
  
"Foolish girl never use all of your power against an enemy unless you know you are going to kill him."  
  
D3 charged full force at Yosho.  
  
The prince braced himself for the impacted that never came.  
  
A small Yo-Yo looking device had wrapped up D3 tight.  
  
He looked around to find its source.  
  
Holding the other end was the teal haired officer.  
  
" By order of the Galaxy police you are to surrender at once."  
  
D3 Laughed. " You can not be serious."  
  
" You better believe it buster." She tightened her grip on the wire.  
  
" The Galaxy police are nothing. They where destroyed."  
  
He grinned knowingly at her.  
  
"They ran like cowards"  
  
She shot him a deadly stare.  
  
In less then a blink the barrel of her blaster was pointing at his forehead.  
  
"We............."  
  
She cocked the gun.  
  
" Are...........not"  
  
She fired her last round.  
  
" Cowards."  
  
The demi-gods head snapped back from the blast.  
  
Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the god sank to his knees.  
  
Kiyone let go of the restraining wire letting the gods' body fall the rest of the way to the ground.  
  
Yosho looked down at the now lifeless face of D3, a small hole burned into his head where his symbols of power once were.  
  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi ran thru the door towards the still fallen princess.  
  
Ryoko flew in right behind him.  
  
"Who are you?" Ryoko demanded of the young man still kneeling by Ayeka.  
  
She stopped in mid flight. "Yosho?"  
  
The prince had forgotten the he no longer was under the guise of the old man.  
  
Kiyone hopped down from the ledge she had been standing on. " Is every one ok?"  
  
"Gran...pa?" Tenchi couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
Yosho stood up; he looked first at Ryoko then at Tenchi.  
  
" Thank you Kiyone."  
  
He didn't look away from Tenchi.  
  
" We need to get everyone someplace safer.  
  
Then I will answer your Question Tenchi."  
  
Yosho carried Funaho while Ryoko took Masaki and Tenchi had Ayeka.  
  
The group left the Throne room leaving behind the smoldering body of D3.  
  
tiny sparkles of light started to drift over the body.  
  
When the lights vanished nothing was left of the former god but a fine dust.  
  
As dusk settled over the palace a set of boots hovered just over the spot of the battle.  
  
Slowly they settled to the ground.  
  
Stirring up a small cloud of the dust of D3.  
  
The figure bent down and brushed the dirt away from a darkened gem.  
  
The gem was blackened and dull in his hand.  
  
He closed his hand over the gem.  
  
Beams of golden light escaped from around his fingers.  
  
He opened his hand; the gem was glowing with a small light deep within.  
  
Kagato smiled.  
Oh my I bet you didn't see that one coming did you. So is the end of the 12th chapter. Only one more to go. Are you ready!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Night After the Carnival  
Chapter 13  
  
Z sat quietly in the darkened building.  
  
Beside him lay the still unconscious detective first class.  
  
He wondered how everyone else was doing.  
  
A small feeling of guilt came over him at not being next to Ryoko as she faced danger.  
  
But Tenchi was with her so he knew that no harm would come to her.  
  
Tenchi would see to that.  
  
So with nothing more to do he sat about trying to make Mihoshi as comfortable as he could.  
  
After a few moments he managed to find a blanket and pillow for her.  
  
He spread the blanket over her then as gently as he could he lifted her head and placed the pillow under it.  
  
He sat down on the floor next to her bed.  
  
" I am sorry." He whispered.  
  
He reached up and brushed away a small part of honey blonde hair from her face.  
  
He wasn't sure why but he suddenly longed to hear her laughter again.  
  
To once more be able to look into her brilliant blue eyes.  
  
He reached into his pocket and took out his lute.  
  
He placed it to his lips and began to play a light-soothing tune.  
  
It didn't take the people of the planet Jurai long to find out that the first crown prince had returned and saved them.  
  
One by one they dug themselves out of the rubble and made there way to the palace to see for themselves.  
  
Soon the streets where filled with people.  
  
Some of them ran up to the palace when they saw some of the Royal knights once again standing at the front gates.  
  
"Is it true?" they shouted. " Is the first crown prince finally returned to us?"  
  
The knights did not answer but instead they just looked up at the palace.  
  
The Crowd followed their looks to a large balcony.  
  
Standing alone was Yosho.  
  
Down below he could see people pointing up at him he could hear the voices call out  
  
"Look."  
  
Soon the sound of clapping began to grow followed by an ever-growing volume of cheers.  
  
Yosho raised his hand, the now horde of people fell silent.  
  
He looked over the mass of life.  
  
" Our people are once again free! The Greeks have been destroyed."  
  
The crowd erupted in cheers.  
  
In the sky above them the flagship Tsunami lowered down from the stars to hover just over the palace.  
  
On either side of Yosho materialized Washu and Sasami.  
  
Washu surveyed the scene and smiled.  
  
" So things went well I see."  
  
Yosho nodded. " The queens are being treated by the best healers we have they are expected to be just fine."  
  
He turned away from the crowd and started for the door.  
  
" There is still very much to be done, come I am sure you want to see the queens."  
  
Z stopped playing when he saw her eyelids began to lightly move.  
  
He took her hand into his.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi?"  
  
"Are you ok?" she whispered.  
  
Her voice sounded so weak to his ears.  
  
Her eyes had slowly opened to stare into his.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
" Yes miss Mihoshi you saved us all."  
  
She closed her eyes again.  
  
" I was just trying to save you."  
  
Z felt her hand go limp in his.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi?"  
  
he gently shook her hand.  
  
" Miss Mihoshi??"  
  
He squeezed her hand tighter.  
  
" I am sorry." he lowered his head to cry.  
  
On the other side of the galaxy Tokimi clutched her chest.  
  
A small tear ran down her cheek as a feeling of grief surged thru her.  
  
" Now he has known loss."  
  
The tear fell from her face to disappear in a glittering of lights.  
  
" Just like I have." She looked up for a moment.  
  
Once again looking into the future and once again her visions clouded the outcome of what she had worked so hard to make happen.  
  
Her mind started to entertain the idea that maybe she could not see because the outcome did not hold good for her.  
  
"So what if they kill me, it would still be a release from this."  
  
She phased from sight.  
  
The crowd was still gathered in front of the palace when a large explosion shook the ground under them.  
  
They quickly turned to see what was happening now.  
  
Some screaming and running for fear that there were still enemy troops shooting at them.  
  
Kiyone ran out onto the balcony to see what that explosion was all about.  
  
Her eyes were drawn to a large ball of power heading towards the edge of the crowed.  
  
She put her hand over her eyes to get a better look.  
  
The ball had moved right to the edge of the people.  
  
Kiyone watched as the crowed parted to make room for the power.  
  
Her eyes went wide as she saw the form inside the ball.  
  
"Noooo!" She jumped up and raced off the balcony into the palace below.  
  
One of the Juran's in the crowed slowly stepped back to give the ball of power room move.  
  
He saw inside a knight of Jurai, in his arms he carried the body of a young woman.  
  
He saw that the woman was a member of the galaxy police.  
  
The man looked closer at the knight the dirt had left lines on his cheeks that his tears had not washed away.  
  
He bowed as they passed.  
  
"WASHU!" Kiyone shouted as she rushed into the recovery room of the Queens.  
  
"Mihoshi has been hurt really bad."  
  
Washu quickly followed Kiyone out of the room.  
  
The others closely on her heels.  
  
But when they reached the courtyard he was not there.  
  
"Where is he!" Kiyone yelled,  
  
"Who are you looking for miss Kiyone?"  
  
"Azaka." She hadn't seen the wooden guardian floating there.  
  
" Where did Z go?"  
  
" He went into there."  
  
The log moved slightly to his left.  
  
" That is where Tsunami's tree is." Sasami answered their questioning looks.  
  
Kiyone ran off towards the building.  
  
She raced inside but there was only a long hallway with another door at the opposite end.  
  
She saw that the other door was slightly open still.  
  
With out missing a beat she ran for the door.  
  
Carefully she entered; she was in awe at the sight before her.  
  
The entire royal trees where alive with lights.  
  
Slowly she walked over to one of the rounded pads that were on the floor.  
  
She felt her body become lighter, then the view around her changed.  
  
She was just behind Z who was bowed down on one knee.  
  
In front of z lay the body of Mihoshi.  
  
She started to walk forward but stopped as Z began to speak.  
  
" Goddess Tsunami I know that I have not followed you faithfully.  
  
But I beg you.  
  
If you can look past my faults and grant me this one request."  
  
He stopped for a moment before he continued.  
  
" This woman is so special the galaxy will be a much darker place without her.  
  
If the gods require a life."  
  
In his hand he formed a small energy dagger.  
  
" Then I offer mine in place of hers."  
  
" No Z you cant." Kiyone stepped forward to stop him.  
  
He raised the blade up to his chest.  
  
" Miss Kiyone I know you do not want her to come back."  
  
She stopped in her tracks.  
  
" You have said several times that just knowing her was one of the worst things that could have happened to you."  
  
Kiyone suddenly felt weak.  
  
She slipped down to her knees.  
  
The tears again flowed down his cheeks. " I do not feel that way."  
  
Kiyone found herself remembering every mean thing she had said to her partner.  
  
For the first time she looked at how her words had always brought such looks of hurt from Mihoshi.  
  
" I was wrong.  
  
I said those things because I wanted to be like her."  
  
Tears started to run down her face.  
  
" No matter how much I yelled at her she was always right by my side."  
  
"Then you do want Miss Mihoshi back?"  
  
" Yes dam it I want her back."  
  
She looked up at the back of Z's head.  
  
"But not at the cost of another life."  
  
She reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
" She died a hero."  
  
Z's head sank, the blade in his hand vanished.  
  
Again he looked upon her smooth tan face.  
  
Slowly he kneeled closer to her.  
  
He closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers.  
  
" For saving my life I give you my first kiss."  
  
Gently he pressed his lips to hers.  
  
"Jurai will never forget what you have done for them this day...... I will see to that"  
  
"Well at least let me look at her first." Washu broke the silence.  
  
The two got up and moved away from the body.  
  
" Tenchi told me about what happened at the field."  
  
She bent down and started to closely examine Mihoshi.  
  
After a few moments and several pokes later she stood up.  
  
" Just as I thought."  
  
" What is it lady Washu?" Z asked.  
  
" She is not dead."  
  
They both jumped. "What?!" they spoke in unison.  
  
" She used all of her power to save you." She crossed her arms  
  
" Well who would have thought Mihoshi had power."  
  
Washu turned to the rest of the group  
  
" She is going to need to rest."  
  
" But lady Washu I could not feel her heart."  
  
" Z she is very close to death. So I guess that her body shut down to protect itself from further harm."  
  
The words swam around and around in Z's mind.  
  
She is not dead.  
  
"Come on this is no place for her lets get her someplace she can rest more comfortable."  
  
Z picked her back up and followed Washu out of the temple.  
  
Over the next week the planet began to rebuild and most of the gang found themselves swapped with things to do.  
  
Galaxy police headquarters had contacted Kiyone.  
  
She spent the next four days in a room of top police brass being subjected to a very intense line of questioning.  
  
Once it was all over her and Mihoshi where to receive galaxy polices top honor for valor and bravery.  
  
The next couple of days after that she went out to help the people of Jurai in rebuilding.  
  
Late one evening after she had come back from the city.  
  
She sat down completely exhausted.  
  
On the small desk in her room lay the medal she had earned.  
  
She picked it up and looked at it.  
  
There was a time not so long ago that something like this would have meant everything to her.  
  
But now looking at it there was no satisfaction in it.  
  
Her partner......and friend was lying in a bed gravely wounded.  
  
"Mihoshi when you get better we will find your grandfather."  
  
She put the medal back in its box  
  
" I promise."  
  
Funaho and Masaki had recovered fully from there fight with D3.  
  
But their work had only just started.  
  
With the king slain the people looked to them to lead.  
  
They along with Yosho and Sasami were in counsel with the elders of the other families.  
  
The rebuilding process was a monumental task that took up it seemed like every waking moment of there time.  
  
But still even as busy as they were they found a few moments to check in on Ayeka and Mihoshi.  
  
Washu on the other hand was stretched to her limits.  
  
She would go for days with no sleep only to get back up and start all over again.  
  
Her inventions help to speed up the rebuilding of the city.  
  
But most of her time was in monitoring the well being of the two girls.  
  
Of course Jurai had their own healers but she was adamant about being the one in charge of their care.  
  
To put it flatly she just didn't trust anyone to do it better then she could.  
  
In her mind these girls had become her family and she would damn if anyone but her could bring them back.  
  
Inside a small room the two girls lay their beds.  
  
Tenchi sat next to Ayeka and Z was beside Mihoshi.  
  
The two never left their side.  
  
Over to one side was Ryoko; she to hadn't left the room either.  
  
Not because of the two girls be because of Tenchi.  
  
At first she was angry at his devotion to the princess but after some time she began to understand that it didn't matter who was in that bed.  
  
It could be Kiyone or Sasami or even her.  
  
And he would still be there.  
  
So she instead settled herself to just waiting like they where.  
  
The two men never left their side they even ate their meals there.  
  
Of course Sasami insisted that she be the one to cook for the three.  
  
The two boys spent most of their nights in silence.  
  
One such night Tenchi decided that he had thought about it enough and now was as good as time as any.  
  
He looked over at Ryoko once more to make sure she was sleeping.  
  
"Z? Can I ask you something?"  
  
The knight looked over at him. " Of course Lord Tenchi."  
  
Again Tenchi looked over at Ryoko.  
  
" How do you know if you are in love?"  
  
At first Z wasn't sure what to say, " It is hard to say my lord."  
  
"Is that why you came here to find Ryoko?"  
  
Tenchi did not take his eyes off of the knight.  
  
" Yes at first it was."  
  
"Oh then how did you know?"  
  
" Well all the time I was away from her all I could think about was getting back to her.  
  
She was the first thing on my mind when I woke up and she was the last thing I thought about when I went to sleep."  
  
Z could see the disappointment in Tenchi's eyes.  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
Z waited for a moment. " Yes lord Tenchi I did."  
  
"So then I guess."  
  
" Lord Tenchi." Z interrupted him.  
  
" I found out something very important when I told her."  
  
Tenchi just stared at him.  
  
Z smiled " she has already given her heart to someone."  
  
Tenchi's breath stuck in his chest.  
  
" So I guess to answer your question, if you wake up and find that your life is not complete without this person. Then you know you are in love."  
  
Tenchi's eyes came to rest on the still sleeping form of Ryoko.  
  
A small smile began to come over his face.  
  
" So what are you going to do now Z?"  
  
"Lady Ryoko is happy so for me that is all I can ask."  
  
He looked down at Mihoshi " I am sure one day love will find me again."  
  
He took out his lute.  
  
" Z?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
" Do you think it is possible to love more then one?"  
  
Z thought about this for a few minutes.  
  
" Anything is possible after all the king loved both his Queens of that I am sure."  
  
Z began to play the tune Tenchi remembered at the picnic.  
  
He got up and went over to Ryoko.  
  
Trying not to wake her he pulled the blanket over her.  
  
Washu had fallen asleep on one of the beds in the many guest rooms in the palace.  
  
She had just finished putting in a machine to restore water to one part of the city.  
  
With a quick look in on the girls she had found a nice quite spot to catch up on some much needed rest.  
  
But her sleep was short lived.  
  
"Washu." She slowly opened one eye.  
  
" Go away I am trying to sleep."  
  
" Washu."  
  
She slowly opened up her other eye with every intention of giving this person a very nasty piece of her mind.  
  
But instead she swallowed her irritation when she saw Tsunami standing before her.  
  
Tsunami's eyes met Washu's and she smiled.  
  
Washu stared back for a moment, when the realization of why the goddess was there set in Washu smiled back at her.  
  
"Ok show me what it is you need to show me."  
  
It wasn't long before Washu found herself standing deep into the heart of the Jurai palace.  
  
The multi generation of Royal trees where spread out all around her.  
  
Tsunami moved to the trunk of her great tree.  
  
" When we first arrived in this universe we were both very weak.  
  
We had to hide our powers so she would not be able to find us."  
  
She turned to look at Washu " you sealed yours into three gems."  
  
Washu just looked at her, none of this she could remember,  
  
" Why do I not remember any of this?"  
  
" It was your idea to block your memory so no one would find out."  
  
Tsunami opened a portal into the trunk of the great tree.  
  
Both ladies stepped thru the portal and into the chamber beyond.  
  
It was single room with only a short slender pedestal in the center.  
  
On top of the stand was a ruby red crystal; in the heart of the crystal a small glow of light pulsed.  
  
Tsunami stood next to the glowing object.  
  
"You locked your memories, like your powers in a gem."  
  
Washu walked up to the pedestal, without knowing how she knew she reached into the crystal and removed the glowing gem inside.  
  
The gem sensing its owner reacted with a burst of dazzling red light  
  
Washu screamed out, as a lifetime of memories was flooded into her mind.  
  
When the gems light finally died out Washu was on her knees.  
  
She was no longer in her younger form instead she was a full-grown woman.  
  
Several minutes passed while Washu slowed her breathing and started to regain her composer.  
  
Slowly she stood up " we have got to get everyone together."  
  
She laid the now dull dead gem back on the stand  
  
" We are all in very grave danger."  
  
So we have come to the end of another chapter. First off I would like to apologize. I said this was going to be the last chapter, which is started out to be. But once I wrote it I soon realized that I could not wrap up everything and it not looked rushed. So I guess you will be treated to a few more chapters. Oh and if anyone would like to volunteer to proofread for me I would really be thankful. My other proofreader has not returned any of my work in several months so I take it that he has either become to busy or just decided that he did not want to do it any more. But I am glad for the help he did offer while he could. Oh yeah and you thought I was going to kill off Mihoshi didn't you??? He he well ya did didn't ya. Well I happen to really like Mihoshi so like z I really feel that the Tenchi world would be a much darker place without her. So until the next chapter happy reading.  
  
Like always any comments go to animal20200@hotmail.com 


	14. Chapter 14

Night After The Carnival  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Yosho sat alone in the middle of a large oval room.  
  
Surrounding either side of him sat the most powerful people of the planet Jurai.  
  
They where the four ruling families, each one had several of its current head members sitting in.  
  
Most of the faces he saw where still in his memories from when he lived at the palace.  
  
They had barely even changed in all the years he was gone.  
  
But some were new, a couple of faces he had not ever seen before.  
  
: This war has taken a considerable toll on the Royal houses:  
  
Each new face was a sign of a loss of a much older member.  
  
Even though he had left this place to never return, he still felt the sorrow over the loss.  
  
Sitting directly in front of him was an empty throne.  
  
Normally the king..his father would be sitting there.  
  
But his father would never again sit in that place.  
  
Yosho refused to let this new surge of grief take him.  
  
He held his shoulders firm and stared straight ahead.  
  
To either side of the empty throne sat the queens.  
  
Masaki sat to the right and Funaho to the left.  
  
A lone figure rose to address the gathering.  
  
It was Seto of the second crown family and next in line to rule.  
  
" At long last you return to us first crown prince Yosho."  
  
The sharpness of her words cut deep into him.  
  
" You come back after 700 years to save us from the Greeks."  
  
She paused for effect.  
  
"But wait it was not you after all was it?"  
  
She stared hard at him.  
  
" It was a first class detective from the Galaxy police that killed this so called god Zeus wasn't it Yosho."  
  
Funaho rose from her throne  
  
"Seto."  
  
Her anger feeding the power behind her word.  
  
" You may be the devil princess but you will not talk to my son in this manner."  
  
Seto smirked she knew that even with her power she was no match for the queens in a straight out fight.  
  
But that was ok with her because she had another way to get what she wanted.  
  
Seto turned her attention back to Yosho  
  
"With your father slain then we are to assume you have come to uphold your claim to the throne?"  
  
She smiled looking at him, if her spies where right she already knew the answer to this.  
  
All eyes where on Yosho as they waited for his answer.  
  
" I renounce my claim to the throne."  
  
Seto smiled even bigger as the murmur from the rest of the houses echoed thru the room.  
  
"Since Sasami is not of age for a suture and Ayeka has not chosen herself either and it seems your son has given up his claim.  
  
Then your house must step down as first crown."  
  
Masaki had heard enough  
  
" Ayeka claims the right to morn her father before she chooses a suture."  
  
Seto did not back down.  
  
" Then if all houses agree she will have three months to choose or your house must surrender the right to first crown."  
  
The other house nodded their agreement.  
  
" Good then it is settled."  
  
Seto finished driving her plan home.  
  
Once she finished she vanished from her chair.  
  
Soon others where doing the same thing until there were only Funaho and Yosho standing in the great room.  
  
After several minutes Funaho sat back down on her throne.  
  
" Yosho you could have told them."  
  
" No mother I can not."  
  
He turned his back to her.  
  
" It is not over yet."  
  
He walked quietly out of the room.  
  
Tenchi sat quietly next to Ayeka's bed.  
  
He had been fighting against sleep for quite some time now.  
  
He looked over at the slumped form of Z.  
  
A fight it seems his new friend had lost a long time ago.  
  
His sight was pulled away from the sleeping former knight.  
  
Could it be? He thought.  
  
He watched closer, yes it was.  
  
Ayeka's hand moved.  
  
He could do nothing but watch in amazement as she slowly lifted her hand and covered her eyes.  
  
A small murmur escaped from her lips.  
  
"Ayeka?"  
  
He whispered.  
  
At the sound of his voice her mind cleared.  
  
She shot straight up in her bed.  
  
" Tenchi!!" she cried out.  
  
Both men nearly jumped out of their skins.  
  
" Tenchi what happened? Where are we? Where is my brother? Is the."  
  
" Calm down Ayeka everything is ok now.  
  
I will tell you everything."  
  
Tenchi reassured her.  
  
He spent the next several minutes telling Ayeka about the events that had happened up until now.  
  
"Oh my Kiyone did that?" She asked.  
  
" And poor Mihoshi how is she?"  
  
Reluctantly he pointed across from her.  
  
Ayeka followed his finger  
  
" Oh."  
  
She covered her mouth.  
  
It was then she saw Z standing quietly by the blondes' side.  
  
He bowed to her.  
  
" It is good to see you are well princess."  
  
She saw that his eyes were beyond tired the lines under them where thick and dark.  
  
She turned and really looked at Tenchi.  
  
His eyes mirrored Z's and she could see he was somewhat paler also.  
  
They have both stayed here the whole time. She thought.  
  
She felt her cheeks becoming warm.  
  
Oh Tenchi her heart sang.  
  
As if something completely new had just happened she swung her legs out and got up from the bed.  
  
" Tenchi there will be so much to do I have to go and find my mother and aunt Funaho."  
  
" But Ayeka you are not well yet you still need your rest." Tenchi tried to protest.  
  
" It is ok Tenchi I am fine now really."  
  
" Then at least let me come with you." She smiled warmly at him  
  
"Ok."  
  
Tenchi looked over at Z.  
  
" I will be fine lord Tenchi."  
  
Z sat back down in the chair he had been in for five days now.  
  
The other two turned and left.  
  
Z found himself once again alone with Mihoshi.  
  
He reached up and took her hand into his.  
  
" When I touch you I can feel the warmth of your life."  
  
He rested her hand back down on the bed.  
  
"Miss Mihoshi please I beg of you help me to know what I must do."  
  
"Just show her the way back."  
  
Z was startled by the answer.  
  
He turned to find Washu standing at the end of the bed.  
  
But this was not the little girl Washu he had grown to know this was a full-grown woman.  
  
" Lady Washu?"  
  
He stood and bowed  
  
" I am sorry I did not hear you come in."  
  
She smiled " that is because I did not come in."  
  
He just looked puzzled at her.  
  
" I will tell you later right now we need to get Mihoshi back."  
  
She moved around the other side of the bed and looked down on the detective.  
  
"Her body is fully recovered but her spirit is still lost."  
  
" Can you do something Lady Washu?"  
  
" No....but you can."  
  
Z stood up straight " Tell me what must I do."  
  
He was set in his resolve.  
  
" When she released so much power at once in tore her spirit from her body now it is afraid to return."  
  
He thought about this for a moment but no answer came to him.  
  
" Again I ask you Lady Washu what do I do?"  
  
"Z it is quite simple" she looked him deep in the eyes.  
  
" Take away that fear."  
  
Z stepped back.  
  
" I can not fight a fear I don't know from which its source grows."  
  
Washu smiled again at him.  
  
" Just do what you do best." She replied as her form slowly faded into nothing.  
  
Z just stood there not really sure what to do next.  
  
He was alone in thought when an image came to him.  
  
It was of the evening back on Tsunami when she had come to him.  
  
She had asked him to play for her and he had offered only if she would sing.  
  
The image was so vivid in his mind.  
  
He could almost hear her voice.  
  
In the end the family had spent a wonderful evening eating dinner under the shade of the great tree.  
  
Without really thinking he took out his lute.  
  
Resting the instrument against his lips he began to play that little tune.  
  
But this time with so much more of him poured into the songs notes.  
  
Ryoko had found herself sitting outside on the roof of one the smaller towers.  
  
She had taken to going there when she could no longer stand watching Tenchi sit with Ayeka.  
  
Hell even Z took to sitting by that dimwit Mihoshi  
  
She puffed "hmmm men!"  
  
They where really starting to piss her off.  
  
" And he told me he loved me." She grumbled.  
  
But as the words left her so did her anger.  
  
" He told me he loved me."  
  
She shook herself out that feeling.  
  
"Damit!" She fumed.  
  
"Tenchi is the only one for me and I am going to prove it."  
  
no more she thought.  
  
She was once and for all going to sit down and talk to Tenchi about it and she wasn't going to leave until she had an answer.  
  
She lifted off of the roof and started down to where she knew he would be.  
  
Out of the corner of her eyes she caught a small dot of light.  
  
She stopped to get a better look.  
  
There it was, a tiny sparkle of light.  
  
She watched it as it drifted past her, floating lazily on the air but still moving downward into the palace.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
Then she saw another one.  
  
Ryoko scanned the horizon, soon there where several small dots of light.  
  
They where coming out of the trees and drifting their way into the palace.  
  
Z watched as a single little flicker of light drifted its way under the door of the room.  
  
The music coming from his lute seemed to make the little glimmer react to each note he played.  
  
It drifted over the top of the still form of Mihoshi.  
  
Then another of the tiny little lights drifted in followed by another then another.  
  
In just a short time there were hundreds of these lights just floating over the fallen officer.  
  
Z continued to play until no more of the lights drifted in.  
  
The sounds of the music stopped as he lowered his lute from his lips.  
  
The lights started to swirl around and then drop like rain onto the blonde.  
  
Her body was incased in a warm yellow glow, Z started to move closer but stopped as one more light entered the room.  
  
He reached his hand out, the tiny light floated over and rest gently in his palm.  
  
Almost as soon as the light touched his skin he felt a feeling very familiar to him.  
  
" Miss Mihoshi."  
  
The light lifted away from his touch.  
  
It took the air drifting until it settled on her forehead.  
  
Z watched and hoped as the light melted into her skin.  
  
He went to her side.  
  
Ever so slowly her eyes fluttered open.  
  
His heart almost stopped.  
  
He was blessed once more to look into her ocean blue eyes.  
  
" Z what happened?" her voice was soft and weak.  
  
" Is every one ok?"  
  
" Yes Miss Mihoshi. The war is over."  
  
He bowed to her  
  
" You saved us...I have never seen such power."  
  
" Really?....what power is that?"  
  
He looked at her surprised.  
  
"Why your power my lady."  
  
"My power?"  
  
" Yes a thousand soldiers were laid waste by your hand."  
  
He saw her look change to one of sorrow.  
  
" Do not trouble yourself Miss Mihoshi because of you Lady Ryoko, lord Tenchi, miss Kiyone and myself still live."  
  
He kneeled down next to her bed.  
  
" I owe you my life."  
  
Ryoko stood just outside the door.  
  
She had followed the flow of lights to this spot.  
  
She had phased thru the door and saw everything that Z and Mihoshi had done.  
  
She put her hand on the door and lowered her head she could feel her heart pounding in her chest.  
  
He is falling in love with Mihoshi.  
  
She could feel her anger getting stronger, but her sorrow was even stronger  
  
why do I even care?  
  
"Because he is the first person in your life who was completely devoted to you."  
  
Ryoko shot a look down the hallway.  
  
Not far off was the small form of Washu.  
  
"Some devotion." She said angrily.  
  
"Ryoko he still loves you very much."  
  
She turned now to face her mother.  
  
" Then why in hell is he in there putting the moves on Mihoshi?"  
  
"You already know the answer to that."  
  
Ryoko just stared at her mother for a few moments.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Yes Ryoko because he knows your heart belongs to another and he will never know that kind of love from you."  
  
Washu walked up to her  
  
"Ryoko use the link, Z has always been open to you, see for yourself how he really feels."  
  
Ryoko stood back in defiance.  
  
" No way."  
  
"Ryoko will you listen to your mother for once."  
  
Ryoko glared down at her.  
  
She hated when Washu used the mother routine on her.  
  
" Ok fine if it will shut you up about it."  
  
Ryoko closed her eyes and started to concentrate.  
  
It did not take her long to find her way into Z's mind.  
  
She searched thru his secrets.  
  
a sudden fear creped into her heart.  
  
What if he really does love me?  
  
Suddenly here heart pounded loudly in her chest.  
  
Tenchi  
  
She did not move farther into his thoughts.  
  
She knew she was close to her answer.  
  
But now she didn't want to know  
  
No!  
  
She would not know how Z felt.  
  
I love Tenchi.........I truly love him*  
  
She smiled to herself  
  
That is all that truly matters.  
  
She left Z's thoughts and returned back to her own.  
  
Washu smiled at the look on her daughters face.  
  
"You found what you where looking for?"  
  
Ryoko looked up to the stars in the night sky.  
  
She took a deep breath " yes I have."  
  
Washu just watched her for a moment.  
  
"Ryoko get everyone together and bring them here."  
  
Ryoko took her eyes from the starts to look at Washu.  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Because I know our true enemy."  
  
Washu turned and walked into the room where Z and Mihoshi were.  
  
It did not take everyone long to find there way into the room even Nobiyuki had made it.  
  
Ryoko was last to phase into the room just behind Tenchi.  
  
"What is this about Washu?"  
  
Tenchi asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
" I am afraid it is not over yet Tenchi."  
  
She replied to the looks of surprise from everyone else.  
  
Only Yosho's face remained unchanged.  
  
"There are still forces we have yet not seen."  
  
Sasami looked over at the older Masaki  
  
" Forces Grandpa?"  
  
She start to look more worried at the old mans words.  
  
" Yes Sasami.......Tokimi is behind this." Washu answered.  
  
" Who is this Tokimi?" Kiyone asked sitting next to her partner.  
  
Tokimi?  
  
That name drifted thru Z'S thoughts  
  
Why does that name sound so known to me?  
  
He blinked and stood rigid as he realized that Washu was staring intently at him.  
  
" Tokimi is a goddess in fact she is one of three sisters."  
  
She answered Kiyone never taking her eyes from Z's.  
  
Yosho slightly lowered his eyes, unnoticed by everyone except his Grandson Tenchi.  
  
"Who are the other Sisters?" Ryoko Asked.  
  
She watched as Washu looked long and hard at Z before moving on.  
  
"Tsunami is one of them."  
  
A gasp went up thru everyone.  
  
" Washu are you sure about this?" Ayeka looked horrified.  
  
" Yes I am very sure."  
  
" I don't believe it!" Ayeka objected.  
  
" This can not be true."  
  
She put her hands to her face " NO I wont believe it!"  
  
A warm shimmering light filled the room.  
  
Materializing at the side of Washu was the angelic form of Tsunami.  
  
"Twenty thousand years ago before the planet of Jurai became what it is you see today.  
  
I was the youngest of the three."  
  
Tsunami slightly lowered her head.  
  
Her eyes looking to the floor  
  
"Our mother died because of her love for us."  
  
The room was deathly quiet  
  
" Our father let his jealousy of our mothers love for us corrupt his mind until he was completely consumed by it.  
  
One day in a rage his madness drove him to.....kill her."  
  
Tears began to stream down Ayeka's cheeks  
  
" We fled in fear of his wrath.  
  
We gave up our powers to keep him from finding us.  
  
But mine would not leave so I slept in the heart of this planet until my other sister could find a way to turn off my powers.  
  
She sealed hers into three gems then hid her memory with me so that she could confine her work with out being found.  
  
But Tokimi did not escape.  
  
He has poisoned her mind with his madness."  
  
For several moments no could say anything.  
  
"Who is the other sister?" Tenchi was almost afraid to ask.  
  
Washu turned to him and grinned  
  
"Me."  
  
Later that night Tenchi found himself alone out in the royal garden.  
  
You could still see some signs of the battles here.  
  
His mind was on one of the things Washu had said to them earlier.  
  
He had asked how they could find this Tokimi person.  
  
The power of my gems will lead us to her  
  
Tenchi looked down at the sword in his hand the gems catching the light of the flickering stars.  
  
" I will not let my friends be hurt any more."  
  
He thought about each one.  
  
But his thoughts lingered longest on Ryoko.  
  
Up beside him hopped Ryo-oki  
  
" Merow." The cabbit greeted him.  
  
He smiled when he saw the little creature.  
  
He reached out and patted her on the head.  
  
" Ryo-oki I need your help can I count on you?"  
  
The cabbit looked at him for I second  
  
" Merow merow." She answered happily  
  
Ryoko flew into the main meeting room of the palace.  
  
She had looked everywhere but could not find Tenchi.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked herself.  
  
She noticed Sasami sitting with her mother Masaki  
  
"Sasami have you seen Tenchi anywhere."  
  
The little princess looked up.  
  
" Oh hi Ryoko. No I haven't seen him at all."  
  
Ryoko floated still in the air.  
  
She didn't like this.  
  
Out into space Ryo-oki flew farther away from the planet Jurai with her sole passenger..........Tenchi.  
  
Well we have come to the end of another chapter and as always I would love to know what you think. So all emails send to animal20200@hotmail.com 


	15. Chapter 15

Night After the Carnival  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Kagato sat silently on the bridge of his ship.  
  
His Face flashed from the images on the screen in front of him.  
  
"Where is it that you are going?"  
  
He spoke to the lone ship leaving the surface of the war torn planet.  
  
Kagato's ship fell in behind the departing ship.  
  
" I can feel your power boy."  
  
Deep inside of Ryo-oki Tenchi stood.  
  
He had one hand on each of the control orbs that controlled Ryo-oki's flight.  
  
He had saw Ryoko do this a couple of times.  
  
He looked down at them and sighed.  
  
" I still don't have a clue how to use them." He told the cabbit.  
  
He found himself actually wishing Ryoko was here.  
  
Actually he surprised himself.  
  
He was already missing everyone.  
  
He was brought out of his daydream by a huge screen opening up in front of him.  
  
"Meow!" the cabbit warned him.  
  
" What is it Ryo-oki?"  
  
The screen reviled another ship.  
  
Without thinking the Tenchi-kin was in his hand.  
  
On the other ship Kagato smiled.  
  
" I will have my revenge."  
  
He brought his ship to bear directly behind Ryo-oki.  
  
Tenchi's eyes went wide as he watched the guns of the unknown ship start to glow.  
  
"Ryo-oki!! Look out!!"  
  
He tried to warn her but it was to late.  
  
A few of the shots raced harmlessly past them.  
  
But the large explosions followed by the violent rocking of Rio-oki told Tenchi not all of them missed.  
  
The cabbit cried out in pain from the blast.  
  
"Rio-oki can you shoot back at them?"  
  
"Meow Meow."  
  
Another round of fire came from the ship.  
  
Ryo-oki was nearly spun completely around from the impact.  
  
"Ryo-oki!!"  
  
Tenchi pleaded.  
  
"MEOW!!" The cabbit howled.  
  
Tenchi knew it was hopeless to try and fight.  
  
Without him knowing the controls Ryo-oki cannot operation on her own.  
  
Their only chance was to run.  
  
He placed the sword between Ryo-oki's control orbs.  
  
He reached deep within himself; slowly he closed his eyes as he felt his power come alive.  
  
"Take me to Tokime."  
  
The two red gems on his sword burst into life.  
  
Their power crackled over each of the control orbs.  
  
All inside of Ryo-oki began to turn a warm glowing red.  
  
"Huh?" Kagato watched as the outside of the small ship began to glow.  
  
" What is this?"  
  
A shimmering circle enclosed Ryo-oki.  
  
Kagato narrowed his eyes.  
  
"That will not save you boy."  
  
He fired another round.  
  
But the blasts just bounce harmlessly around the field of power.  
  
"Damn!" he slammed his fist on the arm of the chair.  
  
He stood up ready to fire another round when his eyes went wide.  
  
The cabbit was pulsating red with power.  
  
The outer force field was engulfed in yellow arcs of lightening.  
  
A huge boom followed it shortly.  
  
Kagato never took his eyes away from the little ship.  
  
Even as his own ship was being torn away from around him.  
  
Kagato stood in the outer reaches of space his ship was reduced to nothing more then shards of wreckage.  
  
" You may have destroyed my ship boy."  
  
Kagato raised his hand towards the Cabbit.  
  
"But I will not be so easily defeated."  
  
His hand released a huge pulse of black energy, but it shot off harmlessly into space.  
  
Ryo-oki was no longer there.  
  
Kagato grinned.  
  
" I will not chase you boy."  
  
He turned back to the planet.  
  
" Not when I can make you come to me."  
  
Ryoko walked out into the Royal garden.  
  
She had been everywhere looking for Tenchi but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
" Tenchi." She called out.  
  
" He is not here."  
  
"Who is here?" she asked not seeing anyone.  
  
" It is just me Ryoko." Yosho answered coming up from one the many paths in the garden.  
  
"Have you seen Tenchi?" she asked him.  
  
"He is not here." Yosho sat down on one of the two stone benches that lined the walkway.  
  
" Well I can see that." She shot him a look  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Yosho looked up at the stars.  
  
"He has gone to confront Tokime."  
  
Ryoko almost jumped back several feet.  
  
"WHAT!? Are you saying he is not longer on Jurai?"  
  
"Yes that is what I am saying."  
  
Yosho never took his eyes off of the sky.  
  
"Damn what was he thinking, he will get killed going there alone."  
  
She curled her hand into a tight fist.  
  
" We have to go after him."  
  
'We can not." He told her.  
  
" The hell we can not!"  
  
"We have our own trouble to worry about."  
  
This took the steam right out of her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Someone is coming."  
  
She followed his gaze to the heavens.  
  
A small light was streaking towards the palace.  
  
Mihoshi had recovered very quickly.  
  
She was well enough to sit up on the side of her bed.  
  
Washu was there taking data from the officer.  
  
Standing just off to the side of Mihoshi was Z.  
  
He had not said a word since Washu had come in to take her test.  
  
Even thought Mihoshi seemed fine he found himself still unwilling to leave her side.  
  
"Well Mihoshi all your bio rhythms are in perfect sync." Washu declared.  
  
"Thanks Washu I am feeling much better.  
  
Ya know there for a while I was not sure what was....  
  
Um?  
  
Washu?"  
  
Washu had turned and was looking up at the ceiling.  
  
Z could feel it to.  
  
Someone was coming.  
  
Ayeka was alone in the palace throne room.  
  
She was sitting at the foot of her late fathers throne.  
  
It was here that he ruled the most powerful force in the universe.  
  
Or so she use to think.  
  
But know things where different, he was no longer ruler of Jurai.  
  
Her tears flowed freely down her cheeks.  
  
And Tsunami the one who was the token of this power.  
  
The one who was supposed to protect us instead has forsaken us.  
  
She became angry. "This is my fault."  
  
She tightened her grip on her Kimono.  
  
"If I had of been here instead of on earth thinking about myself.  
  
I could have done something."  
  
Her thoughts went to Tenchi.  
  
"But if I had not went to earth then I would have never..."  
  
She left her words at the ending of that thought.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of one of the huge twin doors being opened.  
  
"Ayeka? Are you in here?" Sasami whispered.  
  
Ayeka Quickly brushed the tears away from her face.  
  
"What is it Sasami?"  
  
"Oh there you are. I was looking all over for you."  
  
Sasami came on into the room.  
  
She could tell that her sister had been crying.  
  
"What is the matter Ayeka?" She asked.  
  
Ayeka blushed a little.  
  
" I cant hide anything from you can I?"  
  
The little girl giggled.  
  
"No I guess not."  
  
Ayeka turned to look at the empty throne; Her smiled fading  
  
" I miss father."  
  
Sasami put her hand on her older sisters shoulder.  
  
"How could tsunami do this?"  
  
A fresh set of tears falling from Ayeka's face.  
  
"Ayeka Tsunami didn't do this Tokime did."  
  
Sasami was surprised at her revelation.  
  
"If they are sisters Then Tsunami knew Tokime was out there.  
  
Why didn't she do something to keep this from happening."  
  
Ayeka said pointing her finger at the king's chair.  
  
Sasami's smiled Faded as she looked at the Throne.  
  
"We just have to trust that things will work out."  
  
Ayeka thought about this for a bit.  
  
She turned to look at Sasami.  
  
Wiping away the new set of tearstains she smiled at her.  
  
"Since when did you come to know everything?"  
  
Sasami blushed  
  
"come on Ayeka lets go find mom."  
  
Seto waited just outside of the main throne chamber.  
  
She was starting to get nervous.  
  
But her feeling was gone as soon as he phased in front of her.  
  
"At last you are here."  
  
Kagato smiled.  
  
" I have gotten rid of the queens.  
  
Princess Ayeka and Sasami are inside." She instructed him.  
  
" I could have killed the queens as well Seto." He replied calmly.  
  
She thought about this for only a second.  
  
" I want them to have to suffer the disgrace of handing the throne over to me."  
  
Kagato glanced over at the throne room doors.  
  
" I do not care who rules this miserable planet as long as I get what I want."  
  
He turned back to Seto  
  
" I will honor our deal."  
  
He smiled evilly at her.  
  
"For now."  
  
Seto didn't like the sound of that at all.  
  
But she would worry about that later right now with Kagato getting rid of the two Princesses there would be no one left in the masaki clan to rule.  
  
The queens would be forced to give up the throne to the second ruling family.  
  
Namely hers.  
  
With Kagato doing all the dirty work no one would expect her.  
  
She slipped away into the night laughing to herself.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami where stopped short of the door by a figure phasing in front of them.  
  
"Princess Ayeka, princess Sasami it is good to see you again."  
  
The color drained from Ayeka's skin as her eyes lay on the person in front of her.  
  
" It can not be!"  
  
Sasami shrank back behind Ayeka.  
  
" Oh I assure you it can." Kagato smiled at them.  
  
The two girls backed away from him.  
  
"Tenchi killed you."  
  
Ayeka's voice would barely come.  
  
"Lets not bring up such unpleasant memories shall we."  
  
He drifted down until his feet touched the ground.  
  
" I will make this brief. Just give me Sasami and Washu and I will let the rest of you live."  
  
Ayeka protectively moved Sasami farther behind her.  
  
" You will have to kill me first."  
  
Kagato laughed.  
  
"I was hoping you would feel that way."  
  
In less then a second Kagato raised his hand and fired a blast of black energy at Ayeka.  
  
She brought up her arms to protect herself from the Attack.  
  
But it never came.  
  
On either side of her were her guardians.  
  
" We are here to protect you princess." Azaka said.  
  
"No harm will come to you." Kamadake added.  
  
Ayeka and Sasami were in the protective field of the two logs.  
  
"Ah yes you two are still here."  
  
Kagato raised both of his hands towards them.  
  
" Who will protect you?"  
  
Two huge black claws sprang from his hands and grabbed each of the guardians.  
  
"Allow me to show you something I learned from an assassin."  
  
He squeezed the claws shut  
  
Ayeka and Sasami covered themselves from the exploding wood.  
  
"A quick death."  
  
He flung the carcasses of the two former knights aside.  
  
They thudded hollowly against the walls.  
  
Each one was nothing more then a crushed wooden shell.  
  
"Azaka!!  
  
Kamadake!!!"  
  
Ayeka screamed.  
  
Behind Kagato the two massive doors where thrown open.  
  
Poised in the doorway stood Yosho, his mother's sword gleaming in his hand.  
  
Just off to his left was Washu.  
  
Her arms folded up in front of her.  
  
Just behind her stood Z his, energy sword glowing.  
  
On Yosho's right the two Galaxy police officers stood, blasters in hand.  
  
Hovering just behind the old man was Ryoko.  
  
Her sword glowing brightly.  
  
"Kagato step away from them."  
  
Yosho's voice was calm and commanding.  
  
Kagato slowly turned the face the group.  
  
" You think you can order me around so easily first prince." Kagato grinned at him  
  
"Oh that is right you are no longer even the first crown prince, you gave up that power didn't you?"  
  
Yosho narrowed his eyes.  
  
"I hope you have not come here to try and pull your old tricks.  
  
Your grandson is not here to protect you this time."  
  
Kagato eyed Z for the first time.  
  
" But I see you have another."  
  
He looked more closely at the knight.  
  
"Do I know you??"  
  
He asked to himself more then to them.  
  
" Ahh yes now I remember, you are the lowly knight that is in love with Ryoko aren't you."  
  
He could see the instant reaction from Ryoko.  
  
Yes he had hit a nerve with not only her but with the knight as well.  
  
But what was more interesting was the reaction from the blonde.  
  
Were his eyes playing tricks or did he see a sign of hurt in her eyes.  
  
Z stepped up next to Yosho.  
  
" I will not allow you to harm my friends."  
  
"Allow?"  
  
Kagato laughed,  
  
" My boy you can not stop me."  
  
Z rushed him.  
  
In a blink Kagato was gone.  
  
Only to reappear behind Sasami, a small power blade resting closely against her neck.  
  
Z froze in his tracks.  
  
" Still the coward I see." Yosho goaded him.  
  
" What do you want from us?" Washu spoke up.  
  
"I don't want anything from you. But Tokime wants you so I am going to deliver you to her."  
  
"What is in this for you?"  
  
Kiyone asked never taking her blaster aim from his head.  
  
" Why I get the pleasure of killing Tenchi." He smiled.  
  
" Like hell you will!" Ryoko growled.  
  
She took to the air  
  
"Careful Ryoko I could slip."  
  
The small blade brushed across Sasami's skin.  
  
The little princess let out a small cry as the blade cut into her.  
  
Z saw his chance.  
  
He pulled Ayeka away from Kagato and retreated back to the group.  
  
The older princess in tow.  
  
Ryoko shot her hand out but she did not fire.  
  
She didn't want to hurt Sasami.  
  
" Kagato with my last breath I will hunt you down if you harm Tenchi."  
  
" Well the invite is nice and all but I think I will pass on going."  
  
Washu cut her off.  
  
"Oh but I think you should reconsider."  
  
He answered not taking his eye off Ryoko.  
  
" She has something that I think you will find you can not refuse."  
  
"What is that?" Washu asked.  
  
"Why your son."  
  
There was a gasp among most of the group.  
  
Even Washu's normally witty comeback was lost to her.  
  
" Impossible."  
  
She muttered.  
  
" Not impossible at all Washu in fact I brought him to her myself."  
  
Tenchi found himself standing on a circular Transport.  
  
Ahead of him was what looked like a river?  
  
But its banks where made of some kind of stone, the likes he had never seen before.  
  
The transport started to move.  
  
Tenchi looked down at his feet.  
  
Next to him sat Ryo-oki.  
  
He reached down and picked the cabbit up.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?"  
  
"Meow." The cabbit rested her head on his arm.  
  
Tenchi hadn't realized how fast they had been traveling.  
  
He looked up to see the end of the river.  
  
He eyes widened as he saw it falling off into nothingness.  
  
There was at first was only blackness, but slowly he began to see things.  
  
He found himself standing on a large hovering platform.  
  
In front of him were long glowing lines of yellow light.  
  
Behind them stood massive stone pillars.  
  
Everywhere else was only the twinkling stars of space.  
  
"Where are we?" he asked.  
  
He only got another Questioning meow from the cabbit.  
  
He took one better look around.  
  
After still not seeing anyone he called out  
  
"Hello."  
  
His voice echoed as if it went thru time itself.  
  
He took a huge step back as several shadowy figures came up from nowhere.  
  
But what really got him was the woman who appeared after them.  
  
She towered over him forcing him to have to look up at her.  
  
"Hello Tenchi." She greeted him.  
  
He fought the urge to fall to his knees in her presents.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
" I am Tokimi." She smiled.  
  
Tenchi could not take his eyes off of her, but he did happen to notice the two silhouettes behind her.  
  
The one on her right he knew immediately as Washu's but the other one was not so easy to figure out.  
  
Could that be Tsunami? He thought.  
  
" I am glad you have come Tenchi."  
  
" What do you want with my family?" he demanded.  
  
"Your Family?"  
  
Her smile left her.  
  
"Washu.....Tsunami....are my sisters."  
  
The anger left his face.  
  
"I have come to take them back." She finished.  
  
"Take them back?" He asked puzzled.  
  
"Yes they left the place of the gods to live among mortals.  
  
They can not stay here any longer."  
  
Tenchi thought about this.  
  
"But what if they do not want to go back?"  
  
"What they want is of no matter."  
  
"Of no matter? How can you say that? Of course it matters."  
  
" Do not speak of things you know nothing about."  
  
He could feel the force in her voice.  
  
There was no way he was going to let this happen.  
  
"Then you better make me understand because I will not let you take Washu or Sasami."  
  
Tokimi lowered her eyes at him.  
  
She felt that nagging feeling in the back of her mind.  
  
It will not be much longer now.  
  
Tokimi came down to stand face to face with Tenchi.  
  
"You have lost someone very close to your heart Tenchi."  
  
Thoughts of his mother filled his mind.  
  
"What if I told you that I could bring her back."  
  
Tenchi again felt his knees go weak  
  
"How?"  
  
His voice was barely a whisper.  
  
"Give me Washu and Tsunami and I will grant you the one wish that you have always wanted."  
  
His mind was now a jumble of images.  
  
She again smiled seeing the troubled look on his face.  
  
" I will give you some time to think it over Tenchi."  
  
Will the outcome change?  
  
She thought.  
  
She waited for a few minutes.  
  
Tenchi looked long and hard at the little cabbit at his feet.  
  
"What will happen to them."  
  
No it will not.  
  
Her mind answered.  
  
"They will be taken back and their powers will be taken from them."  
  
"But why?" he asked.  
  
"They have broken the most sacred of laws."  
  
She turned away from him.  
  
"They have mix the blood of the gods with the blood of mortals."  
  
Tenchi Stared at her back for a long while as what she said sunk deeper into this mind.  
  
He saw the image of Washu in his thoughts and the things she has said that night in Mihoshi's room.  
  
But Washu's image soon faded only to be replaced by Ryoko's  
  
"Then my answer is no."  
  
She lowered her head.  
  
No it will not change.  
  
"I am sorry you feel this way Tenchi."  
  
So we come to it.  
  
Yes the end of another chapter. Oh we are so close you can almost taste it cant ya.  
  
Well stay tuned. Kagato is coming. 


End file.
